IDIC New Frountiers Part II of the IDIC Series
by Firewolfe
Summary: Sequel to IDIC New Beginings. A further look into the reason why Amanda and Sarek were so inflencial in the Federation. The hand of Fate or the hand of God directing the future? Sarek Amanda pairing.
1. Chapter 1

-1IDIC - New Frontiers

By FireStar

Beta Terry

Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

Part 1(Unfolding Destinies)

The Preservers watched as the events that would change the galaxy unfolded. Two of their more volatile children were actually honoring each other.

T' Lara could tell her son was eager for them to be on their way. This reception was unnecessary to his mind. They had merely been couriers that delivered the necessary medications to an allied power.

The Imperial Governor however, had wanted to demonstrate his colony's deep thanks. She sipped her tea and watched the rather energetic entertainment. She noted that Amanda seemed perfectly at ease and was calmly talking to the governor's wife. Skon was engaged with the chief medical doctor discussing the need to improve the colony's hospital facilities. She was amazed to see that there were several members of the press present. It would have been hard to believe but news of Vulcan coming to the aid of the colony had already leaked out. The news that they had been attacked had also made the rounds much to the Imperial Guards embarrassment. The reporters walked over to Amanda and asked if she liked the colony.

"I only had the privilege of seeing this lovely hall. I am certain this is a lovely planet. I would love to stay and visit as the hospitality has been so generous. I know that the people here have had a difficult time. Yet they have worked hard to make my family feel special. I have never met such a resilient and warm people."

The press took pictures and she smiled brightly standing next to the governor's wife. The Lady Farina smiled brightly. She had never met a more open and accepting individual. She was shocked to learn that Sarek was mated to a human. She stood next to her husband and could see this match was as unique as her own. Her husband could not see the value of having a wife of another species. Yet she could, at least, for a Vulcan. Because he knew unlike Andorians, Vulcans had very few people skills. A human would be most useful. She found that she liked Amanda very much and if she guided her mate well then peace was surely guaranteed.

Governor Felix' antenna twitched. He could tell his wife and the press were enchanted with the Vulcan's Human wife. She charmed them with simple ease. Even he who had long hated Vulcan was warming toward them due to her skills. He frowned, wondering what new changes in power this would bring. What was the Galaxy coming to when Andorians actually began to like, and consider the possibility of befriending a Vulcan? A military alliance for mutual benefit was one thing and perhaps even acceptable but this interspecies mix? He suddenly got an image of a dark-haired green Andorian with pointy ears. There were changes in the wind. The image was amusing and he smiled because he then considered a blue Vulcan.

Skon raised a brow wondering what the Andorian suddenly found so amusing. A smiling Andorian in his experience could be a challenge.

"Gabriel, that is cruel - a blue Vulcan?" Lucian said.

"Yes! Why not a blue Vulcan if we are going to play mix and match with the two species." He was clearly not happy with the idea.

"Actually it would increase the stability of both species. Both need greater genetic diversity."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I think we should agree to hold off on that one for a while. The people of Vulcan are in for a shock as it is. I also think that Andoria would not like the idea of a green Andorian."

The preservers watched as their children actually seemed to be enjoying each other for once. The Elder smiled. Yes, this could be the beginning of true racial harmony. Amanda was charming Vulcan's fieriest foes with ease.

Sarek watched as Amanda spoke to the dignitaries with ease. He observed that even his mother seemed impressed with her skill. There was no doubt that this impromptu mission was a success. He had hopes that this would be a turning point in his relationship with his former rival. He calculated that the odds for a closer Vulcan/Andorian alliance had just increased to four-to-one. This was a dramatic increase from the ten-to-one odds they had before the mission. Andoria was embarrassed by the attack on the Surak and was going out of their way to appear a strong Vulcan ally. Perhaps they could make appearances a reality. He sipped his tea and went to the governor's side. He would suggest future talks.

"Lady Farina, I hope that you and your husband will, one day, allow us to return this fine hospitality," Amanda said. "I would enjoy having new friends visit me on Vulcan."

Sarek watched as both the governor and his wife were take aback. "My wife is correct. It would please us to return this generous hospitality," Sarek said, finding a way to achieve his goals and indulge his wife. "I believe such an event would be mutually beneficial. My wife has many things to learn about diplomacy," he looked at Amanda and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, "Yet she has found the one universal thing, the wisdom of learning about other cultures."

Amanda blushed, realizing perhaps she should have asked first." I just believe that if we are to find common ground we must learn more about each other. IDIC must be experienced to be appreciated."

Sarek's brow rose and he said, "Very true, my wife. While our cultures may differ each have things of value to offer. I would learn these things so that we can have a more sustainable relationship."

Felix laughed and said, "I believe you are correct, Sarek. We would be honored to visit your home world." He was aware it was the first official request that any of his people had made outside of diplomatic channels. He could use this to increase his own influence. The human's offer would allow him to explore Vulcan life more closely.

"Indeed," Sarek said, "We shall look forward to it."

"Perhaps, sir, in about two standard months we can arrange to visit. I fear I have yet to see my new home and become accustomed to it. I would not wish to be less then hospitable," Amanda said. "I am certain we can arrange a pleasant and friendly cultural exchange."

"That would be a very good thing. Two months would be acceptable. We would need to arrange our schedules. It will likely take us that much time." the Lady Farina said. She was well aware that it would take that long to bring the colony back to health. Their leaving before then would not be good for the morale of the colony.

"We shall send you the details then," Sarek said formally. "If there is a need, we can adjust our timetable. I believe, however, Amanda is correct that this could indeed be the beginning of better relations."

"Agreed Ambassador," Governor Felix said. "I never believed we could owe our lives to Vulcan."

"No debt is owed," Sarek said formally.

"Of course not," Amanda said. "I am certain that had you been in Skon and Sarek's place you would have done the same thing. After all, Andorians are known to be a wise and generous people. Everyone on Earth knows how you have been our friends for years. I cannot see you failing to act as honorable to your Vulcan allies."

Governor Felix's antenna twitched in amusement. It was clear this human believed the best of his people. He looked at Sarek and his brow was raised in what he could have sworn was amusement. Felix found he had no desire to disillusion the child. Looking at Sarek, he firmly said, "Of course. We would have. Peace is always more profitable. Andoria remembers her allies. Perhaps friendship between our races would also be beneficial."

"Agreed," Sarek said as he to had no desire to disappoint his wife who was beaming. He offered his fingers to his mate and looked resigned.

The reporters stood in open mouth shock. Felix laughed and wondered what other changes this small human was going to bring about? Perhaps Amanda would seek a peace with the Klingons and Romulans? Felix grinned, thinking of Lady Amanda trying to charm a Klingon. He would actually pay to see that happen.

Felix was certain Sarek would work to make peace stronger simply because his Lady seemed to consider them to be friends. He grinned thinking that this news was going to come as a shock to his own government. They had always been allies of Earth. This was true from Archer's time. Yet Andoria had always acted with caution because of Earth's alliance with Vulcan. He had thought they must act with greater care now, do to this mating. He had never considered it might actually benefit his people. Yet it clearly was. His wife's own natural charms had ensured that Lady Amanda was open and friendly. Yes this could benefit his people. He smiled and considered the report he would forward with care. This was a once in the lifetime chance to influence history and he was going to use it wisely.

Amanda smiled brightly. She was reading the thoughts of the Governor and his Lady. Let them believe she was naive. It could well make peace easier. She truly did enjoy their company, so inviting them home was no problem. She knew Sarek had been concerned about the fragile peace. With luck both sides would take this tragic event and use it as a bridge to a greater understanding. Of course she had almost lost it when she had seen the image of a blue Vulcan. She quickly buried that image knowing Sarek would not find it amusing.

Part 2 (A Watchful Eye)

The First Elder sat back as he watched the reception unfold. It was really remarkable to watch how easily the human girl moved the more experienced diplomats into further future talks. She did it so simply that neither seemed to realize she was advancing the peace. He smiled knowing that he had chosen the peacemaker with care. This was a beginning. He sent waves of peaceful feelings to his charge. She would offer friendship and this would begin building a bridge of mutual understanding. He watched as the evening closed and Amanda and Sarek took their leave.

"Felix is it truly possible, a true friendship among all our races?"

"I do not know my wife. The human perhaps has a greater faith in us then she should." His wife looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "It may prove wise to at least consider the possibility. I do not think we should assume it is not possible. Humans have a unique way of seeing others. Perhaps it will be beneficial to our people that the Vulcan has taken a human mate."

"Her name is Amanda and I like her. I want to visit her. I know Vulcan is a harsh place and she will need outside friends."

Her husband sighed and made a mental note to stock up on a sun block. He was going to Vulcan even if it was not on a diplomatic mission. His wife's look gave no room for argument.

"Sarek, just think, we can have a party. I can hardly wait," Amanda said. "I liked Farina. She is so sweet, to take time to give us such a nice reception when they suffered so much."

Sarek listened knowing it was not sweet but rather an attempt to prevent war. He however saw no harm in allowing Amanda her illusions for the moment. While he would have preferred to have discussed the upcoming event perhaps, the spontaneous invitation was more practical. It would be hard to believe that Amanda was pushing for peace. She was simply too innocent and open. Yes, he would use this to ensure the peace he was even pleased to have the chance. He listened as she went over possible menus for the reception.

"Oh Sarek, do we have room for it?"

He looked at her and said calmly "We shall have the room."

"Maybe I should have asked first?"

Sarek raised his brow. "Perhaps, the invitation is given . It is perhaps fortuitous that it came from you. Andoria will be honored to be the first to be invited to our home."

"Oh."

"Yes, it will be a new beginning, though; I believe we should also invite others."

"Oh course Sarek. That was my intention," Amanda said smiling. "Our marriage offers us a chance to invite many people to our home. Just think. It will be fun, a chance to get to know everyone."

Sarek looked at her wondering just what she was planning. What did this mean for his role as a diplomat? He decided he had to meditate on this. He had a feeling simple diplomacy was at an end.

Amanda undressed, drew on her robe and moved to set water down for her dog. She scratched his ears and then rose.

"Sarek, will we be able to spend time alone?"

"Yes, the time frame you gave is sufficient."

She smiled as she moved to his side. She offered him her hand. "Let's go to bed. It has been a long day."

Sarek had considered working. The look on Amanda's face changed his mind. She was tired and he knew she rested better within his arms. It was logical to see to her comfort.

Amanda smiled as she dropped her shields letting him know sleep as not on her mind.

Part 3 (Home)

They arrived at the space port and were quickly escorted through customs. Amanda was aware of the attention she was drawing. The Vulcan's that were observing them were discreet but it was still observation. Amanda bit back a grin and petted Cerberus keeping a firm grip on his leash. The puppy was eager to run and explore. He was sniffing the air and seemingly undisturbed that they were on a new planet. Amanda was glad one of them was calm and without anxiety. She walked behind her husband and his family trusting that  
Sarek would see to all the paperwork. She looked over to see Daniel looking around. The youth was clearly fascinated by the architecture of the building.

Daniel smiled and walked over to Amanda's side. Leaning down he whispered, "Amanda, it is fantastic. Everything is so different."

Amanda grinned "Yes it is very interesting. Look at the sky."

"Yes, it is so red. The sun is just rising. It is almost like a sunset in reverse."

"It is lovely. I will enjoy learning about this world. Come lets go before T' Mara sends out a search party for us." Daniel grinned and helped her up. They walked quickly to catch up with the others.

"So do you think I can go exploring?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe we both should unpack first."

"I guess. Oh wow! Look at those mountains!" Daniel said as he caught the first view of them.

Amanda followed his gaze and was equally impressed. The sight was so lovely it took her breath away. She could only stare. She knew that her new home was in the mountains overlooking the city. They were breathtaking. She suddenly felt so much better. Sarek came to her side. "Sarek, they are breathtaking."

"Do you need assistance breathing? I thought the healer gave both you and Daniel Triox."

Amanda smiled at him. "T' Mir gave us each an injection. What I meant. was they are beautiful."

"I concur. The mountains are indeed aesthetically pleasing." He seemed pleased that she found her first view of his world pleasing. "Come we must go home."

"I look forward to getting home. Sarek I think we need to find a place for Cerberus to walk."

"Amanda is he not walking now?"

Daniel grinned "I think Amanda is trying to be discreet."

Sarek's brow rose. "Explain."

"He is a dog Sarek. He must find a fire hydrant," Daniel could not contain himself. He began to laugh. He laughed harder as Skon and T' Lara looked at him as if he was crazy. Amanda blushed deep red.

"Why would Cerberus need a safety device?" Sarek asked

"Sarek, he needs a place to relieve himself." Amanda said blushing.

Sarek looked away "Of course. We have a small area outside. If we clean up after him, we can use it."

"Come on Cerberus; let's go find you a place." Amanda said she followed Sarek out. "He has been really good Sarek."

"Indeed he has behaved well. I believe Cerberus will be a useful addition to our home." Ten minutes later they were in a flitter headed for the castle that was to be her home.

Part 4 (Sating a Hunger) PG-13

It was their third day on Vulcan and Amanda was still fascinated by the sun's rising. She sat on the patio and watched as it came up sipping her coffee. She smiled contentedly as she nibbled her toast. Sarek was in his office preparing to leave for the day. He had been called to an early morning meeting to discuss the events at the colony. It seemed the council was indeed interested in making the peace stronger. Amanda sighed wishing that they could begin their honeymoon at once. Peace had to take a priority and she decided unpacking first might be a wiser use of her time. Oddly enough she really did not mind this change in plans. Sometimes logic was wiser. So for now she would watch the sun rise, sip her coffee and watch her dog explore the garden.

Skon watched his wife prepare first meal. She was very adept at cooking though she had attendants for such simple tasks. They had to awaken early for a meeting and T' Lara had chosen not to inform the staff. He sipped his hot tea and nibbled on the fresh fruit she had prepared. It was considerate of her given the early hour. "This first meal is very satisfying, my wife."

She looked at him and said, "I had hoped it would sate your hunger. It has been too long since I was able to serve you in this manner."

Skon looked at her and she knew he was pleased. They had been mates for more than 75 standard years and she still found contentment in preparing his meals. Observing him now she was pleased to note his rich blue robes made him look imposing and wise. His silver hair was a perfect foil to the robes. She had to admit to being pleased that he had been selected to sit on the council. His wisdom would help Vulcan prosper.

"You have never failed to serve or sate my needs, T' Lara. I have been pleased that we are bonded." T' Lara looked away as her ears darkened. Skon rose and went to her side. His fingers caressed hers. "I am a fortunate male to have so skilled a bond mate. One who has seen to my comfort and supported my work." She looked into his eyes and touched his fingers. There was no need for words between them.

"Hey Mother, what's for breakfast?" Daniel called bounding down the stairs. "I'm starved. I need to eat fast as I have lessons." Daniel burst into the kitchen and skidded to a stop. He looked at his new parents and blushed a deep red. "Ah never mind. I am not hungry," He said, beating a retreat and blushed furiously. Skon and T' Lara. Who would have thought? He thought they were too old for that.

Skon looked at T' Lara and his face flushed deep green. "Our son is up early."

"Indeed!" She said with irony. "I believe we have to consider what having a child in the household will mean once more."

"Yes, we shall." Skon said his eyes showed amusement "I will need to meditate on this later."

T' Lara's brow rose with irony. "We both will have such a need. Perhaps we should inquire about his schedule in more details so not to have such . . . issues."

"Yes avoiding interruptions would be beneficial," Skon said ironically.

"Call him. He should not skip first meal," T' Lara said her voice husky. She swallowed and said, "He will learn we are just as other couples are. It is perhaps well that he sees what a committed bonding means."

"You are correct. I believe it is in his best interest. I do not believe T' Mara is as skilled a cook as you are, my wife."

"Then I shall have to teach her. I would not wish him to go hungry."

"You approve then?"

"I do. She will help ground Daniel and he will find peace."

"What do you believe T' Mara will gain?"

"She will gain a mate who will be devoted to her every need and desire. He may be young but he has honor and loyalty. Our house could ask no more than this."

"I shall speak to T' Mara's father, for Daniel, to prepare the way, so when it is time they may bond with all our blessings."

"Indeed. However, I do believe we should teach our son to be less demonstrative of his emotions."

"Yes, we should set a better example." Skon said his brow raising. "He will only learn if we are better controlled."

"Yes, I shall meditate on this, my husband."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

-1IDIC - New Frontiers

By FireStar

Beta Terry

Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC New Frontiers **

**Part 5 (Home Life) PG-13**

Daniel leaned against the wall in the hallway. He was deeply embarrassed. He had never considered that Skon and T'Lara might be intimate because they were so old. He felt very guilty about interrupting them and was worried that they might send him away. He slipped outside and went to the garden. He scooped up his basketball and began to bounce it to calm himself down.

Skon composed his features and went looking for Daniel. His new son had surprised them both. They had been up late unpacking and he had told Daniel he could sleep in. He had failed to consider that Daniel might wish to begin his self defense lessons early. Skon looked into the living room and saw no sign of his youngest son. He heard a thumping sound and followed it out to the back patio near the garden. There he saw Daniel bouncing his ball. Clearly the youth was trying to compose himself. Skon took a deep breath and went to his son's side, "Good morning, Daniel."

Daniel stopped and faced Skon. He swallowed hard and said, "Good morning, Father. I ah - I am sorry I interrupted . . . ""It is of no concern, my son. T' Lara and I have been bonded for many years. We regret causing you discomfort. We should have refrained from such open displays of affection."

Daniel blushed. "No. Its ok, I just never - I mean I -," Daniel turned red. "I mean you are married."

"Indeed, Daniel, we are married and such displays are a natural part of that state. We did not mean to shock you, my son." Skon was not comfortable with such emotional words. Yet for Daniel he would try. He watched as his human son fidgeted and looked embarrassed. He was fighting the urge to run away and that Skon would not allow.

"Yes sir, I'm glad you are happy together," he said looking down.

Skon looked away. "Displays of affection are allowed in the marriage bond. It is the one place passion is vital. I rejoice to have found so worthy a partner as T' Lara. I speak of this so you will understand relationships between bond mates. We should however, have been more discreet. It should be a private thing. After this day we will never speak of it again. "

"I hope to have such a relationship one day. I have been honored to see you and T' Lara's example. I do not remember my biological parents. I think they cared for one another. But I do not know for certain. I have seen the affection Amanda has for Sarek. That is new love. I am glad it can last."

Skon's brow rose. He would not call it love. Daniel was human however, so he would see the bond as love. Skon considered how to answer. "A bond, Daniel, is deeper than human love. It makes you one, mentally as well as spiritually."

"Yes sir, I think I understand."

"Good, my son, now come and eat first meal. Your mother worries you are too thin."

Daniel grinned then composed his features. They were not angry and he was not being sent away. He was starving and the food had smelled great. He followed Skon back into the house.

"Good morning, Mother."

He set the ball on the floor and touched his crossed palms to hers in the traditional familial greeting.

"Good morning, Daniel." T' Lara then motioned for him to take a seat. "We have fruit and breads. There is tea or kava juice to drink." T' Lara was relieved that he seemed more composed.

"I'll have kava juice please. May I try that bread? It smells good." He reached out and snagged a fruit piece and noted the stern look from Skon.

"Daniel, you must learn proper manners. Allow me to prepare your plate."

"Yes sir," he said, realizing he no longer needed to fend for himself. He would have to learn proper Vulcan etiquette. That thought made him very happy.

Amanda called for Cerberus to come to her and took him inside. He was going to have to stay in their room while she went down for breakfast. While she had made and drank instant coffee, she wanted food, also. Sarek was getting ready to depart and she kissed his cheek. "Have a good day. I will explain that you had to go early to your parents."

"Tell mother I will be home for last meal." He touched her face lightly and left down the back stairs. They were in the guest wing for the moment as their rooms had not yet been adjusted for Amanda's comfort. He was having new controls added and a water tub and shower. He had concluded that the guest rooms, for the moment, would be the most comfortable for his wife. He left knowing he had only twenty minutes to get to his meeting. Amanda set her cup down and headed to the kitchen. She hoped Sarek would have a good day.

Jeremiah listened as the Orion Chief exploded with rage. He was grateful it was not directed at him. He had done all he had been ordered to do. Sabotaging the U.S.S. Hawthorne had been simple enough. It was not his fault that the pirates had grossly underestimated the Vulcan Captain's combat skills. No he was actually pleased at this result because it meant the Syndicate leader's anger was directed away from him. He listened as the surviving captain tried to explain his failure. "Sir, perhaps this is a good thing?"

"What!"

"Well sir, if they believe that the threat has been neutralized they may relax their guard."

The Orion leader stopped pacing. "This is possible, probable in fact. Jeremiah, begin a plan to exploit this weakness."

"Yes, sir, perhaps I could use the Captain. He has experience now combating the Vulcan Captain of the Surak. It is likely we will face him again."

The Orion frowned "Very well. Captain, be glad Jeremiah feels you are still useful. Fail me again and I will feed you to my pets." The Captain swallowed hard.

"Thank you, sir, I will not fail."

T' Mir reviewed the medical data. She wanted to be certain that no harm had come to Amanda or Daniel. She considered the information she had. Then making a decision, she put a call into T'Pau They would need a human doctor. She did not have the required knowledge to deal with the vastly different human physiology. She hoped the Matriarch would allow them to secure one. 

**Part 6 (Push Over?) PG -13**

"I have a lesson in one hour," said Daniel. "T' Mara wants me to practice martial arts. She seems to think it might be a good idea for me to be more thoroughly trained. I want her to teach me the nerve pinch." Daniel sipped his juice. "But she thinks a human cannot learn that."

Skon considered this. "Perhaps not, there are other methods."

"I know but that is most effective. Then again, so is a solid left hook."

"What is a left hook?" T' Lara asked, forgetting it was poor manners to speak during a meal.

"It is a blow delivered by the left hand, hard and fast."

"Demonstrate." Skon said standing up. He was willing to be indulgent to a point.

"I will without connecting. I do not wish to injure anyone. Sir, stand there." He swung quickly and Skon was surprised at his speed.

"Indeed, I can see how this would be an effective blow."

"Yes sir, usually it is a blow that follows others." He swung showing three rights then a left.

Skon looked at Daniel. "Try that again but endeavor to strike me."

"Sir? I am not certain this is wise."

"Daniel, try this." He suddenly struck out at his son. Daniel instinctively ducked and blocked.

"I think we should find a dojo."

Skon said nothing and struck out again. Daniel jumped back. So he was getting a lesson. He smiled and struck back and was easily blocked.

"Your eyes give you away. Let us go into the training room in the basement."

T' Lara was relieved. It had been years since she had to worry about damage to the house. "What about your meeting," T' Lara said.

"There is time. I am curious to see this left hook."

"Indeed." T' Lara said, wondering why Daniel seemed so pleased at this.

"Let's go, Father," Daniel said running out clearly excited.

Sarek came into the kitchen and was nearly run over by Daniel.

"Oops! Sorry Sarek, I have to go downstairs to the training room," Daniel said running out.

Sarek looked at Daniel and back at his parents who were looking bemused. "What is he running for?"

"It seems Daniel wishes to demonstrate a left cross to me."

"Do we have time?"

"We have 27.56 minutes."

Amanda came in and began to grin. It seemed that she and Daniel were already influencing the household. Daniel was naive when it came to Vulcan physical prowess and strength. She was sure Skon would let him down easily. Even so, she couldn't resist teasing Skon a little bit.

"Watch out Father. Daniel has a mean left hook. He might just get lucky and surprise you."

"I am fully capable of defending myself," Skon said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Amanda grinned and winked at Sarek, "This I must see." She followed the family out sipping her coffee.

They entered the training room and Amanda was pleased to note that T' Mara was already there. She turned and quickly bowed to them. She looked over at Daniel who was almost hopping up and down with excitement.

Skon went over to the mat and slipped off his outer robes. He motioned for Daniel to join him.

"Show me this technique."

"Ah – Amanda?"

"He asked for it, Daniel," She said laughing. "I am certain he can defend himself."

Skon winked at Amanda. Amanda bites back a giggle.

"Ok." Daniel swung at Skon who quickly blocked the right-handed punch and the quick upper cut with Daniel's left hand. Daniel blushed.

"That is indeed a strong move. Again, come at me again."

Daniel hesitated but retaking a boxer's stance he swung at Skon. He was blocked and found himself flying through the air.

Amanda winced as he landed with a thud. He rolled over and was laughing clearly enjoying the game. He stood up and grinned. "Ok, no more Mr. Nice guy." He ran and tackled Skon only to be tossed once more. He had been expecting this and while he was down reached out to sweep his father's legs out from under him. Skon had anticipated such a move and easily jumped up and over his son.

Daniel was very impressed. "Wow! I knew Vulcans were strong and fast but I didn't realize just how strong and fast!" Daniel was breathing hard now as Vulcan's thinner atmosphere began to affect him.

Amanda went to T' Lara's side. "Father handled that well."

"Indeed he did and Daniel demonstrated a proper attitude of respect and gracious acceptance of defeat."

"He sure did" Amanda chuckled then said, "Boys will be boys. I think he will learn much."

"Indeed," T' Mara said. "I had believed Ambassador Skon trusted me to train Daniel."

"Oh he trusts you, T' Mara," Amanda said. "This is more about them having fun."

"Fun?" T' Mara asked "I do not understand?"

"Yes fun, an excuse to get down and dirty to test their skills."

"I see. He wished to evaluate his son's skills in person?"

"No, Amanda is right. Skon wished to prove his skills to Daniel," T' Lara said. She clearly did not approve of his actions.

Amanda merely laughed. "Too bad we cannot sell tickets." Both Vulcan women looked at her like she was crazy and she just grinned.

Skon helped Daniel to his feet and said, "We must take our leave of you now. We have five minutes to get to our meetings." T' Lara handed Skon his robe.

"That was great! Can we work out again tomorrow?" Daniel asked. He was starting to catch his breath.

"Of course, T' Mara you need to show Daniel how to block more effectively."

"Yes sir," she said. "I will work on this. I think he has a good foundation." "Indeed," Sarek said. "He has a good place to start. He shall become better with training."  
**  
Part 7 (Emotions or Not?) PG**

Amanda sat down and watched as T' Mara demonstrated several blocking techniques. T' Lara was sitting next to her.

"Skon is very skilled," remarked Amanda. She took a deep breath. The air really was warmer and thinner.

"Yes, he was once in the Vulcan Defensive forces with the High Command. He was very highly placed."

"He was?" Amanda said surprised.

"Yes he was a commander. Sarek, too, served for a brief period. He, like all our males, had martial arts training. He is almost as skilled as his father. Skon believed it was wiser, given Sarek's temperament, which he should become a diplomat. We have many young males and females that are skilled in the warriors' arts. Diplomacy is far more difficult and few have the control needed to deal with emotional beings."

Amanda had a feeling she had just been teased but she simply nodded. "Indeed I have noticed how calm and controlled Sarek is."

Amanda wanted to grin. She could easily see her husband as a Pre-Reform warrior. It was, since the kidnapping, far harder to see him as the calm diplomat. Yet deep down she knew that the calm diplomat was the real Sarek. He was good and he would help bring peace through diplomacy. He was Vulcan's shining light. Of course she felt safe with him now. She knew he would always protect her no matter what. He was her gentle warrior. "I think it is wonderful that they are so skilled. Martial arts on Earth are for the mind and spirit as well as for defense. Most of the greatest masters were priests."

"They were? So they used the skills for peace?"

"Yes, the Sholin, a Chinese warriors' religion, defended the peasants and never sought war."

"Fascinating. I believe I would like to learn more about these individuals. Logically, we all should still seek peace."

"Yes we all should but it is vital to be able to defend oneself. I think we learned that lesson. I hope T' Mara will show me a few moves."

"That would be wise," T' Lara agreed. "Sarek would approve. All the wives of Vulcan diplomats are taught the basics."

"Good, I do not wish to be a liability again. I don't ever want to be used against him again."

T' Lara nodded approving. "I will speak to T' Mara about this for you."

"Thank you, Mother."

"As a Vulcan, I disapprove of violence but we still must be prepared to face it. The galaxy is changing and we must be ready."

"I think it is logical to assume Sarek and I will always be a target. I wish humanity was not so violent and emotional. They accept us for the moment but that could change anytime. I am not going to be helpless. I may never have T' Mara's skills but I refuse to be a helpless ninny."

T' Lara nodded agreeing. "Skon is very skilled. I believe this display was to allow Daniel to see that even those that seek peace must be ready to offer defense." She paused. "Daniel has had several revelations this day."

Amanda waited for her to elaborate not wishing to breach her privacy.

"Daniel came into the kitchen this morning and observed Skon --" she looked away. "We forgot the impact of having a child in our home."

Amanda looked down and quietly said, "He will survive the sight. It is never easy to realize ones parents are drawn to each other." She sought an unemotional word to express her thoughts, and then continued. "Daniel knows the bond is important in a marriage. Perhaps it is good that he saw that it can remain strong after so many years." _It is good to know bonds deepen. _She thought.

"Indeed. Skon explained this. I believe we embarrassed Daniel."

Amanda looked at T' Lara. "Daniel will survive and I think be more attentive about his movements."

"We can only hope so," she said dryly. She considered the facts and took a deep breath. It might be difficult for Daniel to accept that Skon and she deeply cherished one another. Even given their discovery by Daniel, she did not regret the occurrence. Skon was her bond mate and he had once more shown her he valued this relationship. It made her feel warm inside. She would not regret this emotion. Skon was a worthy mate and she never regretted bonding to him. Emotions might be suppressed and controlled in public but not in their bond. She accepted Surak's teachings that in the marriage bond emotions were acceptable.

Amanda was glad that Skon had a loving wife and she a loving husband. She would never say such a thing to them because they would feel insulted or the Vulcan equivalent. Yet it was clear to her that they were close and one. It made her feel her own marriage could grow as strong. It was also good for Daniel as she had a feeling the youth was head over heals in love already. She just hoped for all their sakes that their displays of affection would be kept more under control. She grinned thinking it amusing to actually want her Vulcan family to control themselves. After all, Vulcan's had no emotion' was the cultural line. If she and her new brother were to have any chance of following Vulcan guidelines, then the senior members of the family had to set a stellar example.

T' Lara's brow rose as she watched Amanda. She said nothing however as she picked up the unguarded thought. Amanda was correct. They really needed to be good examples of emotional control. She made a mental note to remind Skon of this.  
**  
Part 8 (Remembering why emotional control needed to be there.) R**

T' Lara considered Amanda's reaction. It was logical to assume that Amanda would believe she and Skon were in complete control of their emotions. She knew however that this was not the truth. She and Skon had been raised during Vulcan turbulent reformation. While she worked hard at emotional control she was still learning. Most of those raised in that period were still struggling to some degree. Her generation had been volatile and perhaps closer then any other to pre-reform Vulcan. Only T' Pol's return of the Kasharia had saved their people. While she had been a young woman at the time she still remembered the time as confusing. The scholars had worked hard to find the true meaning of Surak's works. It had been a time when her people were at best only partially logical. Emotion such as fear, hate and jealously had existed and it had lead to problems.

The high Command of that time had almost plunged Vulcan into a war with Andoria that could have set the quadrant aflame. She remembered Skon concern that they would be killing. That had been highly illogical to him. Those Logical beings could create the situation and call for war. It was Archer and T'Pol that had saved her people from war and it was one of the reasons Skon found humans fascinating.

In those days she and Skon had been bonded and because their families had been close she had concern for him. He had been stationed with the home forces and he had been recovering from an injury when that incident had occurred. It was then that T' Lara acknowledged she had feelings for her bond mate. They had not yet been married but Skon's injury on a routine patrol had terrified her.

Skon had suffered a broken left hand and at the time they thought he would lose the use of his fingers. He had come to her to release her from the bond. She remembered the look of despair on his face as he had forced himself to offer her freedom.

T'Lara had just been so glad he was alive. She remembered the day clearly because she ran to his side and taken his wounded hand in hers. A most emotional display that her mother had firmly rebuked her for.

Skon however had felt every emotion despite the wounds and it had in fact given them hope he could be healed. She told him he would be free when Endrie failed to rise. Skon too had not always been the model of control. He had almost wept at her fierce words.

They had been excused and talked for hours. He tried in vain to convince her it was illogical to tie herself to a man who could not communicate with his hands. That he would never be able to touch her as a husband should in her mind. It was the one time in her life she had truly lost her temper. Because Skon had pushed her away. He been determined to protect her.

T'Lara recalled the awe as she felt his feelings that he strived to hide from her. She knew now however that part of the lack of her control was her Ponn Farr. Ironically her fear and his rejection triggered it. They found out quickly that Skon had no need of his hand. They had a bond that did not require touch. She looked back grateful that those wild days were past. Control around her mate was always a challenge and he male that he was knew it. She promised herself she would meditate on this and devise a better way to utilize her emotions. She had to be a better example. The days of being a wildling were gone and this time she and Skon did not even have Ponn Farr as an excuse. Her brow rose and wondered why the young thought they had the sole province of wildness.

**Part 9 (Work out) R**

Amanda shook her head and headed upstairs to finish unpacking. Males regardless of the species had to show who was top dog. She looked down at the one male in the group who seemed to have some common sense. Her puppy just sat there and waited to get petted.

Daniel was impressed Skon and Sarek were amazing. He was certain he would manage to at least get one shot in but he had been thoroughly beaten. He took deep breathes and wondered how long it would be before he could breath properly here? He looked over and watched as T' Mara began to do stretching exercises. He watched as with an economy of motion she loosened up. He swallowed hard and wondered why Vulcan had to have such form fitting work out clothing? He was grateful for his own baggy sweatpants thought he knew he would have to find lighter weight items. He straightened and began to imitate

T' Mara's motions. He was surprised at how quickly his muscles began to relax.

T' Mara glanced over and was surprised to witness Daniel following along. She began to change the exercises to help him strengthen his chest and abdomen muscles. The heavier gravity would make breathing harder if he could grow stronger it would be easier on him. She recalled Amanda's warning about human male's egos so she resolved not to tell him he needed to do this. His willingness to follow along quietly and not ask questions meant she could instruct and not mislead him to the reasons for the exercises.

Daniel felt the muscles in his chest and stomach stretch and work. He winced and then grinned. It seemed he was going to get a six pack if he did this everyday. He felt his muscles work and he could tell this was to make him leaner and stronger. It made sense to him. The average Vulcan was lean and tall like a runner. They did not seem to pack on muscle mass. Daniel looked around and noted that most of the exercise equipment seemed to be for aerobics or martial arts. He wondered if Skon would mind him getting a weight set. He decided he would need to add muscle mass. Unlike those of Vulcan he would need the mass just to stay competitive. He had no intention of becoming amass of muscle but he did want to be strong enough to defend his family. He knew deep down that the incidents were just beginning.

**Part 10 (Meetings) PG**

Skon and Sarek watched his father as he read through a report. He had forgotten how skilled Skon was in matters of self defense. Sarek considered this and decided he to needed a review. Given recent events it would be wise to be prepared for any eventuality.

"Father."

"Yes Sarek?" Skon said

"I believe it would be advisable to begin a training program." Sarek said

"Indeed. I was going to speak to T' Mara about perhaps arranging a schedule for myself."

"Would it be possible for me to join you sir."

Skon looked at Sarek sharply. Sarek had always been extremely against the use of violence. While it was true he had been in the military for time he was a true peacemaker. Skon had been saddened by recent events because he knew it would perhaps cause Sarek to question his inner control. However that had not happened and Skon had been most pleased. Now he saw Sarek asking to join his martial arts workouts.

"I would be honored." He said He wondered if perhaps he had been wrong in assuming that Vulcan's younger generation had more control and less emotion.

"I believe I have grown complacent. I did not consider that Marrying Amanda would place her at risk."

"Sarek, we are always targets my son. You protected her and she is here safe and sound. It would be wise to take steps to ensure we are ready for any future incidents. I had forgotten how refreshing a mooring workout could be. Indeed I feel energized. Perhaps this will prove beneficial to us all. "

"I agree father. I feel most energized." Sarek said he looked out the window and resolved to "Get back in shape". As the Terrans would say. 

TBC…Review if you would like more.


	3. Chapter 3

-1IDIC - New Frontiers

By : FireStar

Beta Terry

Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**Part 11 (Bragging Rights) G**

_It seems our children have made it back to Vulcan safe and sound. _Lucian said to Harmony.

_Yes, They have even perhaps found a way to begin a true relationship with Michael's Andorrans. That is promising given that they are opposites._

_Yes Fire and Ice. How life managed to take in so different of planets still astounds me. _Lucian said

_Why? Andoria is water rich. _Michael said smugly.

_It is a frozen wasteland. _Lucian responded.  
_  
Well Vulcan was forged in Hades_. Michael responded. _In all my time on Vulcan only one mind did I find interesting._

Michael I am sorry she had to be sacrificed. One would think you wanted her for yourself.

_Perhaps ….I did_. Michael said Remembering T' Rea _She had a pure soul. _He considered what he had done.

Allowing her to hide her son Sybok. His son. No he done the right thing. She deserved a part of her to go on. A simple thing really to take the form of a mortal. He knew that any scan would show Sybok as Sarek's but he knew the boy was his. It was his will that allowed the conception and his will that hid the fact so the bonding could end. He was and always would protect his son. He looked down at his son and his beloved. She believed he had been Sarek when he gone to her. She was his. She was free. Why would they not let him have her? He sighed and resolved to think about it more. His son was asleep and his mother was studying the Kasharia. Soon she be the priestess she wanted to be. She would have her peace. He shimmered away from his companions and went to look at Sybok. Already the boys mind was far superior to most Vulcan's. He was the future not the human /Vulcan union. Perhaps when it came time they would allow her to evolve. Surely her sacrifice of her life made her worthy to become one of them.  
**  
Part 12 (Prime Directive is Born) PG  
**  
The meeting had gone well and the decision to send several Vulcan science vessels out toward the edge of the neutral zone had been agreed upon. The need for dylitium crystals meant that exploration was now needed. Skon listened as the newest design specifications were explained. He could appreciate the power the new scanners would bring to the endeavor. He had to admit the goals were worthy ones. Sarek listened and then raised his first concern.

"Minster Tulon is it not possible that the Klingons will see this exploration as a possible threat to their Empire?"

"With respect this area is not claimed by the Klingon Empire."

"Indeed it is considered neutral territory a buffer zone. If mining operations begin surely that would change." Sarek pointed out.

"This is only a survey by a science vessel." Minister Tulon explained. "We must find new sources of power."

Sarek steepled his fingers and considered his next words with care. "This is true but the vessels you are sending to due this survey are lightly armed. I am not a strong believer in the military neither should we send them so close without proper protection?"

"Indeed which is why it will be escorted by the Starfleet's USS Intrepid and USS Columbia A."

Sarek rose abruptly "That is to ensure conflict. The Klingon Empires sees Starfleet as a military organization. We can not allow this. Indeed even if there is no conflict Earth and her people will want mining rights and will not necessarily be guided by us. Already they chafe at the idea of non-interference with less advanced cultures."

"Indeed." T' Pau said "We have anticipated this and have developed a plan to protect other worlds."

"What plan?" Sarek asked He was very curious about a possible way to contain the Humans aggressive expansion.

"We call it the Prime Directive. "She passed a Pad to Sarek and Skon. "When you return to Earth and the Federation council this will be introduced. Warn them that if they fail to pass this Vulcan will leave the Federation. We can no longer fight to protect each world from the Terrans greed. They must begin to mature and do it themselves."

Sarek read the Pad and nodded. "It will be difficult to pass but it will be a guide. Indeed it is perhaps the best thing for us to implement."

Skon set his Pad down and silently applauded T' Pau's actions. This was a tool that could be used to curb all the races in the Federation and perhaps make it easier to prevent cultural contamination. It was a fact that Vulcan had had a hard time with Earth. Logic had little chance when confronting humanities emotions. They had been most fortunate that war had not broken out in the early days. No this Prime Directive would also make it easier for Vulcan to trust Starfleet. Perhaps even allow some of her citizens to serve on non- Vulcan ships. That had always been a disagreeable point that Vulcan did not have members on non- Vulcan controlled ships. Their only true representative had been T'Pol and that had been out of pragmatism and latter by her preference.

**Part 13 (Manners) PG**

It had been a good workout. T' Mara had watched with care each of Daniel's moves. He had managed to follow the exercise program relatively well. He even appeared to be breathing easier. She knew however it would take several weeks for his human body to begin to compensate for the higher gravity and lower oxygen level of Vulcan.

Daniel walked over and ordered water from the replicator. Two glasses appeared and he handed one to T' Mara. She took the water a little hesitantly but then began sip it slowly. Daniel swallowed his quickly. He looked at her confused. "May I inquire why you hesitated? Did I offend you in some way?"

T' Mara looked at Daniel. She cocked her head and tried to think of a way to explain this to him. He was from a water rich world. A world that took water for granted it was often used frivolously or at least it appeared that way to a Vulcan. How cold she explain that water was life? That the males usually provided it for the females and it could be considered a courting gesture. He had not intended this action. She understood he had only been acting socially polite. She recalled several occasions at the embassy where he had carelessly tossed a bottle of water to Amanda or an other member of her family. It was a simple cutesy to him.

"I believe we will need to instruct you on etiquette as well as martial arts." She said

"Please explain." He said

"Sit Daniel and we will begin. Though perhaps it would be wiser to have T'Sia T' Lara teach you."

"No, Please… I do not wish to seem inept. Please explain to what I did wrong? I only meant to satisfy your thirst."

"The gesture was most kind Daniel." T' Mara said she waited until he sat as she was cross legged. " Water is very important on Vulcan."

He looked at her uncertain about this lesson. What had he done wrong? He listened as he sipped his drink. Perhaps gulping it had been poor manners?

T' Mara waited until Daniel settled down. She looked at him and realized he was quite young. She still believed he had potential and she wanted to help him excel. She had watched him work very hard this morning and she had to admit it took courage to charge a male of Skon' s stature and skills. She also knew that the air had been hard on Daniel yet he had tried to continue despite the difficulty he had breathing. Then he had served her first. This impressed her greatly and she knew he had only been acting as his planets customs would demand. Yet Daniel was now on Vulcan and would have to adjust.

"Water is vital to life here. It is a valuable resource. When water is offered to an individual it is a ceremony. A way to agree to stay for a visit or it can be seen as a courtship ritual. An unbounded male may offer water to and unbounded female and seek to encourage her to accept his attentions. It would be a way to signal interest."

Now Daniel cocked his head. " Did I offend? I know you accepted water from T' Lara this morning. We worked out hard. I believed it was only right to offer refreshments. Was this wrong? "He paused. ""I have said I would court you? How should I have done this properly?"

T' Mara sipped her drink and then began to explain.  
-----  
Amanda unpacked and went to find T' Lara. She wanted to begin to learn her way around and hoped her mother in law would go with her to go shopping.

T' Lara cleared away the dishes and sat down to read her check her mail. As she responded to various inquires she made note. Several speaking arrangements would need to be adjusted because of Skon's new position. She was not displeased at this event because it would allow her greater time to do more in depth research.  
She looked up as Amanda descended the stairs.

"Mother I would like to borrow the flitter." Amanda said. " I am afraid I will need lighter clothing. I was hoping perhaps you could offer me assistance? I am afraid that I need help with picking out the proper garments."

T' Lara looked up from her work. She was ready for a break and the request was reasonable. She was pleased that Amanda was asking for advice on what was proper attire. " I would be happy to assist. However I believe we also must stop at the office of transport. You will need to obtain the proper permits to operate the flitter."

"I thought Sarek said my Earth permit would be sufficient?"

"It may be used temporarily this is true. It would however be wise to obtain permeate documents. I could also take you to the banks and arrange for your new accounts. Sarek had planned to do this tomorrow for you but if we can finish this today perhaps you can both spend that time together."

Amanda looked up clearly shocked.

"Sara explained to me that newly married humans expect to spend time with their mated. Your mother called this a Honeymoon and Sara said it was custom."

Smiling Amanda nodded "It is . Thank you for offering this. I know you have a busy schedule."

"I do have work to finish. The break would be welcome. Sometimes it is more productive to change ones routine. I find the problem is not working out. Perhaps a break will allow me to find an alternative solution."

"I agree. It gives you time to think away from the problem. Is there anything I could do to offer assistance?"

T' Lara considered. She had been trying to find a way to raise funds for the Vulcan Elders home. While many on Vulcan cared for their elderly sometime that was not possible. The home was designed to give medical care and as much freedom and dignity as possible. The State supported the institution generously but her committee often raised funds for special trips or activities. Things designed to stimulate the mind and keep the residents active.

"We have been attempting to raise funds for a trip."

"What kind of trip?" Amanda asked.

"A trip to the monastery at Regiel IX. Several residents requested this."

"What about an dinner and auction?" Amanda suggested "I believe Sarek said several of the residents were artists. Perhaps they would donate work. I know he thinks T' Reva has work that is inspiring."

"How would this work." T' Lara asked

Amanda smiled and knew she found definite common ground with her mother- in-law. Fundraising was something she had done from childhood. She almost pitied her new world because they never know what hit them. Few in the Galaxy could raise money for charity like a Grayson.

**Part 14(Guidance) PG**

"Mother perhaps it would be wise to obtain the documentation first."

"Logical as we will need the funds to shop. Come I will drive us. "She got into the flitter that had been pulled around to the front.

Amanda got in and fastened the belt. She was surprised that T' Lara was driving. Her own parents rarely drove themselves and while they had been on Earth T' Lara and Skon had a driver. T' Lara moved the flitter with practiced ease.

"We should arrive at the bank in 5.4 minutes." T' Lara explained.

"I think it is a good idea for me to exchange currency." Amanda said

"Exchange it? Why would you need to do this?" T' Lara asked

Amanda looked at her confused.

"Sarek has set up several accounts for you. "T' Lara explained

"Mother I have my own funds." Amanda said

T' Lara's brow raised a fraction. "Sarek would wish to provide for you., as Skon and I will provide for Daniel."

"I see, but I did not marry Sarek for money."

T' Lara looked at Amanda briefly seeing her confusion.

"Sarek knows this. He is male and a clan leader it is his duty to provide for you who are his wife."

"This is a cultural directive and tradition?" Amanda asked.

"Indeed. A male Vulcan must provide for his mate. It is a matter of honor." T' Lara explained.

Amanda nodded thinking it sounded more like pride. It was a small thing to grant however and she had no wish to hurt Sarek's feelings or to make him lose face. "I did not understand. Of course I will be guided by you and the family in this."

T' Lara nodded satisfied Amanda was learning to listen to her elders.

**Part 15 (Exhaustion and Education) PG**

Daniel came out of the sonic shower and collapsed on his bed. He ached all over from the workout and laid there looking up at the ceiling. He felt totally inept and hated that feeling. He rolled over and grabbed his headphones. He placed them on his ears and turned on the music loud. He laid back to think about how his life had changed and how he had so much to learn. He was excited and scared but knew he was going to make it. He was a hard worker and determined. He had a goal in mind now. The idea of his entering Starfleet was now pushed aside. It had only ever been a way to gain an education and to travel. Now he had options. He considered Sarek's offer to become an aide. That would be exciting and rewarding work. He laid there and considered how his life had changed and how it offered so many new possibilities. Daniel considered that he could not go into the fleet for an other reason. He did not wish to leave T' Mara. He wanted more then friendship with the Vulcan. He knew she think it illogical but for him it had been love at first sight. Now all that remained was getting her to agree. He was young but not foolish enough to toss his happiness away. Just working out today had been joyful. How much more would a full life together be? He closed his eyes and pictured a little girl with T' Mara's eyes and ears and he smiled. He hoped the baby have blond hair just to shake up the staid Vulcan race. He grinned suddenly feeling happy.

T' Mara began to dress after her sonic shower. He pulled on a clean uniform tunic and sat on her bed. Like most of the security staff she had quarters on the estate. She leaned back and considered Daniel and his request to court her. Logically she should discourage him. She was over 15 years older then he. Yet he had a logical point when stating they were biologically the same age developmentally. He was human and emotional.

She pulled on her boots and considered how refreshing that fact was. He never hid what he was feeling. She realized that appealed to her. She also knew he was striving to learn some control and that to was refreshing. He was loyal and a hard worker. He believed in IDIC and was striving to learn an alien culture with the goal to be an example of what could be. She found that a worthy quality. Physically he was aesthetically pleasing to look at. He was still growing and in time would exceed her height. He was strong for a human and quick. Logically he was a possible match. She laid back and closed her eyes doing calculations to see if it was possible.

T'Mara pictured a future for them and found it was easy to do. She saw Daniel carrying a small little girl on his shoulders and they were walking in the dessert near her families home.

T' Kara and T' Mir both approved of Daniel so he would have friends in the family. Would her father and mother be as accepting ? Her father embraced IDIC fully and would likely only be concerned that Daniel could provide. T' Mara dismissed that need. He was now of Skon' s house so that would not be an issue. Even if he had not been of that great house her own work was well compensated. She was shocked to realize she absorbed that Terran custom of being self sufficient. Then there was the fact that Daniel was intelligent and hard working. She had no doubt that what ever career he picked would be well compensated.

Her mother was more traditional and would worry that Daniel would not be there for her always. That was a valid concern. Humans lived shorter lives. T' Mara put the towel in the recycler and put on her shirt. Could she marry a human knowing she would most likely outlive him? Would she be able to stand the grief of losing him? Wait grief? Could it be she already had chosen? She sat down and thought it over. Yes she wanted the human boy/man. The thought of losing him hurt. She felt that pain already. If she did not allow this relationship a chance she still hurt. So logically she had to see it could work. If it did they would have over 80 years together and who could say what the future would bring.

Amanda looked at her confused.

"Sarek has set up several accounts for you. "T' Lara explained

"Mother I have my own funds." Amanda said

T' Lara's brow raised a fraction. "Sarek would wish to provide for you., as Skon and I will provide for Daniel."

"I see, but I did not marry Sarek for money."

T' Lara looked at Amanda briefly seeing her confusion.

"Sarek knows this. He is male and a clan leader it is his duty to provide for you who are his wife."

"This is a cultural directive and tradition?" Amanda asked.  
------------------------

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

-1IDIC - New Frontiers

By : FireStar

Beta Terry

Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**  
Part 16 (Documents) G**

T" Lara parked the flitter and she and Amanda walked across the street to the bank. Amanda noticed that the streets were filled with many people all shopping and moving about.

"This time of day is the coolest so it is a very busy time. Vulcan works until mid meal and then there is a three hour break. During this time we eat and rest. It is the warmest part of the day so it is logical to not be out in the sun. As you will observe many wear long sleeved tunics. This protects against the harsh rays of the sun. The material itself is light weight and the breezes can easily penetrate." T' Lara explained as they walked.

"In the south west of America they used to have a custom called siesta. It appears Vulcan does to. I am certain I can adapt to this custom."

"It is not that we do not work during this time. It is more a time to catch up. That is for a business person they sort out the sales to that point or do inventories. It is simply to warm to be outside working."

"How warm does it get during the day?"

"It may rise to 145 degrees F . The Average is around 104 F by Terran terms. You must always remember this is a dessert world. It is unwise to forget this even in the city. We always carry extra water as a safety precaution. Even a few hours can be deadly if one is not properly prepared." T' Lara explained. "I have suggested to Skon and Sarek that you and Daniel be given some basic survival training. While we will always do all we can to keep you safe it may one day be needed."

"Yes , It is better to be prepared." Amanda agreed. "Is this the bank?" They stopped outside a large rectangular building .

"Yes, Let us go in out of the heat." T' Lara said noting Amanda was sweating . She made a mental note to ensure her daughter got fluids quickly. It would take Amanda time to adjust to Vulcan and until then it was up to the family to keep her safe. " What is this auction and dinner you spoke of?"

"On Earth we often have benefit dinners to raise money for causes. It is like a banquet where the people who come contribute funds. For example last month my mother had a party for the San Francisco Arts center. The dinner was 1000 credit's a plate and then the auction sold several paintings by artists who are gaining note. They raised over half a million credits for scholarships and to add new classrooms."

T' Lara seemed puzzled at this concept but, listened as Amanda explained it was a way for people to socialize and to help the community.

"So people are invited to this and are expected to donate?"

"Yes, I know it seems strange but the idea is that as a leader in the community you help out. It makes the individuals feel they are contributing an invitation from my mother is sought out. The social aspect sometimes aides businesses and so they open their purses to charity." Amanda explained.

" It seems a strange concept. The auction might be a better way to go. The dinner concept would seem far to difficult a concept for most of Vulcan to understand."

"Yes it is kind of strange. " Amanda agreed.

They entered a lift and went to the 7th floor. "Perhaps we could offer a luncheon no charge of course. It is well know Vulcan supports arts and the luncheon would allow people to have time to evaluate the works and gain others options."

"Indeed. Let me consider this option and decide which artist to approach. Perhaps a variety of works would gain the greatest rewards."

Amanda smiled pleased she been of help. They walked out of the turbo lift and were directed to the President of the bank for their appointment. "I think we can find a ay to raise the funds. Of course your customs are different but some new idea might find favor. Besides it is always fun to go to a party."

T' Lara brow rose. "Vulcans do not have fun."

Amanda grinned and stifled a laugh not wishing to bring disgrace to T' Lara as a staid reserved gentleman approached them.

The gentleman bowed to them both. "T'Sia T' Lara Peace and Long Life" He said raising his hand in the Tal.

"Live long and prosper. "T' Lara responded giving Amanda a firm look.

Amanda looked down and swallowed hard looking up her face composed. 

'T' Lara was pleased.

"How may we serve you today."

"Faron we are here to arrange for my daughter's accounts."

"Your daughter T'Sia?"

"Amanda Grayson may I make you known to Faron the Director of The Bank of Vulcan." T' Lara said

"I am honored Sir." Amanda said

Faron's brow rose a fraction but to his credit he bowed. "T'Sia I come to serve."

"We are honored." Amanda said "I am afraid I do not understand Vulcan banking custom. I will depend on your guidance."

T' Lara approved as Amanda was showing proper respect to an elder.

"I shall endeavor to guide you well. Please join me in my office. May I offer you refreshments?"

Amanda was about to refuse when T' Lara answered for them. "My daughter will take a water as shall I. It is a warm day."

Amanda sat quietly and obeyed taking the water and gave a grateful thanks to her host. "Thank you."

He inclined his head. "Sarek informed me that his wife would need a credit card and access to funds. He suggested this amount. "he pushed a paper to Amanda and T' Lara. " He stated if it is not sufficient he will adjust it."

Amanda glanced at the amount her eyes widening. It was three times the amount she had ever spent even when she had been paying her own living expenses. She swallowed hard. Sarek was being most generous.

T' Lara raised a brow.

To her it seemed like a small amount but before she could protest Amanda answered. " Sir that is most generous. I think it is sufficient. I know if for some reason I needed an addition for something or a special purchase Sarek would provide it. " she blushed. " I have these codes. My father sent this as a gift for me. He wanted me to have funds to surprise Sarek He said for birthday gifts and other things. Could you open a separate account? I think I will set it aside for my children."

"Indeed. Your sire was most generous. I can arrange this account for your children." He seemed to stumble over the word as if it never occurred to him that a human and Vulcan would or could have children together.

Amanda smiled trying hard not to notice his difficulty. " I am afraid my family is over protective of me. My father always spoiled me rotten."

T' Lara noted the bankers discomfort but said nothing. It would take time for Vulcan to adjust to Amanda. She knew no deliberate slight had been intended to her house. If she was honest the thought or possibility of a half human grandchild had taken her by surprise as well. 

**Part 17 (Hunger Pains) G**

Daniel got up and went looking for a snack. He was hungry after the workout and glancing at his watched noticed it was almost time for mid meal. He wondered if he should prepare something for the family. He wondered into the kitchen and was surprised to see there was a woman preparing food. He knocked on the door of the kitchen. The woman looked up surprised to see him. "Good day. I have come to  
see if I may be of assistance preparing mid meal?"

"Good day…Daniel. I have begun to cut up fruit. You may help if you wish."

"Thank you. Where is the knife?"

The cook removed one from a drawer. "Here in this drawer."

"How much should I cut…er…What is your name please?"

"I am T' Para."

"T' Para I am Daniel." He said even though she had addressed him he thought it only fair to introduce himself. "I do not know much about Vulcan fare. Would you mind if I watch and learn?"

"I come to serve," she said simply.

Daniel smiled and began to cut the strange vegetables. "So I remove the spines?" He asked suddenly poking his fingers.

T' Para looked and said, "Yes, you can not consume it with the spines on. They are too sharp to chew."

She set down her fruit, picked up a cucumber, and demonstrated how to cut it without injury. Daniel watched as he sucked his finger.

As he watched he did not notice T' Mara entering the kitchen. She walked over and picked up a bandage. She handed it to Daniel and then picked up a knife and several vegetables.

"I will demonstrate the proper way Aunt."

T' Para looked up with a raised brow. T' Mara was never one to enjoy cooking. Her niece had always been more athletic and more inclined to indulge in outdoor activities. She and T' Dara her sister had often been concerned that she would not be able to properly care for her bond mate. Defend him certainly but cook or keep his house, never.

"Daniel it is like this." T' Mara said, "The key is to go with the spines. That way they can not enter the flesh easily."

"Why the spines?" Daniel asked T' Para looked at the human and wondered why he asked such common questions?

"Because they are water rich. Plants." T' Mara paused trying to think of an earth equivalent " Like a cactus."

"So it is to protect the fruit?"

"Vegetable , but that is correct." T Para answered " Such plants must have defenses or they be consumed by wildlife. Vulcan has cultivated this plant for over 6000 years."

"That is a lot of poked fingers." Daniel said and he got a stern look from T' Mara. He would have to learn to control his rabid humor. As T'Para turned to plate the fruit he winked at T' Mara who just looked  
up. She tried to remind herself he was still a boy.

**Part 18 (Into Hades) PG**

Jeremiah knew he had to plan the next attack with ore care. To that end, he considered the when and the where. He needed them to be off Vulcan. His agents had not even managed to gain permission to visit the world. He leaned back as he read the report. It seemed that Skon had convinced the High Council to temporarily restrict all non-Vulcan visitors. So unless he could find a Vulcan who was Willing to act the part of an assassin, he had to wait. Damn Amanda and Sarek to Hades for being so hard to reach and kill. He shut the report down and looked at his latest figures. At least the insurance policies he had on Pete and the others paid off. His dead former workers had added 2 million to his bank account. He forwarded it to his Orion master with a note saying he had 1 million more as soon as his last employee meet with an accident. At least he could demonstrate good faith. Lloyds of New London always paid off their insurance policies.

President Adar listened as John Grayson's temper exploded. "What do you mean there are no new leads! That the prisoners are only being charged with Kidnapping." He paced "I have given you information to go on."

"Look John it just has not been confirmed."

"What is to confirm. For God's Sake, they almost killed my wife, daughter, and Sarek you are telling me your government is just charging them with kidnapping! They murdered two of my security personal."

"John that was not proven by the evidence or by the criminals themselves… For all we know the Vulcan's could have done that."

"Are you insane?" John shouted.  
---------------------------------

On Andoria Prime, the General listened to the report from his Military Governor.

"Do you believe this is a wise thing? You would risk your family going to Vulcan ? Can Sarek be trusted?"

"Yes sir I do. It is a chance to improve relations. If nothing else sir it will be a coup because no other non allied race has ever been to Skon s Fortress."

"This is true. " He rose from his chair and paced "We must understand what this mating means as far as the Human - Vulcan alliance goes. It could well shift power."

"Yes sir I believe it could. My people tell me Amanda Grayson comes from a powerful Earth clan."

The General stopped and looked at Felix "Go then Felix and find a way to make this turn to Andoria's advantage."

"Yes sir I will. Perhaps a friendship would gain us more?"

"Do what you must." Was the stern reply. "Humans are trusting and we shall use this. They have been valuable allies and we must not lose them to the Vulcan's."

"Yes sir." Felix said as he saluted and his General signed off. His wife came to his side. Felix was pleased his government was willing to consider this a positive development.

"We can go then?"

"Yes with the governments blessing. We are going for Andoria."

"Yes husband." She said kissing his head. "But I look forward to seeing how Amanda loosens up the Vulcan race."

Felix burst into laughter "Yes that alone will be worth putting up with the fires of Hades the Vulcan calls a home world."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

The news on Earth was in a state of shock. Someone leaked Vulcan's new plans for this new Prime Directive for Starfleet.

"Joanna Marks here, It seems the rumors are true. Vulcan wants to change the way Starfleet conducts First contact and all other contacts. How will this new Prime Directive work? How can we not help lesser civilizations? Does this mean Vulcan is sorry they helped Earth? More at eleven." She said

Admiral Wilson smiled it would be hard for Vulcan to pull this off now. How dare they try to control Starfleet?  
-----------------------------------  
The com went off and Skon answered it. He listened and steeple his fingers. This news was not good at all. He resolved to speak to Sarek about the news on their way home for mid meal. He signed off from Earth and went to find Sarek. They would have much to discuss.  
--------------------------------

There business at the bank completed T' Lara and Amanda left and headed to a local shop. "We have time for one stop. Perhaps we should find a hooded cloak for you. Then we must return for mid meal. " T' Lara said she was concerned that Amanda's fair skin would burn.

While she was wearing a hat and sunshades, her arms were bare. Amanda would need to learn that it was dangerous to overexpose ones skin. T' Lara knew that Amanda was used to going out sleeveless but that was not a safe thing to do on Vulcan unless one was under shade.

"I think that would be wise." Amanda said she could feel her skin turning red. She quickly entered the flitter amazed at how strong the suns were. She was glad she had applied sunscreen but clearly even 50spf was not strong enough here.  
**  
Part 19 (Hell to Pay) PG-13**

John Grayson left the presidents office. He had been willing to try to be understanding about the governments reaction to Amanda's kidnapping. This attitude however enraged him. How dare they assume the Vulcans were behind the attack. While he still had deep reservations about the marriage he had become certain of one thing. Sarek would never risk Amanda's life. It was not love as a human would recognize but there was a strong bond between them. He grimaced bond. Yes, it existed and because it did, Sarek could not risk his bond-mate/ wife. He left the office and was more determined then ever to bring the kidnappers leader to justice. He got into his flitter and lowered the dividing window.

"Take me to the First Bank Ken."

"Yes sir." his driver said speeding away.

John had decided it was time to deal with his other problems. He was not leaving his money in a place he could not access it. His friend worked for First Bank so out of respect he would tell him personally that his 20 million credits was being moved out. He might still be angry with Henry but he would honor his past loyalty by informing him personally. He would then do the same at the other Earth based banks that held his funds. He thought it ironic that he was trusting Vulcan with his daughter and now his money. The flitter stopped and John strode out. "Ken I will be only about fifteen minutes. "

"Yes sir. Do you wish me to park?"

"No Ken, you can actually go home. I will catch a cab."

"Yes sir." Ken said John Grayson entered the bank and headed for the presidents office. He was stopped by the secretary Janis who he knew quite well.

"Mr. Grayson a pleasure to see you. I was unaware you had an appointment."

"I do not. Henry however will wish to see me."

She could tell he was not going to take no for an answer and as the banks largest client she could not risk offending him. "One moment sir. He is with the directors." John smiled "Excellent then I can speak to them all at once."

His smile was cold and did not meet his eyes. Janis quickly excused her self and almost ran to the boardroom. Minutes latter John Grayson entered the boardroom. He looked around at the men and women that sat on one of Earths largest and most powerful banks. He noted their false smiles.

"John a pleasure to see you." His longtime friend said. He looked genuinely happy.

"You look well Henry." John said not returning the friendly greeting. " I have come here on a business call."

"Of course of course what can we do for you."

John looked around the room and his eyes were suddenly icy cold. It chilled his longtime friend. "Perhaps you would like us to finance the new shipyard?"

"No that will not be necessary Henry. I have secured finance already. No the reason I am here is because despite recent events you have been my friend. "

"Had been?" Henry asked His face showed concern and confusion.

"I respect that and you. However given recent events that all in this room are aware of. Given the threat against my family and the lack of certain parties to assist me. I have decided I must take steps to ensure I am never again put in so helpless a position."

"John that is understandable." Paul Albertson said "How can we at First Bank assist you?"

John smiled coldly " You can arrange for he immediate transfer of all my family and firms assets to the Bank of Vulcan Branch at 12809 Archer street."

There was a stunned silence. "John you must be joking." Paul Albertson said He looked at Henry.

"This is no joke. The funds are mine. I have always banked here out of respect and friendship for Henry. Yet when my family was is danger and need this bank turned its back on me and mine."

"John I thought we were friends?" Henry said

"We were and perhaps will remain so. This is not something I do lightly. I have considered my options with care. If this were to happen again I must have access to my funds. Money I have left here undisturbed for many years. Perhaps you acted out of orders by the President but we can all agree the money is mine."

"We will not allow this John."

"Mr. Albertson you will. You will see to it at once. If you do not I will go to the press and tell them that this bank refuses to allow me to withdraw funds."

"That would cause a panic." An other board member said .

"That is not my problem. Henry I came personally out of respect for you. The rest of my bankers and brokers are not so fortunate."

Henry collapsed into a chair. He remembered John's words "I do not forget."

It appeared he did not forgive either. John spun around and left. Leaving a stunned group of bankers behind. Henry knew this was John Grayson's revenge for failing him. He knew that John's loyalties and trust had shifted from Earth to Vulcan. Vulcan had come to his aid while Earth would have sacrificed his only child. Henry found he could not truly blame John Grayson because he to had children.

**Part 20 ( Observations) PG**

T' Para watched as T' Mara showed Daniel how to prepare the food. The human youth seemed to be entranced. She listened as her niece explained how the vegetable was cultivated and used. "I did not know Vulcan had farms."

"They are carefully controlled Daniel. Vulcan has always prided itself on being self sufficient. While we do receive some crops from off world they are more for … specialization then need."

Daniel grinned know that it was a close as any Vulcan would come to saying they craved off world treats. "I suppose that is because of the other species that live here."

"Indeed the central market is often filled with off world." T' Para said Daniel nibbled on a piece of fruit.

" I guess it is like having a piece of home. Food that is familiar." Daniel said

"Indeed. It may also be that some nutrients are required." T' Mara said

"Diet is important to remain healthy when one is away from ones home world."

Daniel grinned. "Maybe that be true for Vulcans. I think however I will be eating a lot better here. My former guardian was a rotten cook and I rarely got fresh food."

T' Para was shocked that anyone would so neglect a child. She handed him a piece of fruit. T' Mara's brow rose as she realized Daniel had managed to gain a piece of sweet Tagline fruit. He winked at her and unrepentant said.

"This is sweet. Maybe I will not replicate that chocolate bar latter for dessert." T' Para looked perplexed at her niece who merely cocked her head.

"I do believe your mother said no sweets. That Candy was to be regulated. That your blood sugar was too high according to T Mir. The sugar was making you hyper."

"Yeppers that is why I am trying this stuff. It is supposed to be sweet and juicy." Daniel said. "I think she said I had to cut back not that I could not have any."

T' Mara glared and T' Para decided she had better find out what young Daniel was allowed to eat. She observed the tension between them and thought her niece was overly concerned for the young humans' health. Then again perhaps she logically to this on as an extension of her duties to Skon's family.

"I noticed the gardens. They seem extensive. Do you think Skon and Sarek would let me learn about farming? I may never do it as a career but I would like to understand how it works here."

"That is an admirable goal Daniel." T' Para said, "I think that the master would be pleased at your interest. Most of our children learn the basics as part of the survival tests. T' Mara perhaps if Skon allows you could introduce Daniel to your Uncle Xepon. He is in charge of the gardens and the home farms."

"I would like that." Daniel said

He remembered Sarek telling Amanda that a man ,no male should be able to provide for his mate. That on Vulcan that included many keeping a garden. Daniel reminded himself once more that Vulcan thought in terms of male and female not man and woman. He was determined to be a good as any Vulcan if not better in the area he could. He was a hard worker and farming was something he could learn. Besides he thought it would be a way to get to Know T' Mara's family. Daniel knew he would require her families blessings if he wanted a relationship. If he learned well and impressed her Uncle and Aunt then maybe they would lend their support to his courtship. T' Para began to be impressed with this human. Even many Vulcan youth no longer seemed concerned to where their food came from. She found his interest in Vulcan and how it survived noteworthy. She resolved to observe this young man with care. She had not failed to notice his intense looks at her niece. Humans were not skilled at hiding their feelings. Clearly, this human seemed interested in her niece. That did not surprise her as T' Mara was aesthetically pleasing and highly intelligent. What peeked her curiosity was the care her niece was taking with the human. She seemed to be genuinely interested in his questions and she seemed to be caring for his personal needs. This development could prove to be an interesting. She decided she had better advice her sister to speak to her daughter. For the human seemed infatuated. It would not do for his emotions to become involved. Her niece was far too logical to accept a human male as a potential mate. Vulcans were not a cruel race and she did not wish his "Feelings" to be crushed. 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**A/N Italics are thoughts and telepathy**

**IDIC-New Frontiers**

**Part 21 (Unseen) PG **

Lucian watched as Amanda and T' Lara entered the shop. He walked behind the two women and observed them as T' Lara examined the robe they been offered. She was feeling the texture and the weave of the garment to ensure it would be suitable for Amanda.

Amanda stopped and suddenly looked around. He was fascinated to realize she on some level sensed his presence.

"What troubles you daughter?"

"I do not know. I thought perhaps …. I thought there was a being present. Forgive my lack of attention."

Lucian faded back not wishing to disturb Amanda.

T' Lara looked concerned.

"The wind sometimes blows through here." the clerk said, "It can be most disturbing.

"Perhaps that was it." Amanda said not convinced. She opened her mind and searched. She could sense no other presence. She looked at the cloak and returning to her shopping.

"That is lovely."

"Indeed. Try it on for size daughter. We must ensure it is the proper length."

Amanda allowed the clerk to help her. "I like it but, it seems a little long."

"We can adjust the length easily. It would only take a few minutes."

"Do so we can wait." T' Lara ordered "Come we can look more while she adjust the garment."

The clerk hurried to do their bidding. Amanda felt a little guilty as she glanced at her watch.

"We may make her late for mid meal."

"It will not take that long my lady. It is an honor to serve you."

"Your service honors us." T' Lara replied. The clerk hurried to her task.

"They will make a cloak for you Amanda. The clerk will be well rewarded for her service."

"I just do not wish to make anyone miss her meal." Amanda said

T' Lara nodded as she reached for an outfit. "This would do nicely for your lectures at the academy."  
-------------------------------------  
Starfleet Command was not happy with the leaked news. Vulcan had always been intent on controlling Earth's expansion to the stars. Admiral Wilson understood that sometimes humans appeared impulsive to the Vulcan command structure. Yet they had stepped back and away. This sudden proposal to curb the expansion of the Fleet and to direct how it could run was disturbing. The last thing they needed was to have the Vulcan's once again overlooking their shoulders.

Admiral Wilson sat back and wondered why the Vulcan's were suddenly so concerned? Why now when for the last fifty years or so they had not seemed to care what humanity did? He read the reports from Vulcan space. It was almost as if they were hiding something.  
----------------------------------------  
Sarek and Skon arrived home and set their briefcases in their respective offices. Sarek went to the kitchen and found T' Mara instructing Daniel. He raised his brow but said nothing on the activity as he sought out a cup of tea.

Skon entered the kitchen and observed the interplay. He noted the look of concern on his chef's face. He decided to make it clear that Daniel was his son.

"I see both my son's have been drawn here by your wonderful cooking. The mid meal smells most wonderful."

"Yes Sir it will be done soon. Daniel and T' Mara have been most helpful." T' Para said.

"Indeed. I was unaware she liked to cook?" Skon said unable to resist.

"I am most pleased she has come to assist me." T' Para said knowing her niece was there only for the human.

T' Mara blushed but quickly regained control." When I was on Earth, I realized I missed food from home. I did not have the skills to prepare it. So logically I am attempting to repair that oversight."

"Logical and very wise to seek greater knowledge and skill." Sarek agreed.

"I am glad she is learning because then I will not feel so alone. I think it is a good idea to learn to cook." Daniel said, "I mean sometimes there are no replicators around."

T' Para looked scandalized. To her mind replicators had no place in a properly run Vulcan home. Of course, they had one at the fortress but mainly to provide for off world guests.

**Part 22 (Plans within Plans) R**

Jeremiah saved that hapless man's life. Jeremiah had done it to gain an ally. He did not trust the man but at least he owed him. He leaned back as he considered how to disrupt him Earth/ Vulcan alliance. He knew that with his niece's marriage the Vulcan's at least would be more inclined to tolerate Earth. He read the news draft. This new suggestion for the Federation and Star Fleet had possibilities. As much as Earth might claim Star Fleet was for the entire Federation and that it had a mission of Peace Jeremiah knew differently. Humans by nature were conquers. Earth, the Moon and even Mars had been colonized. Alpha Centari was almost self-sufficient. Jeremiah knew humanity wanted and needed to explore and expand. That humans could and would take advantage of those less advanced was a for drawn conclusion. He leaned back and wondered if this was why Vulcan had tried to stiffly their early space flights? It hardly mattered now however. Humanity would explore and it would colonize. The real issue was if they would accept this new concept proposed to them from Vulcan. He knew as a simple businessman he could not influence this trend. He was not a simple businessman he was the head of Earth's largest criminal organization. He called his aides in.

"We must stir option. Tate , Collin I want you to rouse the unions. Suggest this new directive will stifle growth and trade."

"Sir?"

"We can not allow the Vulcan people to rule us. We need our people to expand it brings in money. All those leaving Earth need our devices. "

Tate smiled thinking of all the illegal phasers they had sold to Mars and Alpha Centari.

"We will see to it sir."

His aides left and Jeremiah considered the possibility of killing Skon and Sarek when they came to debate the issue in front of council in two months time.

**Part 23 ( Romulus Roars) R **

The Romulan Officer hit his desk hard. How could this be happening? Humans and Vulcan mating? The thought of such and thing had never occurred to the Tal shair. Humans were rapidly becoming a thorn in the Empires side. Ever since Archer's time they had been interfering with the Empires plans to regain control of Vulcan. Now the house of Surak itself was creating family ties to the humans. He poured himself a large portion of ale from the crystal decanter. He swallowed it and strode for calm. Not for the first time he wished he had some of his Vulcan's kin's emotional control. He was the head of the Tal shair he would not be defeated by this new event. He drank his ale and set the glass down he would need the approval of the Senate and the Emperor to order the death of a Vulcan of so high importance.

Admiral Charbaal left his office and went to see his twin Senator Charven . He hated having to seek out his elder brothers aid but this was for Romulus and personal feelings had no place. He might resent his brothers power but he needed it to sway the senate.

Senator Charven smiled at his wife and newborn daughter. She was so lovely. His little Charvanek.

"She is perfect my wife." He said

"I failed you. Giving you a daughter first."

He smiled at his wife. "She has your beauty and my eyes. How can this be a failure my lady." Chaven said Unlike many Romulan's he truly loved his wife. What had began as a political match had grown into true abiding love.

"Then I am pleased my husband. She does have your eyes and it seems your will."

"Indeed my Marta indeed. She will make a wonderful Commander in our fleet."

His wife smiled grateful he was pleased. She had feared for her daughter. Now she knew her husband truly cared for her. Normally an unwanted female would be killed or if lucky given away. She been so afraid that he would do this so his firstborn would be a son.  
--------------------------------------------  
Amanda donned the newly altered cloak and after thanking the clerk she and T' Lara headed home.

"It is so light. I can hardly notice it is on."

"Indeed the weavers did an admirable job. It should serve to protect you from the sun. You must raise the hood Amanda. I know it seems difficult to accept but Vulcan has a sun that could easily damage the skin."

"I will adapt. I suppose the differences never occurred to me. " She seemed worried.

" We will help you my daughter. It took me time to adapt to Earth. I found all the water most disturbing."

Amanda smiled grateful for T 'Lara' s attempt to offer comfort. They drove home in silence as she observed her new world.

They arrived in time for mid meal and Amanda cleaned up quickly. She hung her new cloak and went to the dining area. She was surprised to see both Skon and Sarek had joined them. The meal was finished in silence and she could tell this custom was hard on Daniel. He looked at her several times. She winked at him to let him know she understood his confusion and his need for conversation. She wondered if they could get used to this silence?

**Part 24 (Worries) PG**

John Grayson left the bank and walked toward the park. He needed to think about his life his company and his future. He had never considered that Amanda would leave Earth much less mate with a Vulcan. He shook his head and realized he was using their terms now. When had they gained such influence over his daughter? Could he have stopped it? Did it matter now? No, she was in love and happy. John even had to admit if only to himself Sarek was perfect for Amanda. She needed a man who was strong or she would not respect him. Sarek was confident in all things. He was no boy to be easily swayed. He grinned as he considered the roadblocks his now son-in- law had proposed in trade. He went over to a hotdog vender and purchased a snack. As he nibbled the rare treat, he considered his next moves. He knew that the shipyard had to be build and he needed to help upgrade the Starfleet vessels. He considered adding more sensors for the ships. Perhaps Sarek was right and they should be exploring more. If the ship seemed to powerful would not other races consider it a threat? His mind played with designs. Designs that would make a powerful warship but also appear less threatening. He wondered to a bench and ate his snack as he watched children run and play. He wondered if he would ever have grandchildren to spoil. Was it even  
possible?

Maria entered the kitchen and watched as Sara prepared the evening meal. She walked to her long time employee and said.

"I received a star cable today. I thought you and Harris would like to know Amanda's ship arrived on Vulcan. It seems they were delayed some sort of rescue mission."

Sara looked up. "I am glad they are safe. I was worried. Vulcan seems so far away."

"Yes, it is a long way away. I can not believe she left us so easily."

Sara looked at her employer with some sympathy. "She will be back you know she and Sarek bought that cabin up in the mountains."

"Yes, they did but I worry for her. Vulcan is so different and hot."

"Amanda loved the dessert."

"She did but she loves the ocean too." Maria said she sat down and looked forlorn.

"She loves him Ma'am."

"I know Sara but, I worry he has no emotions. How can that be good for my baby girl?"

"Amanda is very loveable and I doubt Sarek would have risked his life if he did not have feelings for her. You know his eyes never leave her."

"Maybe you are right I hope so." Maria said she had hoped Amanda fall in love with a man that would spoil her rotten.

Sara handed Maria a small sandwich. The two women sat down and ate in silence each on thinking about Amanda and her new life.

Senator Charven looked up as his brother knocked on the door. He was carrying a basket of fresh fruit and a rather large stuffed toy. If he was surprised by this, the Senator showed no reaction instead he greeted his brother.

"Welcome my brother. Please come greet my new daughter Charvanek. "

Admiral Charbaal entered the room with a smile. "My lady this is for you." He set the fruit down and bowed to his brother. He looked at the baby and gave a genuine smile. _A girl was no threat to the succession. _He was pleased that he would not have to eliminate the baby. He looked at her and he felt warm suddenly. She was every bit as lovely as her mother was.

"She is lovely but she has your eyes Charven."

"I am most pleased with that fact. Look how strong she is." The senator placed his finger in the fist and it was grasping tightly.

"A fine little addition to our house my brother." Charbaal said honestly.

This caused his brother to look at him sharply. "Thank you. While I am please at your interest is there a reason for you coming here to visit?"

"Yes there is. Marta may I steal him away for a moment?" He asked politely.

Marta smiled and said "Go on I have to feed this little one before she screams and wakes up even the Remans." The men excused themselves and the senator followed his brother out. His guards  
followed them to a small sitting area.

"Forgive the timing but I have just heard disturbing news for our people on Earth and Vulcan."

"Go on."

"It seems there have been a marriage / bonding between a human and a Vulcan. Not just any Vulcan but Sarek."

"What?" Charven said "Who?"

"That is the worst part sir. He married into the Grayson family. They are one of Earth's oldest and most politically powerful. Worse he has gained a large portion of the families assets."

"Admiral do they not control the ship yards at Antraies and the trade routes to the human colonies?"

"Yes they do. Worse, it seems that Vulcan has gained control of the refits for a fourth of the human fleet. If they upgrade those ships." He let it drop.

"Damn. We must have more information. Brother this is vital to Romulus."

"Should we dispose of Sarek?"

The Senator paces a moment as he considers the options. "No, We wait until we know more."

Admiral Charbaal was not pleased but he nodded.

"You did well to bring this to my and the Senates attention. I know you love our world even if you rather hold my seat."

His brother saluted and left unwilling to lie.

Charven watched him leave and wished he could trust him as he had as a child. There been a time when they been inseparable. Now he worried his brother would one day kill him. He looked in at his wife and baby and knew he been given a reprieve. For as long as he had no son his brother was his heir and he did not have to kill him. He hated the politics and wished not for the first time he had been born a common man and not cousin to the Emperor. Chatven put the thought from his mind and hoped he could find a way to satisfy his younger brother's desire for power. Perhaps if he got him a seat on the senate? He watched his brother leave and turned back to his family. Today was a joyful ovations and he would worry about the Federation and Empire tomorrow.

Part 25 ( DNA and Family Bonds) R

Dr. Savon looked at the request and set it down. This request was totally illogical and wrong. He could not in good faith offer to help create a HUMAN /VULCAN child. The last such child had only lived weeks and died painfully. He looked out the window and wondered why a logical and important male like Sarek had lowered himself to bond with a human. He shivered as he considered what this would mean for his species. Already they had a low birthrate. What would happen if humans began to contaminate the gene pool? He sat down and opened a sealed file. He wondered if he could use this file to stop Sarek from making this attempt.

Dr. T Ramie read the request. She was at first dismayed then pleased to have been asked. Sarek was of vital importance to their people. The request that she and Dr. Savon work together to help Amanda Grayson become pregnant and carry a healthy child to term was fascinating. She had to admit the idea was a challenge given the vastly different chemical make ups. Yet, perhaps it would be an answer. She was aware of Vulcan's declining birthrate and the need to increase their population. While the idea of interspecies breeding was at first disturbing the more, she thought about it the more logical it became. While humans were very emotional and lived shorter life spans, they were numerous. She sat back and began to mentally compose a DNA strand. She knew her fellow researcher would raise all kinds of objections. If she were to sway her brother, she would need logical and clear arguments. She had no doubt this could be done but she would need Savon's skills as a well as her own to ensure success.

**Part 26 (Surprises) PG**

Amanda had found lunch or mid meal to be quite tasty. She looked at T'Para when she came to clear the dishes away. "That was a lovely meal."

"I am pleased you found it palatable my TSia. Your brother and T' Mara gave me assistance."

"He did?" Amanda said her face showing surprise. "I was unaware he knew how to cook."

"I do not know how." Daniel said, "I just helped clean a few vegetables. Not that I was a lot of help". He held up his wounded thumb. "The food here has spines."

Amanda bites back a laugh. She looked at Sarek whose eyes twinkled. "Then Daniel it is a good thing you had help."

"T' Mara saved me.," he said smiling. "I think I can clean a cucumber now."

"I did demonstrate the technique several times." T' Mara agreed.

"Yes we have an abundance of the vegetable. " Skon said

"Well it is crunchy. I like it." Daniel said, "I think it would make a great snack. It just needed salt."

Amanda grinned.

John Grayson finished his snack and headed to his office. It was a short walk from the park. He had come up with several new ideas and wanted to run tem by his chief engineer. If the ideas worked out the new ship Enterprise would be the most advanced they ever developed. He knew of the new Intrepid that was designed by his rival shipyard. It was indeed an impressive ship. The ship had many new features, which was one of the reason he had been hoping to gain technology from Vulcan. Now he knew he would have to wait. The idea no longer bothered him because he had an advantage. In time, Sarek would come to understand he was no warmonger. He was revising his options of Vulcan's and he hoped with time Sarek would grow to trust him as a father-in-law and as a man. John could admit his mistakes and trying to strong arm, someone like Skon or Sarek had been foolish and wrong. He would try to be diplomatic and patient. In time, Vulcan would see Star Fleet was a better way to go. An integrated fleet was safer for all the races. John firmly believed it would foster a stronger peace. As he walked into the office he decided to come up with the new ship design first and then to show it to Sarek and Skon. He hoped that they would approve of the new model. It was less aggressive looking but still would have the firepower and speed it needed if it ran into trouble. He had reconsidered Sarek's ideas and decided perhaps peaceful exploration would be more profitable then conquest. He felt a little ashamed that he had not realized how his initial plans could be perceived. John greeted the guard and headed up to the main office. His mood had returned to one of eager anticipation .

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**A/N : Italics Thoughts or Telepathy**

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 27(Undercover)**

The Romulan agent on Earth headed for the meeting. He looked around and was surprised to see no one seemed to take notice of him. Of course, the weather in New York was cool and he had a cap over his ears. He had been surgically altered to look more human as well. He was still struck by how unobservant humans were. They simply went about their business. He had left the space port and traveled by Taxi to the park and he took his seat. He watched as people rushed to do their daily chores with little care for a stranger. He opened his case, removed a PADD, and began to read. He looked at the "watch" he had been given and realized he was 60 earth minutes early. He sipped his drink something called a cappuccino and found it to be most stimulating. He observed the people in the park and noted that they seemed jovial and unconcerned. He recalled his brief walk to this location and noted that food venders were on every corner The smell of roasted meat was clear. He wondered what a Hot dog was. Did humans truly eat their canine companions? He shuttered at the thought. He knew his Orion contact would arrive shortly and he hoped to gain a place where he could learn more about this Earth/Vulcan Alliance. He had been surprised at the amount of media coverage the wedding had gotten. That fact alone had allowed him to send a preliminary report back to Romulus along with the news that Vulcan had come to an Andorran colonies rescue when the Earth's Starfleet ship had failed. He could read between the lines as well as any agent. Earth and her military Star Fleet were angry because they felt like fools. Unlike their Vulcan relatives, Romulus's understood pride. He hoped this latest incident might weaken the alliance. As he sat there observing the inhabitants a round object landed on his lap. He started and jumped up. His hand grabbing the object and looking to see where the attack came from. Instinctively he reached for his honor blade.

"Hey mister can I have my Baseball?"

Looking up he noticed a little boy. The human child was perhaps about six or seven standard years old.

""I am sorry I hit you sir. May I have my ball back?"

He relaxed in and instant. There had been no discovery, it was a child's toy. He eased his hand from his blade and took the ball up. He examined the sphere quickly. Then he smiled at the child. Just then, a woman came running up.

"Rordan what have I told you."

"I am sorry mommy. I lost my baseball. This man found it."

Adrianna looked at the man. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She swallowed hard. "I apologize for my son disturbing your lunch break."

Looking from the boy to the woman, he was struck by her radiance. He found himself smiling. Her eyes reminded him of the Great Northern Sea and her bearing was almost regal.

"It was not a problem. Boys must play to build their strength. "He tossed the ball back.

"Well yes, If that the case then Rordan will be a superman one day."

Clearly, she was proud of the boy. Looking at the youth, he could see why. He had a strong jaw line and seemed quite agile. "I am Adrianna Shaw and this hellion is my son Rordan. Look we managed to spill your drink. Please allow me to buy you an other?" Adriana gave her standard name. There was no need to give her clan name.

"There is no need for concern." Adrianna smile seemed to fade.

He found he did not want to see that happen. "If you insist. My name is Garak Whitecloud."

She brightened and they walked to a coffee shop. He briefly wondered about his contact. He had time. Oddly, he did not wish to leave this human and her son. He wondered if perhaps they would prove useful in his work?

"So you are first nations." Her smiled brightened. "I knew it with those high cheekbones. " Her smile grew "Are you new to the city?"

"Yes, I just arrived from San Francisco." He said as he took the replacement drink. "First Nations?"

"Yes, native our ancestors settled this land before the white man. Perhaps you do not know this. Many have lost touch with their backgrounds. "

"I have never considered this." He said sipping his drink. He was fascinated by this information.

"Oh, well most people no longer care. They just want to fit in."

"You do not wish to fit in ?"

"Not if I lose who we are. Your bloodline is important it is who you are your very heart and soul."

This time his smile was genuine She thought like a Romulan and he was intrigued.

"Indeed. The family line is important. I have always felt this to be true. Unfortunately, I was an orphan."

"Oh I am so sorry." She said touching his arm. He felt a wave of sadness for him. He looked away. Why did he feel such a connection to a human?

"You could not have known". He noticed the time. "I am afraid I must go as I am to meet a business associate for lunch. Perhaps you and Rordan will be in the park tomorrow? I would like to learn more."

Adrianna blushed and he was enchanted. "I think we can arrange that. Well goodbye."

"Mommy can he play catch with me?"

Looking down at the boy he smiled and said, "I will be certain to dress more appropriately so we can play "Catch".

Rordan beamed. He watched them leave and suddenly felt very alone. He shook off the feeling he was a Talshair agent and they at best were just a part of his cover. No one would look twice if he was with a woman and child.

Adrianna left feeling happy. She could not believe she had met a man who was of their people. She liked him and could hardly wait until she told her sister Heather. She ruffled her son's hair as they walked to their train. She had not planned to return to the city tomorrow yet, she knew they would. She truly was attracted to Garak. She had never thought that could happen that she could actually look at a man and want to know him more. Since Rordan's birth, she had avoided men. She did not regret her son but his birth had been traumatic. Without Amanda and Heather's support, she would not have wanted to live. Now she had met a man who seemed to be everything she wanted. She had laughed when Amanda had told her about love at first sight ,now she was willing to admit it could exist. Of course, he might not even come back. She doubted that any man would ever look at her the way Sarek looked at Amanda. Then again, Sarek was a Vulcan and Garak was human. There was no chance of her finding a prince from the stars as well. She grinned thinking she was falling for fairytales now. She was no princess like Amanda and Heather. Besides what were the odds of two such perfect males coming from the stars?

**Part 28(Uncharted Trails) PG**

They had been on Vulcan a week and Amanda was settling in quite well. She had managed to unpack and work out a schedule with the Vulcan Science Academy. She would begin teaching with the next new term. She sat in the garden and worked on her lesson plans. She smiled as she watched Daniel wrestle with Cerberus. She was content and even happy. She knew that in the morning she and Sarek would be leaving for their honeymoon. She could hardly wait to have him all to herself. She grinned as she thought of how shocked her poor husband was going to be. She had purchased a number of unique items to make their time alone special. She hoped he liked them. While she had not minded the Ponn Farr she looked forward to showing her Vulcan mate that there was more to loving then just raw passion. Not that there was anything wrong with that but subtly was pleasant way to go as well. She grinned and blushed as her thoughts became decidedly carnal.

Daniel stopped playing with the dog and came over to her side.

"Amanda can I ask you a question?"

She looked up at her student/brother and smiled. "Ask away Daniel."

"How did you know you were in love?"

She fell silent for a moment. She sensed this was an important thing to him. She had noticed his preoccupation with T' Mara and while she had no problems with the idea she worried that Daniel might be too young. Then again Daniel was treating her like a big sister so she owed him honest answers and advice.

"Why do you ask?" She said

He turned a deep red and looked away. "I just need to know."

She sighed and having promised to always be honest she said." When I first meet Sarek, it was as if Lightning struck me. I just knew. Then as we became friends and grew to understand each other, it became deeper still. I knew I was his from the first moment we meet. It was like I had found my soul."

Daniel looked at her and said, "Was it hard to choose Sarek over a human male?" Daniel seemed most concerned over this answer.

At this, Amanda smiled. "Daniel there never was a choice for me. It just was. I cannot really explain it. I had to go to him to be there. It hurt to be away from him. I knew even if he never felt the same I needed him. I would have settled for friendship."

"You wanted more though?" He asked

"Indeed. I wanted all we could have. I know I will have to share him. He is too important to Vulcan and the Federation to be mine alone. I know he will not always be there when I want and need him. The thing is it will be enough because he will be there when he can. It is the price one pays for loving a legend."

"I know everyone thinks I am just a boy. Yet it hurts …. I want."

Amanda smiled "Then perhaps you should seek what you need. Court her properly. Learn and grow to be the man she needs as well. If this is the path, you choose ,you must be willing to work hard at it. This will not be simple for you."

"I know. I just wish I knew what to do?" Daniel said, "I am afraid I will lose her before …"

"Be her friend. Let her know the man you are and the one you will be. It is the best way Daniel. A friend makes a wonderful husband or wife. Support her and learn about her. Care Daniel. That is a very attractive trait one I think we have the advantage of. Remember humans have emotions and we embrace them. We can show we care, not that it should be overdone. We can not completely suppress our natures."

"You are right. I can care. I can show her she matters. I do not want her to think I lack discipline."

Amanda grinned "Then find a balance that works for you.. Remember there is a public and private life."

Daniel grinned. " So I learn to control in public and relax some in private?"

"That would be my suggestion but you will need to find what works for you both." Amanda said" To be honest I am still learning this part. We are treading on an uncharted trails."

"I know that it seems fast. I have had other girlfriends. The thing is I feel protective of T' Mara. I now she is more qualified at defending herself and even us. The idea of her being in danger makes me crazy. I want to keep her safe. Arrogant I know."

"Daniel you care about her of course you want her safe. It is a natural feeling. Males are always protective they have been since we were put on Earth. It is a survival instinct. Just because she is Vulcan and better qualified does not mean you would feel differently. Maybe you need to learn self defense skills. You would feel better. Do not expect that she will give up her career. She has worked hard to obtain her place and she is highly skilled at it."

"I know." He kicked a rock" I was so scared on the ship."

"So was I. But it all worked out. We will have to adjust to it. We will always be targets Daniel. You will need to come to terms with that fact. Also know T' Mara will always do her duty." Amanda counseled.

"I know she will and it is the thing I admire the most. Her sense of honor is so strong. I just want to be there for her when she not working."

"Well perhaps you need to explain this to her. I know she has agreed to help train you and today she helped you with mid meal."

Daniel smiled "She did and I am glad. I only have two spiked fingers."

Amanda laughed and set her PADD aside to give him a hug. "It will work out just give it time. They have as much to learn about humans as we do about Vulcans."

Daniel seemed happier now and nodded. Changing the subject he said "I picked out some classes. Sarek suggested I take some computer classes."

Amanda shook her head who would have thought she fall for a computer geek. "He did which ones?"

"He said since computers were used in most fields I should understand how to write software and repair them. I already have had some classes as you know. I think the repair classes sounded interesting. I also want to take some agro classes. There is so much to learn. Mother said I need history and language classes. I guess she thinks my Vulcan needs work."

Amanda nodded. " We both could use work on that I think. I also think you need to learn Andorian."

Daniel rolled his eyes. " I am never going to have a social life with all these classes."

"No, I think that is the point to keep you out of mischief." Amanda said laughing.

"Oh thank you so much "he said "With my self defense and exercise classes that is 7 classes."

"Well you did say you were bored." Amanda said laughing. "Besides Daniel the sooner you finish the sooner you will be seen as an adult."

"I know me and my big mouth." Daniel said looking once more like the seventeen year old he was.

**Part 29 (Conflicted Loyalties)** Garak left the woman and her son reluctantly. He felt rather foolish for caring. Oddly her pleasant manner and the boy's ready acceptance of him warmed his heart. He swallowed hard and for a brief moment wondered if he would ever have anyone look at him with such love as Adrianna had her son. He wondered how her mate could allow such an attractive woman to go around unprotected. He felt a primal fire and wondered if he could get way with taking her back home? He spotted his contact and strode over. He pushed his thoughts away and ignored the growing desire he felt.

"You have news ?"

"Yes as agreed." The man handed him a copy of the new proposals that would soon go before the federation council. Garak handed him a small pouch with the agreed amount. " I may med your services again."

The man looked around nervously. Then handed him a small card with a number on it. "Leave a message here. I will come. "

Garak nodded and sent him away. He placed the data chip in his bag and headed for a Federal Express building. He had to mail a set of books to his Uncle on Mars.  
-------  
"Mommy is Garak going to come play with me?"

"Rordan I hope he will return. Do not be disappointed if he does not."

"Mommy I liked him he was nice. He did not get mad when I spilled his drink."

"You were lucky. "She said as she took his hand and they entered the ancient subway. "Now hold my hand we must get home."

"Ok Mommy. Can we tell Aunty Heather?"

"Not yet , latter after we know Garak better."

"Ok." Rordan said

Adrianna paid their fare and found them a seat. They had to take the subway out of town where they would pick up their flitter. It was easier to park outside of New York and take the subway in as parking was never easy to find. She leaned back and wondered about Garak. He seemed so familiar and yet so different. Perhaps it was because he was not used to families. Adrianna could not imagine not having a large and loving family around. She took her clan for granted. She even at times resented the constant concerns. It had been one of the reasons she had taken Rordan to the city today. The need to get away and think about her life and her choices. She had been offered a job at the Consulate by Sarek. It seemed he had learned she like Amanda had a gift for languages. He wanted her to be his aide in New York. She wanted to take the job but Heather had wanted her to remain and teach on the Reserve. She loved her family and her people but she wanted a chance to spread her wings some. At 21 she was feeling stifled. Surely this job was a perfect opportunity to expand her skills? She looked at her son who was now laying his head against her shoulder. Rordan was only 5 and already big for his age. He needed to expand his world as well. He needed a chance to be just a little boy and not the nephew of the Clan matriarch. She also knew her own attitudes were highly old fashioned and that Rordan needed to be more open. Perhaps meeting Garak was the catalyst she needed. Change was good, and meeting new people expanded your world view. She closed her eyes and planned the picnic lunch she would bring tomorrow. As her mind drifted she saw a future with Garak and Rordan playing as she came to them pregnant with her daughter . She awoke with a start. Her mind clearly had an idea of where she wanted this to go. She was shaken by the vision as she never had considered a child other then Rordan. She shivered afraid of what this could mean.

The train came to a halt 15 minutes latter and she and Rordan disembarked. They found their flitter and she drove home as her son drifted to sleep. Adrianna decided if Garak came to the park she would invite him to visit the Reserve. He clearly was a man looking for a connection to his past. Perhaps they could help him find his place. She smiled as she considered how interesting it would be to take him back to his roots. She smiled recalling the ceremony that unlocked the mind and body and gave one all their racial memories. Of course Garak would have to want this and ask her to perform it. There were the rules after all. Free will and the choice to know all.

Garak left the shop and picked up some news reports and headed for his lodgings. He entered the expensive hotel and took the lift to his room. He closed the door and turned on the fire. He was chilled and the fire helped him warm up. He wondered how the Vulcan's stood this climate? He had been born on Romulus and found this to be chilly. Surly a Vulcan would freeze to death? He ordered a coffee and a hot meal from room service. He stripped off his outer clothing and sat down on the suites large bed. Laying back he reviewed the information he had obtained. While at first glance, this marriage of the Vulcan Ambassador and Amanda Grayson seemed problematic, he was beginning to see Earth did not consider it the way a Romulan would. Family and clan ties seemed to be less important. He took a deep breath and relaxed. This was good news for he had feared this alliance would mean war. He wondered what Vulcan thought? He was a loyal Romulan and would fight if ordered but he hoped they could avoid war. He had lost both his parents in the last Vulcan / Romulan conflict and he had no desire to see other children orphaned. He had accepted this dangerous mission to gain status. If he was honest it was not the power he craved as much as the stability it would offer. If he succeeded and rose in rank perhaps he would be able to find a mate. He knew as a lowly soldier even a member of the Talshair he had little chance of a good match. He wanted a family even more then power. He sighed and was glad he was so far away from home. If his superiors ever found this out he would be dead. He might owe the Talshair for raising him but he wanted to be free of them one day. Marrying well and securing a strong position was his key to freedom. He was determined to regain his house and his families place in the Empire. A wife and child were worth more than all the rewards his people could shower on him. He hated being alone. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Garak's mind drifted to a small human boy and his mother. He dreamed of the boy running at his side and laughing. He picked the child up and tossed him in the air. The child laughed and said higher. He tossed the child again and then caught him. He heard his name being called and he turned to see Adrianna waddling to them. He gathered her close as he felt the baby kick. He jerked awake as there was a pounding on the door. Garak heart was beating fast as he suddenly realized where he was. He stumbled to the door.

"Your order sir?" The waiter said

"Of course. Bring it in." He said stepping back. He grabbed his wallet and handed the waiter several bills.

"Thank you sir have a pleasant meal."

"I will I am sure." He said He escorted the man out and turned to his meal. Clearly he was in need of food as his mind was playing tricks on him. He took out a piece of bread and began to eat. He was determined not to go to the park. He was not going to seek out this human and her son. He was an honorable Romulan he would not chase an others mate. It was wrong even it they were only human and even if the male was foolish enough to leave his family unguarded. He was not a barbarian to steal them away. He growled as he wondered why he cared? Then again it was a Romulan Custom to steal a bride. Garak ruthlessly put that thought out of his mind.

**Part 30( Nightmare) NC-17**

He heard the prison gate close behind him and he smiled. He was free at last after almost six long hard years. Years where he had to pretend to be reformed. He shuttered and pulled his jacket up. It was cold but it felt good he was free. Free and now he would make that bitch pay. Pay for having him locked up. He would enjoy her fear and then he would take the boy from her. His son what did she call him Rordan.? What a stupid name. He would change it. His son was not going to be raised by a bunch of old woman. He was going to be a real man. Women were meant to serve the male. He firmly believed the Orion had the right idea. Keep the woman in chains. Harold Kilman was going to make Adrianna pay for having him locked up for rape. Hell she had gone out with him. How was he to have known she was only 15. She looked like a woman acted like one. So what if he had slipped her a knockout drug? He began to walk to the train station. His contact had said she brought the boy to Central park almost everyday. He would take her and make her and the boy pay for his lost freedom. At first he had wanted to kill her but now he knew taking the child would be worse. She hate how he would raise the kid. He smiled and planned his revenge. He arrived and purchased a weapon and staked out the park. It seemed that they had left for the day. He left and headed to a small shop to get a drink and some funds. He took a bottle of Denoblians wine to the counter and shot the clerk as he got his change. He pulled out several hundred credits. He left and disappeared into the cities underbelly until he could find Adrianna and her son.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrianna awoke to find Rordan up and dressed.

"Hurry mommy ."

She laughed and got up. " Son it is only 8 am."

"Hurry mommy Garak said he would meet us at 11am. Plus I want to watch the swans. You also promised we could go riding."

She sighed and dressed.  
------------------------------------  
Garak rose and dressed . He reasoned he needed a run to stay fit. The park was the best place for that activity. He did not think he would see the humans. After all he really did not expect them to meet a stranger.

Harold entered the park. He found his place by the pond. His informant had been quite certain his son like to come feed the water fowl. 

**Part 31(New path)**

Garak entered the park and began his run. He felt alive and found himself looking for them. He ran the distance around the park careful not t run to fast and attract attention. As he came around to the pond, he saw Adrianna struggling with a male. Rordan was kicking the male. At first, he was shocked to see this. This must be her mate. Why was he hitting her? Garak looked around and noticed the park seemed empty. He saw Adrianna shove the male and yell at her son.

"Run Rordan run."

The male hit her and she fell to her knees in front of him. The boy backed away and looked around franticly. He picked up a wooden stick and swung it at the male.

The male caught it with ease, tossed it aside, and grabbed the boy. He hauled him into his arms as he kicked Adrianna. He was laughing with pleasure.

Something inside him snapped. He had seen enough. Even if that male was the boy's father and her mate, he had no right to treat them like that. Garak forgot he was undercover and forgot he had decided not to meet with them. He ran over to them.

"Let the child go." He commanded.

Harold looked up and laughed. "Off with you mister. This is not your business. **The bitch **has it coming. I should slit her lying throat."

Garak looked at him his face like ice.

"Put Rordan down and leave while I am still in a mood to allow you to live."

This was not the civilized executive they had met. Adrianna looked up at him and froze. She knew that look. It was the look Sarek had had when he attacked the men at the wedding, wild and feral. She swallowed hard suddenly afraid. Afraid that Garak was not who he seemed to be.

Harold tossed the boy aside and drew a wicked looking knife. He grinned

"Come on then."

Garak watched him toss his coat aside to allow for better movement. He smiled coldly and walked toward Adrianna. He never took his eyes off Harold but he draped his coat over her with care. He then reached behind his back and drew his honor blade. "It will be alright. You are safe now."

Harold was stunned for a moment. He circled determined to cut Adrianna's suitor to bites.

Garak motioned for him to begin. "Come human you can have the first try." He said forgetting he was supposed to be human as well.

Adrianna froze. _Human? What was Garak if not human?_

"What are you a Vulcan?" Harold mocked. He noted the pointed ears as Garak had discarded his hat as well.

Realizing his error Garak merely smiled ,and it froze Harold's blood.

"Yes something like that. What never seen a Vulcan fight?"

Garak winked at Adrianna who pulled her son close. Rordan wanted to watch. His mother turned his head away firmly.

Harold lunged and Garak blocked it with ease. He spun away and kicked Harold in the legs sending the man tumbling. He advanced and kicked him hard in the ribs. Harold groaned as a fist hit him. He rolled away. Garak waited for him to stand up.

"What are they to you?" he demanded

"**The bitch **had me locked up. The kid is mine. damn Grayson's and their power. They even protect their distant relatives."

Garak started. _Grayson? Could he have gotten that close_? He circled.

"So the lady is not your wife?"

"Wife hell no. She is just a piece I had that got uppity." He said "She kept my kid though. I want him."

"Never, Rordan is my son." Adrianna said She tried to stand but could not. Determined to protect her son.

Garak looked at her with admiration. "He will not have the boy. My word of Honor on this."

"Oh , your word of honor. Ha ,ha ,ha Vulcan's are pacifist where did you steal that toy from?" He lunged and Garak sliced him for his efforts. Harold stumbled back. "You cut me."

"Of course. It is why we drew the blades." Garak said coldly. "One does not draw a blade unless one intends to spill blood." His tone was calm matter of fact as if this engagement was nothing to him.

Garak moved around his prey. He was now very angry. He felt a protective urge rise. Adrianna had no mate no male to guard her. He felt possessive as he looked at them. _All that stood in his way was this human. This abusive human_. _Garak wanted them both. He would take both as his own. _"Do you think you get to live after hurting what belongs to me."

Adrianna looked at him. She was shocked at his claim and his tone. Yet ,she nodded. He was there risking his life to keep them safe. Garak wanted them both. She found the idea had a certain appeal. She wanted him to be hers. She did not understand why they were being pulled together there was something calling her to him from deep inside her. Adrianna did not question why Garak was claiming them because it felt natural and right..

Just then they heard voices as the police were on the edge of the park and approaching fast. A bystander had used a communicator to call for help.

The distraction gave Harold his opening. He lunged and stabbed Garak in the heart. Garak grunted and pushed his foe away with ease. He caught Harold and with years of practice spun him around and sliced his throat. Dropping him and wiping his honor blade. Garak returned it to his seethe and pulled out Harold's knife. He stumbled to Adrianna and Rordan.

"You are safe now." He said as he fell beside them. "You are mine now. You and the boy. Mine."

Adrianna saw the green blood and immediately covered the wound.

"Oh lord. "She grabbed the communicator and called the consulate.

They would need a Vulcan healer. She stroked his face and prayed. She knew he could not be caught here. Rordan help me. She helped Garak up.

"We have to get you away." "

"Say you are mine." Garak said looking almost afraid she would deny his wish.

Adrianna swallowed and touched his face." I am yours. We are your family now. We won't let them take you." She kissed his lips briefly. Garak felt relief and peace.

She closed her eyes and used her gifts to lift Garak. Rordan's eyes grew wide. He knew they were not supposed to do this. Adrianna whistled and the horses they had been riding came to them. She lifted Garak up. She watched her son mount and she swung up behind him. They took off leaving Harold as they raced to the embassy. It was Garak's only chance. She did not want him arrested for helping her. She was going to have to have Amanda's and Sarek's help to fix this. The police shouted but were left behind. They arrived at the consulate and she ran to the gates. 

"Help us." She cried in Vulcan.. "Sanctuary please. He needs a healer. "

Garak looked up and his last coherent thought was how ironic to be seeking sanctuary from the Vulcan's.

The gates swung open and two guard came rushing out. They lifted Garak down and ushered the trio in. The gates slammed shut as the New York police department pulled up.

The guards took their places as they recognized the woman. The male was bleeding and it was green. He was clearly Vulcan. What ever had happened would be sorted out after he was treated.

TBC… 


	7. Chapter 7

**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC-New Frontiers**

**Part 32 (New Family Ties and Alliances) NC-17**

The Vulcan guards took positions in front of the gates and drew phasers to hold off the New York City police department.

"We were in pursuit of that man and a woman. The man stabbed someone in Central Park. The man he stabbed is near death. We need to speak We demand you turn him over."

"Officer that is not possible, this is the Vulcan consulate and the individuals in question have asked for sanctuary." The guard said "If you have questions you might address them to Ambassador Sarek when he returns to Earth."

The policeman bristled but was not about to walk into drawn phasers. The woman was franticly trying to stop the bleeding on the fallen man. It was then that the police noticed that the blood that covered her was not red but a deep green. 

"Charlie that one he is bleeding green." The one cop said

"You are right Rick." The cop called Charlie answered. "It looks like they are protecting their own."

"The woman she does not look like a Vulcan?" 

The guards said nothing and remained at their posts. Adrianna was almost frantic by the time the healers came out. The healer Stol knelt next to his patient. He looked up at Adrianna and asked "What happened to him?"

"He saved my son and I. we were attacked in the park. The man who attacked us hurt me before. He was trying to steal my son. Garak came and stopped him. I think he was like Sarek." Adrianna wanted to give him whatever protection she cold. If Garak was in the fever Vulcan would overlook the violence he had done.

The healer looked up sharply. "Is Garak your mate?"

Garak looked at Adrianna his eyes pleading. "I am his and he is mine. "Adrianna said firmly. "We just decided this. It is not formalized. We wanted to wait until the press calmed down." It was not a lie exactly. They had just decided and she would never have wished to upstage Amanda's wedding.

The healer nodded understanding. "You are of Amanda Grayson's family?"

"Yes, she is my cousin." Adrianna said "Will he be all right."

"If we can stop the bleeding , and if we can get him to rest. A healing trance should take care of the wound. Stanal come over here and help me carry this patient inside."

"I have him." Adrianna said. She closed her eyes and lifted him ups. The healers brow rose but he said nothing. Instead he helped carry Garak inside. Rordan walked along side his mother he was trying hard not to cry.

"Mommy Garak is hurt."

"We will take care of him. He will be fine." Adrianna said

Rordan looked at the Vulcan healer and said." He is a hero he saved us. The bad man hurt mommy and he made him stop. He tried not to fight." Even at five Rordan understood violence was wrong.

Stol looked at the boy and said "Violence is illogical. I am certain he had no intention of killing that man."

Adrianna winced and Garak chose that moment to regain consciousness

" I did what was necessary to protect my mate and her son." His voice was cold and certain.

Stol looked at him and said "Are you in Ponn Farr?" He was reading heightened temperatures but not the readings he would expect to find. Unless the subject was just entering the first phase. Sometimes it was hard for a healer to determine the early stages. The event could be triggered if ones mate was in danger and the time was close.

Garak blinked.

"Yes, I may well be." He knew that if he were in this state the Vulcan's would overlook much. If he had been defending his mate he would be forgiven for even killing. He looked at Stol and said honestly. "I have never gone through it before. I saw him attack her and I had to defend her."

Adrianna took his hand to calm him down. She could sense his need to fight. Stol bandaged his wound.

"Miss ?" " Adrianna Shaw Firestorm." "Miss Firestorm you and Garak must complete the bond now. Are you strong enough to do this alone Garak?"

"I would not risk Adrianna's life."

"You already do if the bond is incomplete."

"Then I must have help to finish the bond." Garak said

Stol looked at Adrianna. "You understand what this will mean? Only death will separate you once the bond is complete. "

Adrianna swallowed hard. It was all happening so fast. Yet she could feel Garak's need and his pain. She nodded and said" Help us please." She took his hands and raised them to her face."

Stol reached over and helped her set them in place. Garak was now lost as he had no idea how to finish a bond.

Stol joined his hands over the couple. "Let me help you." Stol helped complete the bond and he leaned back as he watched the wonder on the couples' face. He looked at Garak and pulled back. He almost jumped away. Garak looked at him.

"I am still her mate."

Stol looked at him." **Sarek will not be pleased at this**."

Garak brow rose and for a moment he looked Vulcan." I can imagine. Healer know this no one will take them from me."

"You have all been given sanctuary. Only the Ambassador Sarek or T' Pau can revoke this. I will take the boy to get some food. You must be alone together."

Adrianna had no idea what was going on she looked from one male to the other. "You can not have my son." 

"Rordan will not be harmed. I am certain he would like something to eat and drink." Stol said "Garak needs you more now. I will leave you. You have my word Rordan will be cared for as if he was my own grandson."

Adrianna knew she had to trust Stol. "Rordan go with the doctor. Maybe he can help you call Cousin Amanda."

"Yes Mommy. Can I have a cookie?"

Garak grinned wondering if Stol had any idea how inquisitive a human child could be. Garak knew his stepson would be as energetic as a Romulan. Adrianna jerked away. She had caught that stray thought.

Stol by this time had Rordan chattering as they walked out the door. When the door closed and locked. Adrianna jumped away from Garak. "You are not human or Vulcan?" 

"Did you think I was?"

"I did not think about it. " Adrianna answered honestly all she had wanted to do was save him.

Garak looked at her. "It does not matter Adrianna. I am your bond mate. I am not human or Vulcan. I am the male that fought for you. I am the male that wants you. " He held his hand out" I am the male you want."

"I can not. You are Romulan. Is Garak even your name?"

Garak smiled." Yes, I am Garak and I am a Commander in the Imperial Fleet. I was sent here to keep an eye on the Federation. I am still the man you want."

"No this can be." She said backing away. Garak stood up unsteady on his feet.

"Come please." Adrianna shivered and turned away. She could feel his mind calling to hers. Soft words she did not understand. She felt his arms wrap around her. She tried to pull away but he would not let her go.

"Adrianna I won't let you go. This is real and I will find a way to make this right." He kissed her neck and held her close. She could feel his raging emotions. Love and fear that she would reject who he really was. "I love you. No Vulcan or human male will ever love you like I do."

She began to cry as he turned her in his arm.

" I never expected this. I swear I did not mean to hurt you."

"Swear on your honor. Said She knew he would keep his word. "Swear you will not hurt my family. "

Garak groaned " Adrianna ... I am a warrior in the Imperial fleet."

"Swear it Garak or I will leave. I will not be used to hurt Amanda or Sarek."

"Damn it Adrianna." He said as he kissed her. He recalled his mother speaking of reunification and of peace. He remembered that. " I only want our people to be one again. I want to Romulus and Vulcan to be allies again."

"Then swear that you will help achieve that goal peacefully. Please, Garak so we can be together."

He held her as he felt her pleas in his mind and in his heart.

"It is not a betrayal if it still happens. Surely it can be achieved peacefully. Do you really want Vulcan at the cost of your soul?"

He groaned and gave in." I swear. I swear I will achieve the goal peacefully. I will not betray our family. " He kissed her hard. Pulling away he looked into her eyes." I will not betray my Emperor."

"I know this and I would not want you too." She said kissing him. She gave in to the fire that was burning. She knew he wanted her and she could not resist the call of their new bond. Garak carried her to the bed and settled her on it. He wanted her badly. She was his and he was not letting her go. If he had to take on all of Romulus and Vulcan he would keep this woman for his own.

As he made love to her he saw the vision once more of Adrianna holding his child.

-----

Stol took the small human to the kitchen. He set a plate of fresh berries.

"These are very nutritional."

Rordan picked one up. He looked at it and put one in his mouth. " I like it. May I have some milk?" 

Stol walked over to the replicator. "What kind of milk?" 

"Chocolate please." Rordan said as he ate his berries.

Stol took the milk to the child.

"Thank you sir." Rordan said

Stol looked at the young man uncertain.

"You are supposed to say your welcome." Rordan instructed. "Mommy said it is important to be polite and to have manners."

"Your mother is very wise young one. I am afraid I am still learning your manners."

"Ok I am still learning too. Mommy said it takes a lot of practice to be polite to others."

"Indeed." Stol said He was charmed but the child's simple honesty. 

**Part 33 (Debt)**

"Garak how can this possibly work?" Adrianna asked afraid. She knew that Garak was technically a spy. Earth would not look at him with kindness. They had been through so much in recent years. She froze when she suddenly realized it was not Earth that they h ad to worry about. It was Vulcan ,and how she would react to having one of their sundered cousins on their soil. Garak smiled.

"Yes the irony was not lost on me either. It would be humorous if it was not so dangerous."

"We have to get you away. Stol knows."

"Adrianna I can not leave the consulate as the police have it surrounded. I think for the moment I am far safer her with my cousins then I would be out there." Garak said, "Besides I can not leave you and Rordan alone and unprotected." He drew her closer. "Stol can not reveal what he knows he is bound by medical ethics."

"Get dressed beloved. I am certain Stol will not stay away long."

She blushed and he wanted to love her again. He wondered if perhaps he was in this Ponn Farr state. No, he could control his desire and lust. He saw her duck her head. He noted she was turning a deeper shade of red. It was as if she heard his thoughts.

I did hear you

"Human's are mind blind." He said with certainty.

"We are bonded remember?"

"No you heard me before as well." He now looked concerned. He considered what this might mean. Were all her family gifted?

Adrianna looked away "Maybe…"

Garak suddenly realized she could read his mind. He found this thought unnerving. "You can hear me." He grabbed her hand hard. She felt a sharp pain and looked into his eyes.

"Garak you are hurting me." She tried to pull away.

"Tell me the truth!" He demanded

_I can hear you. Please you are hurting me_.

He heard her clearly in his mind. He lifted her fingers and kissed them. _I did not mean to hurt you_. "That is why you took my word. You could hear my thoughts!"

"Yes, I could hear you. I can feel your emotions as well. I know you want me as I want you." She kissed his lips. "I should not need you."

"We will find a way." He said

"I need to call my cousin. She will help us and maybe, convince Ambassador Sarek to as well."

Garak brow rose and for a moment Adrianna would have sworn he was Vulcan.

_Do not be insulting my wife._

She grinned as she dialed the com to Vulcan. For once grateful for the hand com units Amanda had insisted they all have. She was able to dial into a direct subspace channel.

----------------------------------

Skon listened to the news as T' Pau informed Sarek of the newest emergency on Earth. He noted his son's face was controlled and that his questions were clear and logical.

"T'Sia T' Pau we can not revoke sanctuary. Once it is given, there must be a significant reason to revoke it. If this Vulcan did save my wife's relatives, we owe him a deep debt. We must ensure he returns home safely. Just because he had not immediately identified is not a reason to withdraw our protection. Earth is looking to punish someone for their lose of face when we were kidnapped. It would be unjust if an innocent paid for the actions I took to save my wife."

"Sarek we are entering a time of grave negotiations. Earth is still angry. It may be in Vulcan's best interests to allow them to deal with this matter."

"T'Sia I can not stop you from ordering the couple removed. I only ask that you do not. The woman is of my wife's clan. If the male is her mate, he was within his rights to protect her under Vulcan law. Just because he comes from an outer colony does not reduce his citizenship."

"Agreed, as you wish Sarek. This is in your hands. They are your responsibility and you will deal with it." T' Pau leaned back folding her fingers deep in thought.

Sarek bowed. " I will remove them both to Vulcan as soon as the male may be moved safely. To ensure that this does not develop into an incident I will return at once to Earth."

"Acceptable , You will take Amanda with you. A united front will serve you best. A ship awaits you in the spaceport."

Sarek did not agree with this assessment, but knew he had to do this.

" We will leave as soon as we pack."

"Safe Journey Sarek." T' Pau said as she signed off.

"Father I am afraid I can not complete the meeting at the science academy."

"This is clearly more important. We must not allow the humans to take one of our people. We must go inform Amanda she would wish to know her cousin will need her."

"It seems our honeymoon will be delayed again."

"Perhaps you could find time on Earth."

"I hope we can. I would like to follow some of Amanda's people's customs. I wanted her to know I value her culture."

"Amanda knows this my son. This was unexpected and involves her family. She will agree that it is best that you return to protect Adrianna and her new bond mate. "

" One could hope." Sarek said. "It seems that we have many obstacles to overcome."

"The difficulties will make you stronger my son."

" If you will grant me leave I should go inform her of the situation." Sarek said.

" I will attend matters here at the Academy."

Sarek nodded and went in search of his wife.

Sarek drove his flitter home. He mentally went over the possible reasons that they could not identify the male who was now a part of his extended family. He could find no reason why they could not identify this male. This thought concerned him as the Vulcan database on census information was vast and very complete. The records went back to pre-reform times. The average Vulcan citizen could trace their linage back to the time of Surak.

Amanda heard the com unit in their room go off. She picked up the unit and was shocked to hear Adrianna on the other end. She sat on her bed as her cousin told her of the attack and that she needed help. Amanda was stunned to learn that her cousin's attacker had been released. She was angered that Adrianna had not been informed as the law required. She was even more angry to learn she been injured and that she was forced to flee from the police. She sat in silence as she learned her cousin had taken a bond mate. She was even more stunned to learn that he was not Vulcan. She had wondered why Adrianna had poured her heart out in the ancient language but it was clear that it was for this fact. She fell back against the bed. She and Sarek would have to return to Earth and this was going to be a major problem. Sarek was not going to be pleased at all with this turn of events. She knew like most Vulcan's he desired reunification of the Romulans to Vulcan. She did not however think he would find this situation a solution to the problem. 

Amanda just hoped that this adoption would cover any legal issues for Vulcan. She had a feeling that it would work on Earth. They would just assume that the man they saw was indeed human. She thought it amusing that a Romulan's best chance to survive was to pretend to be human. Of course she would tell Sarek the truth after they saved Garak.

" We will come as soon as it can be arranged. I promise to do all I can to help you both. "Adrianna I will call you soon. Sarek just came in. Yes, I will find a way that maintains honor. Actually I have an idea. I need to call Jamie to have her adopt Garak into the clan. Yes it can be done and she owes us a favor. Garak will legally be one of us. I have to make that call. Have faith cousin all will be well."

Amanda hung up the line and immediately placed a call to Earth. She had to reach Jamie Nightstar before Sarek found out what was happening. They would need the formal ceremony latter but the legal work could be done now.

"Jamie it is Amanda Grayson. Remember that favor you owe my clan. I need to call it in."

"How can I assist you." She asked.

" I need adoption papers and a passport."

"What? Why?"

"I need to protect Adrianna new husband. He needs a clan and a nation. He protected her from her attacker. They sought sanctuary at the consulate but he does not have legitimate papers. If you do this I will owe you." Amanda was telling the truth but not all of it. She pushed aside the guilt because the truth could never be known. It was the facts but not all the details.

There was a pause. "Agreed what name shall the paperwork have? There will still need to be a formal ceremony. I will register him from our outer colonies."

"Excellent, that was what I was hoping you would say. We understand that would be best solution. I will give you her com number and she can give you details. I am coming home as soon as it can be arranged. We can do the ceremony then. Jamie Thank you."

"Amanda you helped us when needed it. I am only to happy to repay the debt."

"Thank you anyway. I mean it I owe you now. Blessing to you and your clan."

The leader bowed.

Sarek came in just then and said. "Who do you owe my wife?"

**PART 34 (Trust and Truth)**

Amanda closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I owe an other clan matriarch a favor. She is helping us smooth things over with my cousins new bond mate. It seems he is in need of papers that allow him to be on Earth." Amanda told the truth but the rest she would tell him once she figured out how.

"How is it he was on Earth without papers?"

"Sarek I do not know." Again a partial part of the truth. Adrianna will have to explain it to me when we get there. I have to go home to Earth. She needs me there. Heather is already on her way. It is going to take every bit of skill we have to find our way out of this mess."

"I see that you are determined."

"Sarek please this is important and it is about family."

"Indeed it is. I have just left T 'Pau and she has ordered me to Earth to settle this issue. It seems your cousin's bond mate has caused the police to surround the Vulcan Consulate in New York. I was on my way here to inform you that we must leave at once. She took him there and requested Sanctuary."

"I am sorry Sarek." Amanda said

"We will resolve this Amanda. Come lets us pack so we can leave. There is a transport waiting for us."

"I am ready now." Amanda said picking up a small bag. I packed you one too." She said handing him his cloths.

"Amanda you are not telling me everything." He said sensing she was trying to avoid talking.

"Sarek, I will but not just yet. I do not want you to have to lie."

"Vulcan's do not lie."

"I know that. What you do not know you cannot tell. Trust me. I swear I will explain it all soon."

Sarek looked at her and simply took his bag. "You will explain it all Amanda. There will be no secrets between us. I will allow this for the moment but I will not endanger our people without the truth."

"I love you. " She said, "I also know your duty. Sarek I have mine as well. I have to help Heather help Adrianna. In the end Sarek, it is in Vulcan's best interest. This I swear to you."

Sarek looked at her and knew she would not lie for any good reason. She was evading answering but she was telling him the truth to some degree. In the end, she was his bond mate and he trusted her.

"We are together in all things my wife."

"I know Sarek and I am glad of that. I just hope Adrianna's bond mate is as good to her as you are to me."

Four days latter, they materialized at the consulate not wishing to run the police blockade.

T' Kar brought the video tapes to Sarek. The police had forwarded copies of the tapes to the consulate in hopes that seeing Garak stab Harold they would agree to turn them over. Sarek watched as he saw Adrianna being hit by her attacker. He saw her small son try desperately to defend his mother only to be slapped down. He heard the warning Garak issued and his blood chilled. As he watched the tape, he saw the honor blade. It was just a quick look as Garak slit the mans throat. Sarek froze the tape and replayed it. Now he understood why Amanda had refused to answer his questions. He rose and smoothed his robes as he went to meet with Amanda's family. He now knew she had not been stubborn but she had tried to protect him from knowing who Garak really was.

"Adrianna I sent a car for Heather and Jamie they will be here in a little while. How did this all happen? You never mentioned you had met anyone"

Garak grinned as he played video games with Rordan. His acute hearing catching every word.

"I meet him recently." Adrianna said and looked away had it only been a week ago?

"How recently did you meet?" Amanda demanded. 

Adrianna had the grace to blush. She was saved from answering when Sarek came in with Heather and Jamie.

Heather came over and hugged her younger sister. "Are you alright? What happened? When and how did you meet Garak?"

Amanda sat there and allowed Heather to ask the questions. Amanda looked over and noticed how well Rordan was with Garak. The boy was often shy and it was clear he trusted Garak. This meant that Garak had to have done something to gain the child's trust. She watched as Garak showed Rordan how to use the game. He was laughing as they lost a point or gained one. Amanda looked at him and knew he was no Vulcan. Yet the slight sweeping of the brows suggested a connection. If not Vulcan then he was surely, as Adrianna confessed a Romulan. Amanda looked at Sarek and knew he had figured it out.

Jamie walked over to Garak and handed him the papers. "You will need these."

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Take them before I change my mind. It is clear that Rordan trusts you. Do not disappoint us Garak. "

Garek swiftly came to his feet with a confused look on his face. He opened the package and frowned. "What is this?"

"Your chance at freedom. " Jamie said, "I owe Amanda a debt and I now repay it."

Garak looked at the woman who had to be in her late eighties. He opened the papers and looked at the others.

"Why, I am a stranger to you?" He read what they said shock on his face. 

Amanda was about to answer but Sarek came up to him.

"Because my wife believes I would accept a member of her race far easier then a sundered cousin."

He looked at Amanda who had the grace to blush. "Sanctuary has been given Garak and we will not revoke it. You now have papers that are legal identifying you as a member of Jamie's Clan. They all are taking a great risk to protect you. I want your word that you will not act against Vulcan or the Federation."

"You would take my word cousin?" Garak said almost mockingly.

"Yes, because I saw those tapes. I saw a man of honor in them." Sarek said simply.

"I swore to Adrianna I would not give up my quest for reunification. I also swore to her I would not betray my emperor or my people. I also promised to protect her family. All of them. Therefore, I must not harm any Vulcan because they are her family now. I will not act against the Vulcan people or the federation as long as they do not harm my bond-mate or our son. You have my word of honor."

"That is sufficient." Sarek said He looked at Adrianna and said "For Amanda sake I will allow this. I will do all I can to clear you both. If this is not possible, you will all be given sanctuary on Vulcan. We can if the need arises beam you straight to the diplomatic carrier that brought us here."

"What will T' Pau say about this Sarek?" Amanda asked

He looked at her his brow raising. "She has given me leave to solve this issue. I would have preferred you to have faith in me to protect them." He held his fingers out to Amanda and she came to his side touching them lightly.

"I did not want to compromise you."

His brow rose. _Amanda I trust you and I would protect you no matter what._

I know this Sarek. I did not want you to have to lie to Earth or anyone else.

Sarek eyes twinkled _What of Garak's new papers are they not a lie?  
_  
"No Sarek they are legal. The truth is you can honestly tell the police that Garak is a member of Jamie's clan. That he is a cultural attaché and has diplomatic immunity. That is what his papers have down. He has been adopted into her clan. Who he was before is irrelevant to Earth law. The reason is adoption makes you the legal heir to your adoptive parents. Jamie is now his mother legally. "

Garak looked up he had not realized this.

"Why?"

Jamie looked at him and simply said "Payment of a debt. You to are paying a debt as well Garak. My son Damien and his wife were killed when the Romulus took Seti Omacrom. He was my only child his wife was my heir. It seems fitting that I take a son from Romulus to replace him. Amanda said in pre-reform times this could be done. I assume a similar custom might still exist on Romulus."

Garak nodded and looked at Amanda and at Adrianna. "You know I think I shall warm my people that taking the Federation may be harder then they believe. That is if you four women are an example of the people here. You think as a Romulan might."

"There is no need to be insulting now." Amanda said smiling. " We are not like our counterparts in the Federation. We value clan and family ties. We have a strict code of honor that we follow. Adrianna said you were an orphan a man with no house or clan. Jamie lost her son and heir when Damien and Jayla were killed. By adopting you we solve several problems. The debt your people owe a life for a life is paid. You gain a legal standing. Jamie may now claim Adrianna as her heir with less difficulty form her fellow clansmen. "

"Why we do this is simple Garak it serves the clans best interest. Your protection is incidental to it." Heather said

"So I am to call you Mother?" Garak asked Jamie.

She laughed. "If you wish. I would not mind if you would call me that. It has been a long time since I was so addressed. In any case I always intended to adopt Adrianna as my heir. This simply makes it more logical. Amanda pointed out the benefits to myself and my clan. I pay a debt and gain a son and daughter as my heir. It is a win ,win situation for me. For even if Garak is not willing to be a good son ,Adrianna will be a good choice as my heir. "

Sarek looked at the women. "Very logically thought out. "

"We try to do what is best Ambassador." Heather said formally. "Even humans have logic. It may not be Vulcan logic but, it serves us well enough."

" So when will the marriage take place?" Garak asked " I want Adrianna as my wife as soon as it can be arranged. I honestly choose her and I want this legal."

Sarek nodded approvingly. "We will arrange it as quickly as we can. First however, we must clear your name. It would be better for everyone if you have no shadows hanging over you."

"Yes it would be." Garak agreed. He looked at Jamie. "I loved my mother deeply. She was a good woman but, I think she would approve of you Lady Jamie. I would be honored to call you mother. I may not be your son by birth I will gladly be your son in name. If Romulus took a son from you I shall gladly pay that debt. That incident was shameful and hurt my people's honor. It was senseless and wrong. I love my people though I am not blind to the mistakes of our leaders. I served them with honor and I will continue to do so. Perhaps if you get to know me you will see that we are not so different after all."

"Hurt Adrianna or Rordan and I will cut out your heart." Amanda said.

Sarek looked at her sharply.

Garak merely laughed. "I think Ambassador I got the more tamed and civilized woman." Adrianna thumped him on the head for that comment.

"I did not include civilized in my criteria for a wife." Sarek said, "Perhaps I should have?" His amusement at the comment apparent to all.

Amanda rolled her eyes aware he was teasing her. 

**Part 35 (Smoothing things over)**

Garak was surprised when Adrianna claimed his hand and drew him to her. He suddenly felt a strange peace at the turn of events. He had agreed to this mission so he could create his own house and clan. He had sought to have a wife and children a place to belong. Now with Jamie's Adoption of him and with his bonding to Adrianna he had both. He might not be the head of house as this was a matriarchal society but he had an important place in it. He did not know if the clan was politically powerful but it did have powerful connections. He listened as Jamie explained about the outer colonies. He learned that if he wanted to he could take his family there and create their own household. While Jamie had adopted him and his wife was her heir she already was trained to take her place. In fact she had been planning to take a job away from the reserve. He looked at Sarek and said "I will take care of them. I have skills to support a family. I am a trained in several fields of study."

"That was never in question." Sarek said "The only question will be if you plan to make your life here on Earth or her colony on Europa. Of course you could always come to Vulcan as well."

Garak laughed. "Well I should take you up on that Sarek. At least one of my people would be home."

Sarek's brow rose. "Indeed. Reunification is a laudable goal. I do not however ,believe it will be achieved in our lifetimes."

"Maybe not but , it is what I swore to my parents to help make happen. " Garak said "Perhaps it will be easier to do of your people learn we are not so different and that many of Romulus long to come home."

"First we ensure you may take your place here. I believe the police officers are waiting for us. We must go try to clear up this misunderstanding." Sarek said.

He motioned for them all to follow him. "We will meet them in my office. Bring your documents along. I would prefer to simply show them the papers rather then be forced to speak a "White Lie"

The four humans and one Romulan all blushed at that statement.

"No one would believe you to be a liar Mr. Ambassador. " Garak said smiling wickedly. "It is a well known fact that Vulcan's never lie."

"No they just bend the truth." Heather said smiling.

Amanda glared at her cousin. "That is not funny Heather."

Sarek head cocked to one side wondering why his wife took offence at the truth.

"Sarek is being a very good about this; do not insult him for it."

"I meant no offence Sarek." Heather said

"Offence is an emotion. It has no logic. Amanda it is the truth she has spoken there can be no offence in the truth."

She rolled her eyes and said "You are forgiven Heather."

"Garak will come to appreciate Kol-Ut-Shan." Sarek said changing the subject some what. "It will perhaps help him appreciate Vulcan and the Federation."

"I would say that Vulcan is going to get the lesson on IDIC Ambassador. " Garak said smiling. "How many humans are on Vulcan now and in your house? "

Sarek gave him a sharp look. "I seem to be adding one a week. Now we have a Romulan as well. It will be a test to see if we can live to Surak's ideals."

The Romulan laughed loudly. He was beginning to enjoy this.

"Stop teasing Sarek." Adriana said. "He will think we are barbarians."

"Now why would I think that?" Sarek said his dry humor lost on all but his wife.

"Jamie I hope you insist they stay here. I am not certain Vulcan can stand that much of a comedian. "Amanda said looking straight at Garak.

Adrianna smiled "He will behave I promise." She gave him a sharp look. "Garak is simply not willing to appear weak. So he is using humor as a weapon."

Garak looked at her surprised she had guessed he was feeling the need to prove himself.

They all feel silent as they came to Sarek's office. A dignified united front would be required.

Oddly Garak was now feeling like he belonged. He had never had anyone interact with on a personal level. The gentle teasing and wit made him believe that this could work. Even Sarek's dry wit was refreshing. He could see that his wife was respected and well loved that they would go to such lengths to protect her chosen mate. He followed Sarek in and watched as Sarek drew Amanda to his side. He followed suit and pulled Adrianna to him. He subtly placed his body between the policemen and his bond-mate. Sarek motioned for him to take a place on his left. Sarek's eyes showed approval.

The two men and one woman rose as they entered.

"Mr. Ambassador it was good of you to see us. I am ADA Jessica Farmer and this is Officer Rick George and Detective Charles Mann."

Sarek now in formal mode gave him the traditional Vulcan greeting.

"Live long and prosper." He made the Tal and then motioned for the men to sit.

"We can take the prisoner off your hands now." the youngest male officer. Said. He removed cuffs from his belt.

Sarek's brow rose. "I believe you were informed that Vulcan has offered Sanctuary to this family."

"Mr. Ambassador surely you can not wish to defend a killer?" Jessica Farmer said.

Sarek straightened his robes and looked straight at the officer. "Sanctuary has been granted. T' Pau has left this matter in my hands. I have reviewed the security tapes and see no reason to revoke Sanctuary. I also believe that given the circumstances that any charges against Garak Should be dropped at once."

The officer was stopped from saying anything by the ADA.

"What circumstances Sir? The tapes clearly show this gentleman killed Harold Kilman by cutting his throat."

"Adrianna had a right to be informed of Mr. Kilman's release. He should not have been able to stalk and harm her. Had she been warned about his release and whereabouts she would not have been in that park. "Sarek said calmly. " She was the one attacked and beaten by a man who brutally assaulted her six years ago. He man tried to beat her to death and steal her son."

The ADA had the grace to look embarrassed. "That does not change the fact that he killed a man."

"I eliminated and animal who preyed on those weaker then himself. Adrianna and I had planned to meet to settle our wedding plans and the day turned out to be a disaster. Had we know the situation she would never have been in a place where she could be attacked? "If he is dead now it is because he attacked that which is mine." Garak said coldly. He was not unarmed he stabbed me in the shoulder with a ragged blade. It required over 100 stitched and two liters of blood."

"You goaded him into that fight." the officer said. "You wanted to kill him."

"I distracted him from harming my bond-mate and her son." Garak replied.

"He still must come with us to the inquest."

Sarek looked at Garak. "Give them the papers."

Garak handed her his birth certificate and his adoption papers, lastly he handed her his passport. The ADA frowned. 

"Why did you not stay then? Why come here and ask for Sanctuary?"

Amanda looked at the woman as if she was an idiot. "Garak just explained he had been stabbed. He required immediate medical attention. Adrianna had the presence of mind to bring him here. She knew he would receive the best of care and that we would protect them from this inquisition."

"Look Lady this is not your concern." The detective said He moved to intimidate Amanda.

Sarek looked at the officer his gaze icy cold. The police officers took a step back much to Garak's silent amusement.

"Amanda is my wife and she is the one who granted them Sanctuary as is her right. My lady wife has the right to speak for Vulcan in matters of justice."

"Amanda?" The ADA asked. She suddenly remembered who Amanda was. She frowned.

"Why would you care Lady Amanda?"

Amanda smiled and looked at Adrianna and Garak. "Adrianna is my cousin. Garak is her bond-mate; He saved her life by killing that animal. Six years Miss Farmer? Was that all her pain was worth to the justice system? Adrianna knew from first hand experience that she would get no justice from New York State. She came here knowing we would protect them. That Vulcan would honor Garak's diplomatic immunity."

Detective Charles Mann looked angry now. "So you are protecting one of your own again."

"No detective. Garak is the cultural attaché from Europa colony. His immunity comes from his mother Jamie Night Star." Sarek said "Vulcan only seeks to honor his documents which are perfectly legal under American, Earth. Federation and Vulcan Law."

" That is bull." The younger officer said. "You admit only protecting him because he is a relative."

Jessica Farmer stopped him from leaping across at Garak.

Garak had grown still clearly ready for any attack. His eyes were cold and the look he gave them chilled the ADA.

Sarek looked at the three humans in front of him and said.

"We have answered your request for meeting. You have the documents that show Garak never came under your jurisdiction or authority. If there is nothing else you would add? My wife and I have had a long flight here ."

"Jess you can not let them get away with this. We will look like fools." Charles Mann said.

Jessica Farmer looked at the documents all seemed to be in order. She could find no way to over turn them.

"Ms. Farmer even if Garak did not have immunity Vulcan does not have and extradition treaty with Earth or the Federation. If necessary I will have Adrianna, Garak and their son beamed directly to the Surak. I will then be forced to take this issue to the Federation council. If our immunity is to be threatened and questioned then the whole council should be made aware of this issue."

Jessica Farmer blanched at that. "I am sure that there will be no need for that. We are grateful for your time." She caught both cops' arms. She gently shoved them to the door. Looking at Garak she said "This feels wrong. If I find anything…"

Garak merely smiled. "It was Self defense councilor." he said firmly.

"I doubt that. I saw the tapes you intended to kill him. You were not afraid for your life at all. Self defense requires you be afraid for your life or the life of an other."

"Detective you saw him beat Adrianna and Rordan. Even if they were not my family I would have stopped him. Was I afraid for my own life? No, I was not. I know my skill with a blade and he was no threat to me. Was I afraid for Adrianna and Rordan? Yes ,I was afraid he would kill them. If I taunted him it was to keep them safe. I offered him a chance to surrender he refused and placed his blade in me. I merely removed the threat to my family and myself. Tell me you would not have done the same."

"There is laws sir." The ADA said.

"Yes there are and your people failed to follow them. It left me unprepared for the attack." Adrianna said "It meant that my five year old son was beaten and Garak had to kill. I am glad he is dead he deserved it." She turned her face into Garak's shoulder.

"It is alright you are safe." He whispered to her as he gathered her close.

The ADA noticed how pale Adrianna was. They could still see several bruises on her arms and face.

"We have a responsibility to the public." The younger officer said." We need to keep them safe."

Amanda's temper flared. "He would have killed Adrianna officer. I can see you are only interested in headlines. Well how would it have looked if she had been killed, and her son stolen away? You should thank Garak because I promise if she had been killed bad press would have been the least of the cities worries."

"Is that a threat Miss Grayson?" Charles Mann asked.

Her eyes were very cold now. She felt Sarek catch hold of her arms to keep her from springing across the table.

"No detective it is an iron clad promise. How would the public feel knowing she never got the notice she was entitled to under the law. It would look rather bad for your department given her position."

"What do you refer to Miss Grayson?" The ADA asked.

Jamie Night Star answered" Garak is my son. That makes his wife my heir. As you know my people hold the water rights to the river. Believe me we would not have taken kindly to having lost her. I do believe that the water contract is due to be renewed. I am not as forgiving as my son." There was a clear threat. She moved to Garak and Adrianna's side. "We remember our friends and allies and we never forget a foe."

The policeman paled. The last time they had run a into a problem the water to the city had been cut off. It had cost millions to restore services. The ADA glared. "You have made your point. I believe we have no option but to drop this matter. Garak please refrain form slicing anyone else up."

Sometimes it was best to walk away. It was clear that this Garak was being protected by powerful people. She would learn who and what he was. Today however she had to back down. She hated it when they had to bow to political weight. The only thing that made it slightly easier was the fact that Amanda Grayson was right they had dropped the ball. She was going to have words with the department over this failure. They were right had Adrianna been killed they would be facing a larger scandal. A scandal that if left unchecked could bring down the city government.

Garak smiled "Of course."

"T' Kar escort these officers out." Sarek ordered.

The aide ushered the officials out. He had enough of the humans trying to force their will on his family. He might not like or trust Garak but he had acted correctly. It was only right he protect his bond-mate and her son. It seemed his house was indeed changing. He looked at Amanda and wondered if she had any idea how complicated this would be? He was however grateful that Garak had been adopted by an Earth Clan because otherwise he would have had to do it. As much as he loved Amanda he was not certain he could have accepted Garak into his immediate family.

**Part 36( Aftermath)**

"That went well." Sarek said

Amanda looked at him and cold tells he was being ironic. "It went as well as it could Sarek. They had job to do."

"Indeed, it is unfortunate that it had to come to this. I am certain this will complicate Earth/ Vulcan relations for a while."

"Maybe not." Heather said "Jamie provided a place for them to turn their anger. Trust me they have disliked our people far longer then they have Vulcan. "

"Heather is right. Ever since the 2102 Supreme Court decision returning all water and mineral rights to the tribe we have been a target. Our ability to be an independent legal government has been a constant thorn in their sides. They lost because once our casinos started giving us funds they had to battle us in court on an equal basis. We won they lost and it drives them crazy. Our clans have since that time exercised all our legal rights and we no longer tolerate their bullying. "Amanda said

"Sarek it will not be Vulcan that they attack but our clans." Jamie said smiling." I look forward to it. They hate that we are now no longer Earth bound. "She smiled.

"Yes we have proved we never were a vanishing people." Heather said "I can see they will be worried more now to. This marriage of yours to Amanda is something that will give them nightmares. "She looked at Amanda "We have a proposition for you Ambassador. I am told Vulcan was looking for Dylitium."

"Yes this is true." Sarek said suddenly caught off guard.

Heather smiled. "Well how about a contract to mine it from our colony on Datolus II."

"You have found Dylitium?" Sarek asked slightly shocked.

"Amanda you did not tell him?" Heather asked.

"In case you missed it we were supposed to be on our honeymoon." She said annoyed. "I was saving that for his surprise gift at the end. A reward for being such a good sport and going along with the custom."

Heather laughed. "Oh yeh ,I forgot that." clearly she had not and was teasing her cousin.

Sarek brow rose sharply as he looked at his wife.

Garak looked at them and wondered why his people ever thought taking earth was going to be a simple task? If these women ruled Earth the Empire would be in big trouble. The fact that they had founded at least two independent colonies was something to look into. He had a feeling that taking those colonies would be disastrous. He made a mental note to warn his people away from any colony with that these ladies were connected to.

"When did you discover this? Why have you not told Earth?"

"In case you missed it Sarek we don't trust them. Besides it is an independent colony. We found them and paid to move our colonist there. Earth and Starfleet never even visited us. Why would we help them? They would simply move in and take over. They would strip mine the colony. Move us off and we would have over 5000 homeless colonists." Heather said

"I told them that Vulcan could mine the ore safely and that you would return the mined area to its original state. The funds they get from the ore can help develop the colony. It would also forge a deeper bond between our peoples." Amanda said "I did tell them that they would have to negotiate the treaty and rights with you though as I can hardly be impartial."

Sarek leaned back and folded his fingers. This was an unexpected coup. He knew that his world needed a new supply of the crystals. Amanda was right in that. "Well then I accept the invitation to the talks. Allow me to inform my government first and then we can set up a time."

"That is acceptable." Heather said smiling. "You were right Amanda he is a better choice then Earth."

Sarek looked at Amanda and wondered what other surprised she would bring to his attention. He suddenly had a feeling she was a lot more skilled in politics and commerce then she let on.

Amanda looked at him and simply said "I am a Grayson Sarek. " She winked at him and motioned for everyone to leave them alone.

Garak bowed and left holding Adrianna's hand. He had no idea how he was free but he had a feeling life was never going to be dull with these people. He had been certain he would be dragged away in chains. Instead he was now part of a family and clan. He was also ironically enough connected to Surak' s house. If anyone had told him this a month ago he would have considered them insane. 

Adrianna for her part was glad it was over. She was still in pain and wanted to check Rordan and rest.

Heather and Jamie exchanged amused looks and followed the others out. They talked in low tones about what they might trade for the crystals.

T' Kar closed the doors and followed them out. One thing was certain the humans certainly stirred things up.

"Anymore surprises Amanda?"

"Not today Sarek." She said touching his fingers. He arched a brow as she said "At least our lives will never be dull. I told you we were going to change the galaxy. I thought you would approve of protecting a colonies rights and in securing resources for Vulcan."

" Yes you are correct. A reward? Did you believe I would need such incentive to spend time with you?"

"No Sarek I was teasing you." She said 

"Humor? I believe I still have much to learn on this subject."

"I will teach you." Amanda said smiling.

"I was afraid of that." He said his eyes twinkling.

She laughed knowing he had more understanding of humor then he would ever let on. His dry wit was one of his most attractive traits. 

**Part 37(Logic and Adapting)**

Skon left the academy and was very pleased with his work. It seemed that they had accepted Sarek's new ideas for taking in non-Vulcan students. He smiled as he considered how happy Daniel would be at this news. His youngest son would be allowed to take up to four classes his first term. Skon had spoken to the dean of the academy and it had been decided that despite Daniel's high intelligence his first term be closely monitored. Skon had to bow to the logic of this request, as Daniel would have the added handicap of still learning to read and write in Vulcan. Some allowances could and would be made but Skon felt it vital that Daniel receive the full learning experience. That included taking his classes in Vulcan. Skon prepared a study list for his son to review. Daniel would not begin classes until the next term at the academy. This had been Sarek's suggestion and it was a prudent one. Skon had admired Daniels willingness to learn the ancient arts of self-defense and to improve his physical conditioning. The morning workout did however clearly show that Daniel would need time to adjust to the thinner, warmer climate of Vulcan. Sarek was wise to point this out because the extra energy Daniel used to compensate would of course reduce his ability to learn. Daniel would use this time before the classes began to learn more about Vulcan and to acclimatize.

T' Lara watched as Daniel was once more on the computer. He was downloading more cultural information on Vulcan and their customs. Already he had asked several interesting questions. T' Lara had no doubt that once Daniel settled into a proper study routine he would excel. She watched as he stopped a moment and seemed to take a deep breath. She went over to his side.

"Daniel you seem to be unwell?"

He looked up and smiled. "I am fine. It is just a little hard to breath."

"Have you taken your Trio ox injection?"

"I am fine. I am not going to depend on that." he said,

"It is illogical to not use the medical aides we have provided for you."

Daniel looked up. "I have to become accustomed sometime. Vulcan is my home now."

"Yes it is. That does not however mean you must adjust in under a week. No human can. Now where is your hypo spray?" T' Lara asked broking no argument.

Daniel gasped and pointed to his room. T' Lara went and retrieved his Tri ox compound from the desk. She noted the amount still in the hypo - spray. She returned to Daniel's side and injected him with it.

"You will damage yourself Daniel. The doctor has devised the timetable for you to be come accustomed to the air and heat. If you do not follow her instructions you will delay the time and perhaps injure yourself."

"I just want to be normal."

"Daniel you are human not Vulcan. It will take time to adapt. It took me many months to be comfortable on Earth."

"It did. Why?" He sat in the chair T' Lara pulled out for him.

"Earth was cold and wet. When we first were stationed, there 50.65 years ago we were in Geneva Switzerland. It was cold and damp even in the Vulcan compound."

"I guess I am over eager to adapt."

"Indeed" T' Lara said. She removed a tri-corder and scanned Daniel to insure he was all right.  
---------------------------------------  
The news that Sarek and Amanda were once more on Earth pleased Jeremiah. He had a chance to deal with them for the last time. As for destroying the Earth / Vulcan alliance, he had hopes. The news of a stabbing incident was music to his ears. He decides to see if that situation could not be inflamed. He slipped out, went to the consulate, and saw the angry police and ADA leave. He followed them to a local bar and watched them all order drinks. Clearly they had not achieved an arrest and were willing to drink away their lose. He sat close enough to hear what was being said.

"Jess I can not believe you let them kick us out."

"Officer George be quiet." Detective Mann ordered.

"I am just saying we had that lowlife dead to rights. I swear that he is no diplomat."

"I agree with that assessment. The problem is we had no proof of that. As long as he had legal documents, we cannot touch him. He could have killed a hundred people and all we could really do is deport him. Besides what would you have me do order you to storm the Vulcan consulate?" She asked.

"Hell yes, I am sick of those Vulcan' s flaunting the law. " Charles Mann said. "Jess that Garak bleed green. He was no human."

"I read your report Charles. The issue hardly matters. Vulcan / Human he is untouchable with the backing of the Vulcan's, the first Nations and the Grayson family. By the way, why was she not informed of Kilman's release? The Ambassador is correct that we dropped the ball on that one."

Charles looked away. "It was not our case. You know how it is budget cuts and understaffing."

Jessica Farmer looked at him hard. "Yes but if she had been killed we would have a major problem. Those bloody Nations hold the water rights. In addition, why am I just now learning that the woman was related to Amanda Grayson? The next thing we know John will be at the mayor's office and we will all be looking for new jobs."

Charles sipped his beer. "We did not know who she was. Why would it matter? The guy served his sentence and was rehabbed."

This got him a dark look from the ADA. "You know they are never rehabbed. " She sighed, "We will have to do some digging. Something feels all wrong about this. I feel like we have a worse predator then Kilman on the lose."

"Yeh, think?" The younger officer said with a snort. "Bartender brings us an other round."

Jeremiah slipped away and was smiling. He decided to send his file on Amanda's clan and family to the ADA. At the very least it would cause his niece to have to look over her shoulder. He knew full well that Garak was not a member of the clans. Who have thought helping the ADA would be so useful to himself. He hurried to an internet café to send the information. He did not wish the information traced back to himself or his people.

--------------------------------

Sarek leaned back and sipped his tea. It had been a long hard day. He was glad that he and Amanda had decided to retire early. Her cousin Heather and Jamie Night Star had returned home by flitter. Garak and Adrianna were in the guest suites and presumably resting. Rordan had been tucked in and was sound asleep. Sarek had been fascinated to watch the human bedtime ritual. The boy had a shower then requested a story. He had asked that his Garak tell him one. Garak had seemed as perplexed at this request and Sarek. Maybe they did have some things in common. Sarek thought Adrianna had solved this problem by giving Garak a book to read. Fortunately, Garak was fluent in Standard. He had red the story about "The lost puppy" to the boy. Then as they thought to slip out, as Rordan was asleep the child asked for a glass of water.

Sarek had looked at Amanda who seemed amused. Adrianna had complied and they had all slipped out a few minutes latter. Rordan however had refused to let Garak leave saying there was a monster under the bed. Garak had most logically explained that monsters did not exist. Sarek had to admit his logic was flawless. The child however still held his hand tightly. In the end, Garak had promised to stay with the boy and guard him. Most illogical, to Sarek's way of thinking. Amanda had smiled and led him away before he could comment on the illogic of guarding against imaginary creatures.

"Amanda will I have to guard our children from Monsters?"

She giggled and climbed next to him on the couch. "All fathers have to do that Sarek. I made mine search the closet for a month.

Curious now Sarek asked, "How did John solve the problem?"

"He and Harris set a trap for the monster. They then transported it to the moon." Amanda said straight faced. "Harris said they had a detention center for monsters there."

"You believed them?"

"Of course I did they are my family and protectors. They even showed me the box that they put the monster in. Father then hit the button and it transported away. Ten minutes latter we got a call saying the Grayson Monster had arrived and was in holding cell #3."

Sarek looked impressed "A creative solution to an illogical fear."

"Yes it was." Amanda said kissing him. "Now I think I want to talk about something more interesting then monsters." She slowly began to kiss and undress him. Sarek quickly forgot about anything to do with monsters or logic.  
---------------------------------------

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 38 (What it means)**

Admiral Wilson listened as the President was ranting once more. It seemed that he had to listen to this almost weekly now.

"Sir perhaps this is to our benefit. Now Sarek will have to explain to the Federation council why they have introduced this Prime Directive nonsense."

"Admiral clearly, you do not understand. Skon was a skilled orator. He was quite capable to swinging the vote Vulcan's way. He was however a known quantity. I could have developed several key points to counter his logic. He had adversaries on the council and in the assembly. He was a known pacifist and it was well known he backed Skolar's views on holding Earth back. These things would have given us a decisive advantage. Sarek on the other hand has proven he is a fighter. That kidnapping incident and the results are well known. Sarek uses logic like a weapon. His points are clear and sharp. I have no idea what arguments he will bring to the table but they will be as convincing as his father's but in their own unique way. He has had no time to create any adversaries and he is a hero for helping save the Andorrans. We could well lose this fight. Can you imagine what this Prime Directive would mean? It would mean any civilization and world that is less advanced then our own is off limits. We could not even help them in the case of say a natural disaster."

"Why would we?" Admiral Wilson asked, "You do not understand do you? We could be saviors to worlds. They would look up to us and we have colonies with a workforce in place."

The Admiral looked away. He had no desire to be take worlds from others.

"Sir there is lots of world out there."

"Yes and most have some form of sentient life. We will be by passing many if this passes. Skin's idea that they could join the Federation is ridiculous. Can you imagine Betized as a member?"

Admiral Wilson shuttered. A world full of female telepaths who might want to join Starfleet. Starfleet had barely survived one Vulcan female telepath. 

ADA Jessica Farmer opened her email and froze. She quickly printed out the mail. It was a full dossier on Amanda Grayson's family. It listed every asset and connection that they had. It also included some rather disturbing information about a hasty adoption. She began to read the files and plan her next move. As she read, she summoned Charles Mann to her.

"Charles I have some information for you to check."

"Sure send it through." He looked at his PADD as it appeared. "Holy!"

"Find out if it is true Charles."

"Oh I will check this. I want them locked up as much as you do."

Amanda watched as Jamie and Heather performed the ceremony to officially adopt Garak. He seemed strangely pleased with the rituals and he was very quiet. He listened to the woman and followed their lead with no problems. When he had at last been given his Clan and his new name he smiled.

Amanda thought his new public name most appropriate. Maka Gazzak or Black Cat. He reminded her of a large black panther or perhaps a le-matya.

Sarek had watched the ceremony and found it rather fitting that a Romulan become human. He wondered if Garak would find that aspect amusing.   
-------------------------------------------  
Jeremiah smiled as he left. He had a few more ideas to make life difficult for the Vulcan Ambassador and Amanda. Phase two was now in affect. He called a reporter he knew and told them that Vulcan had threatened to create an incident over the police doing their jobs. He also hinted that Garak was a Vulcan who had been pretending to be human to spy on Earth.

Jeremiah would have been amazed to learn how close that lie was to the truth.

----------------------------------  
Romulus-

"Have we news from our agent on Earth?"

"No My lord we lost contact."

"Has he been compromised?"

"We do not have information on this yet."

"Find out. If he has, he must of course be terminated. We can not afford Earth or Vulcan learning we have penetrated that deeply into their space."

"Yes Admiral it will be as you command." The Sub Commander said as he saluted his commanding officer.

The Tal Shair Admiral looked out across Romulus and sighed. He hoped this black out was a simple communications difficulty. He had rather liked Commander Garak. 

**Part 39 (Payment) PG**

Felix was grateful that the colony was returning to normal. It had taken weeks for everyone to fully recover from the illness. They were still grieving those that had perished but it was lessening as they began to recover. They would always miss the dead but the living had to go on. He was pleased to see that this incident had helped his people become closer to both the humans and the Vulcan. He had been surprised when a Starfleet ship arrived two days after the Surak. It had contained several medical doctors and more medicines. The Captain had been most embarrassed at having failed to arrive sooner. He clearly felt he had failed as an ally. Felix had assured him that it was not going to cause a break in relations. He understood that sometimes-even Starships failed. While many had been treated, his people had appreciated the additional medical help. Now the colony was well on its way to healing and recovering. He watched his wife eagerly pack for their trip to Vulcan. He frowned already dreading the heat. He sipped his iced drink and wondered how this trip would affect relations? Could it truly be a new beginning? Did he trust that the human really believed his people and Vulcan were going to be more then military allies? He considered what he knew of the Vulcan home world. They were reputed to have some of the finest universities in the quadrant. While Andoria had scholars they did not have the depth and variety of Vulcan. No other race did. He considered how beneficial it would be for Andoria if some of her best and brightest could learn at such an institution. He had to admit he would prefer his own children to have options. He considered what Andoria might offer Vulcan in return. He leaned back as he looked out over the city. What did they have that Vulcan lacked? He suddenly began to smile. It was so simple really. They had Ice. Ice that could be converted to water. A Commodity that Vulcan lacked.

"Fallon I need to get in touch with Andoria. I want to speak to Captain Yahler of the ice cutter Dragger point."

"Yes sir I will put the call through now. " his aide said

Twenty minutes latter Felix was smiling as he had managed to arrange for two tons of ice to be cut from his worlds outer moon and taken to the tug Mercury IV. It would arrive at the outer Vulcan system when he and his wife did. He smiled thinking this was more ice then Vulcan would see in its lifetime. They could harvest it and distribute the water as they saw fit. It was a fitting thank you for the lives of his colony.

**Part 40 (Logic Human/Vulcan) PG-13**

One week latter-

Sarek and Amanda were back in San Francisco awaiting the Federation Security Council's meeting on the new Prime Directive for Star Fleet. Amanda watched as Sarek debated his keep points with Soran. Each argument was clear concise and logical. Amanda listened as Sarek explained why Vulcan considered this to be a logical policy.

"Sarek you logic is very good. The problem is it will not sway the average Terran." Amanda said "It may not even sway the Andorians."

"Please explain why you believe my arguments are not logical."

"Sarek they are logical and that is the point. Humans overall are not a logical species. You would do better to emphases the costs of helping a civilization develop. The cost needs to be measured in political capital and trust. Remind the council how much Earth resented and distrusted Vulcan for her assistance. Explain how much it cost Vulcan in Credits in the early days to maintain a relationship. Demonstrate that a relationship can not end on a whim. Point out how our involvement with Earth almost propelled Vulcan into a war with the Klingons. Make it so this directive is to protect the Federation not the new civilizations we meet. Most of the Federation races are motivated by self interest. Earth itself has a long history of suppressing her own minority cultures. I do not think that the average Terran would worry about other cultures. Look at my father for example. He is a good man but he looks to profits and the bottom line. He would likely see undeveloped worlds as cheap resources and labor. It has been like that in America for over 500 years it will not change until money is no longer a factor."

"You believe that Earth would exploit new cultures?" Sarek asked

"Yes I do. That is one of the reasons Heather and Jamie approached me about the mining. We know that they will be exploitive we have over a 1000 years of examples as a guide. That is not to say it can not change. This Prime Directive is a good idea. One I truly wish Ole Christopher Columbus and all who came after followed." She paused as an other thought came to her. "You could also point out the medical dangers. New races may have differing immunities then humans or other Federation members. If we go to a more primitive world the medical risks and costs would need to be carried by us and the visitor. We are advanced enough to understand pandemics. A pre -warp culture may not have any idea of the risks. " Amanda said

"Her arguments are logical Shaile." Soran said

"Indeed and several key points are not from a Vulcan view. You have framed your points most logically my wife."

"Thank you." Amanda said "Will there be time to adapt your speech?

"Yes, Rest now Amanda while Soran and I mix human and Vulcan logic."

She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

**Part 41(Questions) PG**

Felix read the brief that Star Fleet had sent him as the new Ambassador. He frowned at the implications. Until now they had no real guidelines for the Federation each contact was done on a case by case basis. The rules if any were devised by individual planet side governments. He leaned back in his chair as he considered the implications if it became Federation and Star Fleet policy. He had to admit that Vulcan had a point that there should be a set of guidelines. He was not so certain what they should be. He complicated the ideas as he read the Prime Directive that was aimed for the moment strictly at Star Fleet. He knew that had this directive been in place Vulcan and Andoria might never have come into conflict. 

"This could be the end of our plans." Jeremiah said.

"Why? Because Sarek is here to speak?" Tate

"Yes, Skon I was ready for. He had his own logic. I knew how he would present his case. The president would go all mom and apple pie. Sarek will gather allies that will stop the free trade. We will lose world we could gather slaves from. The president will claim planetary control and we lose a chance to put our own agents on Starfleet vessels. The boss will be angry." Jeremiah Said  
"We have to stop Sarek"

"We do, perhaps we should shoot Amanda."

"What good would that do?"

"It would hurt him and he is less logical." Jeremiah added.

**Part 42 (Fortuitous events.) PG**

Felix arrived at the gates of the Vulcan Consulate. Felix was allowed to access ,and waited in the large reception area by a Vulcan aide. He could tell his sudden arrival had upset the schedule of the consulate. Felix had to admit it was enjoyable to see a Vulcan almost run to find Sarek. It was not often that one gained the upper hand on a Vulcan. He was going to enjoy the situation and use it to his advantage.

Felix hoped Sarek would have some advice on how to deal with the Federation council. He was a soldier and he had little experience dealing with civilians and their ridiculous ways. Oddly, he had trusted the Vulcan to give him an honest answer to why Vulcan was making these introductions. He felt given Sarek's help for his colony he would give him a chance to present his reasons in person. Then he would listen to the council and make up his mind. He would in the end do what was best for his people but this was an act of goodwill and respect. He also felt that Sarek did not deserve to be surprised as the other councilors would be. He smiled thinking they expected a diplomat not a warrior. He recalled a Terran saying that diplomacy was a civilized form of Warfare. If it was, he intended that Andoria be the victor. He began to consider how best to use Vulcan to achieve that goal. What would Sarek give to ensure his new ideals went through? He considered this as he waited.

T' Kar moved quickly to get the ambassador. This visit was unannounced and could be very important.

"Shaile I beg your pardon but the new Andorian Ambassador just arrived. He requested a meeting. He said he wished to pay his respects before the council meeting."

"I will attend him at once. T' Kar who is he?" Sarek asked

"Shaile it is the Andorian we met on the planet. Commander Felix." She said

Amanda grinned, "Well this could prove useful. Shall I join you?"

"Indeed. I must not keep him waiting. Amanda prepare refreshments for our guest. I will bring him here to our quarters. I think perhaps it would be best if I greet him alone while you prepare a welcome suitable for an Ambassador and a friend." Sarek said as he left to greet his new counter part. Perhaps this proposal had a better chance then he first believed.

"I will prepare a fitting welcome for our guest. T' Kar, Soran I will need your assistance. Tea and biscuits I think. Help me now because I do not know what to serve." Amanda said as she hurried to the kitchen.

"We come to serve." Soran said. As he and T' Kar followed Amanda to the kitchen. T' Kar gave a list of foods for Andorians as he went to prepare the tea.

Five point two minutes latter Sarek was greeting Ambassador Felix.

"Live long and prosper." Sarek said as he made the Tal.

Felix tried to make his fingers work. He settled for a palm up motion.  
"Peace and long life Sarek of Vulcan."

"It is pleasing to see you again Ambassador Felix. If you would come with me, my lady wife is preparing refreshments We were unaware that you were the new Ambassador."

Felix smiled at the not so subtle probing. "I was surprised as well Ambassador but, I am pleased. It seems my government has decided to follow Vulcan and allow me a dual role. Federation and Vulcan Ambassador. After your timely intervention, the General feels we should seek to gain a greater understanding. He believes that with this unfortunate event an opportunity has arisen to forge closer ties. To this end he has charged me with this most honored post."

Sarek answered with care. "I am honored that I shall be able to serve with you. Your hospitality to my lady and myself was most kind given the challenges you faced. I to look forward to improved relations between our worlds."

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimers: See part 1**

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 43 (Games)**

The two entered Sarek's quarters and found Amanda and T' Kar arranging refreshments. Soran was carrying out a tray covered with delicacies that were known to be pleasing to the Andorian palate. Amanda looked up and smiled broadly.

"Welcome to our home Ambassador we are honored that you stopped by. Please come have a seat. It will be a moment ,I am afraid. We had not expected visitors so we must adapt." Felix smiled and was impressed that they had managed such a table given he had just arrived. He was honored that there was a clear attempt to find foods and beverages that were acceptable to his race.

"I am honored. I should have perhaps called first. I did not wish our first meeting to be in conference."

"That is most kind. I dare say you are very busy now and likely thought we would be too. I am honored that you came here. "

Amanda said" It is never an imposition when a friend comes to visit." Sarek picked up a decanter of cool water and offered the traditional greeting to the ambassador. Felix took the water and sipped it.

" I am honored."

He handed the cup back to Sarek and took the seat he had been offered. Sarek Sat down next to him and offered him refreshments. Felix took the plate and the spiced tea. He was most impressed because this tea was from Andoria. It was not something that could be replicated as they had not allowed it to be given away. His antenna twitched as he wondered how they had gotten it here on Earth. Amanda sipped her tea.

" My father ,John Grayson owns a small tea trading house. I hope the tea is made correctly? I am afraid we only ever had it on special occasions and my grandmother was the expert at preparing it."

Sarek looked at Amanda sharply this was not something he had known. He had tried this tea blend once or twice and found it to be excellent. It was one of the rarest and most prized exports from the ice world of Andoria.

"The tea is perfect lady Amanda." Felix said "You are right of course friendship is important. It is why I came today. I wish to extend the hand of friendship. Sarek you and Ambassador Skon proved yourselves to be men of honor when you came to our aid. I find for this reason it is wise to learn more about you and your governments ideas. It is possible we have been to reluctant to let go of the past. As you Vulcan's would say that is illogical. In that spirit of beginning again I came here today. Andoria has its own military fleet. We really have little need to serve in Star Fleet. We have always tried to show maturity when dealing with less advanced cultures. My General was concerned that this new Prime Directive you propose for Star Fleet might be adapted for the whole Federation. That he feels this could undermine our rights." 

Sarek listened and carefully framed his thoughts. He remembered what Amanda had said. Make it in the others best interests. He set his cup down.

"That is a legitimate concern. One of the things Vulcan and Andoria have always shared is the wisdom not to interfere overly much with other developing cultures. We on Vulcan should have learned by your people's example." 

Felix looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" He was surprised that the ambassador would admire and say his people had been wiser.

"A Vulcan's one great weakness is curiosity." Sarek said He looked over and saw his wife stifle a giggle. He raised a brow not amused at all. "We seek knowledge and try to improve things."

"This is true. It is one of your cultures greatest strengths." Felix acknowledged. "That trait allows you to seek answers to questions many have not yet asked."

Sarek bowed his head accepting this. "The weakness is that we sometimes fail to see that a thing may not need improving. Consider Earth and our relations here."

Felix leaned back. "Does Vulcan regret its involvement?"

"No we do not. Perhaps we have simply considered we did not always act in Earth's best interests. We did not always accept they had a right to choose a different path then the one we thought well."

"So this Prime Directive is to ensure such a thing does not happen again."

"Indeed." Sarek said "It cost us a great deal in political capital and in credits early on. While the relationships has proved enduring." He looked at Amanda. "Perhaps it would have been better served if we had treated Earth with greater respect and equality."

"Yes, that makes sense to me." Felix said "So, it is to protect ourselves as much as the worlds we might touch?"

"Yes because regardless of our god intentions we are not Gods. We can harm other cultures by not allowing them to find their own way. If we make it to easy they will not learn the lessons we all did. Consider this Felix. Do we give a child a sharp knife first or do we teach them with a blunted model." Sarek explained

"So you are saying that if we advance pre-warp civilizations they will not understand the dangers that exist and they will then become a potential threat to our worlds." Felix seemed to consider this carefully. " I will consider your points. I admit that we have always been a little less likely to interact with less developed cultures. I think it was because few offered us useful items. However ,the fact remains that there is a lot to learn about space travel and some of those lessons need to be learned first hand. A child will not avoid something hot until they get burned. Yes ,Sarek your points are well made. I shall convey this to my government." Felix said.

Sarek sipped his tea.

Sarek had perhaps ,made an important ally. He looked at Amanda and his eyes smiled at her. Amanda blushed and looked down at her plate. Felix considered what Sarek had explained. Oddly he thought that is plan was very similar to the policies his government already had in place. He sipped his tea and then said.

"If I may have a copy of the proposal to forward to my government?"

"Of course. T'Kar will send it to your office." Sarek said

Amanda looked back up and said. " Has your lady wife arrived ?"

Felix smiled. "Yes she has. Unfortunately she had to meet with our children teachers today. We wanted them to begin school here as soon as possible. I am told that the Embassy may have our students enroll in some Earth classes?"

Amanda smiled. "The campus accepts students from all worlds . I used to teach there before I married Sarek."

"I am a little concerned. My children have not had much contact with other species. Yet, I believe a few activities would be beneficial."

" They have several sports clubs. We even had an ice hockey team." Amanda explained.

"Ice hockey?"

"A Terran sport that moves a black disk across the ice. The teams use wooden sticks to propel the disk into a net to score points. It requires stamina and balance as they stand on thin metal blades." Sarek said "It is quite interesting to watch."

Amanda looked at him. She could not believe he admitted to liking Hockey. He hated the cold.

"Amanda likes to watch the game. I do not mind observing it on the video feds. It is the live games that are to cold." Sarek said ,"The Detroit Team the Red Wings have been exceptional for over a century. They call their city "Hockey Town." This is a sport that the Terran's seem to watch and compete with equal enthusiasm."

"Hockey, I believe I would like to observe this game." Felix said

"Well come over tonight after council then. The game starts at 2100."Amanda said "I like the sport to. It is amazing to see the grace of the players." Sarek said . 

**Part 44(Plots)  
**  
The Orion syndicate listened as Jeremiah out lines his new plan to destabilize the region. He hoped to pit the Andoria and Vulcan against each other. He had almost succeeded with the Hawthorne incident. He planned to attack and kill the delegations at the council meeting. His operatives had set a bomb in the meeting center. It was located under the Andorian's seat. He knew it would be assumed that the new ambassador had been ordered to kill the assembly because they were not going to follow Vulcan's ideals.

His operative had slipped in unnoticed with the Terran delegation from Mars. The Federation security was so lax they never checked details. 

John Grayson was on his way home. He was having dinner with his younger brother tonight. It seemed that he had a second chance to get to know him now. After the attack he had reconsidered many things. Family was important. He learned that lesson the hard way. He had almost lost his wife and daughter and his brother. What did it matter if they had not been raised together? It was not Jeremiah's fault, and he had tried to protect Maria. He no longer cared what others thought. He was going to extend the hand of peace. Skon had taught him that nothing mattered but family.

Harris made the last minute preparations. He could hardly wait to see Amanda again. They had been invited over to watch Hockey tonight and he was more then ready to go and have a good time. He mixed the salads as Sara prepared the salsa. He was still amused to think that Sarek was fascinated by a purely human sport. At first Harris thought he only watched to please Amanda but over time he saw that Sarek actually was interested. He also liked baseball and basketball. His explanation for this fascination was simple. It was interesting to calculate the possible outcomes.

Sarek insisted that all three sports required an understanding of physics and mathematics. Harris had laughed at that and been pleased to win several bets against Sarek and Soran on who would win the games. Amanda rolled her eyes and made Sarek promise _(not to bet the farm in Vegas. Sarek had raised his brow and asked which farm she had thought he would risk?)  
_  
_Sometimes he was just so Vulcan. _Harris thought. Harris and Sara were pleased that Sarek had found a way to enjoy a few Terran pass times. He was especially pleased about the hockey because Amanda was a real "Wing Nut". She had always loved that Detroit team because she had been fascinated as a child by their bright red uniforms.  
**  
Part 45 (Healing)**

Garak was not pleased at all. His shoulder was still immobilized and frowned. The healer wanted him to have special reconstructive surgery as Kilman's blade had damaged several nerves. He was not certain how this could be accomplished when he was legally human. It was not like he could leave the consulate and go see a specialist. Even if one of the human doctors had the skills to reconstruct the nerves they would never have treated a Romulan before. He had just about convinced himself he would need to live with this injury and accept he might never again have full use of the arm. The healer wanted him to be transported to San Francisco so T' Mir could do the delicate work.

"When do we leave?" Adrianna had asked.

"Adrianna it may not be a good idea. I know your cousin is married to the Vulcan Ambassador." Garak paused he was feeling oddly guilty for placing Sarek in a difficult position. He never thought he would care. "It may be unwise to endanger him. I am still Romulan. I would not wish to cause him difficulties with his government."

Adrianna reached out and stroked his face lightly. "He would want you to heal. He likes you Garak."

"Adrianna you are naïve. He is tolerating me barely. It is only because Amanda protected me that he did not hand me over to the police. It was not me or you he shielded. It was his bond-mate. He would not risk her becoming entangled. His indulgence could be viewed as weakness. While I am grateful for his help I have no desire to owe him more." Garak explained. He could not understand how naïve she was.

"Garak your arm will not heal. You need this surgery and soon if you are to regain the use of it. I trust my family. I trust all of them. Sarek will not betray us and he would see no logic in you suffering a disabling injury. I feel so bad that you were hurt. Please I need to know you will be whole. I could not bear it if you were never whole because of me." She held his good hand.

Garak sighed. "I would give and arm for you and gladly. "He frowned. "As you wish I will ask this healer to help me."

Adrianna smiled. "Come lets get you dressed the shuttle to the consulate is waiting on us."

He looked at her and laughed she had never intended to give him a choice. "I must send in a report to my government."

Adrianna pulled back and looked stricken.

"I am still a soldier in the Imperial Fleet. My taking a wife will not change this. I told you I will not defect." Garak said

"I know. This is going to be difficult."

"Perhaps not, Sarek knows the truth and he will keep an eye on me. I will not abuse his hospitality. I will do my duty and I will honor my family. I think it will be a challenge." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

The agent set the bomb and smiled. He moved along and picked up several trash receptacles. This was almost too simple. The conference would end with a bang. He whistled as he went to report the success to his boss. This would clearly help make him one of Jeremiah's number one operatives. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Felix had taken his leave and Amanda cleared the table. She smiled as Sarek returned alone. He came over to her offered her his two fingers. Amanda sighed and touched his with hers. She smiled as she felt his pride in her. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"You do not mind that I asked him to come over for the game?"

"While I would find a night with just the family pleasant, it was a brilliant move. I have grown to admire this game. I believe Felix will enjoy it as well. His people have long played sports on the ice. I once observed an Ice sailing race and it was most impressive. The ships had a grace and power that I had not seen before. He may well admire the game. A less formal setting will also allow us to learn about one an other. I believe it is a chance to begin the friendship you desire."

"Sarek I know you have concerns. Is it not wise to cultivate friendship? A friend will stand by you or at least hear your arguments before choosing an issue. It may be that once you understand Felix you will understand his people more."

"Wise my wife. In an event it will be pleasant to hear an others view on this sport." Sarek said

Amanda laughed as she kissed him.

**  
Part 46 (Gardens and Meditations)**

Daniel sat in the garden and had watched the sun set. Now he looked out across the dessert and up at the stars. He could not believe how clear the night was. On Earth in San Francisco the city lights hid the stars. Even away from the city there were always shuttle traffic and other things blocking the night sky. On Earth the weather was controlled so one never saw a storm simply roll in. Now here he could see that in the distance a storm was brewing. He took a sip from his mug of icy Coke. He had never appreciated the cool crisp taste more then now. He was within the protective force fields so he had little fear. He simply watched in silence. He had a long day and he was tired. The problem was it had been exciting and he was still too wired to even think of sleeping. He glanced at his watch still set to Earth time one am. He yawned and stood up. He began to do some stretching and hoped to work out the kinks.

Skon went to the house one last time before retiring for the night. He quietly opened the door to Daniel's room. He frowned when he found it empty except for the puppy that bounded off the bed to greet him with a wagging tail. He frowned at this. The animal had a bed of its own. He closed the door so the animal could not get out and went in search of his son. He checked the library and found it empty. He went down the stairs and noticed a mat was missing. His son however was not there. Skon went back up stairs and entered the kitchen. He knew human children often were in need of extra nutrition. He found an empty bottle of COKE A COLA and a mug missing from the rack. He wondered where Daniel was. He was beginning to become concerned at this situation. Had Daniel wandered outside?

He left the kitchen and debated on calling T' Mara. The security chief had seemed fatigued and he had did not wish to disturb her rest. Skon noted the back door was not covered with its shield. He opened it and went into the garden. There near a large rock wall he spotted his son. Daniel had climbed up on it and was now stretched out on it and doing what humans called pushups. Skon watched as Daniel rose and descended over twenty times before collapsing on the stones.

He walked over to Daniel. "What troubles you Daniel?"

Daniel started and almost fell off. He caught himself and faced Skon his face red. "I could not sleep. I thought the night air might help."

"Have you meditated?" Skon asked.

"Earlier today I tried to." Daniel said "I think I am just too excited about all of this. I had the same problem last night. It was why I was awake so early." He looked away.

"Come down, I will help you meditate. Perhaps then you will find you may sleep."

Daniel slid off the wall carrying his mat and followed Skon to a recess. 

"Set the mat down here." Skon instructed.

Daniel laid it out and Skon Sat down and motioned Daniel to join him.

"Now take a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Think of a peaceful place. A place that you feel safe and content in."

Daniel took a breath and tried to follow him.

"Now think of the things that troubled you today."

Daniel did this and took an other deep breath.

"Now let it out with the breath. Consider the things that pleased you today."

Daniel did and once again let out a breath.

"Now let that go too." Skon instructed. He watched as Daniel struggled to follow his directions. His son had closed his eyes and his hands rested on his knees. "Draw a breath to calm yourself. Clear your mind of all the days' events. Find the silence within yourself."

Daniel continued to listen as he tried to do as he was told. Slowly he felt himself relaxing and the stress of the day dissipating. He had never thought that just sitting still and breathing could be so relaxing and peaceful. Soon he stopped hearing Skon's instructions and he simply breathed. A quiet peace began to fill him as the days excitement was left behind.

Skon watched Daniel and was pleased to note his breathing had become even and clam. It was clear that his son was gaining some benefit from this. Once he was certain he was in a meditative state Skon allowed his own meditations to begin. He did not go into a deep state as he was watching Daniel but he did allow himself to relax.  
**  
Part 47(Connecting)**

Felix arrived back at the Embassy and went to his private office. He sat at the desk and reviewed the proposal created by Skon and Sarek. As he read the document, he found it to be well crafted and well intentioned. He had a few questions on what would happen if the civilizations were entering the Warp stage. Would they then be allowed to assist the cultures? What would the requirements be for these newly emerging worlds are if they choose to join the Federation? Was it possible for a non-warp civilization to enter the federation? He knew of at least three colonies world his people traded with that had no warp capacity and they did not desire to become space travelers. Once such world was a source of his people's cobalt seven. A medicinal plant that helped stops bleeding. It was a valuable plant but it could not be transplanted or replicated. He wrote out a few notes and questions to ask Sarek. He then placed a call to the General. He liked the proposal in theory. It might require fine toning , it was as Sarek said in their best interests to set some sort of policy that held all the powers in the Federation to a certain standard. It would in the long run prevent conflict.

The report took only ten minutes and he transmitted the details along with his proposal to his government. Felix knew that given the serious nature of this he would have his answer before the meeting. He signed off and went to research Hockey. He did not intend to appear uninformed. As he read the information on the sport, he smiled. It looked like for once the Terran's had actually created a game worth playing. He downloaded the details to a PADD and went to find his wife. He knew she would enjoy a chance to meet with Amanda again. Felix was wise enough to understand that this friendship may actually be more valuable to his people then his with Sarek. Because this was one area that males shared. They all listened to their mates. It had been made clear to Felix that Sarek valued and indulged his mate. Felix smiled and wondered if Sarek realized how much his gentle lady swayed him? He knew Vulcan's disliked ice and cold and avoided almost as much as they did open bodies of water. Yet Sarek had admitted to taking his wife to Hockey Games and to learn to enjoy the sport. Granted he could not envision a Vulcan cheering and jumping in appreciation for a sport but the idea that he attended the events at all was telling. The Vulcan people were often not interested in the sports of other races. They would investigate science, literature, art, and music. Professional sport however was seen as frivolous and illogical. This made Felix smile as he wondered if he could get Amanda interested in ice sailing. That was a sport he enjoyed deeply and thought the adventurous human might appreciate it as she was from a planet that still had ships that sailed the waters. Felix could almost imagine Sarek's brow rising if he were to invite the couple to sail with him on Andoria. Felix went to his wife's side as she came in carrying a plate of freshly baked cookies. He smiled and grabbed one. Even though he had eaten at the consulate he was not about to turn down his favorite sweets.

Farina smiled and twitched her antenna "Did the meeting go well?"

Chewing a cookie, he nodded. Swallowing it, he said, "We have been invited over this evening to watch Red Wing hockey."

Her face had a curious look. "Hockey? Is that a Terran game?"

"It is a sport the Terran's play on ice. Sarek thought we might find the game interesting. I told him we would be delighted to come. I know you were sorry to miss visiting with Lady Amanda today."

"That is true. I was looking forward to this. Ambassador Sarek actually watches a game played on ice. Is that not unusual for a Vulcan?"

"Farina I find Ambassador Sarek to be a unique Vulcan. He took a Terran for a wife. I believe he watches this sport because his lady likes it. He seems to indulge her greatly." Felix said

"A wise male."

Felix laughed. "Yes I agree. Any male wise enough to keep his mate happy is worth knowing." He received a swat from his wife.

"Well then you two have a common ground to begin a friendship. " She said teasingly. "What shall we bring?"

"I did not ask. Perhaps some of these lovely cookies. I am told that Lady Amanda has a sweet tooth."

Farina smiled. It seemed Felix could not resist doing a little intelligence work even on a friendly visit. She smiled however and left him to his work. He was the one indulging her now. She quite looked forward to meeting Lady Amanda again. It was not often one meet so sweet a person. Too often, she had been forced to entertain snobbish boors. She just hoped this Hockey game was interesting. She was never one for sports.

-----------------

Amanda made several snacks for the party. She smiled as she got the food ready. Sarek would soon be leaving for the council meeting and then she have the day to herself. She wanted to check with Adrianna and find out what time they would be arriving. She had a feeling her cousin would have to almost drag her mate to San Francisco. She grimaced you would think a Romulan agent would be thrilled to be invited into the Vulcan Consulate. She chuckled as she remembered Soran has scandalized face. Garak was family and until Sarek bought her a house in the hills, he would just have to deal with her family visiting here. After all, he was the one who said it would be done before they left for Vulcan. She smiled and went looking for T' Mir. The healer had been warned about Garak's injury and was preparing the hospital surgery unit. She had merely raised a brow when she had been asked to operate on Garak. She had simply asked for the relative medical data to be sent ahead. Amanda knocked on her office door.

T' Mir looked up and greeted Amanda. "Greetings T' Amanda. How may I serve you?"

"Greetings to you T' Mir. I was wondering if the medical data arrived from the New York Consulate."

"Yes it arrived 2.87 hours ago. I believe it will be a rather complicated surgery. It is however one that should have a 99.45 percent chance of returning the patient to full health. The only concern I have is for blood."

"What do you mean? I thought the blood would be the same?"

T' Mir looked a little surprised but said "It similar to a Vulcan. The problem is his type is extremely rare. We have only 1.1 liters here."

"Will that be enough?" Amanda asked worried.

"I would prefer to have additional units available. I do believe we can perhaps supplement the supply by asking Klin and Rek to donate. I did not wish to do this without permission. I believe that you wished the staff to think the patient was human?"

Amanda sighed. "Legally he is. Let me speak to Sarek about this complication. I certain he will agree to tell them why we need the blood but it must be his choice. I can not believe how complicated this is."

"Indeed." the healer said agreeing. 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 48 (Service) PG  
**  
T' Mir came out of the operating room. She walked over to a waiting Adrianna and Amanda.

"T'Sia Amanda, Garak is resting. The surgery to repair his arm has been completed. I estimate a 99.07 percent chance that he will heal completely."

Adrianna looked at Amanda uncertain what to do. Amanda squeezed her hand. "Thank you T' Mir. Your service honors us. When may Adrianna go into see him?"

"In 1.25 hours. He must wake from the surgery. Until that time he will need to remain in the recovery room. We believe he will be up and able to begin his physical rehabilitation in two days."

"Two days is that wise. His arm was shredded?" Adrianna questioned.

T' Mir stiffened but responded. She was unused to being questioned especially by a human who had little understanding of Vulcan Physiology. "The damage has been repaired. The repair needs two days to bind and then he must begin to use it or he will not regain the proper range of motion."

Adrianna shoulders slumped and she looked up fighting her tears. "Thank you for helping him. He is very important to me."

T' Mir looked at Amanda who moved to comfort her cousin. "Your service has honored us. I am afraid we both will have much to learn about Vulcan medicine and healers. Please be patient with us. "  
T' Mir now began to see that the human girl had not doubted her skills she simply did not understand how advanced the medical field was on Vulcan.

"We have many techniques that are more advanced then human medicines. The Vulcan body can also endure greater damage. While he may lack some of our metal healing abilities he has Vulconoid Physiology."

Adrianna looked up. "I am afraid I do not know what that means. To me he is just the man I love and who saved my life. I have to learn more. I do not wish to fail or harm him because I do not understand what he needs."

T' Mir nodded understanding this. "T' Sia Amanda I have several books on anatomy and our common health issues. If you and your cousin would like I can make them available."

"That would be most kind." Amanda said.

"If you will excuse me, I must check on my patient." T' Mir said she felt slightly uncertain on how to deal with the humans.

After the attack T'Sia Amanda had acted logically until she had become protective of Sarek. That of course had surprised T' Mir because she did not think it was possible for a human to be more concerned about a bond mate then herself. Now witnessing Adrianna's reaction she reevaluated her options. It seemed some humans at least could react in an almost Vulcan like manner. While the two women were clearly emotional there was no doubt each was very concerned and each only wanted to ensure Garak received the best care. The surgery had gone extremely well and had proved less risky then T' Mir had first considered. She had no doubt that Garak would be fit in a month or so. She headed back to her office to update his medical chart. She wondered if she would ever understand the emotions of humans.

-------------------------------------

Soran came over to Sarek and handed him a communication. It seemed that the conference had been delayed.

"The Ambassador from Betazid has had engine trouble. Her ship had to put in for repairs." Soran explained.

"That is most unfortunate. " Sarek said. He looked out the window. "Have they reset a date?"

"Yes Shaile, for two weeks time."

Sarek sighed and said "We will make do. Perhaps I can use this time productively. Have you located properties that fit my wife's requirements?"

"Yes, I have located four such places. Two of the homes are located in the mountains and two in the dessert." Soran said. He handed Sarek a PADD with the data on it.

"Logical choices Soran, I believe Amanda will be pleased to have options. We will inspect the first one today after I have checked with the Federation President about these details. Soran please inquires if Amanda has time free this afternoon before the game."

"Yes Shaile." Soran said. He bowed slightly and left Sarek to his work. Sarek looked at the Holo pics of the houses. He liked the dessert dwelling but knew that Amanda would likely prefer the homes in the mountains. He resolved to show her all of the choices. While he would be more comfortable in the warmer dryer climate his wife deserved a choice. She would after all be spending much of her life on Vulcan. The greener cooler mountain would be a respite for her from the heat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremiah cursed loudly and fluently. He gave orders to shut off the timers. They would now have to trigger the bomb remotely. Blasted Betized females. Why could they not keep at least one ship running properly? Women, they always were late. He slammed down the com.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up. Jack was standing there.  
"What has happened Jeremiah?"

"Oh, nothing major. A supplier just canceled out on an order of Anterian Brandy. I need it for a dinner we are doing at the Carlton."

John smiled. "Well then perhaps I should return latter?"

"No, it is alright. I can replace it easily enough it was just that I had a good price." He smiled trying to appear sheepish and embarrassed.

Jack Grayson laughed. "Yes, Father used to get just as angry. I swear you are even more frugal then I am."

Jeremiah laughed and said "That is what I get for trying to out wit an Orion trader. I should have remembered that they are all really only pirates at heart."

"Well come on then. Let's go get a drink. Maybe we can find a way to still get you a great deal on that brandy. You know Tom at O' Brian's has some good contacts."

"Sure, let's go." Jeremiah said He could not believe how foolishly trusting his brother was. He resolved to pump him for information on Sarek and Amanda. Information he might not be able to get any other way. Family had to have uses after all.

**Part 49 (Work Outs) PG-13**

Daniel woke up and rolled out of bed. He was still feeling tired. He looked at the clock and could not believe the time. Why had he slept so late? He went into the shower and cleaned up quickly. He had slept right through first meal. He had to hurry or he would be late for his morning lesson with T' Mara and that was not something he wished to miss.

T' Mara entered the gym and began to prepare for Daniel's lesson. Skon had informed her that T' Lara had allowed Daniel to sleep in. He had been exhausted the day before and allowances would be made. T' Mara had simply nodded at the orders. She reorganized her lessons so that they would not tax the youth as much. While Daniel was in excellent health and shape he was only human. His body needed time to adapt. She decided the best course of action was to slowly build up his tolerances to the air and the gravity. She found that humans on Vulcan often used weights to train with. It built up their muscle mass. With Skon's permission she had ordered the equipment and it was to be delivered on the next shuttle from Earth. Until it arrived she devised alternative solutions. She began to fill the round sphere with sand. She set it on a scale. 2.5 Terran Kilos. She closed the seal. Then she lifted it to the right and left. This would do. The next object was a pike staff. She had removed the blade and shortened it by half. Then she filled two large rubber tubes with sand. They were light but would do for arm curls. She walked over to a door and attached two elastic cables to the door. Then on the ends she ties two shortened sticks cut from the pike. On the ends of these she added two loops of rope. She had enough equipment to begin Daniel's strength training. These devices would not give a Vulcan a work out but to a human just adapting to Vulcan it would be a beginning. She sat down and began to write out a chart. This chart would be hung up on the wall. Amanda had suggested that Daniel would be impatient and feel he had made little or no progress. This had puzzled T' Mara until Amanda explained that humans could not always remember the place they began at. So this chart would allow Daniel to see a visual representation of his improvements. T' Mar knew he would need this so he would not push to hard and fast.

"Come with me Adrianna you could use a cup of tea." Amanda said. "We can grab a snack while we wait for Garak to wake up."

"I do not want to leave him alone."

"He is getting the best of care. Now come on and get something to eat. You will not do Garak or Rordan any good if you become ill."

Adrianna nodded unwilling to argue in the hall way. She noticed that several of the staff looked at her strangely for questioning Amanda's plans. It seemed she really had gained a powerful position. She allowed Amanda to lead her back to her quarters. Rordan was in class with the other Vulcan children. She hoped he was not being to disruptive.

Rordan was trying hard to be good. He knew his mommy wanted him to be here. He was scared but excited. He had never been around Vulcan children before. There were 3 in this classroom and he sat quietly as the lessons went on. He did not understand some of the lessons but it was fun to watch the holograms of earth's history. He could see that the children were all paying close attention to the details. He watched as Videos of the first contact meetings was shown. He was so excited to see Zephraim Cochrane give a speech about unity and friendship. He thought about Garak and how he was now their friend. He was secretly hoping that Garak could be his new Daddy. Garak was strong and he felt safe with him around. No one would hurt his mommy again if Garak was around. Rordan returned his attention to the lesson and raised his hand. He wondered why the Vulcan had come to check out so slow a ship.

---------------------------------------------------  
Garak woke and looked around the room. For a moment he was confused to where he was. Then it all came back to him. He leaned back and hoped his last report would meet with the Admiral's approval. He had been reluctant to admit he had taken a human as a wife. Then he had changed his mind. Given whom his new wife was it was far safer that he inform the Talshair about the marriage. He would rather they believe he did this for reason of state. Let them think he was going to use his new marriage and family to spy on the Vulcan's and Earth. He had already decided to ask Sarek' healer to destroy any evidence he had surgery. He was officially human and he was as far as he knew the only Romulan on Earth. Let them think he arranged this ruse to further his job. He could not appear to care to deeply or Adrianna and Rordan would become a weakness to be exploited. Far better his people think that they were a means to an end. Garak resolved to have a long talk with Sarek. They had to set some ground rules. Rules both males could live with honorably. He saw no reason they could not find accommodation in this. For the males shared one thing besides their biology. Each had found a human soul mate and neither was going to risk losing that politics aside.

Garak leaned back and closed his eyes to think. He was very concerned to discover Adrianna's rather unique gifts. He had heard that on Vulcan bond mates could hear each others thoughts. He like most Romulans had dismissed this as propaganda to make their distant cousins seem larger then life. It was a known fact that some in the Vulcan race were touch telepaths. He had seen evidence of this first hand in his training. Yet how had a human developed such a talent? To this people's knowledge no human could do this type of action. He was worried about this situation. He had secrets he had to keep. There were several incidents in his past he was not proud of. Dark deeds and things that even a female of his own race would not understand. Yet how could he keep it from his new bond mate? She was now tied to him by the bond. Even if that did not give her access to his thoughts her talents would.

Garak sighed and decided he would have to ask T' Mir about this.

_The irony was growing with each passing hour. Fate certainly had a twisted sense of humor. First s Human woman helped him escape the police, then a Vulcan helped save his life and arm and now he needed a Vulcan healer to protect Romulan military intelligence. He wondered if he was actually dreaming all of this. He smiled and decided his log would certainly be interesting reading for some future individual. He also wondered if he could find a way to make peace truly possible so he would not feel so torn between his new wife and son and his Nation_.

That thought made him smile deeply. Garak considered the boy Rordan. He had courage and daring. The child had attacked a man bigger and stronger then himself and showed no fear or panic. A man could do far worse for a son. He was human and that was a shame because such courage was similar to a Romulan child. Of course a Romulan child would have stuck an Honor Blade in the back of the human for daring to touch his mother. Then again Rordan was still only a child and to young for such a blade.

Yet he had shown he was worthy of one. Garak made a mental note to arrange for one to be forged for the boy. He had no intention of allowing the child to be so defenseless ever again. Once he was on his feet he was going to train Rordan to defend himself better. Oddly he felt that Sarek would approve of this action. His thoughts now ordered Garak laid back and forced himself to relax until Adrianna returned. He was going to convince her to let him adopt the boy. He wanted Rordan for his house. He would be the beginning of his clan and it would be an honor to claim him as a son. 

**Part 50 (ISSUES)**

Amanda had Adrianna sit in the lounge. She went and made a rather strong coffee for them both. She added milk and cream to hers and sugar to her cousins by root. It had been a long day already and she was certain Adrianna was emotionally rung out. So much had happened so quickly. She briefly wondered if it was something directly related to the Vulconoid male. This confusion they both felt toward their mates right now. She knew Sarek was indulging her, and she also knew he was uncertain how to deal with Garak and the issues he brought to their lives. Yet how could she turn her back on her cousin? Adrianna wondered how Sarek could be so stiff toward Amanda. He had seemed almost annoyed at having to help her and Garak. Adrianna knew Amanda loved Sarek but he was so formal. She really considered she gotten the better deal. Garak at least laughed and smiled. She took the coffee and sipped it gratefully.

Amanda took a swallow and cursed silently. She looked at the kitchen and around the room and snapped her fingers. The coffee was to bitter. Sarek must have reprogrammed the replicators again. She caught the sugar bowl and looked at Adrianna's amused grin. The conversation went from telepathic to verbal and backs a gain. A pattern they had long ago adapted. Sensitive things were never spoken aloud and then they could eat or drink while communicating telepathically. A decided advantage that had long served the clan well… Anyone monitoring them would see two human women sitting in silence sipping coffee. This would seem natural to a Vulcan.

_Well it is to bitter._

"I see that. What he do reprogram the replicator on you? Your letter said he was trying to wean you off chocolate and sugar."

"Ha, ha he has tried. But there are some things that are essential to my sanity." She stirred in 3 spoons of sugar. Then it floated back to the kitchen and behind a wooden box.

"I can see that. _Does he know about that little trick?  
_  
"What trick?" Amanda asked smiling _OH that. The family knows. I had to tell them. It all tumbled out when I dropped my shields._

_Amanda …. That could be dangerous, especially here on earth._

_It would be worse if I forget one day._

_Yes, it could. Are they any more accepting then the Sapiens?_

Amanda's brow rose at that derogatory term. _Some. I am not sure how Skon and T' Lara will react to this. So, I did not tell them._

Let's hope. I mean we can still get locked up here. We are all still under a death sentence. They never removed the law. We are not human Amanda at least not like the sapiens. I would hate to see what a Vulcan could do?  
  
_Or a Sundered._

Adrianna blushed. _That he does not know, how can I tell him? He is their agent.  
_  
_You had better decide Adrianna. Because there is no going back once you do. We could all become targets if he betrays us._

"I know. I love him and want him. Hades I need him but, trust him? I am not certain yet."

"You do or you would never have bonded to him." Amanda said "Poor Sarek and Garak. In a way I pity them." Telepathically _They thought we were only ordinary human women._

I know but I worry about Rordan. You know he is strong and I worry Garak's handlers would steal us away.  
  
_We will find a way to protect you all. _Amanda said firmly. "I think Garak may surprise you. He cares for you even Sarek could see that. I think perhaps it could be a good thing to have him in the family. Maybe we can find a way to reunite their tribes. We managed to do it after all. _"Why not Vulcan and Romulus?  
_  
"I think I would be happy just having us all safe. _"Garak will never betray his people._

"Why would he have to? To bad we can not make him an ambassador too."

Adrianna laughed. "Oh that I can see. Sarek merely raised a brow at that ADA. Garak would have ripped her head off for threatening to lock me up."

Amanda laughed. "Well he is emotional."

At this comment Adrianna began to laugh hard. "Lucky me."

I _hope so. Just remember he is not like Sarek. He may love you deeply however,….. he is loyal to his people. _Amanda said she had sobered as this fact worried her deeply.

"I know Amanda. I just do not have any idea how to resolve this. It is not like we have anyplace to begin. Peace may never happen." _I am worried his people will think he turned and try to kill him._

Well on the plus side you have a way to protect him if they do attack. I know you had to let Kilman hit you as it was to public a place. But if they come after you it would be different.

_I would have protected myself if I had too. _Adrianna said _just thought it was to public a place. I could not risk exposure any more then you could have when you were taken. The risk was too great._

"Yes, but perhaps it is time for us to relearn our skills."

"For more then parlor tricks I think." Adrianna agreed. With a flick of her wrist she sent her and Amanda's empty cups to the sink.

Amanda grinned at that.

**Part 51(Neutral grounds)**

Sarek walked into the first property. It was located in the mountains around 300 miles from the city. He walked through the gates at the bottom of the estate. They were made of rough iron and were over 20 feet high. The internet executive that had built this estate in the late 1990's had been a recluse and intent on protecting their privacy. He noted several modern security devices located discretely along the outside of fence. The force field generators would be sufficient yet the iron walls were aesthetically pleasing to look at. The artisanship reminded him of pre-reform metalwork. He walked up the long drive and found that this estate would need some work. It had been allowed to go wild. There were several small animals grazing on the lawns. Sarek followed the agent in as he mentioned the estate was over 200 acres in size. It was small but Sarek felt it would be sufficient for a retreat. He noted the green and the trees. He knew that the very wildness of this place would appeal to this wife. She seemed drawn to the wild places. Soran scanned the area for any unexpected concerns and two of his guards discreetly followed behind.

"Mr. Ambassador this home had eight main bedrooms and a guest house that has four more. There is also a living area for a chef and a staff of around six. Their living areas are in the rear of the house. There is as you noted a front guard house and a shuttle pad in the rear. The house comes with an indoor spa area and gym facilities. I am afraid both are dated but they can easily be upgraded. The previous owners preferred the simple life." The agent explained. "The library/Study is large and is connected to the satellite networks."

Sarek listened as he looked around the great room. He noticed a large fireplace and wood stacked neatly beside it. He liked the idea of being able to have a warm fire. He was feeling chilled despite his bio controls. He noticed Soran was having similar difficulties.

"The heating is it updated?"

"Yes Ambassador that is one thing the owners did upgrade. The house's heating may be adapted to the home norms of over 6 federation species including Vulcan. The bedrooms all have individual temperature controls."

"The kitchen has it been updated?"

"No sir it still has a Mack I replicator. The device works well but it has a limited menu selection."

"I believe we have seen enough. Shall we transport to the next house on the list?" Sarek said. He liked this house but it would require a great deal of upgrading to have even a minimal comfort. It truly was a rustic home.

They entered the transporter pad and beamed to the next location. This house was 500 miles from the city and was very isolated. Sarek entered the house and was surprised. This home was warm. The agent walked him into the main lounge area. He noted a large fireplace that had a fire burning in it. The house was significantly smaller then the first yet it was different in a pleasant manner. He walked around to the kitchen. It would need some modern appliances. The room however was warm and had soft earth tones. He admired the tile work. Whoever had laid this display had been very skilled. He suddenly smelled fruit. Following the sent he found a small enclosed greenhouse. There was enough space to have a small garden. He knew Amanda would enjoy this area. The fruit he smelled was called a strawberry and he knew it to be very sweet and tasty.

Sarek left and climbed the stairs to the top floor. Here he found the master bedroom. It was a large suite with a stone fireplace. He disliked the color and decorations this could be adjusted easily enough. As he checked out each room he became more and more comfortable. This house would need only minor adjustments in style and color. Structurally it was sound and it was located in an area to ensure privacy. The 300 acres would prove a natural buffer to any future growth.

"Shaile the grounds are extensive. We have room to add housing for guests and the staff." Soran said.

"Indeed. I believe this is our best option. I must return and bring Amanda here." Sarek said "She of course must approve of the color changes for the house. We will need to add transporter pads and a shuttle pad. That however should not take long. Find a local builder I want the guest houses added at once as well as the barracks. Check with T' Mara about adding new force field generators."

"Yes Shaile. "Soran said. It seemed Sarek had made up his mind.

"Shall I go bring T' Sia Amanda?"

"No we do not have the time today. Mr. Volks I will take this property. Have it cleaned and aired. Soran have it stocked and have Koran come and prepare plans for the outer buildings. I will review the plans as soon as he finishes. Contact T' Mara on Vulcan and inform her of the purchase. She will wish to check out the security layouts."

"Yes Shaile." Soran said "Shall I find an interior decorator as well?"

"Yes, that would be most logical. I will inform Amanda of the purchase and we will arrange to meet the designer here." Sarek said" I am certain there will be a few changes she will wish to make."

"I will head back to the consulate now. Mr. Volks do you have the documents available for me to sign?" Sarek asked.

"Yes Ambassador they are here. What price shall I put in for your offer?"

"The price the owner wishes. I have no time to debate a price. It is reasonable for this market and I wish to expedite the process. My work crews will be arriving by tomorrow to begin the changes." Sarek said He took the offer and with a flourish signed the paper. "I expect the deed to be given to Soran by morning."

"Yes Sir." Mr. Volks said he had never expected to get full price for any of the properties. Yet he was pleased for his commission would be very large.

Sarek beamed to the shuttle and then to the consulate. He was very pleased that he had found them a house. He made a mental note to contact Amanda's parents and let them forward the gifts that they were storing. He had a feeling that having the coffeemaker installed would please his wife greatly. He stepped of the transporter pad and headed for his quarters. Sarek was met by T' Kar who informed him that Garak surgery had went well.

"Shaile the surgery on Garak went well. T' Mir expects he shall make a full recovery."

"Indeed, has he awakened yet?"

"Yes Shaile and he has requested an audience with you." T'Kar said

"Then I shall go and see what he is concerned about." Sarek followed his aide and entered Garak's room. Garak opened his eyes and looked straight at Sarek.

"I owe you my life." He said simply." I would speak honestly with you about this situation. You may have my word of honor on this."

"If there is a debt it is to my lady wife and your mate." Sarek replied.

"There is a debt. " He looked away then back. "This will be difficult because I am a loyal soldier. I never expected to find a Terran wife and child."

Sarek walked over to him. He looked down at Garak. "If it is any comfort to you I understand."

Garak raised a brow at this admission. "Yes I suppose you do. How did we come to this point?"

Sarek eyes twinkled. "They are logical choices."

Garak laughed. "Indeed, If you consider my position and yours."

Sarek's eyes grew cold.

"That is what I intend to tell my government. It is the only way I can keep Adrianna and Rordan safe. Because she protected me so publicly there is no way t keep her identity a secret. Her people are to powerful here on Earth." Garek paused and waited to see if Sarek would understand. Sarek did not like it but , he had to admit it was a logical move.

That he was being warned could mean Garak was trying to be honest or it could be a ploy. Time would determine if Garak was trustworthy.

"Agreed this bonding will not stay secret for long."

"Sarek our peoples have been at odds since mine left Vulcan. We will not change that in a day. You have your duty and I have mine, yet we have a duty to our families as well. I do not wish to betray that duty. I know you may not believe me when I say I love her. I know a Vulcan would not admit such an emotional feeling. It is the truth. I will keep her safe and secure. I am uncertain how to achieve that now. The Admiral will expect me to use my position to gain trust and to betray you."

"That is why you were here to spy on Vulcan?"

"Actually I was sent t spy on Earth and the Federation. Vulcan was a secondary target. "This news caused Sarek to look almost insulted.

"Well Sarek it is easier to infiltrate Earth space then Vulcan."

"Indeed perhaps I should encourage the humans to upgrade that situation."

Garak grinned. Shaking his head "So how can we find a way to not betray our respective worlds? Honestly I am at a loss on how to do it without betraying either world."

"I will remove the temptation from you. Or at least reduce it. I purchased a home in the mountains for Amanda. You and your lady will be welcome there. I will not work from that location so you do not need to spy. That can be neutral ground."

"Acceptable, yet there will be times I must send information."

"I will not turn you in to Earth. Garak if Earth falls -"

"I know what the empire does to captured worlds Sarek. That is why this is untenable to me." He understood Sarek would allow him to work on Earth but he would be watched. Any intelligence he gathered Vulcan would know of. Sarek would be able to counter his moves. Garak leaned back and sighed it would have to do.

"Sarek you have my word I will not harm either world unless I feel they threaten mine."

"Acceptable." Sarek said "I swear I will keep your family safe."

"Agreed." Garak said "Now that that is out of the way. How do I act human?"

Sarek suppressed a smiled. "Humans are emotional and illogical." Sarek said

Garak began to chuckle.

"That is not funny Garak." Adrianna said walking in with Amanda. Amanda went to Sarek side. She placed her hands on her hips clearly annoyed. "Illogical? Emotional? What does that make you and Garak then?"

"Logical and wise enough to see the value all of those traits." Sarek said melting his wife's annoyance as he went to her side.

Garak watched as the human softened and touched her mate's fingers. Amanda smiled and clearly forgave him his words. He wondered what a finger touch could do to make her smile so. Out of curiosity he offered his to Adrianna. She blushed and touched his outstretched fingers. A sudden jolt of desire hit him. He turned a dark shade of green.

Amanda grinned as she told Sarek that she had explained to touch to her cousin.  
_I told her how pleasant it could be._

_I see she is indeed like you_. Sarek said a note of humor in his thoughts.

_He deserved it for making her worry._

_I believe that Garak has taken on more of a woman then he knows._

_Oh? Feeling cheated Sarek?_

_No beloved. I knew you were my soul mate. I would have taken you no matter what. Garak clearly feels the same. I at least knew you were special. He is caught unaware. It will be enlightening to see how he handles your cousin.  
_  
_Sarek I think he will be wrapped around her little finger._

_As you are around mine?_

_Ha, Ha Sarek_. Amanda merely smiled knowing he was as much hers as she was his.

Garak watched fascinated by the conversation he could sense. He felt Adrianna's love and commitment to him.

_I am so glad you are well. _

_It was only a small wound. I have had worse. _Garak regretted that thought as she paled. He caught her hand and pulled her close. He kissed her lips firmly not caring that they had company. She needed reassurance and this he knew how to do. He wondered briefly if perhaps Romulan were closer to humans then Vulcan's at this point of their development.

"Amanda I have found a house for us to use. I believe it will be the perfect place to entertain family and associates." Sarek explained.

Amanda looked at him sharply. "When did this happen?"

"One hour ago I purchased a house. It will need some renovation and we will need to add a guest houses, but it is well suited for our needs."

"Did you intend to show me the house first?" Amanda asked looking at him sharply.

"No I purchased it for you as a surprise." Sarek seemed uncomfortable with that word.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, John Grayson suggested a surprise might please you."

Amanda took a breath. She was not happy with not getting to give her option but then Sarek had tried to surprise her. This was not a concept she knew he understood. It appeared he was attempting to please her by following an earth custom. She counted to ten silently and promised herself she would shoot her father. Then she said "When may I see our new home?"

"Amanda it is to be a retreat."

"I know." She said "When?"

"Tomorrow is the soonest we can go. We have guests tonight for the hockey game."

"Alright I look forward to my surprise." She stroked his fingers wishing she could kiss him. Instead, she sent him a mental picture of her loving him. Sarek remained still and outwardly calm. _I look forward to tonight my wife.  
_  
"Well I have some work to do for our guests. Sarek come help me please. I need advice. Garak rest and feel better. Maybe T'Mir will let you come watch the game."

"Amanda ….are you still obsessed with hockey?" Adrianna said she was laughing. "Alright we will come."

"Hockey what is that?" Garak asked.

"A Terran game played by men or women on ice. You will like it Garak. I know you will." Amanda said laughing. "It is a warriors sport."

"Great…corrupt him too." Adrianna laughed. "I knew it ; I have to watch it now."

"Corrupt? You do not like this hockey?"

"Garak it is a fine sport I just prefer basketball." Adrianna said grinning.

"You just like watching all the cute guys in those skimpy shorts." Amanda said laughing hard herself.

Adrianna blushed.

Sarek and Garak looked at each other and shook their heads neither understanding their wives silliness.

_I think they have no clue_. Adrianna sent.

_Lucky us! _Amanda said giggling.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 52 (Dancing on the eye of a needle.)**

Simion was growing impatient. He looked at the latest intelligence, it appeared Earth, and Vulcan were heading for a confrontation. This was good news and it appeared that Jeremiah had a plan to shatter the alliance even further. The only concern he had was the delay now. The longer the time before the meeting, the better the chance of discovery and this could lead to the mission's failure. Simion leaned back and sipped his wine. He watched the dancer as she moved in time with the music. He smiled at the sight. At least Jeremiah had sent the slave girls. They were all skilled and each had been the fairest in the market. He was still disappointed however. He still wanted Amanda Grayson. He looked at the picture he held in his hand. She was a woman who was a jewel. He flipped on the vids of her talking standing up to Pete. She had fire and he wanted that for himself. He swallowed his drink and decided he would insist Jeremiah bring her to him. Until then the slaves would do. He rose and went to the closest girl. She stopped dancing and he tossed her over his shoulder. She was shaking with fear and he smiled. She would do nicely until he got the one he wanted.

An hour latter Simion called Jeremiah "Contact the Romulan Garak. He will help you remove Amanda from Sarek's compound. Garak has orders from his government to give us every assistance to complete the task. Romulus wants the Federation to fail as much as the Syndicate does."

"Yes Simion I will arrange that. Are you certain you want Amanda? It would be better to kill her. That would make Sarek grieve. It would affect his logic."

"No….I want her. If any harm comes to her Jeremiah I will have your head."

Jeremiah swallowed hard. He might want to make Sarek suffer but not at the expense of his own life. "You will have her sir. I will find Garak and arrange the details."

"Do it well Jeremiah. Romulan have skills in this area. You would be wise to listen to him. A second failure will not be tolerated. We have too much riding on this operation. We create a rift that can be exploited. Earth and Vulcan are the keys to the Federation. They balance each other. If they are torn apart the Federation will fall apart. There will be a power vacuum we can exploit. Romulus fears their growing power and influence. We can not allow it to continue it is bad for business. Soon they will have enough ships to place a strangle hold on our trade. We will be unable to raid for slaves or other materials. They must be stopped."

"I will not fail Simion." He said to a now dead com link. He had to admit Simion was right a strong Human /Vulcan Alliance would mean that most of the galaxy would sit up and listen to their views more closely. Earth helped bring in the Andorians and Vulcan many other worlds. With Thirty or more worlds allied the criminals of the galaxy would be in a strangle hold. There would be no place to hide if all these world began to cooperate in law enforcement and trade. Many items that now brought smugglers top credits would soon become ordinary commodities. Yes he had to succeed.

How he hated Amanda and Sarek. They were the cause of all his problems. He hated having to uses a Romulan. He turned the idea around in his head and smiled. Perhaps he could get Amanda for Simion and arrange for Garak to be captured. If he set it up properly then Garak would be considered the mastermind of the first attempt as well. Then he would arrange the agents' death. All lose ends tied tightly. The funds he was to pay the Romulan could go to close out his debt to Simion. Yes this plan could work to his advantage. Perhaps his boss had done him a favor after all. 

**Part 53 (Eight arms and a Smile)**

John was pleased with the lunch he had with his brother. He felt ashamed now that he had considered Jeremiah a part of the plan to kidnap his family. The police report showed that the gang had leased the property six months earlier and that it along with several other warehouses were part of the blind trust his father had set up for his brother. So even if Jeremiah owned the properties he did not necessarily control them or the leases. His brother had been horrified to learn he had been implicated. No John was willing to admit he was wrong about a lot of things and he was determined to make amends.  
----------------------------------------------  
Ambassador Felix and his wife dressed with care. Amanda had mentioned it was to be a casual evening among friends. Felix had no idea what this meant so they dressed for comfort but in semi formal robes of state. He would not risk showing Sarek a lack of respect. He looked at his suit and adjusted the coat. The dark green tunic looked perfect against his skin. He looked over and smiled his wife took his breath away. Her outfit had been made to compliment his own. The golden tone was like a warm sun. She smoothed the dress slacks nervously.

"Felix I hope this is proper."

"You look breathtaking my dear. Come along we must go or we will be late."  
--------------------------------------  
"Amanda are you wearing that?" Sarek asked his brow rose. Amanda stopped and looked in the mirror.

"What you like this pair of jeans. "She straightened the Red and White shirt emblazed with the Red Wing Logo. It had the name of a legendary wing Sergey Federov on it. 

Sarek was dressed in a simple white tunic with red slacks. He crossed his arms behind his back. "We are having guests Amanda."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Alright I will change a little." Before he could respond she slipped out of her jeans and turned to the closet. Sarek swallowed hard as he got a glimpse of her long legs and backside as she strode with purpose to the closet. "I swear it is only a hockey game not a state dinner."

He stood in silence as she pulled out a pair of silk trouser pants that were pure red in color. She slipped on the form fitting pants and pulled of the Red Wing top. Then with an annoyed sound pulled on a white top. "I guess this will have to hang as a decoration then. You know Sarek this is bad luck. I need to wear this."

"Luck is illogical. How will wearing a sports shirt help the Red Wings Win?"

"It just does Sarek everyone knows that."

"It is the skill of the team that ensures victory not luck or ritual sacrifice. I still do not understand why you insist on serving Calamari. Have I not explained that Vulcan' s are vegetarians?"

"Yes dear. But some things I will not sacrifice. This is tradition and I love Calamari and so does the rest of the family. I also know that Andorians and Romulan are not vegetarian. Do not worry I did not make it here. Harris and Sara are bringing the dish."

"I still think it is wrong to sacrifice the animal for a game."

"Sarek consider it a practice in IDIC." Amanda said smiling. "I have given up Steak, ribs, pork once a year during the playoffs if the wings are in it I will have Calamari. Don't look so pained." She went to his side and kissed his cheek. "I love you despite your refusal to cheer on the team? Watch they will win."

"Why do they eat that item?" Sarek asked "Why not use fruit or vegetable?"

Amanda laughed as she had often wondered that herself. " It is tradition that goes back to the 1990's when the Red Wings first became a power house. It had to do with the number of playoff games.

Sarek looked horrified. "I thought humans were more civilized. Eating that is as bad as a Klingon and GAAH."

Amanda laughed and took no offence. "Sarek we are not. Remember we are less then 100 years from WWIII. Even hockey is a violent game. Humans will never be civilized. We may be housebroken however. Now how do I look?" She kissed his lips.  
"You look lovely. Though your robes suit you more."

"Sorry Sarek tonight I will be just a plan old human woman enjoying a hockey game with her husband and family. I can hardly wait for the wings to trance the Oiler' s." She stepped back and pulled out a large purple octopus. "Help me find a place of honor for my friend here."

"At least he is not going to be eaten." Sarek said

"Nope. He just an icon." She rubbed the century old stuffed creature for luck. The stuffed octopus was almost as large as his wife. Sarek gave in and helped her carry the creature to the lounge. He had to admit he was grateful he had not met such a creature on his swim.

**Part 54 (Vegetarians and Omnivores.)**

Felix jumped up almost spilling his popcorn. "That was amazing." he shouted.

They had arrived before the game began and he had been amused to find that the Ambassador had a full house. His wife's family had arrived and the women had been setting up the snacks table. Farina had carried over a tray of her cookies and Lady Amanda had smiled and quickly set them out. He was surprised at first to see to tables until he saw the place cards. The first larger table was labeled Vegetarian and kosher and the second Omnivore. He grinned as he noticed platters of meats being laid out. He glanced at the ambassador who seemed uncomfortable with this. Yes, Felix was now certain that Lady Amanda had her mate firmly wrapped around her little finger as the Earther's would say. He had to admit the food from both tables smelled delicious. Now he shouted and cheered along with his hostess for the Red Wing Team. He had to admit he liked watching this sport. The men and women on the skates were flying down the ice.

Harris smiled as he watched the cheering Andorian. It seemed Amanda was right this was a way to draw the Andorians in.

Garak watched the game with rapt interest. He could see that they had skill and stamina for this sport. He found it intriguing to watch. There was a clear and steady plan of attack and the "Wings "were capitalizing on the mistakes of their opponents. So far the game was 3- 1 in the second period. He observed the two ambassadors and wondered what his government would make of this development; they would never believe that a Vulcan and Andorian were cheering a human sports team. He observed Sarek as he watched the game and made several comments about the logical attack patterns made. Garak could not believe that the Ambassador from Vulcan one of the Galaxies premier peacemakers was enjoying watching humans drive each other into the walls.

"That was an illegal body check." Soran said

"Indeed. Why did not the officials call it?" An indignant Sarek said

"They have to be blind." Felix chimed in.

"Perhaps the Oilers are just too skilled at delivering a blow." Garak answered.

This comment earned him a glare from all three aliens.

"That Jones he acts like a Romulan." Felix said "All sneak and no finesse." Felix had turned back to the game so he missed the sharp glare from Garak.

"Oh Felix Romulan's are nothing compared to humans when it comes to underhanded behavior." Amanda said laughing she turned and winked at Garak. "Besides the Oilers and Wings have been rivals longer then Vulcan and Romulus."

That got her a dirty look form Sarek and Garak both. She simply laughed and swallowed an other piece of squid.

Felix laughed and nibbled the calamari. "You know this tastes little like Gaah." He had completely missed the looks going around and it amused Amanda to no end.

"I knew it tasted familiar." Garak said "At least it does not bite your tongue."

Felix laughed and Sarek walked to the table to pick up some fresh carrots and celery. He reminded himself playoffs only happened once a year.

Garak realized he had gained more insight to Humans, Vulcans and Andorians then he ever had in all his years as an operative. He also realized a dangerous fact. Humans were drawing former enemies together in friendship. An ally was dangerous enough to his Empire but a friendship was a disaster. This new unity could mean that the Federations founding members would now become a solid cadre that could and would draw others to it. For who would question the validity of such an organization if such former enemies could now eat and play together in friendship. He drank his beer down with a single swallow and knew his government was not going to be pleased at this development. Garak however found he was enjoying the company. Who would have thought he would actually like a Vulcan and be amused by an Andorian. He sipped his drink and looked at Adrianna with affection. Then again if anyone had told him he would want a human for his wife he would have gutted them with his honor blade. He had a feeling that the Galaxy was changing forever with this new alliance. Friendship and marriage had a way of making life complicated. He shook his head and wished he had some idea how to deal with this new situation.  
**  
Part 55 (The art of War/Sports and Politics)**

The game ended with a 4 to 3 Victory for the Wings but there were still four more games to go. Amanda was in good spirits as she began to clear the dishes. The men were all talking and comparing notes on what they thought of the sport. Adrianna and Farina joined Amanda and each was laughing over the men and the way they were so intent on analyzing a game.

"You would think it is a military strategy that they are discussing. I swear Felix poured over his PADD before we got here. He wanted to know everything there was about this sport." Farina said. I do not think he has enjoyed himself this much in years. I have a feeling he will soon be a stanch Hockey fan. Though I can not guarantee he will stay a Red Wings Fan."

"That is alright there really are a lot of great teams out there. I suppose I love the Wings because they are the first team I remember watching. My family was in Detroit for the season when my father was purchasing a factory there. We used to watch games at night. It is memories of happy times that make me so fond of that team." Amanda said.

"Yes, you came home with the bright red shirt. Heather and I only got the white jerseys." Adrianna said remembering the time.

Farina grinned by now understanding a little about the sport and home and away clothing. 

"I think I will remain a Wings fan. After all this game has helped me make new friends. It is so nice just to relax. So much of Felix's duty is regimented and the least wrong step can spell disaster. Amanda you are right it is in our best interests to become closer. Maybe then even if our governments disagree on policy we can still find common ground. I think we are more alike then we ever believed. I have to admit I never thought a Vulcan would cheer such a sport so enthusiastically."

Amanda laughed as she considered the cheering. It had been more like a word of encouragement here or there from Sarek and Soran. She knew Farina was right though it was for a Vulcan almost shouting. She knew that both Vulcan males liked the sport because of the speed and the grace required. The Physics of shooting a puck down the ice and past a defending goalie fascinated the Vulcan's. Yet they did enjoy it. She could tell by the deep concentration each displayed. Even Garak had been glued to the Vid. He had been far more vocal and it was actually interesting to see the contrast between his reactions and Sarek's. He had openly encouraged the players to use physical force to protect themselves and the puck. It was all too easy to see his warrior side come through. Amanda thought this was a good thing. It meant that Sarek would see it as well. She often thought Vulcan had become too complacent in its military superiority. It would not hurt them to be reminded that there were predators out there. She liked Garak and wanted to trust him but if he was an example of the soul of a Romulan Warrior then Vulcan had to either stay strong or find a way to create true peace and reunite. Such a passionate people opposing them would someday create a battle they no longer knew how to fight. For all of their skills and technology they had lost some of the fire in following Surak's path. She understood the reasons and agreed with the choices though it would place them at a disadvantage facing their lost kin. She just hoped the Icy calm of the Vulcan mind and body never had to fight the fiery mind and body of the Romulans. It would not be a battle either side would emerge from without deep wounds. She rather strives for peace and understanding between the families. It was clear that both sides had forgotten that they were family and that as such they had more in common then most other races. If Hockey would create a bridge then they watch it every game and perhaps even play it sometime.

Garak had not enjoyed watching a sport since he was a young cadet. He had to admit that the humans were faster then he had thought possible. This to was a fact he filed away to report. The pure violence of the game and the cheering audience had also surprised him. Like most of his people he believed that the Vulcan's had tamed and civilized the humans. This bloody sport showed that was not the case at all. He recalled one Warrior / Player being taken off the ice because his leg had been slashed open by a skate. It was a brilliant move he thought and he had been shocked to see it was considered illegal. He thought the skates would make excellent weapons.

However as he listened to Harris's explanation and seen the concern on the other teams faces he knew the cut had not been deliberately inflicted. It had been a case of two bodies crashing into each other at an awkward angle. Still the chase that had lead to the accident had been glorious. Garak listened as the Andorian ambassador requested ice-skates for his children.

"I think my children would like those ice skates. The blades are so thin and the speed the skaters can travel. I am amazed we never thought of such devices."

"Perhaps you had no need." Amanda said smiling. You had that cleat like devices. I am certain it made your walking on ice easier."

"Perhaps but the ice-skates look like fun."

"In the winter in New York we state at Rockefeller center. It is so much fun to skate on with everyone there." Adrianna said

"Maybe we can take them at Christmas." Amanda offered "The lights show is worth seeing. I took Sarek last year."

"It was a pleasing display … it was very cold." Sarek warned.

Felix just grinned. "I shall look forward to the trip. It will be a nice change from this heat."

Amanda laughed cheerfully.

Sarek looked at his wife. _It seems you have made a friend?_

_Sarek we both have and it is a good thing for both our worlds.  
_  
_We can hope. Even Garak likes the sport. I wonder if it will become popular on Romulus._

We could send the Emperor a book of the rules and skates as a gift.

Sarek looked shocked and shook his head no. He just hoped Amanda was joking. He still had a hard time with some of her humor. She gave him an innocent look and he relaxed. The last thing he needed was for the Romulus's to realize he knew about Garak it would not be safe for him then. 

**Part 56 (Mind Games)**

Daniel looked at the book. He was beginning to understand Vulcan. His research on the language before his trip meant he could read basic things. He was annoyed at his progress because he knew he would have to be proficient to keep up in his classes. At least his verbal skills were above average. He was grateful that the Embassy school had offered language classes and that he had been smart enough to take Vulcan. He was fairly fluent in it though he knew it would take time to be comfortable. Hearing it daily would help him adapt quickly. He bounced his basket ball as he considered how to work around the reading issue. In less then a month he would be taking classes and he had to be able to read well by then. He bounced the ball and tossed it against a wall. He wished there was a basket. He set it down and began to work that issue out. Perhaps he could replicate a hoop. Just then he spotted some metal tubing. He grinned and decided he had a solution of sorts. He picked it up and using his foot bent it to shape. Then he climbed the wall and attached it to the wall. He jammed it into two stones. He might not be able to slam dunk the ball but this might do. He climbed back down not realizing he was being observed by a guard. A guard who alerted T' Lara afraid he would injure himself. Daniel hopped down the last few feet. He grabbed his ball and let it loose. It went through his makeshift hoop with ease.

"Yes" he said happily. "Now he could think properly. He began to take outside shots as he mentally reviewed the spellings of Vulcan words.

T' Lara came out to see what the guard had been concerned about. She watched as Daniel tossed his ball through the hoop he had made. It was amazing to watch as he son hit shot after shot from different locations. Her keen hearing picking up his words. At first she did not understand what he was doing. She watched as he bounced the ball and spelled out a word. Near by was a small recording device that would say a Vulcan word pause and then spell it. She watched as Daniel spelled out the word. If he spelled it correctly he would take a shot with his ball. If he misspelled the word he would order the machine to replay it and he would repeat the word once more then spell it again. She watched him quietly and began to see his logic. He was allowing himself to play his game when he was correct.

T 'Lara noted that when Daniel made an error he went back and repeated the process again and again until he had the spelling right. It seemed a strange way to study yet she could tell it was working.

"Computer starts again. Record my errors." Daniel ordered. By the third time through the tape he had managed to spell all the words without a single error. He stopped and took a long drink from a water bottle.

T' Lara decided to check on him because she could tell he was now winded and his skin was red in the face. He had been outside to long without a cover. This seemed to be a major problem with both of her new children. Neither seemed to understand how strong Vulcan's suns truly were.

Daniel looked up and greeted T' Lara. "Good afternoon." He said "I hope my playing basketball has not disturbed you?"

"No it was interesting to observe. What were you doing?"

Daniel looked away slightly self conscious. "I was trying to learn to spell more Vulcan words. I can speak it fairly well but reading and writing are still very difficult. I know my classes will be in Vulcan and I wanted to learn more. I was using the game to learn. It is a version of a game we play at home. One asks questions and if you get it right you shoot he ball. The score is kept. I had to improvise as I was alone. I thought it might make learning more fun and interesting. It also allowed me time to play basketball."

"I have never seen such a technique for learning. Have you had success using this method in the past?" T' Lara asked.

"Sometimes it works for me. I found that if I can associate a pleasant memory with learning something I retain it better. I love to play basketball so studying this way seemed logical to me."

"Interesting that you have combined learning a language with a physical activity; it is an efficient use of time. Can you explain this game? Why did you climb the wall?"

Daniel smiled "I had to climb to put the hoop up. I should have asked I guess. Sarek said you would not mind. I can take it down if you wish."

"No Daniel It is alright. I just thought perhaps you would like proper equipment replicated."

"No this will work out fine. I think it will last a while. I thought this area be the best place to play as it is shaded fairly well."

T' Lara took note of this fact. Clearly Daniel had thought this out some. She had not real objections other then concerns he might burn or overheat.

"Is the game basketball hard to learn?" T' Lara asked. "It seems challenging to get the ball through the hoop."

"It just takes practice and good balance. " Daniel said.

He could not believe he was having so relaxed a conversation with T' Lara. He was enjoying it and decided maybe he been unfair thinking Vulcans were rigid and formal all the time. Not that he minded the formality but he had not known how to just talk and relax. He had been so worried about messing up his new family and he wanted it too badly to risk making a mistake. He still felt bad about walking in on Skon and T' Lara. Clearly neither held that against him. Daniel relaxed and walked over to T' Lara.

"Would you like to learn to play a game?"

T' Lara looked at Daniel. "Perhaps latter you may instruct me on this game. I think it is time for mid meal. You have been our here for over half and hour Daniel. You must acclimatize slowly."

"OK. Latter then. I am hungry. What are we having for lunch?"

"Lunch you must use the proper term Daniel. Mid meal will be a salad with soup. Come you will wish to refresh yourself first."

"Yes mother." Daniel said smiling. He noticed she was not standing to close to him he must smell very ripe to her sensitive nose. He had to admit a shower would be refreshing.

**Part 57 (Changing the Rules)**

T' Lara observed Daniel as he ate mid-meal. It was clear that the youth had a hearty appetite. She mentally reviewed the dietary requirements for a human male in his teen years. She had been surprised at the amount of food a human should consume to stay healthy and grow strong. T' Lara had to agree with T' Mir assessment that they should find and recruit a human physician for Vulcan. She resolved to make an appointment and speak with T'Pau about the situation at her earliest convenience. She also considered that perhaps they should create a new wing at the hospital for human patients. She knew that Vulcan would soon be gaining many more humans. If Sarek and Skon's plan to open a school was successful then it was only logical that they have proper medical care available. While it was true that the Terran's had an Embassy physician she would feel more comfortable if the physicals that cared for her family owed their loyalty to Vulcan first. Sipping his water Daniel wondered why T' Lara looked so concerned. Even if it was rude to talk during meals Daniel felt he should ask. "Mother what troubles thee?" He asked trying to use the proper forms.

T' Lara looked up and said. "I was considering your needs. I feel I have failed to consider your cultural requirements."

Daniel grinned. "Mother it will take time to know me and for me to understand you and father. I like sports this is true. Yet at my guardians house I never had a chance to play basketball or to have an indoor Dojo. I will make do. I am just happy I am wanted and cared for. I will likely be spoiled by you and Father."

"We will not spoil you. It is only right we provide for your needs. It is troubling we have failed."

"Mother?" Daniel said taking a breathe. "We have only just arrived. I have received more concern from you and father in the last two days then I did in the last 15 years from my former guardian. I am accustomed to fending for myself. If I need something I will ask for it. I don't need a basketball court. I just wanted a place to work out and think. I did not mean to hurt your feelings or seem to show you are not caring for me. I do not know how to act like a Vulcan Child. I will say I respect you and Father deeply. I have much to learn about your culture. I am eager to do so. I know Amanda cares for me. She was always a good teacher. She did what she could. But, until now I did not have a family. We can learn together. We won't be perfect, no family is, but it will be successful. I could do so much worse then to have all of you as role models. So do not worry too much. I am honored and proud you choose me to be your son. I may never be as smart or successful as Sarek but I will always honor you for your care of me."

T' Lara nodded uncertain how to respond. Had she been able to show emotions Daniel would know his words touched her deeply? Yet she had to maintain control. "I am honored Daniel. We just would not risk harm to you or Amanda because we failed to consider a need."

"All I or Amanda need is to learn your ways. We already have the care. We are human and have some needs that are not like Vulcans. We will work it out. The biggest issues will be learning to fit in. If you are patient and help us do that the rest will come."

"Indeed." T' Lara said they finished their meal and Daniel grinned.

_Yep he was going to be spoiled rotten _and he loved the thought.

**Two days latter- **

Amanda nibbled her salad. She had chosen to eat in her room because she was writing the letters to various Earth institutions of learning. The plan Sarek had suggested was a good one. Vulcan needed to be more active in the Federation and opening its educational facilities to off world students was an excellent way to begin. The whole Federation was well aware of the high standards the Vulcan Science Academy had. She could imagine that there would soon be a line of students seeking entry.

The idea of sending teachers to Earth and other planets was equally important. She knew it would be years before students in large numbers could attend the academy.

A cadre of Vulcan teachers could touch hundreds of lives. In many ways sending some teachers off world was a far more practical plan. She knew many promising students would never have the funds to attend VSA because they would not be able to afford passage and life on Vulcan. While the economy on Vulcan was reasonable many would find the climate to harsh and separation from their families difficult. It would also be far better if more of Vulcan's citizens interacted with Earth and other worlds.

They needed to lose the Aloof /Elitists image. She began to write out a list of schools that would be best suited for Vulcan instructors. She nibbled her salad and wondered if perhaps Andoria would also like to send instructors? She reached for the com and Called Farina. She might be able to let her know if Andoria would be interested in an educational exchange program. Perhaps if both worlds offered together it might be more readily accepted by Earth institutions.

Farina listened as Amanda made her request. She smiled and promised to speak to Felix about the issue.

"Amanda that is a very good idea. I think you are correct it will foster better relations. I think there are a lot of things we could teach our allies. Besides it will be a good way to introduce Hockey our people."

Amanda laughed "I agree. Andoians will be naturals for the game. So I should suggest the idea to Sarek then? I think it will be a great way to help our peoples learn about each other. On Earth the friends we make in school last a lifetime."

"I think it is the same on my world. Is there any chance we can arrange an exchange at the VSA?"

"I think maybe we can. I will have to ask. We have to arrange climate control in the buildings, housing, and medical."

"Agreed. Let me talk to Felix we also have to establish and Embassy. That we had already planned do to your kind invitation. Maybe we need to get that arranged first."

"Perhaps. I just was hoping to begin a dialogue so we can get the ball rolling." Amanda said

"Get the ball rolling?" Farina asked

"To begin the process." Amanda translated automatically.

"Idioms are a constant problem in communication between Sarek and me." 

Farina laughed "Perhaps you should write a book about idioms." "I will consider it." Amada said. "Maybe you should write one as well."

Farina agreed "Maybe we can teach each other."

They talked for a while longer agreeing to speak to their spouses about arranging the educational exchange. Amanda hung up the com and smiled. It seemed that perhaps she and Daniel would not be the only aliens studying and teaching at the VSA.

TBC…**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Disclaimers: See Part one**

**A/N :Italics Are Thoughts or Telepathy**

**By : FireStar**

**Summary: Everyone is finding their roles and places. Destiny begins to show how well enemies can be allies.**

**IDIC-New Frontiers**

**Part 58 (Honor is a damned Pain) **

Garak walked along the beach. He stopped at a small café and entered the building. He sat down and ordered a tea. He was here to meet his contact and to pass on information to be transmitted to his government. The Orion came though to his private room and sat down at the table.

"I have news. My Lord wishes you to help his agent."

"His agent?"

"Yes, He wants you to meet with him this evening." Garak sipped his tea. 

Today he was dressed as a Vulcan to blend in. "That will not be possible. Give me his name and com number. I will arrange the meeting."

"Sir that is -"

"Look I am paying for a service. If I choose to help your master, it will be because it suits my needs. I am not his agent." He grabbed his throat.

"Yes, Sir." He choked. He was pushed back. "The contact is Jeremiah Grayson. He wants to kill the Grayson family. Simion has received the contract from your government. This alliance may not stand. The whole Federation and the Grayson family are to be eliminated."

Garak froze and knew he could not trust this contact any longer. Yet he had to send a message. He would send a message coded to warn his government he could no longer trust this route. He leaned back and gave the Orion the message. He now knew he had to choose. Garak cursed silently, because he could not kill Amanda without destroying his wife's love for him.

"I will of course follow my government's directives. The alliance will not stand." Garak said sipping his tea.

"Yes sir. We have arranged to destroy the Federation you only have the family. Sarek will be destroyed with the council."

Garak started and knew he had a problem.

"This is not the venue to speak of this. Come we will find a more private area."

The Orion followed Garak out into the alley. He removed a com link and transmitted the information. When he was done, he entered a ground car with Garak. The Driver took them away. The Orion relaxed now feeling he could speak freely.

"Tell me how will this be done?" Garak asked He poured rare ale for his informant.

The Orion smiled "I can not tell you. Only know it will be the end of the Federation. Vulcan will be loathed by the entire galaxy." 

Garak waited until they were out of town. The car halted and he got out and grabbed his contact. He pinned him against the car and pressed his honor blade to his throat.

"Talk, how this will happen." His blade drew a thin cut on the agents' neck. 

The contact froze in fear. He was not a brave man. He had no intention of dying. He quickly told Garak all he knew. Garak smiled and tapped the car. The driver existed and he pushed The Orion to the Vulcan driver.

"Take him."

"You are working with the Vulcans? Traitor?"

Garak grabbed him. "I am not a traitor." He struck the agent knocking him out cold. "I just think peace is better for my family."

The Vulcan's brow rose.

"I should kill him." The Vulcan looked at Garak.

"There is no need. We will need him. He will be detained somewhere safe."

The driver pinned a devise to his shirt. Removing a com unit

"One to beam up to the brig."

The Orion was beamed away. Garak considered what to do next. He had to save his family but not betray his world. Somehow, he had a feeling to do this he would have to save the Federation as well. Honor was a damned inconvenience at times. He had given his word to Sarek and now he had to honor it.

**Part 59 (Boy Scout)**

Garak looked at the male security guard and leaned against the ground car. _How in Hades was he going to pull this off? What was he going to tell the Admiral? He had sent a message that he did not trust the contact. That would perhaps buy him some time. He could use his former contacts to send the news of his marriage. He looked across the car and decided he was going to have to do this alone. He could not inform Sarek of his government's plans. Garak would stop the assassinations and if he had to, he would give up Jeremiah. _He looked forward to discussing the issue with this treacherous human. _He had been burning with rage when he learned that not only were the Sarek and the Grayson family to be killed but all relatives within two generations_. That meant his wife and his new son as well. _No, he would not allow this. He had found his home and clan. He was a Romulan this was true but a true Romulan defended his mate to the death. _

_Only if that mate was a threat and traitor would they be sacrificed. Even then, a true mate would choose the final honor with them. No, he would not sacrifice Adrianna. Adrianna loved Amanda and Amanda loved Sarek. If Skon and T' Lara were killed Sarek would become a ruthless enemy. The logical thing was to keep them all safe and secure. He thought about the Andorian Ambassador Felix and knew he was a natural counter to Sarek. He briefly considered allowing the assassins to take out this threat. Then he decided that it would not work because Amanda considered the alien a friend. An angry Amanda was not something he wanted to risk. He could well see her leading a fleet to avenge her family and friends. No, Garak a decorated Commander in the Imperial Romulan Fleet had to save the Federation and his family. He cleaned his honor blade and shook his head. Looking at the Vulcan, _he said.**  
**  
"Where is Ambassador Sarek?"

"He is at his new house in the mountains. When we return I am to escort his lady wife and her cousin to his side."

"Indeed. Well it looks like we will be playing happy families."

The Vulcan agent brow rose not understanding the sarcastic comment. "Come I must send a report to Romulus."

"Sir?"

"I know this is insane, trust me Vulcan." He rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of having a war break out. A war would mean I would need to fight my new family. That is not something I am willing to do. War is not in any ones best interests. Ironic I am actually beginning to understand why you Vulcan's chase logic. "

"Indeed it is simpler to act in a logical manner."

"Then why is what I am about to do so illogical? I am about to save the Federation and disobey my government. Logic has nothing to do with it. Love however does. Unless it is logical to love ones mate?"

"A male must protect his mate. That is a biological imperative. Humans need to be happy to be healthy. So ensuring your lady is happy is logical."

"damn Kolar you are right it is logical in a twisted sort of way. Come on I have to find a way to do this without hurting my people."

"Garak it is admirable that you are acting with honor to both planets."

"Thanks Kolar."

"One does not thank Logic Garak. Ambassador Sarek is right you are a unique individual." Kolar said

Garak grinned. "Yes I am a regular boy scout." using a term Amanda had used when referencing his actions in regards to Rordan and Adrianna. He decided then and there that Romulans were superior to Vulcans because his driver had a blank look on his face. He had been on Earth less then a month and was already understanding idioms where the Vulcan had been here ten years and still did not understand human speech patterns. 

**Part 60( Brats and Red Tape)**

Skon boarded the Surak and went to his cabin. He was returning to Earth with T'Lara ,and Daniel. It seemed that Sarek had several interesting proposals to make. He wanted to discuss them in person so that there could be no leaks. He also needed advice on how to deal with Garak and Adrianna's situation. He had been incredulous when Sarek had informed him of the Romulan who was now living in the Vulcan Consulate. He had for a moment wondered if his son had gone crazy. The fact that the Romulan was now bonded to Amanda's cousin was reason enough to explain his son's lack of logic. Sarek had no good sense where his wife was concerned. Then Skon thought he could well understand this_. No male was logical when it came to keeping his mate safe and secure. In Amanda's case it was even more complicated because of her deeply emotional state._

T' Mara had been very surprised that they would be returning to Earth so quickly. She had not been pleased when she learned he reason. A Romulan in the Consulate? What was Sarek thinking? Some days she truly wondered why she became a security officer.

Daniel of course was not happy.

"Mother can I not stay here? I don't want to go back to Earth."

"Daniel no one will be here to care for you." T' Lara explained.

"But, I am ok really. I just got here. I am just getting used to the gravity…"

"We will return. Amanda needs the family there."

"Great. I was hoping not to have to go back for years."

"Daniel we are diplomatic family. We will often be traveling." T'Lara explained she watched as her son became almost belligerent.

"Yeh , I guess. I just…." He was afraid that his guardian would think he was running home. He looked away. "Really I am almost an adult!" He suddenly became quiet.

T' Lara knew something was bothering him. Yet he had just closed down. He tossed clothing into a bag and closed it. Following his mother to the flitter. They would be meeting Skon in an hour. T'Lara had no idea how to handle Daniel's sudden outburst. She was concerned and decided to consult a healer. Perhaps Daniel had become ill form spending to much time in the heat. It could explain his erratic behaviors. She watched him as he slumped in the flitter. Skon read the report on the possibility that Andoria might join them in backing the Prime Directive. He was pleased at this turn of events. He was unclear about the reason for it. He was equally surprised to learn Andoria wanted to exchange educators. He considered this and found that the idea held appeal. Andoria had many fine engineers and mathematicians. He knew he would look forward to hearing them speak on various subjects. Skon was reading in their cabin or trying to as he heard

Thud,- Thunk Thud- Daniel tossed the basketball against the wall. He was scared. He could see his guardian causing problems. He would be accused of changing his mind and of making Skon and T' Lara bring him back. What if his former guardian tried to keep him on Earth? He was still afraid that this was all a dream and he would wake up alone.

**Part 61 (Dialogue)**

Sarek closed the door to his study and walked to a pair of chairs facing a fireplace. He turned on the gas flame and motioned for Garak to sit.

"What troubles thee?"

Garak looked into the flames. "When I was sent here to Earth I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I was chosen for this mission for several reasons. First, I am skilled at languages and can work well alone. I am qualified in many areas. I have carried out several successful missions. A few I am proud of and a few…A few I wish I had not had to do."

He looked at Sarek carefully. Sarek simply listened he was not going to judge it was not his place. Garak was Romulan and Sarek had assumed he would follow his Planets orders. Sarek understood that, sometimes it was hard to do ones duty. He to have on occasion done or acted in a way he would have preferred not to. Vulcan's interests had to come first, just as Garak had to protect Romulus.

"Sarek It was an accident the meeting between Adrianna and me. I never intended to see her again. I did not want to hurt her. I liked the boy and she fascinated me. The fact is she was, is a complication."

"Garak, this is something I can well understand. Amanda caught me as well."

Garak smiled ruefully. "I was going to walk away so she would not be drawn into my life. It was the honorable thing to do. Then she was attacked. Any plans I had went away. In that instant I knew I would do anything and kill anyone who threatened her or Rordan."

Sarek nodded again understanding. "The problem is she is close to your wife. They are like sisters. She would be most displeased if harm came to her."

Sarek stiffened. "Tell me." he demanded.

Garak looked up and for the first time could see the similarities in the Vulcan. He looked ready to kill. His control was clearly strained to the limits.

"My government fears this alliance. They believe that the humans have gained a voice on Vulcan. That perhaps Vulcan has gained a new shipyard and new powers to control Star Fleet."

Sarek leaned back folding his fingers to center himself.

"I now control twenty five percent of Amanda's fathers company. He is still in control of the enterprise."

"I know this. I also think that it is actually a good thing. I believe that the humans will be more under control; they are wild and emotional." Garak said.

Sarek's brow rose. He gave a pointed look at his cousin by marriage.

"I know, we are too. Perhaps that is the point. Someone has to have a clear logical head."

"Indeed." Sarek said amused now.

"The Tal shair ordered the deaths of the Federation Council and the Grayson family to the second generation."

Sarek rose and pinned Garak.

"I can not allow this Sarek. I do not want to betray my people but Adrianna and Rordan are mine. I cannot even allow harm to you or Amanda. She would despise me."

Sarek released him and faced the flames fighting for control. Logically he knew that Garak would not have told him if he intended harm.

"I have to find a way to convince them Vulcan is going to keep the peace. The new policy of yours could do it. The issue is it I do not know when they plans to destroy the council. Help me. Help me stop them so we can have peace. Sarek I am a loyal Romulan but what they plan would start a war." Garak explained.

"You are not the one to do the assassination?" Sarek asked

"No it was planned by Jeremiah Grayson and it is already in place. I can not think how they plan to kill so many."

"Logically it will be all at once."

"A bomb or bio weapon was what I thought they might use." Garak said "The problem is I do not know when, where, who or how."

"We will find a way to stop this and protect all our worlds. We are not your enemy Garak. Would it surprise you to know we on Vulcan long for reunification too?"

Garak was stunned and he was relived because he did not feel so alone now. Oddly, he trusted Sarek perhaps even more then he trusted his own handlers. Family was the bond that he was trusting in now. He wondered if he was perhaps deluding himself about peace. Then again, there were worse delusions to have.

Sarek looked at his new relatives and knew he had to trust him. A part of him wanted to rip Garak apart for even hinting at harming Amanda. The rational side told him Garak had as much or more to lose then he did. He would seek peace. It was the only logical thing to do. Now more then ever the Prime Directive had to go through. It was perhaps the best chance the Federation had of convincing the Romulans that they would not seek to create buffer states. A strong healthy Federation would mean that there would be no need to seek to conquer other worlds. That the greater the diversity the stronger the peace would be.

"We must find out where the attack will be." Sarek said calmly

"I thought it might be several attacks but that would be harder to do. I believe that hired assassins are to do the job. A bomb would be most efficient."

"The general assembly meeting is the best time. All of the council and Star Fleets top officials will be present." Sarek said, "I also believe that John Grayson is to address the council regarding the new ships his company is building. Amanda requested permission to attend and I am certain her mother will as well."

"Adrianna is going to be representing Heather and Jamie. Yes, Sarek that is the most likely place. Now we must find the who and the when?" Garak said

Garak and Sarek spoke for over half an hour. They came to an agreement a treaty of sorts. For the sake of their respective mates they were going to work together to stop this plot. Garak knew he might well be considered a traitor for even talking to Sarek about this situation. He knew deep down he had no choice

**Part 62 (Order)**

Harmony smiled as she watched the two males talk. She had to admit it had not been easy to find a way to override Garak's loyalty to the Empire. She had in the end counted on biology and honor. The fact that Garak was still relatively Vulcan in physiology had helped the cause. He was in the minority on Romulus a Romulan who could still go through Ponn Farr. His meeting Adrianna and the chemical reaction of her pheromones had drawn him to her. The fact that a male was hurting her and Rordan had triggered the ancient need to challenge. Garak had been caught by biology. His emotions had been peaked by his need for a family and mate. Rordan's simple acceptance and Adrianna's submission to his initial suit had created the perfect lure. Now he would protect them because he considered them his. Adrianna was his mate. Her needs and even her happiness became essential for his peace of mind and well being. The fact that Rordan looked up to him made him want to do the right thing. He wanted to be a male who had honor who his new son could admire. The values of honor and family were the core of a Romulan. He might appear to break his governments plans up and not achieve the political goals but his actions were what any Romulan would expect in regards to family and clan.

Harmony was pleased because Garak would be the first of many who would in time influence the one who would Help reunite the Children of Vulcan and their Romulan and Reman cousins. He would never lose his sense of honor and pride in his people. She smiled as he listened and communicated openly and honestly with Sarek. She hoped they figured out the dangers.

"Elder we must ensure that the Senator allows Garak to live. He will be in danger for helping Sarek."

"Harmony we can not interfere."

"I can speak to his dreams." Lucian offered. "The Senator is a religious man. He will listen to the dream. He to wishes for peace and for reunification. You know that a he has a new daughter. Perhaps a bonding could be arranged."

The elder leaned back. "Perhaps , if not his daughter then perhaps his grandchild. Go Lucian suggest that Garak's plan is better because he will be able to watch the Federation and Vulcan."

Lucian smiled and moments latter appeared at Romulus.

He whispered into the Senators ear.

**Part 63 ( Adolescence and Arrogance) NC-17 **

Daniel left his room still angry that they were returning to Earth. He had been so happy on Vulcan. He had finally after almost two weeks began to breath easier. His Tri-Ox injections were down to one a day and that was only a half dosage. He wished that he could have stayed home. _He had just turned eighteen and was an adult. Why would they not trust him? He knew that they did not celebrates such and event but did it make him less of an adult because of it? Amanda had remembered and called to wish him a Happy Birthday promising to celebrated when he got back to Earth. He did not want that. He never wanted to go back there, at least not for years. He wanted to be Vulcan and follow the Vulcan way. He hated he was so angry and frustrated and unable to communicated his fear.  
_  
Daniel headed for the Surak's gym eager to work out his frustration. He saw T' Mara but was in no mood to talk. He turned on his heel and ran down the hall. He just wanted to get away from Vulcan logic for an hour or so. He knew working out with the weapons like the Lipra he carried was the best way to fight his frustration and anger.

T' Lara was concerned for her son. She went looking for Skon to discuss the matter. She did not understand his sudden anger and resentment. _Surely he should know That she and Skon wanted only to see to his care and well being?  
_  
T' Looked at her calendar and noted that in their hurry to return to Earth for the conference that they had missed their son's birthday. Could this be the reason he was so surly? She looked up the significance of the day. She folded her fingers and wondered if this was the cause of his rebellion did Daniel truly think he was now an adult? He was still a child by Vulcan standards and she would treat him as such. He had understood that they were there to help and guide his growth she was certain of that. Why was he so angry? She closed her eyes to try to meditate on this before seeking our her husband's council.

T' Mara followed Daniel to keep an eye on him his  
actions were not logical and she could see he was angry. Anger was a negative emotion and T' Mara was concerned that it would cause Daniel injury. He was carrying a Lipra and she was afraid he would injure himself with the weapon. Anger was not an emotion to have when one practiced with so deadly a weapon.

Daniel entered the gym and set the Lirpa against the wall. He stripped off his sweatshirt and sweat pants as the room was very warm. He began to stretch and loosen his muscles. He was angry but not foolish enough to fail to properly prepare. Once he had finished he picked up the weapon and moved to the center of the room. He began to go through the basic forms. The weapon he was using was a practice version. It had a blade that was dull. It could do damage to a person but it was more blunted. He began the moves in his mind seeing his guardian. He had not really understood how deeply he hated the man until he was away. Always he had suppressed his feelings because they had done him no good. He had simply ignored the cruel word and lack of care.

Daniel felt he should not have to be exposed to his guardian. He knew that he would be at the spaceport to gloat. The reason would be because of Star Fleet Security but Daniel knew better. He would be there to gloat and make crude remarks about the Vulcan's wanting to get rid of him already. He was scared that that might actually be the truth. He had been a disruption to their lives. He was afraid he was not fitting in and that they would keep him for Amanda's sake alone. He had never cared before but he was afraid. He had come in the last weeks to think of them as his parents and family.

He thrust the Lirpa forward and spun around. He was using the weapon to force out his anger and rage. He could not think of anything but his desire to be rid of his pain. He was afraid his guardian would hurt Skon and T' Lara for some reason. He had never thought about his xenophobic ways before now however he was afraid. The man had a lot of power on Earth and could find a way to hurt them. Daniel knew many on Earth feared the Vulcan people. He shivered as he remembered some documents he had read. Star Fleet was afraid because of the raid Sarek had made to retrieve Amanda. They no longer believed that Vulcan was peaceful and a friend. Daniel knew he should confide his fears to his parents but he was afraid to make things worse. He was trying so hard to be a proper Vulcan and did not want to remind them he was human. He did not wish to see revulsion in their eyes.

T' Mara came into the Gym and watched as Daniel was recklessly going through his exercises. She raised her brow as she watched the intensity of his actions. Clearly the youth was upset about something.

"Kadith. " She called to make him stop.

Daniel spun around and saw T' Mara. He had no desire to talk. He was angry and needed to work his anger and fear out.

"Leave me alone." He shouted.

"I can not. You are acting Recklessly."

"So what do you care! Get away from me or I will make you." He shifted to a defensive position. "I don't need your advice. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Daniel you must put down the Lirpa. Such actions as you are taking endanger you and anyone else who may enter the room." T' Mara said calmly and rationally.

"I said leave me alone." He wanted her gone so she be safe. He did not trust himself right now. He looked at her and swallowed hard. She looked so good to him. He wanted her. She had to go away before he did something stupid.

Daniel Charged T' Mara. Her quick reflexes allowed her to jump and roll out of the way. Daniel's attack perplexed her as she rolled to her feet with ease. T' Mara grabbed staff and met his next attack. The blow sent a shock threw his body and enraged him further. He pressed the attack. Rage and fear making him lose all rational thinking. T' Mara felt the waves of confusion and anger flow off him. It was almost a physical blow. His pain and emotional turmoil was very great. She knew he was not thinking only reacting out of emotion. T' Mara knew for both their safety she had to disarm him. They fought for several more minutes as she tried to tire him out. Daniel however, was stronger in anger then he was normally and he managed to knock the staff from her hands in a totally illogical move. She then felt the lower end of the Lirpa catch her leg. She stumbled and instinctively kicked out. Her blow connected with his legs and he lost his Lirpa and ended up on the floor next to her. T' Mara believed that their being disarmed should end the fight. She quickly found this was an error as Daniel rolled and crouched.

T' Mara moved and locked the door determined he would not get away until they solved this problem. He could not be seen this out of control it would reflect badly on him. She was certain she could clam him down and get him to behave rationally.

"Go away I want to be alone." He shouted.

T' Mara felt his pain and moved to him. "That would not be wise given your emotional state. Come I will meditate with you. You will feel better."

He shook his head. "I do not want to meditate. " 

He began to stalk her. She backed away instinctually wary now. His look was dark and flushed.

"You want to help me then come here." He said. He suddenly wanted more then to talk.

"Daniel what is wrong?"

T' Mara walked to him every instinct warning her that something was very wrong. She felt flushed and she was now fighting her own anger and his rude actions. She breathed hard and tried to take calming breaths.

Daniel struck out at her and she blocked him with ease catching his arm and pulling him close. Her arms going around him to stop his irrational actions. T' Mara felt him try to push her away and without thinking swept his legs from under him. Daniel went down but refused to let go of her and she tumbled on top of him. Her eyes locked in his as she looked down at him. He growled in anger and rolled over pinning her with his larger frame.

Daniel was angry and he wanted her to pay for stopping him. He did not like being reminded he was weaker then she was. He did not like he was breathing hard in this atmosphere. He wanted her to feel his frustration and have the same difficulty he was. Daniel leaned forward and kissed T' Mara his lips stealing her breath. T' Mara felt his anger and his Arousal and now understood why he had warned her away. He was not in control. She could feel his need, lust that was primal and his need to dominate. She was not about to let him act so foolishly. She was bound to keep him safe even from himself. T' Mara pushed him back and pinned him. She caught his arms and pinned them above his head. She was breathing as hard as he was now.

"This is not wise."

Daniel struggled and as he bucked up she could feel his desire. T' Mara swallowed hard as his scent was very arousing. She tried to remind herself he was still a child. That fact however was being belayed by his actions. Rage and anger had disappeared and lust had replaced it. She felt his emotions flood her and knew she was not being fair. He wanted far more from her then a simple sexual encounter. His lust she might have contained and fought. Daniel however was projecting love and need. He was seeking and anchor in a world he did not fully understand. She tried to hold him still even ast his lips found her neck and began to kiss her. She groaned and kissed him with passion. Releasing his hands do she could grip his face. T' Mara felt him grab her and deepen the kiss. Fire raged thorough them both as he cried out to her. T' Mara's every instinct was to offer him solace and comfort. She did not understand why she needed to ease him only that it was as necessary to her as oxygen.

_I am not a child. I want you. I nee you. I am a man damn it._

She groaned_ This is not right. I am supposed to keep you safe. I am sworn to protect you._

He laughed as he reversed their positions. Daniel looked down at her kissing her hard. _I feel safe here in your arms._

T' Mara never even realized that they were not speaking her own lust rising to meet his. She gasp as he ripped her t-Shirt off her and tossed it aside. His lips found her and she cried out. She had never expected this to turn sexual. She had little experience with males on this level. In this area Daniel held the advantage and he took it. He suckled her and she arched under him. He wanted her and he wanted to prove he was a man. The primitive side of his brain was determined to prove it in the most basic way. There was also more then that. He loved her and needed comfort. Daniel knew that he was out of control but he needed to be connected to someone and something.

T' Mara held him to her and forgot he was angry and forgot she was supposed to be the adult. Instead she gave in to her own desire. She ripped his shirt off. It was torn in half and tossed away. Her nails dug into his back drawing blood. Lust filled her and she wanted him. His aggression had triggered her own. She wanted more then a simple act. Her hands went to his face. He rolled over and held her to him. Daniel's own fingers found her temples. Instantly they both reached for what they needed far more then the sexual encounter. Minds touched and melded. She gasped at the power she encountered as he opened up and let her in. He might not be as strong as a Vulcan but he was not weak either. T'Mara was flooded by his love and need. Daniel surrendered and let her take control. He had no idea what was happening but he wanted it. He showed her every desire he had. She sensed his anger his fear and his concerns. His lips locked onto hers as he poured his emotions out. She held him safe in her arms as his body shook. Their minds slowly began to turn to each other and become one. It was a chaotic process because of his raging emotions. T ' Mara knew she was losing herself in his mind. His needs were becoming hers. She shuttered and opened herself to his need. She could not have stopped the bonding process if she had wanted to at this point. He called to her and she answered his desires with her own She let him go and felt his arms hold her. He was calmer now as she began to control his rage and anger. She soothed him with calming reassurance and love. Her arms offered acceptance and peace. She looked down at him and saw he was now hers completely. He looked at her with such longing and love that she shook with it. She had wanted to wait to take this slowly to help him understand what it would mean to them both. His lose of control had ended any chance of that. She swallowed as she read his desire for a physical union.

Daniel stroked her back and stripped off her clothing his own was tossed aside. He lifted her onto his body. " T' Mara please." He begged. " I need this."

T' Mara felt his arousal and knew he was letting her decide. She swallowed hard and lowered herself onto him. Their bodies joined and his mind found hers at the same time. She felt his relief and his joy. Peace flooded her as he united them. T' Mara had never understood the need to be physically connected. Like most Vulcans' sex was a necessity not a pleasure.

Daniel reaction was unique and so different. She felt so complete with him. His movements started a fire inside her and she raced along a with him. She felt his efforts to bring her pleasure and go slowly. She smiled and moved more rapidly. This time was for him. She had found pleasure in the joining of their minds in a way she had never expected. He was hers and she was determined to show him this.

"T' Mara baby Please. " he begged as she teased him and he cried out as he climaxed. She held him and he now knew why Amanda had refused to leave Sarek. It was an amazing thing to have her in his mind as they made love. "I love you." He said softly.

"I cherish thee Daniel." She said as he held her. She shivered as she slowly came back to herself. He rolled her off him and kissed her. Looking down at her he smiled. "I cherish thee. I am sorry I lost control. I do not understand why."

_It does not matter my beloved. We are one now and I will help you. _She kissed his head. Her mind reached out to soothe his rage.

Daniel held her somehow knowing that this event would change both of their lives and that this new bond would be vital to their survival. He had tried to resist the need to take action but he had been so out of control.

T' Mara settled him and he was able to think clearly and rationally. This was what he had needed this connection to an other.

--------------------------

T' Lara found her mate with the Captain. She walked to his side.

Skon could sense her worry and went to her side. "What troubles thee?"

"Daniel is acting strange. I am concerned for him"

"T' Mara followed him to the Gym. I am certain she will assist him." Skon said

"Is that wise? He was in a rage."

Skon looked at his wife. "T' Mara will handle him. She is trained to defend herself."

T' Lara looked at Skon wondering if he understood. "My husband what if she does not wish to defend herself?"

Skon's brow rose. He had not considered that event. "Daniel is a child still."

"No Skon by Terran law he is an Adult. He ….May be a danger to her."

Skon looked at his wife. " I would say T' Mara will choose wisely. She will not harm Daniel."

"Perhaps you should arrange a marriage. I had thought we might have time. " She looked away. T'Lara's face was flushed.

Skon stood close to her. " Daniel will not wait my wife. He wants her. I will arrange the marriage when the time is right."

"Skon if they… T' Mara , Daniel they will bond. They are so drawn to one an other." T' Lara stuttered.

Skon looked away." They must choose T' Lara. We can not force it. Daniel is young."

"Not that young. He will claim her. Skon he looks at her like you looked at me."

"Yes and he will do the proper thing." Skon said firmly.

T'Lara was not so certain as she recalled what anger could do to passion. 

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 64 (Alliance)**

Sarek knew he and Garak had to find a way to search the conference and assembly room. He Leaned back and for the first time considered the fact that Garak was Tal Shair a good thing.

"We must search the assembly rooms and be in position to remove the members to safety."

"That is only the first part we must also catch whomever set the trap. We must eliminate Jeremiah and his Orion masters." Garak agreed

"Yes that will be problematic. He has concerned me for some time. I have reason to believe that he is responsible for Maria and Amanda's abduction." Sarek explained "We have been unable to find conclusive  
evidence that he was involved. We have found some evidence but it is at best circumstantial."

"If you trust me Sarek I will seek to explore the venue. I have some… Skill in this area."

Sarek's brow rose. "Indeed. I think that I must agree."

Garak looked at Sarek sharply he had expected an excuse or outright refusal.

"There is a condition. My Security chief T' Mara will assist you. The area is large and two may cover it more efficiently. The two of you acting as my aide and Heather's Will cause less speculation. We are family and that is a well known fact it would seem natural that we be working together."

"It might be best that we search without being seen."

"That may be difficult to achieve. We are being watched by Star Fleet and the human security forces."

"I am certain T' Mara and I can arrange something."

"Perhaps we will discuss it with her when T' Mara arrives. " Sarek said "She is highly skilled. For the moment we must rejoin our ladies. Amanda is growing restless."

Garak nodded. "I am certain it will be resolved to our mutual problem."

Garak tilted his head. "This bonding it strange feeling."

"Yes, It is a unique experience. In time Garak you will cherish the bond."

Garak smiled. "I already do. I think it is what makes me trust you. I can feel her here." He pointed to his head "She is always with me. I can not describe the joy."

"It will give you comfort Garak. You will find peace. The bond is the soul of a Vulcan."

"So I am Vulcan now?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I would not insist on that. You are as you always have been a honorable Romulan warrior. What has changed is that perhaps you can now understand what a Vulcan shares with their mate. It is said that your people do not bond. You are the first Romulan in 5000 years to have this gift."

"Well then perhaps this proves we are related Sarek."

"Yes, Perhaps it does. It gives me a reason to think we may yet heal the breach between our worlds." Sarek said

**Part 65 (New Allies)**

The Betazid ship arrived on the outskirts of the Sol System they set a messaged informing the Federation Council that they would be arriving in less then half an earth hour.

Amanda took the message and went to find Sarek. This news would please him. Sarek liked the Betazid people. He considered them highly skilled diplomats. If he was uncomfortable at all, it was because they were telepathic and highly emotional. Their redeeming quality was the fact that the society was matrilineal, and it functioned on many levels politically like Vulcan. In many ways, this race was like a cross between Human and Vulcan. Amanda read all the reports she could find and had a feeling that the Betazid women would wrap Earthmen about their little fingers. The Vids she had seen showed women who were tall like amazons and whose beauty was striking. She was glad that they were a peaceful race. She had a feeling they be dangerous enemies. Their unique gifts made her smiled because for once she would not be so alone. She made a mental note to warn them not to reveal her gifts. She wondered briefly if it was always going to be hard to be different. Not for the first time she wished she did not have to hide her gifts. She hated the fact that some unprincipled men and women actions made her and her people targets. Amanda just hoped that the people of Earth would not act stupidly around their new friends. Betazid was a rich world and had much to offer the Federation. Her scientists were as skilled in the arts of healing the mind as the Denoblians were in the physical arenas. Many of Earths mentally ill could be helped if they embraced the healing gifts of these women. Amanda hoped past prejudices against mental illness would not stop the exchange of medical personnel.

She went looking for Sarek and noted that Garak to had disappeared. Amanda sighed and knew both men were still working out the ground rules to the relationship. It was far too soon for real trust or friendship and she knew it was going to be a tough road. The only thing that gave her hope was that both seemed to be stubborn and honorable. Family mattered to both races and she and Adrianna were counting on this to help create a bridge between them. Amanda wondered if there would ever be a time when all the races in the Alpha and Beta quadrants could be on friendly terms. This constant distrust was a foolish waste of resources.

**Part 66 (Shocks)**

Daniel held T' Mara to him and he shook unable to believe what had just happened. He had never intended to make love to her this soon. He was not sorry that it had happened but he had wanted to be more certain of her feelings. Daniel never wanted something casual. He buried his head against T' Mara feeling safe and happy. In her arms, he had not doubts because it felt so right. She was his anchor in a universe he wanted to explore. Daniel felt her hands stroke his head and back soothing his passions. He held her and moved to keep her close. Her slight shifting made him tighten his hold.

"T' Mara I am so sorry I lost control. Did I hurt you? Baby I love you and I wanted you but I was to rough."

T' Mara stroked his hair and felt his concern. She sensed his fear that she would be angry and repulsed. Daniel was afraid he had forced her to accept him. She sighed and knew if anyone should be concerned, it was she. She had formed a bond without his consent.

T' Mara knew he had tried to help her form the bond but it had been her will that started it and her desire to bind them that completed the bond. He looked down at her with such a deep trust in his eyes she was humbled.

"Beloved, I wanted you very much. We both needed this. It is perhaps sooner then we planned but it is done. I would not change this for anything. We are bonded now Daniel. I will never leave you and we will find a way to make this work for us. I admit that perhaps your sister will be concerned for you."

"T' Mara she has her own Vulcan. I think she will understand why we did this." He kissed her breasts wanting to make love all over again now that he was certain she wanted him too.

T' Mara could not think as he began again and she decided she did not want to. Soon enough they would have to explain this situation to Skon and T' Lara. If that had to happen, she wanted Daniel relaxed and sated. There was no point in having him lose control when they explained this.

The Surak came into Earth's system and was hailed by the Betazid ship. Skon ordered the Captain to hail the ship.

"Live long and Prosper Ambassador Marina of the Sixth house. "T' Lara said Skon was at her side.

"Peace and Long Life." Ambassador Mariana of the Sixth house said

"It is agreeable to see you once more." T' Lara said. She enjoyed the Betazid because she could actually use her role as a noble woman in the House of Surak. In this case, the women of Betazid appreciated the fact that she was Skon's Consort. He would at first take the back seat.

"I am honored to greet T' Sia T' Lara and Ambassador Skon. We are happy to see that you are well. We heard about pirates and were concerned for you."

Skon moved beside his wife. "We were unharmed. The pirates lacked numbers or sufficient skill to endanger our ship and we delivered the medical supplies to Andoria safely. "

"We would be honored if you and your lady would join us for tea." Marina said.

"We would find that most agreeable. Shall we beam over in 15 standard minutes?"

"Agreed ambassador I have a few questions about this Prime Directive you have requested."

"I will be honored to answer them." Skon said. "I must inform my son so he does not worry."

"We shall look forward to your arrival. We had heard of your households increase. I am certain it was a good day for your house. Please bring the young man if you would like. In addition, my Security Chief has requested a chance to speak to yours. She has some concerns about this conference."

"Indeed, perhaps it is wise to allow them to consult each other. We will be there in 13.5 minutes." Skon said

"We have dropped out of warp." Daniel said

"Yes we have. Daniel we must clean up. Soon Skon will be looking for us. I would prefer to tell him rather then show him what has happened."

Daniel chuckled but got up. He pulled her to his feet. "I need a shower." 

"I believe we both could use one." T' Mara began to look around for her clothing only to realize Daniel had shredded much of it.

Daniel was amused but wisely looked away. His mate was not pleased with having nothing to put on. Daniel handed her his sweat shirt and a large fluffy towel.

T' Mara glared at him and pulled on her pants. Fortunately they had been removed before they had become engaged. She noted that Daniel pulled on his sweat pants but had no shirt. He grinned and winked deciding he had better get to his quarters before anyone saw them.

T' Mara followed him and wondered if perhaps she could make it unnoticed to her quarters.

They stepped out and came face to face with Skon and T' Lara.

Daniel slipped in front of her to shield her from his parents. Skon raised a brow and T' Lara looked away. It was more then clear what had happened. Their appearance and sent gave no room for doubt.

"Daniel ,T' Mara go clean up and meet us in the transporter room. You have 10.5 minutes. Dress in your robes Daniel. We will be meeting the Betazid ambassador. T' Mara her security chief has requested a meeting with you."

"Yes sir." she her ears turning a deep shade of green.

"We will discuss this when we return." T' Lara said "Hurry Daniel we do not wish to be late." Her tone suggesting she was fully aware of what they had been doing for a workout.

"Yes Mother." he said running to do her bidding completely forgetting he should not run on a Vulcan Vessel. T' Mara walked away barely as she to wanted to run to her quarters.

"It seems my wife that you were right. Daniel could not keep from her." Skon said dryly.

T' Lara merely raised a brow. Skon was right they would need to discuss this latter. It seemed she now had three daughters by marriage. 

**Part 67 (The Worm thinks of Turning)**

Jeremiah could not believe that Simion was coming to Earth. He sat back and smiled as he reread the subspace message. The Orion leader truly was arrogant to think he could come to earth and not be either assonated or captured by the authorities. Jeremiah smiled this was a wonderful turn of events perhaps he could still take charge of the syndicate. He began to plot a way to do this. He would have to use Amanda as bait. Simion had become obsessed with his niece and Jeremiah fully intended to use this fact to defeat the man who dared think he owned him.

Simion smiled he was going to Earth to watch the end of The United Federation of Planets and Star Fleet Command. He hated both organizations as they were a sever threat to his business. He frowned as he _considered how increased Starfleet Patrols had limited not only his smuggling but his slaving operations. He had lost millions of credits because of their presence. Cultures that once sold their undesirables were not refusing to do business all in hopes of one day jointing this Federation_. It was intolerable. The Federation was offering equality and freedom to all sentient beings. _That was intolerable because society needed slaves to run properly. How else would one establish their superiority?  
_  
Admiral Wilson could not believe the headaches this conference was causing. He read the reports and request by over a dozen species to dock in orbit and to have reporters come down to cover the event. At first he had been angered that they wanted to have the conference at Star Fleet head quarters. Now however he was glad because it ensured proper security and containment. He even gloated that the FBI Director had to report to him on this occasion.  
---------------------  
The Federation security teams began to set up the outer perimeter. The were taking no chances with the delegates. There were going to be important dignitaries from all thirty Federation worlds as well as observers from the sixteen others. The barriers went up and large screens were set up in the park. It had been decided that the public should be allowed to observe at least the opening ceremonies. Venders rolled into the park as the area began to take on a festive air. This gathering was unprecedented and no one in San Francisco wanted to miss it.  
--------------------  
Garak knew he had to check out the conference hall. He could not imagine it being easier with a Vulcan Shadow. He sighed but said noting for now tentatively agreeing with Sarek's plans. He could always alter them if this T' Mara seemed inept. He walked over to rejoin his family the next few days would be critical so he would enjoy this brief respite. 

**Part 68 (Changes)**

T' Mara joined Skon and T' Lara with one minute to spare. She wanted to squirm under the sever scrutiny she was getting from T' Lara. T' Mara fought to keep her emotions impassive as she took her place. How were they supposed to get through tea when every Betazid was a telepath? Where was Daniel? They were going to be late.

Daniel ran a brush through his hair. He pulled on his robes and buttoned them. He was late and could feel T' Mara's anxiety. He ran to the transporter room getting sever looks from several crew members. Daniel ignored them as he tried to get the last button. He skidded through the doors almost falling as his soft shoes lost their perchance on the deck. He managed to right himself and tried to compose his features. He looked up to see his parents patiently awaiting his arrival. T' Mara looked uncomfortable as he felt. Daniel swallowed hard.

"Sorry I am late" He went to the pad and climbed on board.

"Your collar is not fastened." T' Lara noted.

Daniel swallowed. "I could not get it hooked." He was flustered and turned to

T' Mara. _Help me._

T' Lara moved to help him only to note that Daniel had turned to T' Mara who without thought reached up to fasten the last clap.

T' Lara looked at the young couple sharply but Skon choose to take rescue them.

"Daniel I to often have difficulty with the top button. It is most helpful of T' Mara to assist you."

T' Mara froze as she realized what she had done. Daniel had asked her telepathically and she had simply responded. She stopped her self from smoothing the hair out of his face. She stepped back quickly. She knew that she and her mate were over stepping and that Skon was reminding her politely. She swallowed hard this was not going to be simple at all.  
---------------------------  
Adrianna went to Garak's side. She took his hand in hers and snuggled close to him. She wanted him to feel a part of her family to love and trust them as she did. She knew she was asking a lot of him. He was clearly attempting to find a balance and to become a part of them. Adrianna felt guilty as she knew she was expecting him to be almost human. Yet, how could he be Romulan here? _She silently promised herself she would have him teach her about his culture. It could not be all bad if it had produced a man as fine as Garak. A man of honor who held fast to his beliefs and still fell in love with her._

"So did you a Sarek have a nice chat?" She asked.

Garak looked down at her and smiled. "Yes we have come to an understanding of sorts. It will take us time Adrianna."

"I know. But promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you won't become to Vulcan like. I like Sarek but he is a bit stuffy."

Garak laughed for the first time all evening a rich baritone that sent chills down his wife's back.

Amanda heard that comment and Huffed. "Sarek is not Stuffy, just dignified." She glared at her cousin clearly not amused with the way she was attempting to break up the tension.

"I do not require your defense my wife." Sarek said coming to her side his lips upturned slightly. He was amused though he hid it well.

Garak and Adrianna laughed all the harder.

"Amanda he is so formal." Adrianna joked.

"Well he is an ambassador not a stand up comedian." Amanda retorted now relaxing as she sensed Sarek's amusement.

Sarek drew her to his side. "I would think you would like humor my wife."

"Not when it is at your expense my husband." She said firmly.

"I believe it was an observation Amanda not a criticism." Sarek replied now enjoying the verbal sparing.

"Yes Sarek is right. He is a fine Vulcan." Adrianna said now aware that she had offended her cousin inadvertently.

"Yes it really is not Sarek's fault. "Garak said smiling "All Vulcans are stuffy."

"We are not." Amanda said not noticing what she said or the clearly shocked look on both their faces. Sarek look of pleasure was clear to all. In that moment Sarek forgot that Amanda was indeed human. She had just claimed to be Vulcan and his quite clearly. While in the future he have to adapt to her human ways he would never again really see her as a part of humanity rather as an extension of himself. 

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers-**

**Part 69 (Concessions)**

Felix prepared for the Federation Conference. He was in a pleasant mood. His conversation with his government had been successful. He had managed to convince them that Sarek's Idea of a Prime Directive was a good one. They had a few minor suggestions that he was certain Vulcan could accept and it might perhaps even make it easier for the Terran's to adapt as well. Felix reread his proposal and satisfied copied it to his PADD. He enclosed it into his case and snapped it shut. He was certain that he was going to be successful in this new role because he was now certain that Vulcan genuinely wanted peace and prosperity for all of the Federation. Felix contacted Sarek and informed him that he would have Adoria's support if these points proved acceptable.

Sarek read the proposal and had to admit it was perhaps the carrot that might sway the humans. He contacted his father and received approval for the changes. He had additional good news as well. With these proposed changed Betazid would sign on. Sarek was very satisfied. He did a mental count of the votes on the Security Council.

Vulcan - Four  
Betazid- Four  
Andoria- Four  
Tellerite- Four  
Terra-?

They now had the votes necessary to bring it to the full Federation Assembly. He was pleased and knew in an open session it would pass. Sarek informed Felix that Vulcan was in approval of the changes and that they considered Andoria wise in proposing them. It was a minor change but, one that would make it hard for Earth to refuse. They altered the Directive to allow them to intercede if the Planet in question had been colonized by a Federation world. Sarek was not certain he approved of the change completely, yet he was willing to admit he himself would wish to intercede if a lost Vulcan colony needed help. Allowing this change would mean that they could have limited interventions with those who had been seeded from the home worlds. He could understand the concern that they should help those of their own kind. Sarek was also pleased to learn that they would all arrive together presenting a united front that Earth would have to listen to. Sometimes image was everything to the humans.  
---------------------------  
Amanda laid out her dress with care. She wanted to look perfect as she was representing not only her family but her nation as well. She was honored to stand in for Heather today. Heather had fallen ill after their visit and discovered she was pregnant with twins. She had been ordered take bed rest as she had not yet been able to carry a pregnancy to term. Heather had begged Amanda to take her place. Amanda had been all to happy to do so. While she understood her need to be free of Clan affairs so she could be with Sarek sometimes she missed the interaction. She also felt she had forced Heather to take her place. Amanda was grateful to be able to ease the burden this time. She also had to admit it was going to be a lot of fun to rattle the Terran and American presidents chains. Amanda was still very angry over Adrianna's and Garak's treatment at the hands of New York's finest. This would be a not so subtle reminder of who and what they were.  
--------------------------------------------  
The operative slipped into the assembly rooms and checked his bomb. There could be no mistakes or there would be Hades to pay. The operative moved with care pretending to be adjusting microphones and Video cameras smiling at the passing FBI and Star Fleet patrols. When finished there was no doubt that anyone would survive the blast and the bio-agents. Simion would be well pleased with the efforts and with luck he would be replacing Jeremiah as the agent on Earth. Skon was well pleased that the meeting had gone so well. The amused looked on the Ambassador's face had his son squirming. Skon however felt it was suitable punishment for the youths reckless behavior. T' Mara had managed to escape the scrutiny and being Vulcan was of course better able to shield her thoughts and emotions. T' Mara had gone almost immediately to discuss security issues with the head of the Royal Guard so her interaction had been limited.

**Part 70 (Order and Guidance)**

Skon summoned his son to his side. Daniel went to him blushing deeply. He could not hide his discomfort. Skon motioned his son to sit down across from him.

T' Lara looked at T' Mara as she prepared a light snack. She handed her a Kava root and a knife to begin cleaning. Absently T' Mara began to chop the root. She had her eyes watching the movements of the knife. It was a way to distract herself.

"Thee has bonded with my son." It was a statement not a question.

T' Mara looked up and said. "Yes we have bonded."

"I am pleased that you will be my daughter. I would have been more pleased had you waited. Daniel is still a child."

T' Mara looked up at T' Lara. "He is a man."

This time T' Lara looked away. "Perhaps physically he is."

"Mentally as well My lady. Daniel helped me complete the bond. He has great skills for a human."

"I had hoped he would have more time to mature and become accustomed to Vulcan." T' Lara said firmly.

T' Mara looked at her and said firmly." He is very adaptable. I cherish Daniel and will help him become a part of our world. This was not planned."

"Impulsiveness is a human trait."

T' Mara winced. T' Lara had a very valid point and she had to agree. "Daniel is human and I find I have no concept of logic where he is concerned. It is simply there, I was drawn to him from the first."

T' Lara had to agree that that had indeed been the case for both of them. Daniel had been stricken from the first. Amanda had called it Love at First Sight. She acknowledged such a thing could happen in humans but that a Vulcan woman would admit such was staggering.

"He is young T' Mara and will require guidance. We will not release him to your care completely."

T' Mara stiffened.

"Skon and I will accept this bond and you have our blessings. Do not think we seek to interfere in it. Rather we would offer our blessings and support. You will move in with us if you wish to be with Daniel. He is now bound by our laws and is still a child. His care is our responsibility. While you are bonded there are many things you will need help adjusting to. He is human and you are Vulcan. It is therefore wise that you take the council of your elders. He has much to learn and it will be advisable that he has his families support as well as your. I think it is in both your interests to be guided by us at this time."

T' Mara was not pleased with this statement. There was a certain logic to the suggestion that she could not refute. It would not be hard to move in with Daniel. In some ways it would actually make her job easier.

T' Lara watched as the young Vulcan carefully weighed her words. She wondered if she understood she to was now family and would need to be guarded? Moving her to the houses main rooms would allow this without raising that issue just yet. T' Lara knew that T' Mara was highly skilled in her field and as much as she and Skon would now wish to protect her it was not going to be simple. It would be far easier to use her concern for her bond-mate to achieve this goal.

"That is a logical suggestion. I am honored that you approve. I thought we had more time. He was so angry and in such pain. I would not could not leave him hurting. He is afraid he will be abandoned. I know that you and Skon would never do that and Daniel does on some level as well. His emotions however overwhelm him. I think the bond will ground him. He knows I will never leave him."

"Why does he fear we would abandon him? He is our son."

"He feels he has failed you."

"How?" T' Lara was genuinely puzzled.

" His guardian told him you would bring him back to Earth in less then a year."

T' Lara looked at her sharply. "Surly he understands this is for Vulcan? Our return has no reflection on Daniel as our son. We only wished to have him with us. He is important to our family."

"Yes, I think he knows this but is still afraid. It is an emotional reaction." T' Mara answered. "He does not grasp the parental bond as a Vulcan child would."

"Then we must make him understand. We will explain this daughter."

T' Mara nodded grateful that the conversation had not been as difficult as it could have been. For they both cared for Daniel and wanted what was best for him.

Skon looked at his son. "What you have done was not wise Daniel."

Daniel looked at him firmly. **"T' Mara is mine." **His voice was calm and held not emotion.

Skon looked at Daniel and for a moment forgot he was human. His son was not backing down and was emphatic about this.

"T' Mara is a fine woman. You have chosen well. That my son… is not the issue. The issue is that you are very young to have formed such a bond."

Daniel raised a brow. "You were bound at seven years old I am 18 how can I be to young?"

A logical argument. Skon locked eyes with his son. "That was a betrothal bond Daniel. T' Lara and I did not consummate the bond until we were to be married."

Daniel had the grace to blush. "I want to marry her. I never meant to show her disrespect. I love

T' Mara with all my heart and soul." Once more his responses were entirely human. "I want to spend the rest of my days taking care of her."

"Indeed. Well then we shall have to arrange a proper marriage. Daniel I know you care for her. She is now a part of my family and I am responsible for her well being as well as yours."

"Yes sir." Daniel said not understanding

"She is our chief of security my son. Now as a member of our family she must be guarded as well. I would not take her position from her."

"T'Mara would not like that." Daniel said understanding. "She should move in with us. I will be able to guard her then."

Skon almost smiled. Daniel's sudden concern spoke well of him. He understood that his son had a lot of growing up to do and would need his guidance. T'Lara and he had discussed this in detail. They had decided to use the youths concern for their mates to bend them to their will. It was clear that neither was mature enough to live alone. While physically they were adults mentally they had much to learn. A guiding hand would be wise for several years. Then there was the fact that Daniel had to complete his education. It would be simpler if he and T' Mara were not troubled with household tasks.

"Daniel we must not let T' Mara know this. It would injure her professional pride."

"I understand sir." Daniel said not even thinking that T' Mara would not have pride.

Skon was not pleased with using emotional terms but he knew it was the easiest way to get his son to yield.

"You will study hard and not worry about anything. There is time enough for you to establish your own household."

Daniel nodded. He had to admit he had some concerns about this. He had reacted and not considered all of the implications.

"I want to take care of her father. She is important to me. I know I have a lot to learn. I know that mother and you will teach me to be a good husband. I am sorry I acted so impulsively and caused this confusion. I am not sorry that she is mine though. I feel peace and contentment for the first time in my life. I know you and mother care for me. I know that you wanted me. With T' Mara it is more. I know she needs me." Daniel touched his heart. "I feel it here."

"I understand Daniel. The bond takes away all uncertainty." Skon said 

Skon was now certain he and T' Lara would be able to guide their children without protest. Daniel would not seek to leave because he was concerned for T' Mara safety. That had been their greatest fear that his pride would cause him to seek independence before he was ready. While Skon knew T' Mara could support Daniel well enough that would have hurt his pride. This way both would be in his household safe and secure. Skon had not doubt that T' Mara would agree as well after his wife listed the logical reasons for them to remain. T' Mara would want Daniel to have the best chance of becoming a part of Vulcan society and that was best achieved from his home. He also knew that T' Mara would see this as a chance to increase the families safety and security. She would however not place herself in that category. Skon and T'Lara knew that the only solution to that issue was to move her closer to them. That way the guards would have and easier time watching out for her without her knowledge. In time she would accept her place and value to the family for now though it was far simpler to just work around her position.

"Father how can I block the Betazid better?"

Skon was pleased his son still was willing to learn. He receded to explain the best techniques.  
---------------------------------------------  
Ambassador Mariana of the Sixth House had been pleased with the meeting with Ambassador Skon. Often her people and Vulcan had some difficulties communicating. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that the Ambassador had a human son who was psi sensitive. That charming young man had been very open. She smiled at what she had learned. It seemed that the Ambassador's house would be increasing again soon. She thought that this was an excellent turn of events. As logical as Vulcan's were they were a little repressed emotionally. It would be a good thing for them to have to relate to emotional humans. The fact that there were now two such bonding in so important a house made her far more willing to trust them. Having emotional family members would allow the Vulcan ruling classes to better understand emotional beings. When Mariana had made her proposed changes she had not expected the Ambassador Sarek to go along with her emotional arguments as logical as they were. Sarek had surprised her by falling silent for a minute and then agreeing.

"Of course it is not logical to ignore emotional ties that one has to ones species. It is only logical that an emotional being would feel compelled to aid a member of their own kind. It would be unreasonable to expect them to abandon those they consider as clan members."

Sarek's agreement had shocked her. There was hope yet for Vulcan to better understand emotional beings. Her second suggestion that they present a united front had also been agreed to. She had also been slightly shocked to learn that the Andorians and Tellerite had also agreed to the proposal.

**Part 71 (Breaking and Entering Phase One) **

Garak looked over at T' Mara and sighed. He had not been able to shake his shadow. It seemed Sarek was right the Vulcan was very good. Worse he had also added a Betazid to the mix. He just hoped his superiors never found out. He would never be able to convince them he was working for Romulus best interests.

"Alright if you two are coming we need to set up a useable plan." He said

"I believe that they will be looking for possible disruptions. We will need to have a lookout and we will need searchers." T' Mara said "I believe it would be best for me to be the lookout." Czarina said. "I look human and can blend in. I will also be able to communicate with you both telepathically."

"That is indeed a wise." T' Mara agreed "The less attention we attract the better."

"We should go in tomorrow night. Search the place and get out." Garak said "I have a feeling it will not be simple. Who ever did this must have some high placed contacts."

"I would suggest Star Fleet has a mole." Czarina said

"It would not surprise me." Garak said he found himself liking the Betazid woman.

"We must be careful then. Garak how would you do this?" T' Mara asked.

Garak was not offended. He leaned back. "I would set the bomb in the least likely place and cause the maximum disruption to the alliance."

"Then it will be placed close to the Humans or Vulcan's." Czarina said. T' Mara had to agree with the logic of that. "I would check near our delegation. The humans are displeased with us because of the kidnapping."

Garak smiled "I have to admit T' Mara you did a very good job detaining those kidnappers. Unfortunately you damaged the human male's egos."

"It is hardly our fault that they are from a lower gravity planet."

Garak grinned "Yes they are quite weak. It is hard to believe they can be such a threat."

T' Mara straightened as she remembered Daniel. "Not all of them."  
Czarina grinned having caught the unguarded thoughts from Daniel earlier.

"We will need to check both areas out. We are assuming the assassin is human."

"I would be willing to gamble that it is a human or someone that could easily pass for one." Garak agreed. "There could well be more then one motive for this." 

"Indeed. There is a chance such an event would damage the Federation. If not it could be for profit." T' Mara said. 

"Humans are unpredictable." Czarina agreed.

"Then we shall find the connections and patterns." T' Mara said firmly.

Garak was certain they had a team that was qualified and ready. He gave each female a list of items they might need. "Here is some equipment we could use."

"We should not have weapons." T' Mara said "If we are discovered that would be best. We would not appear to be a threat."

"I tend to agree." Czarina said. "Our cover is that we will be aides checking out the forums.

Garak rolled his eyes. "Stun weapons, we can not be unarmed. If we run into the assassin we will need to be able to subdue him. If not stun weapons we may be forced to terminate them."

The women looked at each other and T' Mara answered for them. "Agreed. If we find them apprehension will be imperative. If we are fortunate then we will catch this being."

"We can hope." Czarina said." We should inform our Ambassadors of the plan."

Garak wondered how such pacifists had stayed alive so long. He had a feeling that despite all their skills the humans would be a more deadly adversary.  
**  
Part 72 ( Blood is Thicker then Water )**

Czarina had to smile as she caught Garak's thoughts. The Romulan really did not understand her people or the Vulcan's very well. They were capable of violence and that is why they refrained from it. She shivered as she recalled some of what she had seen in T' Mara's mind. Sarek had ripped his human adversary apart. Blood fever or not that was very real threat. Fear of their own abilities made the Vulcan's leash their passions.

Being a Betazid she understood this quite well. It was the same reason they had such strict rules about their abilities. Granted an occasional off worlder's thoughts got threw .

They tried hard to ignore such things. They would be leaving in less then 12 hours they would all need rest. The conference started in 18 hours. She just hoped that they managed to avoid detection and remove the danger. 

Daniel went to see Amanda he had a request to make. He had decided he was going to officially ask T' Mara to marry him. To do this he would need a ring. While he expected to be married by Vulcan custom he still felt it important that he give his bride to be a ring. To do this he would need help. He had no idea how to pick out such a gift. He knocked on Amanda and Sarek's door.

Sarek opened the door and was surprised to see Daniel there. He had been informed of the new bonding but had not expected the youth to come to them so quickly.

"Come in Daniel. Would you like water?"

"Yes, I would be honored Sarek." Daniel said formally.

Sarek poured him a glass and waited for his brother to tell him what was on his mind.

"Sarek I need Amanda's assistance. I find it necessary to purchase A ring for T' Mara."

"Why would you need to buy jewelry for her?" Sarek asked.

Daniel blushed. "I want to ask her to marry me. It is the proper thing to do."

Sarek brow shot up. He looked at Daniel. "If you wish to act in the proper manner then Skon should approach T' Mara's family to suggest the match."

"Yes, I know for the proper Vulcan way. I have asked father to do this for me. I also need to ask the human way. I am human Sarek. I want my cultures values to matter as well. Besides if she marries me twice no one can say we are not a family."

Sarek's eyes twinkled Amanda had used a similar logic on him. "This is true. Perhaps you should also ask T' Mara's father is that not also the tradition?"

"Perhaps but he might say no to me. I think Father will be better at convincing him." Daniel said a little nervously. "I wonder if I could convince T' Mara to elope?" Daniel looked slightly ill at the thought of being refused by T' Mara's family. "I mean they have to go along if we were already married right?"

Sarek looked at Daniel. "It is better to do this properly Daniel. Her father will respect you for following the proper forms."

He of course said nothing about the premature bonding as that was definitely out of order. Sarek however had a feeling T' Mara was as much responsible for that as Daniel. He could well imagine the passion the young male would have displayed. He could well understand how T' Mara lost control. His own was useless when it came to his wife and he was older and more mature. T' Mara for her all her responsibilities was really only biologically a year or two older then his human brother. His desire and her passion were like adding a flame to an incendiary. Sarek was actually impressed that they had refrained as long as they had. It seemed humans had a decidedly passionate affect on his people. He made a mental not to consider sending only bonded or married individuals for duty on Earth. While he had no doubt it was a good thing for his people to much change to fast was not. It might be better for Vulcan to grow accustomed to Amanda and Daniel before to many more mixed couples came into being. He also knew that their relationship was unsettling to Earth. The last thing he needed was for Earth to claim they were trying to take over by marrying all their best and brightest.

Not that such things had not happened In the past. Sarek considered it briefly then rejected it. No it was better that mixed bonding like his be done because his people desired it not for political gain. He filed the idea away for a latter discussion with Skon. He would not dismiss it totally. Perhaps in time such methods might prove useful. Sarek considered the bonding of Adrianna and Garak. Perhaps the humans would have a calming affect on their Romulan cousins. His lips turned upwards at Daniel's look of confusion.

"Do not be concerned Daniel. I was just considering that Garak to must ask permission to marry Adrianna. It will be interesting to see how her father reacts." There was no need to explain his thoughts to his brother. He had many years to learn about political posturing and intrigues. For now Sarek would allow him to remain the innocent child he was.

Daniel grinned. "Well Garak saved Adrianna's life and Rordan likes him. So I would guess her father will accept him. But what happens if he says No?"

Sarek's brow rose and he almost smiled. "Let us hope he says yes."

Daniel grinned. "Yes it could cause a minor war." He began to laugh. "Naw he will say yes as Rordan is already calling him daddy."

**Part 73 ( The Games We Play)**

Darkness fell and Garak was pleased that they had managed to reach the rooftop undetected.

Garak had been fascinated to watch Czarina pull the location of the needed Data from a Federation councilor mind. He was very impressed with T'Mara's skill as an agent. She had managed to break into the Starfleet Central Archives and retrieve the schematics to the Federation council's compound. For a moment he wished he could dare try to recruit her. He recalled however that it was even less likely to succeed now because she had against all odds taken a human mate. He considered that for a moment and began to see the true danger humans represented. They were simply to fascinating to be ignored. While they were in all ways different and perhaps weaker the Vulcanoid species was clearly fascinated with them. He could understand why Sarek might have been drawn to Amanda. He was at that age. Biologic necessity could easily have played a part in that bonding. He blushed as he realized that had been drawn by the fires as well. T' Mara however was a great deal younger. She was female and had less of a need to choose a human.

He wondered if he and Sarek had been deluding themselves? Biology was an excuse but, somehow he doubted it was the whole truth. Garak could admit if only to himself that he was in love with his bond-mate. He would do anything to keep her safe. Clearly T' Mara felt the same way. She had told her mate that she had an assignment at the library for Ambassador Sarek and that he should not wait up for her.

The truth with a twist. Garak had to admire that. Clearly humans were drawing them in. They were losing all common sense and perspective. Garak had a feeling T' Mara's human did not believe her but he had left to go speak to Amanda instead. Daniel had clearly wanted to talk to her tonight and was displeased with the delay. However, he could not and would not ,Interfere with her work. Garak almost felt sympathy for the youth. Almost. Somehow he had a feeling that there was more to the boy then they could see.

Daniel dressed with care. He could not believe what they were thinking of doing. He slipped out of his room and went to find Amanda and Adrianna. They would kill him if he did not tell them what was going on. There was no way he was letting T' Mara go this alone. He did not trust Garak and he was not risking her. No way was he sitting on the sidelines.

Felix was in a bad mood. He could not believe the news he had just received. dn those Orion's . He had to go warn Star Fleet it seemed that they were all being targeted for raids again.

0530-

Two large catering trucks arrived and were waved through the gate after a brief inspection. The Starfleet yeoman wondered why it was always the brass that got to eat like kings. He took his beer back to the guards shack. Jeremiah was a stand up guy giving the guards a cold one on so hot a night. He sipped his drink and In moments pass out. A third Van arrived and several men piled out all wearing Starfleet security uniforms. One went to the downed guard and scanned his face. The data went into a computer that produced a holo of it. He entered it into a machine and a mask popped out 3 minutes latter.

0545-

The fake guard took his place. Simion climbed out of the first Van and tossed off his chefs uniform.

"Well done Jeremiah. Now we must take our places. I have no intention of losing my prize."

"When they evacuate the victims we can capture Amanda. She will be yours to play with sir. The Vulcan and other delegates will be incapacitated and the humans will be dying from the toxin. The blast should kill Sarek and Skon. They are the two most dangerous beings because they bring a clear head and logic to the council." Jeremiah explained. "I am almost glad of the delay now because dealing with this personally will be so much more interesting."

"Yes, I am well pleased with you Jeremiah." Simion said smiling." Our allies will wire the remaining platinum upon the news of this event. I believe that they have an agent observing the situation."

"Let us hope it is not a human aide or we may have to wait for our rewards."

"No it is one of theirs. Though The Director seems equally pleased that Earths top leaders will die. He will of course step in and take control. He is even now being called away on an emergency for the president." Simion said laughing out loud. " No one will suspect he is in our pocket."

----------------------------------------------------

0550-

The director listened to the foolish Orion. Stupid Alien he was supplying him with the perfect scapegoats and lining his pockets. He knew that in forty eight hours Earth would once more belong to the Neichien people. The pitiful Sapes would panic and he would be their savior and all the aliens still left on the planet would be terminated. That was unless their governments paid and paid well. He was indeed superior to either humans or aliens all were so simple to manipulate. 

0610-

"Ok how do we get through these that." Adrianna asked. "It is to heavy to lift up."

"Only if we use physical means." Amanda said looking at Adrianna.

Daniel landed beside them. "Amanda that window has to weigh 20 KG and it is 20 meters long."

"So, I have it. Adrianna see there. It has been moved once tonight already. I would bet we are only a few minutes behind our wayward spouses."

"I see. Alright you want to try or shall I?"

"Lets do it together. Daniel keep an eye out." He nodded and took a protective position behind them. He removed a Flex pole and extended it. It would be perfect to tie the rope onto.

The women stood across from each other.

"I wonder who chipped it?" Adrianna said

"I don't know but with luck no one will notice."

Amanda held out her hands and the glass began to rise. Adrianna lent her strength and the glass doors floated above them.

Daniel tied his rope onto it and pushed the anchors out. They would hold fast to the sides of the opening. He dropped the rope down.

_Do Daniel. _Amanda ordered. He smiled and jumped catching the rope. He smiled as the pole bent slightly then became rigid. How he loved this climbing devise. He slide down the rope to a balcony and swung over. He hoped onto it and motioned for his companions to follow. All was clear.

_Adrianna you are next_. Amanda said_. I will follow you._

Czarina tilted her head. She could almost hear someone.

_  
Garak ,T' Mara there are powerful telepaths close. I don't know how many or if they are friendly_.

_Damn_ Garak thought _.Lets hope they are not trouble. Oddly he really did not want to hurt anyone other then the terrorists. This is why he had wanted to go earlier._ However to many delegates had been staying late. No their window had evaporated into less then a four hour span.

Amanda followed her cousin and smiled. She knew someone heard them. _Good maybe they would not get shot now.  
_

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**Part 74 (Disturbing Reports)**

Admiral Charbaal left his office and went to see his twin Senator Charven. The news from Earth was disturbing at best. The Orion agent had been compromised as a currier and Commander Garak was now under suspicion. He had to believe that the Orions either had betrayed them or were incompetent in their actions or with their associations. The first he could believe the second was also likely. The problem was determining which the truth was. He walked with great speed and purpose. The answer to that question would determine the way intelligence in the Alpha and Beta quadrants would be handled for many years to come. He knew that for this decision he needed a fresh perspective. As much as he hated the idea he would need his brother's help. For if there were a maneuver to be pulled his brother would see it clearly. He wondered also at the footnote that his officer had bonded. It was a very good cover a wife and child. Yet some part of Charbaal wondered how much was duty and how much was pleasure. Charbaal had chosen Garak with care. The fact that he had no real ties to Romulus had been seen as an advantage politically. He was in effect a man who did not really exist except on paper. He like most agents had few close associates. No family to create waves if he was killed or disappeared. Now however Charbaal wondered? What would happen if he actually began to care for the human? He pushed that thought aside. Garak was a loyal Romulan. He was one of the few agents that Charbaal truly liked and trusted. He had a code of personal honor that was at times annoying but also oddly reassuring. No Garak would ever betray his world. He would do all he could to seek reunification. After all his family had descended from Surak's house. This was a fact that Garak had hidden or so he believed. It had never seemed important but now Charbaal wondered. How is it that he just happened to marry the woman that was a direct link to the Vulcan's? Charbaal wondered now if perhaps Garak had plans he did not know of. Had he been anyone else Charbaal would have ordered an other agent to Earth to kill him. As it was he was sending an other to observe him. Covertly because he knew that Garak would feel his honor impinged and that would not be good. For the agent would likely return and demand a duel to restore his good name. Honor was well and good but Charbaal had no time for it. He had an empire to protect and a future to secure. Honor was inconvenient at times, but honor demanded he inform his brother of the changes.

Senator Charven hands shook he could not believe the news. Fleet Admiral Garlon had been killed. It was such a tragic waste and a foolish one. Yet as he poured himself a drink to remember his old comrade he was almost grateful. It would help him preserve his brother's life for a while longer. He sipped the strong Ale. He held in his hands confirmation of his brothers promotion. It was a risky move to give him such power yet Charven felt it was a weighted one. It would give his brother more to do and more prestige. Perhaps a stepping stone to his own senate seat. If that happened perhaps he would covet his own less. Charbaal's request for a meeting to brief him on the situation on Terra was a good opportunity to give him this news. Oddly, he knew on one level his brother would be displeased. For the Fleet Admiral had been both their friend. One who had never taken sides and who was a decent honorable man?

The aide let Admiral Charbaal in and escorted him to the study. He entered the opened door and froze. Charven looked devastated.

"Has something happened?"

The elder twin powered his brother a drink. A tall one of his best ale.

"Come I have some bad news. There has been an accident." Charven said.

Char ball took the drink. "Tell me."

"Fleet Admiral Garlon has been killed. He was overseeing the refit of the Storm Chaser and a beam fell and crushed him."

"An accident? Are you certain?" Charven pounded his fist on the table. "What do you know?"

"Charven he had enemies. His close alliance and friendship to our family was well known. May I look into the event?" Charbaal asked.

"I was hoping you would do so Fleet Admiral."

Charbaal choked. "What?"

"You have earned it Charbaal. Moreover, I agree it is too simple and to convenient. Check Admiral Towns."

Charbaal 's face darkened. "If he is guilty?"

"Bring me proof and we will gut him together. Charbaal for all our differences he was my friend too. I to love him like a brother." Charven said.

His twin looked at him and nodded. "ON this we can agree. Thank you for the promotion."

Charven looked at him coolly. "You and Garlon were two of the only officers in the fleet who have my complete trust. It is only right that you replace him."

Charbaal swallowed hard not certain he deserved such loyalty. He nodded. "He will be avenged I swear on my honor. Has his wife been told?"

"Not yet. I had hoped we could do that together?" Charven was saddened at this duty but he would not allow Marel to be told by strangers.

"It would be an honor sir. "Charbaal said. "He deserves this much at least."

"He will receive full honors Charbaal. But come let us go before she learns from others." The senator grabbed his cloak and followed hi brother out. They walked in perfect step. Any disagreements that had shelved as they complicated friendship and family.

The two men knocked at Marel's door and when it opened she froze.

"What has happened?" She asked in a quiet voice. There were tears on her face as if she already knew her husband was gone.

"May we come in?" Charven asked.

She stepped aside and led them to a sitting room. They all sat down as Charven told her what the report had said.

She sat there in silence with her husbands best friends and wept.

**Part 75 (Dropping IN -Part 1) **

Four hours before the Council building opens-0400 hours.

The tunnels were intact. T' Mara could not believe that Earth had not secured such an easy access root. She stepped through the water and grimaced. The darkness hid her emotional reaction. Czarina followed behind Garak and T' Mara. She might be from a water rich world but she was not happy in enclosed spaces. The tunnels opened up in the basement of a building across from Federation Head Quarters. They slipped inside and climbed to the roof.

"Well it looks like we get to do some high wire work." Garak said.

"We can not risk a rope." Czarina said. "My scanners show there are pressure points. Any change in the buildings structure and we will be detected."

Garak frowned as he looked across. It was a good 4 meters across. He examined the walls and knew they could climb it but doing so freehanded was dangerous.

T' Mara nodded and before either of the other two could object took off and leap. She tucked and rolled her hands snagging an empty flagpole. With grace and ease, she swung up and let her grip lose. She flew and her hands spring boarded her of the ledge.  
Throw me the Rope. I can tie it off. If it does not penetrate the buildings, walls then the alarm will not trigger.

"I can not believe she just did that." Czarina said.

"It was very unusual." Garak said impressed. 

Czarina took the rope and threw it over. Then she tied it off. Garak set the equipment on the pulley and sent it across. Czarina was no fool she followed the equipment over. She stood ready to help Garak. Garak however knew that they could not risk the rope being noticed. He untied it and then ran to the side. Jumping off, he swung up and over the ledge. He let go at the last minute and rolled onto the deck next to his two companions who were even now rolling the rope up.

"That was highly illogical and risky." T' Mara said.

Garak merely raised a brow. "And what was your action?"

"Logical as I am a trained gymnast."

"Come on you two we can discuss that latter. We have worked to do." The Betazid called. "I am going to position myself on that alcove. I will be able to observe or scan for life forms."

"Wise choice. Come n T' Mara I will need assistance lifting the sky light. It is too awkward to handle alone." Garak said

--------------

Amanda woke up and rolled over. She noted Sarek was not beside her. She got up and went to the shower. She was far too nervous to sleep. Maybe a workout would help. She dressed and headed for the Gym. She passed Daniel's door and noted it was open. Looking in she found the room was empty and his bed had not been slept in. She smiled thinking he was with T' Mara and turned to leave. As she, did she saw a note on his desk with her name on it? Curious she went to read it. Two minutes latter, she was running back to her own quarters and changing. damn Sarek.

Sarek and Skon arrived at the Federation headquarters early. They had decided to be in their offices if their agents needed help. An early morning meeting had been scheduled with the Betazoid Ambassador to discuss trade. A working breakfast is what they were calling it. As they were arriving, they noted Felix getting out of his flitter. He smiled and came over to them.

"Well I see I am not the only one eager to begin his day."

Skon and Sarek greeted him and wondered if they should inform him of the situation. Skon nodded and Sarek motioned for Felix to follow them in.

Jeremiah's agent saw the Vulcans arrive early. He cursed and ran to warn Simion and his own boss. Twenty agents from Jeremiah and the syndicate were on their way. They would take no chances.

0415-

Daniel was livid. He could not believe what T' Mara was risking. She had not even told him. He moved threw the water with ease. Swimming was easy and no one would expect someone to come up threw the sewer system. The stench was awful. He slipped into the basement and stripped off his wet suit. He went to the ancient showers and quickly cleaned up. For once, he was grateful for Amanda's obsession with history. He looked over the old map on his small PADD. Ok now for the hard part. He had to get across the courtyard. He grinned as he saw the trees and the old style telephone wires. He slipped out of the Café and climbed the nearest tree. If Felix ever saw him he be called monkey for life. . He laughed as he swung from the first tree to the nearest Telephone wires. Hand over hand he crossed the courtyard over 40 meters in the air. As long as no one looked up.

0430-

Amanda slipped into Adrianna's room. Covering her mouth, she woke her. Come on we have to hurry. It seems our worst half's are up to something and may need our help.

Adrianna Jumped up and dressed quickly. She looked at Amanda. Rordan?

Just then Harris and Sara came in. "Don't worry we will watch the boy." He said

Amanda and Adrianna nodded and slipped out. "I am going to kill Garak." Adrianna said.

"Oh Sarek has a hand in this I am certain." Amanda said she had a bad feeling about all of this. " Harris calls Dad and warns him. Something is up. It just feels wrong."

"I will." He replied as he replicated tea for Amanda and Adrianna to take along. Both women grimaced and swallowed it quickly as they left the Consulate.

**Part 76 (Dropping in Part II)**

0445-

Sarek closed the office door and Skon poured Felix a traditional cup of water. Felix watched fascinated as Sarek removed a scanner and scanned his office. Then he removed a small device and set it up on his desk all the while discussing the Hockey finals.

"We are clear." Sarek said

"Ok what is up Vulcan?" Felix said suddenly concerned.

0500-

The Starfleet Lt Commander moved through the building. He scanned the hallways. So far, everything was clear. He had been informed of several delegates arriving early but given that they were Vulcans, he dismissed it. The Betazid Ambassador had just arrived in orbit so her arrival also made sense. She was playing catch up due to her delay. He wondered how any planet could run with women in charge? He sent his report to the Director and then Admiral Wilson. He was getting out soon and had big plans. Central Earth Security division and the FBI both paid far better then Star Fleet. Philips Bergman intended to live far better then he was. With the money he had gotten for the kid and a new position, he could finally begin to enjoy life. He still could not believe the Vulcans paid a million credits for Daniel Sol. He grinned as he IM Jeremiah Grayson to let him know that he could bring in his catering trucks early. After all the man was John Grayson Brother and he was a hero having defended Maria Grayson. He would never be a threat to his brother and their families. Besides, it never hurt to have important people owe you a favor.

Daniel climbed the side of the building with ease. It was relatively simple easier then the rock climbing him usually did. He wondered how long it would be before Amanda and Adrianna joined him. He glanced at his watch as he sat on a ledge. He tilted his head to the side.

Daniel where are you?

He smiled right on time. Poor Sarek he was in big trouble. On the fourth floors ledge. Where are you?

Across the street on the roof. Meet you on the roof in 15 minutes.

Amanda how are you getting here?

Never have you minded. Just be on time. I will be a lot angrier with you then I already am. Amanda sent.

"Well how are we crossing?" Adrianna asked. However, she had a good idea.

"Like this. " Amanda said as she took a running leap and jumped off the roof. The rope swung her up and over.

"I was afraid of that. "Adrianna said as she caught the returning rope. "I always hated that game."

She watched as Amanda let lose and caught a flagpole. She pulled herself up and hung upside down. Adrianna untied the rope and tossed it to Amanda who tied it to the flagpole. She sighed as she caught the returning rope grateful that it was Amanda that did the air born stunts. With a resigned sigh she leapt off the building and swung down. Amanda reached her hand down and caught Adrianna who still held the rope. She let go and grasp her cousins second hand. With practiced ease she was sent to the ledge. Amanda easily followed. She left the rope tied and resting on the ledge on case they needed an easy escape.

Easy? Are you nuts! Adrianna sighed

Its not my fault you hate heights. How you can be Mohawk and hate heights amazes me.

Sorry has to be that mixed blood. I am not a sky walker.

Amanda laughed softly at the reference to the ancients that had helped build many of the towering skyscrapers in the 1940's through the 1990's. For over 50 six nations peoples had been the leads on sky scrapper construction because of their fearlessness and sure footedness. It had not been uncommon to see them running along four inch wide high beams barefoot.

Come on we have work to do. Time to climb. Adrianna said. She had no problem with the climbing part just walking or jumping building to building.

So who do we shoot first your mate or mine?

------  
Felix looked stunned. Then he sighed. He would be angry if he did not understand the risks. He to had begun to suspect a leak. "Alright I agree with you but we could have helped."

"Felix with respect we have three highly skilled people involved. Also one is not someone your government would approve of. We did not mean to show disrespect. Indeed we wanted to keep Andoria safe."

Now Felix stiffened. The idea of Vulcan protecting his home world was unbelievable. Then he relaxed remembering he trusted these Vulcans. They were honorable beings if misguided. He could even understand why Betazid was involved. Keeping a secret with those lovely telepaths around was impossible. He even understood why they were not asked. Because as much as he might not like it his people did stick out on a world full of pink skins. Even Vulcans blended better. Having meet Garak he could see this as an advantage.

"Alright Vulcan I will support you. But do not do such a thing again. I am our ally and your friend and expect to be treated as such. Do not seek to protect me or my people. I will concede you meant well but... We must learn to trust each other."

"Agreed." Sarek said "You have my word. It was because I trusted you that I did not involve you. We might need an involved party to smoothes things over with the humans."

Felix's eyebrow raised in an almost Vulcan like gesture. He laughed "Only you would think I would help you after being excluded."

"Was I correct?" Sarek replied.

Felix laughed "Yes , but only because your wife and mine are friends and I would never hear the end of it if the pick skins shot you. "

Sarek's brow rose and knew he did indeed have a friend and ally. 

0530-

Two large catering trucks arrived and were waved through the gate after a brief inspection. The Starfleet yeoman wondered why it was always the brass that got to eat like kings. He took his beer back to the guards shack. Jeremiah was a stand up guy giving the guards a cold one on so hot a night. He sipped his drink and In moments pass out. A third Van arrived and several men piled out all wearing Starfleet security uniforms. One went to the downed guard and scanned his face. The data went into a computer that produced a holo of it. He entered it into a machine and a mask popped out three minutes latter.

0545-

The fake guard took his place. Simion climbed out of the first Van and tossed off his chefs uniform.

"Well done Jeremiah. Now we must take our places. I have no intention of losing my prize."

"When they evacuate the victims we can capture Amanda. She will be yours to play with sir. The Vulcans and other delegates will be incapacitated and the humans will be dying from the toxin. The blast should kill Sarek and Skon. They are the two most dangerous beings because they bring a clear head and logic to the council." Jeremiah explained. "I am almost glad of the delay now because dealing with this personally will be so much more interesting."

"Yes, I am well pleased with you Jeremiah." Simion said smiling." Our allies will wire the remaining platinum upon the news of this event. I believe that they have an agent observing the situation."

"Let us hope it is not a human aide or we may have to wait for our rewards."

"No it is one of theirs. Though The Director seems equally pleased that Earths top leaders will die. He will of course step in and take control. He is even now being called away on an emergency for the president." Simion said laughing out loud. " No one will suspect he is in our pocket."

----------------------------------------------------

0550-

The director listened to the foolish Orion. Stupid Alien he was supplying him with the perfect scapegoats and lining his pockets. He knew that in forty eight hours Earth would once more belong to the Neichien people. The pitiful Sapes would panic and he would be their savior and all the aliens still left on the planet would be terminated. That was unless their governments paid and paid well. He was indeed superior to either humans or aliens all were so simple to manipulate.

0610-

"Ok how do we get through these that." Adrianna asked. "It is to heavy to lift up."

"Only if we use physical means." Amanda said looking at Adrianna.

Daniel landed beside them. "Amanda that window has to weigh 20 KG and it is 20 meters long."

"So, I have it. Adrianna see there. It has been moved once tonight already. I would bet we are only a few minutes behind our wayward spouses."

"I see. Alright you want to try or shall I?"

"Lets do it together. Daniel keep an eye out." He nodded and took a protective position behind them. He removed a Flex pole and extended it. It would be perfect to tie the rope onto.

The women stood across from each other.

"I wonder who chipped it?" Adrianna said

"I don't know but with luck no one will notice."

Amanda held out her hands and the glass began to rise. Adrianna lent her strength and the glass doors floated above them.

Daniel tied his rope onto it and pushed the anchors out. They would hold fast to the sides of the opening. He dropped the rope down.

Do Daniel. Amanda ordered. He smiled and jumped catching the rope. He smiled as the pole bent slightly then became rigid. How he loved this climbing devise. He slide down the rope to a balcony and swung over. He hoped onto it and motioned for his companions to follow. All was clear so far.

Adrianna you are next. Amanda said. I will follow you.

Czarina tilted her head. She could almost hear someone.  
Garak ,T' Mara there are powerful telepaths close. I don't know how many or if they are friendly.

Damn Garak thought .Lets hope they are not trouble. Oddly he really did not want to hurt anyone other then the terrorists. This is why he had wanted to go earlier. However to many delegates had been staying late. No their window had evaporated into less then a four hour span.

Amanda followed her cousin and smiled. She knew someone heard them. Good maybe they would not get shot now. 

**Part 77 ( Protection)**

Daniel was less trusting then Amanda on that score. T' Mara is here. 

Yes, I can sense her. Amanda sent. With luck she would sense Daniel as well.

T' Mara bite back a very un-Vulcan like curse. (Kjaier)

"What?" Garak asked. He recognized that word it was a curse.

"Daniel is here. He is also with someone else. I would guess Amanda and Adrianna. They have to be the telepaths Czarina is sensing."

"Why ?What do they think they are doing?" He asked.

"In Daniel's case protecting me. Amanda is likely protecting both Daniel and Adrianna. How she plans to I can not see. As far as I can tell she has no formal training."

Garak frowned. "I would not be so certain T' Mara. I have a feeling there is more to them then we know."

"I asked her if she had trained in martial arts." T' Mara replied.

Garak nodded. "Perhaps not but who is to say that is her only form of defense."

T' Mara was stunned. She recalled almost being floored by Amanda's mind. Of course she would not need physical skills her mind alone was a dangerous weapon. Then why had she not freed herself when she been captured?

T' Mara we are here. Daniel sent. He had no intention of getting shot by his mate.

T' Mara frowned. It seems Daniel and Amanda are here with Adrianna. Daniel had not had to tell her that she had sensed it through the bond.

What are they doing here? Czarina asked

Watching your backs Daniel said.

You had better have a damn good reason for acting without us. Amanda sent. Clearly her temper was ready to explode.

"Amanda is going to be very angry Sarek." Felix said.

"We had to protect her and the others." Sarek said.

"I am certain they will all agree with your assessment." Felix said.

"They are not trained for this. T' Mara and Garak are." Skon said.

Felix laughed. Are you certain?" Felix had a feeling there was more to Amanda then they all knew.

Both Vulcans looked at him sharply.

0625

Adrianna go home you are not trained for this. Garak said

Shut up Garak I am already going to have a discussion about this. Adrianna said. (We will be there in five minutes stay put.

You need to go back. T' Mara said none of you are very skilled in self defense,

Amanda laughed.

Who said we need such primitive methods. Amanda said.

T' Mara stiffened remembering how strong Amanda's mind was. The question was why had she not fought when they were kidnapped.

They would have shot Sarek T' Mara froze as she had been blocking. Amanda was clearly stronger then she had believed.

Do you need help? Czarina asked

No they belong to us. Garak said clearly not pleased with his mate and her family. T' Mara wait for them I am going to open that door. He walked over to it and removed his tools. Just then a hand stopped him.

"Allow me." Daniel said. He waved his hand over the lock and the lights flipped on and the door opened."

Adrianna moved forward. "Ok there are security devises. She waved her hand and switched flipped and the devises went off. "All clear for you."

Garak' s Brow rose. He looked at T' Mara and flippantly said. "I wonder."

"Do no even consider trying to recruit them." Amanda said, "We all belong to Vulcan."

"Ah well, are you sure?" He winked at his mate who rolled her eyes. "T' Mara they have unique gifts."

"I believe we have a search to conduct." T' Mara said. She was slightly concerned at the skills she had seen displayed. She chose not to respond.

Amanda began to look around. Adrianna went to the Presidents podium and scanned it. Daniel began to look at desks and tables.

Czarina was the only one not surprised it was clear that these three humans were closer to the Betazid norm then traditional humans. (The scans she had done showed this.) She wondered if they had the same gifts or if they were unique.

We are very different. We are not Human at least not human like the ones you know of. We are a separate species. Adrianna explained.

Amanda sighed wishing she had not revealed that. Then again, it seemed they were expanding their list of allies.

I am not mated and not looking. Czarina said laughing as she noted Amanda was considering adding her to the family. Besides, you are out of Vulcans.

My father's sister has an unbounded son. T' Mara said agreeing with Amanda some secrets were best kept in the family.

Czarina rolled her eyes. Garak was right these women were all dangerous. Alliances were being created and if she were not careful, she would be joining it. Because what woman could resist the idea of a Vulcan Male. Even she was interested by the concept. Czarina herself had never planned to take a marriage partner. This was an  
interesting offer. A Vulcan would be a faithful partner and he would be telepathic. She had to admit it was worth considering. How old is he.

Kaven is 70T' Mara said

Interesting I am 35. Czarina said. Is he good looking?

Yes, He seeks a mate. T' Mara said conversing as she looked for the bombs. I see that we have much to discuss.

Czarina grinned I agree. She had to also consider what the House leaders would think. Yes, it would be considered a valuable alliance. Betazid had always wanted to strengthen its ties to Vulcan. Clearly, a bonding would do this. It was something to consider with care.

Amanda smiled one more tie and alliance. Sarek would be pleased. T' Mara glared. She had a feeling that someone was using them like chess pieces. Amanda was pulling the Games strings. T' Mara wondered if this was something to be concerned about? How could such a child play so deep a game without them having discerned it?

Daniel looked at her and grinned IDIC in practice beloved.

"Humph" she said and Daniel smiled.  
**  
Part 78 (OPPS!)**

Federation security guards began their hourly patrol. Jonas Gunn was bored nothing ever happened but given the amount of dignitaries that would be arriving; they had to do extra patrols. He walked and checked each door signaling to Travis Dawson to keep watch. Lt. J.G. Gunn was an ambitious man and he was not going to give the Lt. Commander any chance to put him on report. He was up for promotion and the Lt. Commander was a vindictive sort. He was disliked by most of the staff but his connections meant they had to tread with care. Gunn knew he had lost some prestige by allowing his ward to go to Vulcan. The scuttlebutt suggested that the Vulcan had bought the boy. Gunn like many wanted to know why they had been interested in a human child? Some had speculated that the boy was actually Skon's son. However he was wise enough not to raise impertinent questions. After all everyone knew humans and Vulcans could not produce children.

"Lt. Did you hear that." Dawson asked

"Yes, It sounded like something fell." Gunn said coming out of his thoughts. "It was coming from the conference rooms." He drew his phaser and motioned for the ensign to follow him. "We better check it out. Stay alert Dawson." He signaled for backup.

---------------

T' Mara you have two humans approaching your location. Czarina warned. There are six more coming from the security office, four more from the other side of the building.

Garak, you and T' Mara look for the devices we will take positions to guard the room. Amanda said

Adrianna , Watch the balcony, Daniel the second entrance.

Garak looked at T' Mara and the Vulcan looked back. Clearly they had lost control of the situation. Both however had to agree with Amanda's logic they were the best qualified to disable and threats in the forms of bombs.

I am glad you are Sarek's problem. Garak sent. He was very annoyed at this change of plans. He was now certain he never wanted his people to face Earth if Amanda was around.

Amanda grinned and Adrianna rolled her eyes. Hey what am I chopped liver? 

No, You are his problem Adrianna. an amused Amanda answered as she took her place. ( I wonder when Sarek and Skon will arrive? She thought.)

0650

Ambassador from the various Federation Planets began to arrive. Most knew from experience that it was easier to arrive earlier and settle in. Ambassador Garth of the Tellerite hoped that the Terrans would serve some of that wonderful potato pancakes he had had on his last visit. It was a very good food and he loved the maple that they had added. Sometimes the food was the only reason he put up with humans. After all humans were such ridiculous creatures they ate only three times a day and they bathed daily in water. It was a very strange thing. After all every civilized being loved a mud bath. Why even A Vulcan would enjoy that luxury for special celebrations.

0715 

Amanda opened the door and looked down the hallway. So the patrols had not attempted to come to the conference area. She had hope that this meant they had given up. A distraction was clearly called for and despite it being a little unfair to the creatures. She closed her eyes and sent out a call. If the patrols found her quadruped allies they would simply stun them and remove them from the buildings. There was a slight noise and Garak looked up. He was shocked to see a fury pair creatures come over to the human. They hopped onto her shoulder and she handed them each a piece of food. 

"Now go confuse those guards for me and I promise a nice big bag of nuts." Amanda said

Adrianna grinned hardly believing that the grey and black squirrels had come to Amanda. She knew exactly what Amanda was planning and it was a brilliant if crazy idea.

What are they for? Czarina asked. She had a perplexed look on her face as she caught images of Amanda feeding the animals nuts.

Misdirection Daniel said grinning. The guards will just think the creatures tripped the sensors.

It was just crazy enough to work Garak thought. He would not have considered such a thing. He wondered how these humans came up with such an insane idea.

-------------------------------------  
Sarek , Skon and Felix finished their meeting and began to head to the conference rooms. They decided that remaining in their offices was not a worthy thing to do. Felix grinned knowing full well that Sarek simply did not have any desire to miss the action. He wondered if the team had found the devices and disarmed them yet. He considered leaving but was just as guilty of curiosity as the Vulcans. 

"Garak I have something." T' Mara whispered softly. "It appears to be a container."

Garak came to her side and cursed fluently in his native tongue. He recognized the device and knew it was going to be difficult to disarm.

"That is a bomb and it is unfortunately one of ours. It is a major complication. " He noted the timer and cursed again they had little time to disarm the device. "T' Mara keep looking I have a feeling there will be more then one device."

The Vulcan raised a brow at this and continued her search pattern. It was logical to follow Garak's advice as he clearly had done this type of thing in the past. T' Mara silently thanked the fact that he was now bonded to Adrianna. For it was clearly the family bond that was now driving the Commander.

**  
Part 79 ( Romulan Justice)  
**  
He sat back and smiled. The Reman engineers had done an excellent job. It appeared to be a tragic accident. His long time rival was dead and no one could lay the blame at his door. He would soon rise to fleet admiral if all went well. He sipped his ale and considered the deal he had made with the human on Earth. Perhaps he would go even further to the throne itself if he could take Earth and damage  
Vulcan in the quadrants eyes. He opened a communication channel and sent word to the Director and Jeremiah. Soon he would have Earth under his heel.

Charbaal held his friends wife as she wept. She was a good woman and she was truly grieving. He felt a rage consume him that he could barely contain. His brother looked equally grim. For once their rivalry was set aside.

"I am sorry to ask but we must look at his computer. There may be clues to why this happened." Charven asked.

Marel looked up and nodded. She stepped away from Char baal's comforting arms. "This way. " She said leading them to the computer he kept secure. "He said if anything happened to him I was to tell you both to remember the trip to Riza you took as cadets. He said you would remember the file name Char baal and that Charven would have the password. He said it had to do with the activities you three partook of. I asked him what it was and he blushed. So it must have been something he did not want me to know about and something he was sure you would both recall."

Charven looked at his brother and they both blushed. "I remember." he said

"So do I it was the kxwheuiw "Charbaal said the Rizan world for pleasure house.

"Indeed and it was Dawns sweet Blossom." Charven said.

Marel blushed now guessing what the place and name meant. Clearly her husband was right even 40 years latter his companions remembered the place and name. She must have been entertaining indeed. The thought made her smile as they had really been little more then boys. Then she smiled suddenly realizing why the men would remember. Dawn must have been each of their firsts. She smiled even as she blushed. Silently thanking the unknown woman for she had clearly trained her husband well. It was she who had helped ensure she would have many pleasant memories to look back on. She touched her womb and decided if this baby was a girl she be named Dawn.

The two Romulans did not notice as they went to retrieve the information. They would make the assassins pay dearly.

They opened the file and blanched. This was treason. What they read was treason and their friend had discovered it but had not had time to act. Char Baal was enraged as he realized his codes had been  
used to send false orders to Commander Garak. Garak a loyal Romulan who would carry them out. This could lead to war between Earth, Vulcan and Romulus.

"I did not send that." Charbaal said He looked at his brother whose face was blank and cold.

"How dare he. Charbaal we have to stop this now. Send orders to Commander Garak. He has to stop this bombing or if he must war the Federation and Star Fleet. We have the proof we need now to get him. This was sent when you were with me. I know you did not do this. It requires a code imputed at the exact time of sending. "He looked at his brother." I know you want to advance but you would never risk Romulus to do so." 

Charbaal was shocked at his brother's faith in him. He was also ashamed of coveting this great mans place. He was not worthy to replace him. He bowed his head. "I will do so once we taken out our traitor." He would not even say the name. He was so enraged.

"Let's go we will avenge our friend and blood brother together." Charven said. Both men nodded and looking at Marel. "He will be avenged and justice will be swift and merciless."

"As it should be." She said nodding in agreement and grateful they were honoring their friendship with her mate.

------------------------------------------------------

The two of them left and entered their flitter and went straight to see the traitor. He would not live to seem the Romulan sunrise. Neither spoke a as they entered the offices of the command center. They were waved through and entered the Admiral's office with no difficulty. Before he could even greet them his two Reman guards were cut down by disruptor fire. They disintegrated before his eyes. Disrupters were tossed aside as he sought to rise and flee. He never got away from behind his desk as two identical honor blades entered his body. One severing his jugular and the other hitting his treacherous heart.

Charbaal went over and jerked his blade to the left finishing the cut.

Charven twisted his blade and drew it out shredding the heart. Green blood covered the floor as they rose wiping the blades on the dying traitor.

"Die traitor. We will not allow your plans to succeed." Charbaal said. He went to the desk and sent the codes to order Garak to help save Earth. He just prayed it was on time because as much as he hated to admit it Romulus was not ready for war.

Charven called some friends of his to come and discreetly clean up this mess. It would be put out that the Admiral died of a heart Attack. He had no family so no one would care about this fabrication. As much as they would love to tell the truth Romulus needed peace to much to risk war fever spreading.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

-1**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC-NEW FRONTIERS**

**Part 80 (Collision Course)**

**0730-**

Director Van Kamp was well pleased the situation was proceeding according to plan. He hung up the com and leaned back sipping his coffee. Jeremiah and Simion were almost in place. He could not believe how easy it was to play everyone. It was actually simpler then three dimensional chess. He knew in ten minutes he would be called to deal with an apparent terrorist attack in Australia and he would transport to safety. It was regrettable that those children would have to die but it would be for the common good. After all they were only homo sapiens and not Niechiens. They could be easily replaced as workers latter one.The director however was about to learn about fate.

Gabriel could not believe what was about to happen and he was not going to allow it. He materialized on the Andorian ship and manipulated the scanners. He moved them so that the bomb on the school fliter would register.

Felix and his Vulcan allies were walking to the conference room when the his com went off. He excused himself and listened freezing as he heard the new. His Antenna flinched. "Beam me to the ship at once." He ordered. He was not thinking as an Andorian Ambassador but as a commander and a father. He would not and could not allow those children to die. He never considered the cost or risk. He just had to act. A stunned Skon and Sarek watched as he transported away. Both Vulcan's wondered what had happened. In Sydney the Teachers were gathering the young children and preparing to have them board the flitter when suddenly an Andorian appeared. He ran in front of them with a squad of Imperial Guards at his back.

"Every one get away from that flitter now." To make his point the aimed a phaser at them. "I do not have time to explain."

Felix ran up and grabbed the flitter driver tossing him out with ease. He slammed on the machine and it began to rise he hit the auto pilot and jumped out. The flitter jerked and went to full power rising above the city. Two minutes latter it exploded.

Felix rolled on the ground cursing as he was singed from the explosion. His left Antenna broken.

He went to the driver and pulled him to his feet. "I apologize sir. There was not time to explain."

The driver swallowed hard. "No worries mate. Thank you for saving our lives."

He was shaken but grateful.

Felix nodded and then he and the Guards dematerialized as Earth Security suddenly appeared. Felix thought it wise not to be present when they arrived.

----------------------

The Earth and the Federation President Arrived walking with John Grayson and Admiral Wilson of Star Fleet. and they seemed eager to begin.

"Director lets go. We have much to do." The President said.

The Director Van Kamp had not expected this but he had to follow orders. In any case he be called away in a few minutes. He looked up at the clock an action that did not go unnoticed by either John Grayson or Admiral Wilson.

The men left the office and headed toward the conference room running into Sarek and Skon.

"Good Morning Ambassadors." President Adar said.

"Live long and Prosper." Skon said for both he and Sarek.

"Peace and long life." Was the reply. "I see you have arrived early."

Sarek's brow rose wondering why humans always stated the obvious?

"Indeed it seemed wise." He replied. He was curious to why the humans were here so early they were generally late. Sarek looked up to note that several other ambassadors were also arriving. This could prove to be problematic.

**0745**

_Garak, T' Mara we have a problem. _Czarina sent _This place is starting to look like the central space port.  
_  
The creatures ran down the hall as directed and across the security lines. The alarm klaxons sounded.

Commander Philips Bergman ran to catch up with this teams. He could not believe that the building had been breeched. He silently cursed Lt. Gunn and his incompetence. Vowing to hang that fool out to dry. He caught up with him and motioned for the two guards to follow him. He would not take any chances. He wanted to live through this last assignment and move on to bigger and better things. They ran around the corner and seeing the dignitaries took defensive positions. As they pushed them back a squirrel dropped down and landed on the Commander's back. He jerked around and screamed. President Adliar saw the creature and began to rise. Bergman tossed the animal down and was about to stomp on it when Sarek stopped him.

"It is only a quadrapad. A small one at that."

"Damn thing. It bite me and might have rabies." Bergman switched his phaser to kill and disintegrate and pointed it at the chattering creature.

Sarek merely reached over and pinched him stopping the nearly hysterical officer from over reacting.

**Part 81(Breaking and Entering Part II)**

**0800-**

It was so easy or so he had believed. Just break in take out a bomb and Bio-Weapon and go home and make love to his wife. Yes simple. Garak shook his head and decided humans were not as simple as his people had been lead to believe by that thrice damned traitor V' Las of Vulcan. No humans he was concluding were a complicated pain in the ….

He worked to disarm the device focusing his concentration back to his task. No he could not be distracted now. He was annoyed enough that might not mind blowing up the building at this point except said Human wife was only a few meters away grinning at him. Her complete faith in his abilities and her belief that he would save them all meant he had to do it. He had to pull off the impossible. Garak sighed and wondered what gods he had offended to be so cursed and blessed at the same time.

"Amanda look over there." Daniel said pointing down the hall. There they saw Jeremiah, an other man and several Star Fleet personnel heading toward the dinning hall.

"I am going to follow him. "Amanda whispered not liking this turn at all. She slipped out before anyone could protest.

Czarina was uneasy on her perch. She had a feeling she was missing something and this vantage point was no longer suitable. She slowly climbed down the wall. Dropping to the ground she went to inspect the reflection she has spotted. She froze as she came across the Star Fleet Red Shirt. She knew this color denoted he was a Star Fleet officer and she was very uneasy. _T' Mara, Garak the facility has been breeched. I have discovered a dead security officer. Be warned there may be imposters roaming the halls.  
_  
Garak laughed of course. _He was now certain Humans were the perfect foil for his people. If he survived this he was going to highly recommend that Romulus begin peace talks_. There was no way even his peoples skills would match the insanity of the Humans. He looked at T' Mara now with a deep respect. He could not imagine how the Logical Vulcans had stood dealing with these insane children.

_Not Funny Garak! _An indigent Adrianna shot.

_It was a compliment my dear_. He sent back as he carefully removed the fourth screw. _Romulan's fear few...But beloved I think humanity may be to large a challenge for the Empire at this juncture.  
_  
Humph! She said looking away from him angry and hurt.

Garak sighed and reminded himself to guard his thoughts better in the future.

------------------

The President looked at Sarek in shock. He had protected a rodent?

"The creature must have slipped in through an open vent." Sarek said calmly.

He noted Skon' s amused expression. _I see Amanda compassion is rubbing onto you my son  
_  
Sarek stiffened. "It is too innocent to understand its actions."

Then to his surprise the small grey animal jumped up onto his shoulder and laid down there.

Admiral Wilson smirked and laughed unable to prevent it upon seeing the staid Vulcan with a furry creature on his shoulder. Any resentment he had toward the Vulcan's was washed away with amusement.

Sarek felt the creatures mind and locked down his emotion. (_Amanda!)_

_What was she doing here? He was frozen as he suddenly realized she was stalking a group of assassins. _He wanted to run after her but Logic suggested such and action would only place her in greater peril. As he debated with himself on which action to take a beam of light suddenly appeared shocking them all.

Felix appeared singed but otherwise unharmed. Just then the Directors com went off right on schedule.

He stepped back to take the call that would remove him from harms way. As he took his call he half listened as Ambassador Felix explained his disheveled appearance.

"It seems there was a minor incident. My ship was doing a diagnostic check when it detected an explosive signature that was Romulan in nature."

"What!" Admiral Wilson shouted. "How in the Hades name could that be on Earth?"

"To that, I could not say. I had my crew beam me to the location and I sent the flitter away. I am afraid it exploded …at least the children were not on it." Felix said his expression grim. He rubbed his wounded Antenna - and looked at Skon. "I believe this was a diversion."

"Yes this is probable." Skon said agreeing

The Humans looked at the aliens without understanding what they were saying.

Director Van Kamp knew he could not leave now as the crisis had been averted. Unless…"Mr. President I should go lead this investigation personally."

He was suddenly facing three aliens who clearly knew what he was doing.

"Perhaps that would be wise." Sarek said deciding removing the traitor would allow them a greater freedom of action. He would not be far from them.

Felix understanding his words stumbled forward as if dizzy and dropped a tracking device onto his cloak. He was helped up and pushed away by the human.

"I am sorry. I am afraid my balance is off." Felix said He straightened and nodded to Sarek who offered him a hand to stabilize himself.

The humans did not notice and Sarek wondered how they survived.

--------------------------------------------

Amanda followed the people who were a threat to the peace of the Federation. She opened her mind and reached out. She hated doing this but it was a necessary evil. She just hoped she could stop this tragedy  
from occurring.

Simion smiled as they entered the dinning room. The guards moved to take position and Jeremiah's crew went to prepare the table. All would appear to be ready. He smiled as Jeremiah poured the bio agents into the drinks. A back up plan just on case the bio-gasses failed.

Amanda froze her mind picking up these unsavory details. _So much for this being a mistake. She silently vowed that no matter what her uncle was not getting away this time he was too dangerous to be allowed to go free. Her mind also slammed against the FBI Directors and this was even more disturbing_.

_Sarek he is an ally of the assassins_.

Yes, my wife we are aware and what are you doing? He demanded

To the others Sarek was clam and peaceful waiting on news. Yet he was very concerned for Amanda and for the entire team. Her presence and that of Daniel could endanger the mission.  
_  
Do not worry Sarek Adrianna and I will keep and Eye on Daniel and he will be quite useful believe me. We are not as helpless as you believe. Trust in my abilities my husband._  
_  
I seem to have little choice wife. We will however discuss this issue on a latter date. I am not pleased._

Never would have guessed that Sarek. Amanda sent laced with sarcasm. She loved her Vulcan but was just as angry as he was over this deception. Had he been truthful they could have planed this a lot better. She moved with careful skill hiding in the shadows and preparing her move.  
---------------------------

Jeremiah sensed his niece. Good he would be able to pay his debt to Simion before he killed him.

He moved to the side and waited. Amanda would not be able to him he to was not as he appeared to be. He was going to enjoy watching Simion break her before he killed them both.

Amanda moved with care she was determined to dispose of the liquid toxin before the reception. In her haste she mistook one of the guards for Jeremiah a costly mistake as he struck her from behind.

_I have this one disarmed. _Garak said

That is very good as I have located two more. T' Mara said. _It seems they were efficient._

_Yes I could almost believe they were Romulan and not Orion. _Garak said with Gallows humor.

T' Mara could only agree and that bothered her that she and the Romulan were now thinking the same.

Czarina moved and slipped in next to her own Ambassador quickly filling her in on the situation. This was not going to be simple they were walking into a potential firefight.

The Betazoid Mariana nodded but knew deep down that their allies would need them. She had a feeling almost as if a voice had spoken in her mind.

Harmony smiled and moved to check on Amanda. It seemed her charge was always in trouble. Sometimes she wished they could just eliminate the evil. Yet the Elders seemed to think that the younger children had to work though their own problems. So much pain and death. It was such a waste.

---------------------------

Garak disconnected the last bomb. He could not disarm them here. He had to get them out. He moved motioned to T' Mara. _We need to get them outside. I do not have time to disarm them, then if we can get a ship to beam them out…  
_  
_Logical. _Daniel opens the door. _She said lifting the large stand._

"Let me help"

"No it is heavy. Please open the door." She ordered. They began to leave and ran into the incoming council members.

"What is going on here?" Demanded the Federation President.

Daniel froze and looked back at the others. He straightened.

"Sir pleases back away. We have to remove these items."

"Don't pay any attention to that kid." Commander Bergman said. He was rubbing his head. "What are you doing stealing with the Vulcans now?"

"Just moments Young man those podiums are Star Fleet Property." Admiral Wilson said. The admiral waved his hand to silence the Commander.

"Sir what they are bombs. We need to get them outside to be transported away."

Bergman drew his phaser. "Hold it right there. You are not going anywhere. And why are you planting a bomb?"

"You are an Ass. I just said we were removing it." Daniel shouted pushing him away. He Commander Stumbled and fired catching Daniel in the arm.

He winced in pain but did not cry out.

T' Mara quickly set the podium down and ran to his side. The Commander pointed his weapon at all of the Vulcans not trusting Sarek this time.

Sarek brow rose. He looked at his father and Skon moved away a little. Each Vulcan attempting to gain a better position.

"Bergman we found these bombs when we were preparing the meeting place The Ambassadors asked us to check the volume controls. The last time it almost deafened them." He lied with a straight face. His mate looking at him her brow rising impressed at his almost truth maybe he would make a good Vulcan one day.. "Now unless you want to blow up in 2.69 minutes you will let us remove those items."

Daniel looked at her and winked. Fortunately, she was the only one that saw that impertinence.

Admiral Wilson blanched. "Commander helps them now. That is an order." he said the sincerity on the youths face convincing him. He could see the red blood pouring out and the Vulcan woman was trying to stanch it. She looked ready to rip the commander apart with her bare hands. 

**Part 82(Captured.)**

**0 810**

Simion smiled as he looked down at his new pet. Of course he would have to wait to enjoy her. He was also displeased at the bump on her skull. He would be certain to punish Jeremiah for that latter. For the moment however he was well pleased. This human was exceptionally lovely. He enjoyed just looking at her and knew he would keep her for a long while.

-------------------------------

T' Mara was not in a mood to help the humans before she took care of Daniel. However she obeyed Skon' s sharp command. Garak wondered if he could get away with snapping the humans neck? This bloody podium was heavy. He was rapidly beginning to hate Star Fleet. He was not afraid of them though he was gaining a healthy respect for the Vulcan's all of them. He looked and noted Adrianna had come over to trend Daniel so

T' Mara could remove the dangerous elements. Now 1.69 minutes latter the podiums dissolved and were sent to deep space. They heard the explosions over the com as the Surak broadcast the event.

-------------------------------

Jeremiah cursed and knew they had to fall onto plan B. The breakfast would start in 20 minutes and then he would rule Earth.

Amanda awoke and knew something was wrong because she could not see. She was blinded. Her eyes covered.

"Relax child. Do not fight it. Soon you will understand it is an honor to be owned by me."

Amanda shuttered as she realized she had been caught.

"Is the conference room secure?" Wilson managed to ask

"No, It is not. "Garak said "We found three such devices. I disarmed one.

T' Mara the second. There was not sufficient time to do the remaining items."

"How did you know how to do that?"

Garak' s looked at him. " It was not that difficult." Garak lied. "T' Mara is a skilled Security expert she and I did it together."

Sarek was impressed Garak had not lied but neither had he told the truth. Maybe he was closer to being a Vulcan then they thought?

That got him a dirty look. And he looked away slamming up his shields. He definitely had to remember them from now on.

They all prepared to go into the dining room. All unaware that they would be entering a fire storm. Daniel noted that now several other ambassadors were now present. He hoped the danger was calm and they would not have to explain how this had come about. He noted that the Star Fleet officers were all wary and watching them like they were about to grow three heads.

He wondered if they ever would be able to tell the truth. He looked up wondering where Amanda was?

Amanda was panicked. She could feel Sarek and the others coming toward them to certain destruction. Just then she felt a solid kick into her back. She fell forward gasping.

Her head was jerked back. "Bitch you will pay now. I will enjoy killing you the golden child. " Jeremiah said softly. "Don't worry Bitch the bruises won't show until latter and I think Simion will just think you and Sarek are into rough sex." He laughed.

"I told him you liked it that way."

Amanda cursed." He will kill you."

"Simion ,Nope. He won't at least not yet. Not until this game is over. Do not worry Niece you won't be his possession long." He laughed He stroked her face lightly and Amanda was sickened. His thoughts were clear and she found even the Orion was preferable.

The team of personal set up the breakfast with efficient speed. Anyone seeing them would believe that they were what they appeared to be. Waiters and waitresses preparing to serve the leaders of the Federation and Star Fleet Command. Several Star Fleet officers entered and began to move to find their seats. She was able to hear them moving about but she was clearly not in view.

"Do not worry pretty lady. You will be safe here. You will be able to hear the end of the Federation. Perhaps I shall remove your blindfold and allow you to witness the death of your mate and family. " Simion said "Then you will know you only have me as your protection."

"I will kill. You." Amanda hissed through her gag. "if you hurt them you will die screaming ."

"I think not. " He said stroking her as a human would a dog. "Humans are too weak to be a threat to us."

Amanda glared. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the cuffs they had to come off so she could fight. She resisted panicking knowing it would alert Sarek.

Czarina sensed Amanda's fear. She moved to cover Ambassador and noted Sarek stiffen he to had felt the shift. Amanda had not been able to hide her sudden revulsion and terror.

**Part 83 ( Explosion)**

Amanda forced herself to become calm. Her mind working n the meditative techniques Sarek had been teaching her. She knew panic would make her unable to function and that would get her and the others killed.

The pain from the blow to her head was quickly subdued as that technique of pain control was one she had known even before bonding with Sarek. She managed it quickly as the Vulcan techniques were actually stronger. Now pain was controlled and she worked on her fear.

(_Fear is in the mind and it will destroy your will. My will not fear. I will contain and destroy the fear.) _Moments latter she had calmed down . Now clear headed she worked on the shackles. They were tight but she knew how to get out of such simple cuffs. A simple flick of the wrist and they came off. No extraordinary abilities needed. Just a simple hand movement. She reached out for Adrianna.

_It is a trap be wary_. The intruders are dressed as Star Fleet officers.

_We know. They killed at least one officer. Czarina found the poor fellow. Do not panic we will free you._

_Do not bother with me get Sarek and the others away!_

Adrianna knew it was fear for her mate that was driving Amanda and that would make her dangerous beyond belief. She could not allow Amanda to take these assassins on alone. She motioned to Daniel and he shifted to Shield Skon and Sarek. Garak and T' Mara moved to her side each exchanging a look and drawing stun-phasers .

T' Mara looked back at Sarek " We have to go ahead of you. It would be wiser for your all to evacuate the premises."

Sarek looked at her " That is not logical as there may be more assassins waiting for us to do just that."

Garak smiled grimly he had to admit that Sarek did have a point. So far they had found two traps a third would be just as likely.

" Logically you all can not be risked."

Sarek humped and rolled up his sleeves. Skon merely shook his head and Even the Federation and Earth Presidents looked incredulous.

"We will not hide." President Adar said

Admiral Wilson removed a phaser and handed it to the President and took the Spare from the Commander and handed it to the Federations President.

"I agree with Garak. Come we can put you in this room. Gentlemen if you die the quadrant will go to war."

The Admiral managed to get the Presidents to agree. He ordered Commander Bergman to protect them. The Commander nodded pleased with such an important assignment.

Garak and the others entered the dinning area and moved with care their weapons hidden. Sarek pushed forward leading the way. He wanted this to appear to be the beginning of the diplomatic arrivals. His eyes searched for Amanda and Jeremiah.

Jack Grayson spotted his brother and rage boiled over. He forced a smile and went over to Jeremiah. "Hey have any of that awards winning coffee?"

Jeremiah looked up and smiled falsely. "Yes I just finished brewing it. I promise it will be like none you have ever had before. I have some new Colombian beans."

John smiled and went to take a cup as Sarek and Skon fanned out Skon to find their table and Sarek to gather their breakfast. He picked up a plate and balanced it in his hands. T' Mara and Adrianna moved to the tea. They knew that dumping the contents was risky but they could not risk anyone else ingesting it. Adrianna stumbled and fell against the table knocking it over. T' Mara's quick reflexes kept her from falling into the steaming liquid. As if on Queue Sarek threw the plate and caught a guard in the throat. He quickly grabbed a second plate and threw it again.

Skon now next to two officers nerved pinched them and they fell forward. They did not want to use lethal force because they knew from Amanda that some of the people here were impersonating Star Fleet personal the problem was they had no time to determine who was legitimate.

Adrianna looked and saw Daniel leaping over a table and planting a solid kick into a knife wielding chef.

Amanda by this time was free. She ripped the blindfold off and slugged her guard hard in the gut. He buckled and she planted a knee in his face. He dropped like a rock. She ran to the Van. The scan of the Orion showed there was anti toxin in the crates. She pushed it open and removed the hypo-sprays. She ran to help the people who drank the toxin.

She entered a room that was a free for all.

Director Van Kemp knew he had to salvage this. His visit to the site showed that that damned Blue devil Andorian had stopped the attack. He hit his com badge and beamed back. He had a feeling that his plans were coming apart. He beamed into the dinning area and what he saw was chilling. The Vulcan's were making short work of his allies. He pulled a Phaser and fired at one of the humans. Czarina gasp as the phaser hit her. She fell forward and rolled. It was set on stun but the blow was grazing and she was still able to function. Seeing the director she cursed. Then with a wave of her hand she sent a chair at his head. He thought she was human. Well she would teach him to make such foolish assumptions.

Van Kamp saw her hand move and at the last second jumped away. He rolled and fired exploding the chair as he changed the setting to kill.

He rolled and fired at Adrianna. Garak saw the move and knocked her out of the way covering her with his own body. His curses were long and loud and in his native language. He forced her under a table that he tipped to give them some cover. This unexpected attack gave the Orions a chance and they took it. Simion rose and rallied his people. They now all found cover and the firefight began in earnest.

Commander Bergman came into the room. He saw a phaser aimed at the Director and fired at the Betazid holding it.

Czarina threw a table at him. He jumped aside. He ran to find cover.

T' Mara and Daniel each snagged a diplomat and dragged them to safety. Each rendering them unconscious to do so. T' Mara with a nerve pinch and Daniel with a solid right cross. It might be unwise but they still had to be certain. They rolled the men against the wall and under a table. Each crawling on their hands and knees now to gain a better firing position.

Daniel saw Bergman and shouted at him. "What are you doing?"

"Traitor! You freak." He turned to fire on Daniel. His phaser set to kill.All he saw was Daniel attack Humans.

T' Mara saw this and fired. He crumpled to the ground stunned. Daniel looked over at his mate who seemed grimly satisfied. "Daniel we have to find cover." Phaser shots exploded around them and they ran for cover the battle was far from over.

Amanda knocked and Orion over who had aimed at Skon. The Orion only stumbled and reacted by hitting her and knocking her down. She hit the floor hard and rolled out of the way of a very large foot. A quick swing of her legs knocked him to the floor. She jumped up and landed on his chest. Hands found his Katra points and he was out like a light. She rose and fired hitting a Star Fleet officer aiming at Sarek's back. She was beginning to share Sarek's dislike of the Service even if she knew most were Orions.

Sarek took a blow to his face and rolled with it. He caught the Star Fleet Lt. and tossed him hard against the wall. The Humans/Orion were no match for a Vulcan. Sarek noted that the diplomats had all been safely removed from the room. He disregarded himself his father , Felix and Mariana as they were all fighting. He never considered the risk to himself or Vulcan.

Jeremiah was now fighting John. He hit him hard and John fell. He beat his brother face and body. He wanted to kill him with his bear hands. John kicked him off.

"Why?" John demanded.

"Why? Father wanted you. You were his golden child. Then Amanda. He doted on you." Jeremiah shouted.

"He took care of you." John said blocking a blow.

"Oh sure. I was a mistake."

"No. He loved you. Damn it Jeremiah he loved you. He spent more time with you then me."

"No he spent more time in my mother's bed. He tolerated me. She would not let him ignore me. He used her and broke her heart." Jeremiah shouted. He dove at his brother using a chair. John was caught off guard and was rendered unconscious by a blow to his skull.

"Father." Amanda shouted. Jeremiah turned and smiled "One down one to go." He advanced at Amanda.

Sarek however was not allowing this to happen he stripped off his now tattered robe and threw it at Jeremiah. His legs tangled and he fell. He struggled to get free. Amanda however had no time to watch as Czarina shouted.

"Amanda look out!"

Amanda turned to see a chair flying at her head. Director Van Camp was sending a chair at her. She leap back patience ending as she looked at it. It slammed against and invisible wall. Smashing into a million pieces. Czarina was in shock. She was being helped up by Ambassador Felix. Both stood transfixed as Amanda squared off with the FBI Director.

"Damn you. You have ruined everything. Traitor!" He shouted.

"How am I a traitor to protect Vulcan and Earth?" Amanda said breathing hard.

"Vulcan you said Vulcan first. You don't even consider yourself from Earth anymore do you?" He mocked.

Amanda stared at him. "I was never for Earth Director." She said calmly. "This was always temporary for me. I am not for Earth or for Vulcan I am for all sentient life. I have no time humanities ego or your petty politics."

"Liar. You are a slave to them." He pointed at Sarek. "He had taken control of your mind."

Amanda laughed. "Indeed? How?" She knew full well she was equal to Sarek.

"Come with me. Be with me Amanda. We can rule this planet the alpha quadrant. We are not meant to serve but rule. We have the power. We are superior to those Sapes. You know it. They are only one step above  
Apes."

Amanda froze that phrase. He was not human he was a neichian. She had thought so but now it was certain. She shivered as President Adliar heard this news. She to had been now identified as enhanced. She swallowed hard. "I am nothing like you. A true ruler serves their people. They place their needs above their own. If I have learned anything from Sarek and Skon it is that we serve. I will never use what I am to hurt anyone or for personal gain."

He laughed "Oh are you so certain?" He turned and with a sudden attack went after Sarek.'I wonder how you define personal gain?"

Sarek cried out as his mind was attacked. His legs buckled and he hit the floor. Amanda cried out and flew at Van Camp. She hit him mid waist. Knocking him back. Still his mind clung to Sarek's pounding it. Amanda struck him hard and knocked him back. She ran to Sarek's side her hands flying to his Katra points. Her mind dove in after him. He was fighting the attack now but he had never experienced such hate and rage. He had no real defenses. Amanda joined him and stood in front of him. Mind to mind. Her caught his. She held his hand. She stood between them. Her eyes darkening. "Stop." She ordered. "You are killing him."

Van Camp Laughed. "He will be destroyed That is the point bitch."

Amanda swallowed hard and opened her own mind. Van Kamp gasp. He stumbled back. "Stop." She said once more.

He looked at her and attacked again. Amanda swallowed hard and tears formed as he attacked. She stood firm her mind forming an solid protective shield around her and Sarek. As he attacked she repelled it. Molding and folding his power and attack she held it in front of her.

"Surrender now."Amanda demanded "End this and you will live."

"Never !!" He shouted." I will never be ruled by the Vulcan and their Federation."

"So be it." Amanda said and threw the energy back at him like a knife. It slammed into his mind like a steel blade. He screamed in agony and fell forward. Amanda looked at him her eyes hard and cold. She would show no mercy now. Blood flowed from his mouth and nose. He was dead before he hit the floor. Amanda turned to catch Sarek as he fell. Concern suddenly replacing her anger and rage.

Jeremiah pulled a blade and came at Amanda. He ran headlong into Garak who was in no mood to be merciful. He had shot at Adrianna and he was not happy with that. Garak slapped Jeremiah and he went down. Rolling he sliced at Garak. Garak' s honor blade came out in a flash and he cut Jeremiah arm.'

"Surrender." He ordered. "You can never escape here."

"Why? So I can be locked up." Jeremiah laughed as he circled.

"No so you can live."

"Vulcans do not kill." He lunged at Garak.

Garak sunk the blade into his stomach and Whispered. " I am Romulan not a Vulcan. I was hoping you would be so foolish." He twisted the blade hard. Then drew it out and Slit Jeremiah's throat before he could shout out that information. He smiled grimly knowing he had now repaid his debt to Amanda. This one would never harm her family again. He looked over at Amanda and bowed slightly. She locked eyes with him and nodded. He was Romulan and he would keep his word and pay his debts.

Simion ran he had to get away. He ran into T' Mara and she tried to stun him. She was backhanded. She stumbled. An enraged Daniel tackled the larger Orion. He was tossed aside. As the Orion scrambled to his feet. An other body was tossed at them. A hapless pawn to be sacrificed. T' Mara rendered him unconscious. She wiped her nose noting the blood. Daniel looked enraged he stood up as the Orion chief ran. He was unmoving. Staring at the door. It slammed shut in the Orions face. He turned and fired his phaser at them. Daniel took the hit and fell. He pushed his mate aside and rose. His youth belied his power especially in a temper. He waved his hand and chair slammed in to Simion skull. The Orion pirate fell to his knees. Daniel drew a blade and approached him determined t kill him for his attempts on his mates life.T' Mara stunned rose seeing Daniel.

Daniel No. No. You must not

Daniel growled He hurt you. He will die.

No. She forced herself to stop him. Catching his arm. I need you. Help me. T' Mara allowed her defenses to fall and she collapsed forcing Daniel to catch her. He lifted her up.

He gave the helpless Orion a hard look. "She is far more merciful then I am."

Simion shivered he knew he faced death itself in that boy. No, that man. He silently vowed never to cross him again.

The fight was now over. Felix and had Mariana Phasers pointed at the wounded assassins and each shook their heads in disbelief. The dining hall looked like a slaughter house. Amanda stuck a hypo into Sarek knowing that part of his confusion was the toxin. Had he not been infected the attack on his mind would not have been as easy. She kissed his cheek and tossed the hypo to Daniel who injected T' Mara and then himself. Skon stumbled over and took a hypo and after injecting himself began to inoculate the others.

The fight over the President Looked at Skon and Sarek. "Care to tell me what the hell happened here?"

Skon brow rose. "Sarek and I discovered a coup plan. A plan to bomb and kill Federation leaders. We knew the plot originated on Earth."

"How dare you." President Adliar said "We would never--"

Sarek rose cutting him off. "We are aware it was not the government of Earth. We knew however that it had been infiltrated. We could not risk a leak. It is done the threat is over. Now perhaps we can get back to business."

The president shook his head. Only a Vulcan would want to go onto business after such and attack.

"Latter. First we have to reassess this We have to clean up this mess. There will need to be an investigation and we need answers."

Sarek bowed slightly. He had hoped that be the answer. However, he knew normalcy had to appear. Trust had to be restored. Pretending it did not matter was the fastest way. He rubbed his face pain shooting through him. He pulled Amanda close. Needing her near for his sanity. The attack had not been against him as such. No Van Camp had showed him Amanda dying in a slow painful way. He had been unable to reach her. That was a fear he had and it had been exploited. Allowing him to penetrate his mind and almost kill him. Amanda mattered and he now knew he would die to keep her safe even outside the fires. Yet he also knew she loved him and it was that love that had protected him. She had killed for him and he was humbled.

"Sarek what did you do to him?" The President demanded. He believed it was the Vulcan Ambassador who had killed the Director.

"He took a blow to his skull." Amanda said. She looked into the president's mind. **(YOU Will SAY IT WAS SELF DEFENSE)** she forced her will on him. "He died because of the fight. I guess I hit him to hard." Amanda knew that was a violation but she was to angry to care.

"Well it was self defense." The president said . "You were defending your self and Amanda. No one can blame you for that."

Sarek looked at Amanda who quickly looked away. He wondered why that seemed to easy? He had not caught her violating one of Vulcan's most sacred laws. Yet Amanda had no choice but to do it to protect them all.

"Yes this was all defense of the Federation. That is what we will explain." He said now certain it was true. "Come let us tend your wounds. "President Adliar led them out.

Czarina looked at Amanda and Ambassador Mariana Bowed to her. We will guard your secret. There was no real choice you offered him a chance to surrender.

Amanda nodded Thank you

Felix merely bowed. "You fight well for a pink skin woman."

Amanda smiled. "I hope never to have to again.'

"We all hope for that My Lady." Felix said smiling. His Antenna twitched with amusement.

Daniel and T' Mara helped John up. Garak moved to Adrianna side and she was picking up lose weapons. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. A little sore but I will heal. Garak you were hurt." She ripped her shirt to bind his arm.

"No the wound ripped open." He said casually.

"It was too soon for those acrobatics."

"Actually it was when I fell over there." He said laughing. "I did not use my arm to get here."

That got him a dirty look. "You did that climb one armed?"

"Of course it was an easy climb." That got him pushed back.

"Are you insane?" Adrianna said. She was about to read him the riot act but Garak smiled and pulled her to him kissing her firmly .It was nothing

Adrianna's temper faded as he kissed her.

T' Mara felt foolish allowing Daniel to carry her especially since he was hurt worse. He set her down next to Skon who was looking at them highly amused.

"My son such emotionalism."

"I would say the cause is sufficient father." Daniel said. "She could have been hurt."

Not with you there to help." Skon said proudly.

Daniel stood up. "No. I will not allow harm to her. Not while I live."

T' Mara touched his face. "I am safe Daniel."

He seemed to relax at that. Yet he would not release her hand. He was still worried for her. He gently wiped the blood from her face.

Sarek took Amanda over to Skon. "We will discuss this latter."

She sighed guessing he was angry.

I am not angry merely curious to your logic today

Yep, he was mad Amanda thought. Well he and the others were alive. They fight about it and move one. She leaned against Sarek grateful he was safe. Sarek had to resist pulling her into his arms. He was shaking inside from fear. He had almost lost her today. He was going to have to lay down the rules. No more insane actions.

Amanda smiled he was calming down. Maybe he would be reasonable.

Do not count on it wife. I will never let you out of my sight again.

Amanda laughed and Sarek had to resist smiling. Promises or not he doubted he would ever control Amanda and he had a feeling he would not wish to. Not that he was letting her know that. "You gave me your word you would obey."

"You did not forbid me to help out." Amanda replied

Sarek's brow rose but he said nothing.

Admiral Wilson came over to them. "Ambassador Sarek I am unable to express my regret-"

"Sir it is clear to me that Star Fleet has a lot of…."

"Housecleaning Sarek" Amanda provided.

"Yes House cleaning to do. Perhaps now you see why I have reservations about your organization." Sarek said "We will get the Prime Directive passed. I believe this shows us why it is important. Your organization was easily infiltrated. What would happen if people posed as Starfleet and invaded a world?"

The admiral was stunned but knew Sarek was right. This fiasco was going to haunt Star Fleet for many years and he had a feeling its military wings would be firmly clipped. 

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

-1**IDIC - New Frontiers**

**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 84(Clean Up)**

**0900**

As the diplomats began to arrive. They all looked shocked at the carnage that was on display. Several began demanding explanations. Marana came forward and began to answer them she knew Sarek would not wish to lie. For the first time he could see the value of an Betazid as an ally. He was frankly to tired to deal with the situation and wanted only to check Amanda's wounds and rest. He was gratified to see T' Mir arrive with Maria and Harris. Maria and Harris went to John who had waved Amanda off earlier not wanting her to worry about him as well. It seemed today's plans would have to wait. 

Felix came over and smiled as he clapped Sarek on the back. "Well it looks like we may win this round Sarek. Earth will be hard pressed to refuse you anything after this save."

Sarek nodded. "Indeed. It would seem that way. I would have rather won by logic."

Felix laughed "To quote a Terran I once knew. "A win is a win."

"Indeed. Perhaps you are correct. Now If I may take my leave of you. Amanda has injuries to be attended to."

"Of course. She is one fine female Sarek. She is as brave as one of those cat creatures you have."

"A Leymath. " Sarek answered." I am indeed honored and pleased with she who is my wife."

Felix grinned and went to check on the Tellerite ambassador who was rubbing his jaw. It seemed Daniel had knocked him out cold. An impressive feat given the hard headed nature of that race. Felix made a mental note to offer to help train the human. While he had been impressive the youth had sustained several injuries. He had the heart but needed more skills. He doubted the defensive nature of Vulcan martial arts could match his peoples more aggressive style. Given he was human and weaker he would need all the help he could get.

Daniel grumbled as T' Mir made him sit down so she could look over his injuries. T'Mara gave him a firm look and he yielded with poor grace. T'Mir was silently amused that her sister took such firm control over the young male. It bode well for their future relationships. Daniel was a fine young man but he still had a lot to learn. Despite their impulsive bonding he was still in many ways a child. She almost envied her sister because she would have a chance to mold the man. She cleaned his cuts and lifted his right hand.

"This looks broken. What happened?" T' Mir asked seeking an explanation.

"I ah… It hit something." Daniel said sheepishly.

"What did it hit?"

"My face. " The Tellerite ambassador said. He carried over an ice pack and handed it to Daniel. "You saved my life. I owe you."

Daniel looked at him surprised he was not angry. "I come to serve sir. No debt is owed."

The ambassador began to laugh. "I see they are making a Vulcan out of you boy. But the offer remains. Do not lose your humanity it is what makes you interesting."

He looked at Felix who nodded in agreement.

"Yes , you pink skins have a unique way about you. You are more interesting then the Vulcan. When you get well come see me. I will teach you how to fight properly. Defense is all well and good but , you need to know how to attack as well."

Daniel grinned as he watched as T' Mir and T'Mara's brows shoot up at the same time. "I will remember that sir." he replied. "A good defense is a good offence they say." He was interested and also did not wish to appear less then polite.

"Indeed." T' Mara said looking at him sharply. She did not look pleased with this prospect.

"Do not be cross with the boy ,Vulcan he did well. He fought almost as good as an Andorian."

"Yes he was reckless." T' Mara said "I believe we will have to discuss his actions."

Felix roared with laughter. He could almost pity the boy. Except he was grinning and clearly looking forward to the discussion.

Skon looked at Amanda and could tell she was feeling stressed. He made a call and motioned to Sarek and Amanda. "You may beam up to the Surak if you wish. I can attend to the details here."

"Most kind father." Sarek said formally.

"I am fine really. Sarek we should not run off. It will look as if we have something to hide." Amanda said.

"My Wife Attend." Sarek said. He knew she was right …t he was in no mood to argue. She needed rest and care and he was going to ensure she received it.

Amanda sighed and went to him. He really did not fight fairly. "I love you Sarek." She said as she touched his fingers.

"That is not logical." He said He took a calming breath.

"Yes, I know especially given this. You are right we do need to talk." Amanda said.

"Two to beam up. " Sarek said not responding. He would discuss this in private. Now that the events were over it struck him how close he had come to losing his bond-mate. He was not a happy Vulcan.

Amanda sighed and yielded. Sometimes it was simpler to do that. Besides Sarek face had to be attended to his face was swelling up and turning a dark green. If they were alone she might be able to attend the injury better.

Skon eyes sparkled and almost wished he could hear that discussion. He turned and went to work on salvaging the peace process. He and Sarek had decided the best way was to invite all the delegates to Vulcan. It would at least please Amanda as she could now have her party. It would suit the delegates because security could be guaranteed. He went to make the suggestion and it was greeted with surprise and pleasure.

**Part 85 (Rage and a Husband's Reaction)**

They beamed directly to the compound and Sarek picked up Amanda and carried her to their rooms. The staff fortunately was not around to see this shocking loss of control. Sarek kicked the door to their suite shut. Amanda squirmed out of his arms.

"Sarek calm down." She backed away from him. He was clearly intent on stalking her. His anger now clearly visible. Even when he had been in Ponn Farr he had not seemed so formidable to her. He tossed his tunic aside and his boots hit the wall. He looked like a warrior of old and Amanda was frightened by his intensity.

Sarek stopped and took deep breath and said "Come here Amanda." He held out his hand.

"Sarek…You are angry."

He took a deep breath and answered honestly "Yes I am. I would not harm you my wife. Attend me." he commanded.

Amanda went to his side still concerned. Their fingers touched and she felt a solid shock. His anger was there but, the thing that was almost painful was his terror. Not at risking himself but at the thought she had once more been placed at risk and hurt. She could see and feel his shame at the violence and the harm he had done and that she had been forced to harm an other to save him. It was not his pride that had been wounded as she feared but his soul. She knew in that instant he would rather have died then to force her to kill. Shocked Amanda went into his arms willingly and held him tightly.

"I was so afraid Sarek. He wanted to kill you by using me." 

He stroked her hair with his other hand. He held her close and she could feel his heart racing. Even his controls were useless in this regard.

"Never place yourself in danger again. Not even for me. Amanda, I could not live without you. You are my heart and soul the very air I breath."

Amanda held him "Sarek I am sorry it got out of hand. I never meant to disobey you. I was just so afraid you would be hurt. I knew Jeremiah was ruthless. He would have killed you just to hurt me."

"It is alright and we are safe. The threat is gone."

"Garak killed him Sarek. He stopped him in his tracks." Amanda said tears starting to fall as the impact of the days events began to hit her. Sarek simply held her and let her cry. His hands soothed her and the gentle motion of her rocking against him began to calm his own fears and anger.

"I am disappointed Amanda. You should have trusted me to see to this." Sarek said he sounded hurt.

"Sarek he was my responsibility." She said. "My family spawned him."

"No." Sarek said pulling her away from him. "Look at me." He commanded.

Amanda looked up a little shocked at his firm voice.

"It is my duty to protect you and Vulcan. You are my bond-mate not my body guard. I will not allow you to place yourself at risk again. Amanda it is not that I do not believe you could defend yourself or even me. The issue is this. Our lives our tied together my wife. What happens to one happens to the other. I know you still do not understand this fully but we are one. One heart ,mind body and soul. If you had died I would follow you." He explained. "I can not risk you. "

"Oh Sarek. " She said clinging to him once more. "One day we will be parted. I know this you know this."

"Never! Especially not when you take such foolish risks! What must I do chain you to my side?"

His sudden anger shocked Amanda but she knew it was because he cared.

"I love you Sarek." Amanda let down her shields so he would feel her love and devotion to him and their love.

She was crushed in his embrace. "I cherish you Amanda. More then I can ever express." He kissed her and she thought he had made his point clear enough.

_I yield my husband. I will not take such a risk again._

Amanda felt Sarek as he shuttered with relief. _I am pleased else I would have to lock you securely on Vulcan._

Amanda laughed not realizing he was being entirely truthful.

He held her and allowed her to believe it was humor even as he silently vowed she be safe and secure even if he had to lock her up.

------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel looked at T' Mara's wounds and once more complicated killing the Orion. He received a sharp look from his mate. T' Mara was most displeased at his injuries and she showed it.

"You were reckless Daniel."

"I was not. There was little risk. I shielded myself well enough." He replied.

"T' Mara lifted his now bandaged hand and he winced. She was making a point painful and clear.

"Well how was I to know he had such a hard Jaw?"

She touched his wounded arm and he groaned "And this?"

"It is only a minor wound." He said flippantly.

"It will hinder your training." T'Mara said calmly all business now.

"It will not. Pain is noting." Daniel said sounding Vulcan and this got him a harsh look from the healer and his mate.

"You will rest and heal first. T' Mara said She looked at T'Mir for support and her sister nodded.

Daniel scowled but said nothing else.

**Part 86(Communications)**

Four Days latter the Surak arrived at Vulcan. The Councilor and his family took a shuttle craft directly to the fortress. T'Lara steeped out of the shuttle and had never been more grateful to return home. She still could not believe what Sarek and Skon had done. That kind of foolish stunt was worthy of her youngest son not her oldest and her husband.

She was pleased however to be greeted by Silek and T'Gina as they disembarked. It seemed that their conference at Regial IV had finished early. She was proud of her daughter who was a gifted researcher. Her work on Bendii Syndrome offered he first breakthroughs in over a century. Silek supported her and had attended as she was expecting their second child. He had gone along to keep help with their son Socal. They boy was six years old and still had a lot to learn. His inability to speak meant it was not often he was left home alone with just his nanny. No Solcar always was with one of his parents. There was great concern about if he should attend school or be tutored at home. T'Lara thought it wiser to keep him home. Yet she would support her son's decision.

Amanda saw the child and smiled. He was a cute as a little elf. She smiled and bent down to greet him.

"Greetings Solcar chi Silek chi Skon." Amanda raised her hand in the Ta'al.

The child backed away behind his mother. He seemed afraid of the strange creature. Amanda could sense his fear so she did not push.

"Our son has no speech."

"I know but it would still be rude not to greet him. Has he learned sign language yet?"

"What is sign language?" T' Gina asked "We communicate through our bond." She seemed interested in this language.

Amanda looked up. "Well I think I have some books on it. It was a form of communication developed in the 1800's on earth o help the deaf and mute communicate."

"Our son is not deaf." Silek said. "He can communicate if he touches someone or though the family bond." 

"Sarek said he has difficulty communicating with others outside the family. Maybe this technique could be used to help him." Amanda suggested

"Why would others learn this? It would have no value for them." T'Lara replied.

Amanda looked at her a little shocked at her apathy. "Well surly Solcar is not the only child who can not speak. Would this not make it easier for others to communicate as well? I learned sign language in high school. It is a fascinating way to communicate and has a beauty all its own."

Skon looked on. "Perhaps you could provide Silek and T' Gina with the references."

"I would be pleased to. Of course you would have to translate it to Vulcan rather then standard." Amanda said smiling.

"It is a form of standard then?" Sarek asked now intrigued.

"Yes. The form can be in any language. Most people use standard now. It is just like any other language and has its own rules of grammar and spelling. Often a hand symbol is representative of the whole world or phrase. There are letters of the alphabet as well but it would be to time consuming to spell out every word. Though it can be done that way." Amanda explained. Let me demonstrate. She looked over at Daniel. She signed ( "Daniel tell me what you want for dessert." )

He grinned and quickly moved his fingers.

"Pecan Pie? " She verbally translated.

Daniel nodded with a smile.

"I would like to study this more." T' Gina said. She could see how this could be a useful tool.

"I shall look for the texts. I think the book is in the boxes I had in the study." Amanda said "I will also send you a biography called the "Miracle Worker." It will explain how this technique changes a young girls life. While Solcar can hear this should help him communicate easier with others and not have to touch."

Amanda knew that it was hard for many Vulcans to accept the touch of an other and this new form of communication might limit that need.

Garak sat on a bench and handed Rordan a toy flitter. He listened as Amanda explained about sign language and wondered how they had ever thought humans were simple or stupid. He was still amazed at how they had saved the diplomats and how Amanda had managed to convince Sarek to keep his name out of it. He had sent received a communications from Romulus ordering the mission be aborted. Well he done that before hand. Yet, he doubted the Admiral would mind much as it served the Tal Shair's interests. He had even received a congratulations on his bonding. Garak was in shock over that and was concerned it was a warning that they intended to use him to spy further on Sarek and Vulcan. Well for now he listened he would worry about the rest latter. He thought about the sign language and realized it could be a useful military tool.

**Part 87 (Rest)**

Amanda unpacked and went to lay down. She was feeling very warm now and she was tired. The trip and the events of recent days had taken a toll. She had two hours before mid meal and she intended to take a long nap. After the meal she had promised to look up the references for Silek and T' Gina. She had a feeling that they would pick up the skill quickly and that if it proved effective T' Gina would write a paper on it and it might help Vulcan children. As she laid down she wondered how a full 9.56 percent could be born mute and 1.25 percent deaf and mute and that they had never developed sign language on their own. _She grinned thinking it would be amusing to teach the Vulcan's something for a change. It would be an interesting research study to see presented. She yawned and drifted into an exhausted sleep._

Gabriel ,Lucian and Michael all watched her. Michael shook his head in exasperation. "She is going to change their whole society. Make that the entire alpha quadrant. How can this be good for our charges?"

Gabriel laughed and said "She will make them wage peace Michael. Besides it is going to be interesting to see my charges learn to adapt human customs."

"Oh yeah ,I can see it now. And What about the Romulan? He is already transmitting the Data on sign language to Romulus." Lucian added.

"Good maybe a few more children will live." Gabriel said "They will find that such children will be useful operatives and it may help to have greater understanding. Such beings are more attentive and they will help forge the links of peace."

Michael rolled his eyes thinking this human girl was going to flip the Galaxy on its ear.

------------------------------------

Daniel sat on his bed. He could not believe he was being forced to take a nap. He was 18 years old for Pete's sake. He had given in with poor grace when Skon had threatened to have T' Mir sedate him. He undressed and laid down on the cool mattress. He winced as his put to much weight on his hand. It was going to take several weeks to heal completely even with the bone knit. He guessed he would not be doing any martial arts or even basket ball for a while. He turned on some music and laid down. He wished T' Mara was with him. He felt very alone now after having spent the last four days with her. Unfortunately she had her duties to perform so he just had to rest. He hated he had to do that.

T' Mara looked into Daniel's room and found he had drifted to sleep. He was wearing only a pair of briefs and the room was remarkably cold. She slipped in silently and covered him with a light sheet. He did not need to become chilled. She brushed a stray hair from his face and looked at him carefully. He was so perfect in her eyes. Strong and f honorable and resting he looked so innocent. She felt a twitch of her lips. Well looks were deceiving and he was a man in every sense of the word and she could hardly wait until evening. She slipped out to finish her report for the high council and hoped that that august body would be able to withstand the shock of what had happened and why.

------------------------------------------------------

T' Lara entered the kitchen and went over to T' Para.

"Greetings T' Para."

T' Para looked up and replied "Greetings My lady. It is agreeable to see you again."

"I am gratified to be home. I must inquire to the location of your brother and sister. It seem my son wishes to join with T' Mara."

T' Para sighed and looked up. "Indeed. Your son is a fine young man. They have gone to the mountain house. I fear my brother suffers from the fever."

"I see." T' Lara said well at least this would buy them time to heal all the injuries.

"T' Mara performed her duties well. I know Skon has offered her the position of Chief of Security for the council. She however may choose to remain with Sarek and Amanda on Earth. I would be pleased to see her in either post because she had excelled at defending the family."

T' Para's brow rose. "Your son and T' Mara? How has this happened?"

"Yes, It has come to pass. I am honored to call her daughter. I just hope your brother and sister will be equally pleased with Daniel as their son. It seems that Daniel was drawn to T' Mara."

"I can not speak for them T'Sia but we will always welcome Daniel. T'Mara told us how he placed himself in danger to protect her. That is the true measure of devotion Vulcan or not. It may be difficult at times , as Surak said Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations. He is a worthy male and I would be honored to call him family." T'Para said explaining her position and logic ."My husband was most impressed at his desire to learn about agriculture. He would like permission to help train Daniel if he still desires this."

"I am gratified." T' Lara said "My son is impetuous and I will admit be grateful that he will have T'Mara to curb that nature. Daniel may study anything he desires. We promised him that when he was adopted. To be a grower would be an honorable and worthwhile profession."

T 'Para nodded. Unlike many nobles the Xzsuraksquzo never looked down on any skill or work. They excepted all as equally valuable. T'Para knew her brother and his wife would be shocked. Daniel was a worthy young man and she had no doubt he would win them over. The only question would be if they be upset at T'Mara as Daniel was still quite young. That would be more of an issue then his being human. _She made a mental note to remind them that humans matured faster._

"I have planned on making that Vegetarian stew that T' sia Amanda gave me the recipe for. It will be served with a rye bread from earth. T'sia Amanda suggested that the bread can be used as a bowl. The center pieces as a side dish. It contains over ten Terran vegetables."

"That sounds very good. How much will you make?" T'Lara asked considering her three sons appetites.

"I have used the largest pot. If we have left overs T'sia Amanda said it may be stored in the cold for three days or frozen." T'Para explained. "She also suggested I make chips."

"What are chips?" T' Lara asked

"Chips are made out of the vegetable / tuber called a potato and is thinly sliced and baked in the oven for ten minutes. T' sia Amanda seemed to think it would make a nice addition and she mentioned Daniel liked them a lot. This form is healthier then the processed form that they eat on earth and therefore is acceptable for their diets. We had been working together to modify recipes into more healthful options. "

"It sounds like you have succeeded in this. I can smell the stew now and it will be most tasty. I admit to enjoying Terran vegetables on occasion. I truly find the carrots and snow peas interesting for their taste and texture. I am pleased that you are trying new recipes." T'Lara said "You are a most exceptional chef."

T' Para was surprised at the praise and blushed. She however knew it was T'Lara way to show approval. She bowed her head slightly and continued to prepare the meal. T'Lara nodded and went looking for Skon.

Skon sat down with Sarek and they began to plan the conference. It was going to require careful planning and careful presentation. The fiasco on Earth could not be allowed to threaten the peace. Skon had already arranged for the great hall to be cleaned and set up. He knew food ,entertainment were now a must. That end he was willing to leave to Amanda and T'Lara.

Sarek seemed resigned and wished it they could skip the informal parts. Yet given the near disaster it would take a great deal of pleasure to overcome the hard feelings. Despite Earth being a thorn in Vulcan's side they wanted to be on good terms with the Terrans. It would not be in anyone's interest to have them fall out with the galactic community. Vulcan may no longer directly guide Earth but it was still wise to keep an eye on them for peace. Sarek was under no illusions about humanity. They had a great deal of potential but they could still drift down a darker path and it was up to Vulcan to subtly guide them. He knew Amanda would be offended if she ever realized he considered her people very immature. Yet, Sarek had his reasons this latest incident reminding him once more of how far humans had to go. He was certain that in time they would be much more civilized he only had to look at Amanda to know this. He wondered if he had did Earth a disservice by marrying her. Because he had no doubt if she had remained on Earth she could have been a leader to guide them wisely and well. He dismissed the thought as she was his and she would still help them because she would help him to understand humans better. Sarek knew his attitude was prejudicial and he meditated on it often. It was not that he felt Humans were inferior or at least he did not believe that he thought that way. It was rather that Vulcan was more evolved. Then there was Amanda who showed him he was often to stiff and unbending. He knew she would help relations because she would prevent him form being to pompous and arrogant in his superiority.

**Part 88( Dressing Up)**

Felix paced. He was eager to arrive on Vulcan. If anyone had told him even six months ago that he would actually look forward to visiting that dessert he would have laughed and then had the perpetrator locked up as being insane. Oddly he now considered Sarek ,Amanda and even Skon as his friends. It had to have been the battle and the fact that he had been deeply impressed with the fire the pacifist Vulcans had shown. They were not the weak creatures he had once thought. Farina was in their quarters looking through her wardrobe. He did not understand why? His wife was always stunning and it was not as if she did not know Amanda and consider her a friend. He shook his head wondering why females always worried about appearances? He went to the bridge to inquire about their ETA.

Farina walked to her closet she still could not decide what to wear. Felix damn him had no idea how important it was to dress properly. She had no intention of offending Lady Amanda or Lady T'Lara. What might be acceptable on ones own world or at a diplomatic function on neutral ground was different then what was acceptable on Vulcan. She sighed. She wanted to make a good impression so that relations could continue in a positive way. Vulcan was a conservative society so she automatically set four outfits aside as to revealing. Then she discarded Three more as being to heavy for such a warm climate. She recalled what Amanda had said about the sun being strong. So Two more were discarded. That left hr choice between 3 outfits. Critically she looked them over. She chose the one that had a hood aware of the sun and its strong rays. It was a pale ivory with dark blue trim. It was not ideal but it would have to do. She made a mental note to see if Lady Amanda would consider going shopping with her for more cloths. She picked up the discarded items and hung them back up. Then entered the sonic shower. She hoped she be able to relax. She was excited as a new hatchling to see Vulcan.

Amanda was nervous she had never hosted such an important event. She was so glad T'Lara was there to give her advice and support. She went to her mother-in law side.

"May I have a moment of your time mother?"

T' Lara looked up from the menu she was preparing. "Yes how may I serve?"

"I need advice. Mother what am I to wear?" Amanda said "I can not make a mistake it is important that I represent Sarek and Vulcan well."

T' Lara nodded understanding her fears. She recalled similar trepidation on the eve of her first event. This was only natural more so because it was on Vulcan.

"Perhaps you could show me what you intend to wear. We can then determine if it is suitable?"

Amanda sighed in relief. "Of course that is a god idea. I want to look like a proper Vulcan wife."

"Amanda I do not believe you could ever look less then appropriate." T'Lara said

Amanda blushed recalling her outfit for their raid. She was glad T'Lara had not mentioned that. Because she knew full well it was not appropriate tire for a diplomat's wife rather a commando.

They walked up the stairs to her and Sarek's quarters. Amanda lead the way and went to where she had laid out three outfits.

"I thought these might do." She said

T' Lara looked on and was surprised to see that they were all Vulcan robes. Several of the ones that she and Amanda had picked up while shopping.

" These are very nice robes. Which had you decided on?"

"That is just it. I do not know? I like them all. But would one be a wiser choice?"

Amanda asked. " I know you helped me choose them but they are different so I thought perhaps that they might have different functions."

T' Lara was pleased that Amanda had picked up on that subtle nuance. "Indeed. This one is for a more informal setting. A visit to family or friend." She said pointing to a pretty pastel green outfit. "This one would be appropriate. "She picked up a deep burgundy robe. It was elaborately decorated with markings in Vulcan. "I had them make this for you it holds out clan's name and symbols on it."

Amanda grinned then suppressed it. She liked that outfit the best. Yet it seemed daring to her with its form fitting cut. The outer robe hide the inner dress but still. If T'Lara said it was proper she would wear it with pleasure. "Well then This is the choice for dinner. Now what shall I wear to meet Farina?"

T' Lara's brow rose and suggested the light blue tunic and robe. "This robe would be suitable to greet a collage in."

Amanda looked it over and had to agree. "Yes it is pretty but not to formal. Perfect for greeting a friend."

T'Lara decided not to question Amanda's assertion though she thought it was to early for a friendship to have formed. Amanda continued to ask advice on dress and protocol which was wise in T' Lara's option. Now that they were home her education could be completed in this area.

"Amanda I believe we may need to do more shopping. We never planned on the conference being here. It will require more then one suitable robe and a gown."

"Yes, of course. Maybe we should wait." She frowned considering " I mean I am certain Farina will need clothing as well. Andoria is a world of ice not a dessert and Vulcan is warmer then San Francisco."

"So you would suggest we take her shopping as well?"

"Yes, If you do not mind. I do not think I would be comfortable shopping on a strange world. Especially given the past histories. Maybe this could be an additional unofficial olive branch." Amanda said chewing her lip. "You would not mind? She is likely to need advice on the proper cloths for the climate and I do not know enough to be helpful."

"I do not know much about Andorians or their fashions. "T'Lara said "However your suggestion has merit. It would be acceptable to offer such an expedition."

Amanda smiled and wanted to jump up and hug her. Yet she refrained pleased. "Yes we would not want her to get heat stroke or sun burn. "

**TBC….**


	18. Chapter 18

-1**Disclaimers : See part 1**

**IDIC- New Frontiers**

**Part 89 ( Annoyance**)

Daniel woke up. His head was pounding. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom and was promptly sick. He went to the sink and washed his face. The cool water doing little to relieve his headache. He brushed his teethe and rinsed out his mouth the foul taste gone. He looked up and noted he seemed feverish. He sighed and climbed into the shower. A hot shower would relieve the stress and pain he was certain. His wounds stung as the sonics hit him.

Daniel sighed and switched to a water shower forgetting he should not get the wounds wet. He laid his head down and the water beat on his neck. He sighed as he began to relax. He just hoped he could block his discomfort from T' Mara. Washing quickly he exited and noticed his shoulder and ribs were bright red. He sighed and reached for his shaving kit. He removed a straight razor and went to the other room. He looked at the razor and sighed. It was the only thing he had that her knew was from his biological father. Now it would help him he hoped. He grabbed a lighter and began to heat the blade. The wound had to be opened so the infection could be drained. He did not want to go to T 'Mir as T'Mara would find out and then worry.

T'Mara was in the life center having her own wounds cleaned when she gasped in pain. "Daniel."

"Is something wrong with your Bond-mate?" T' Mir asked concerned as she cleaned her sisters wound.

"Yes he is being foolishly noble. We have to go check on him before he causes himself harm." T'Mara said She pulled away from her sisters treatment.

"Indeed. He does seem to want to protect you. Illogical as you are older wiser and more experienced."

"Yes, But he is human and male. Neither are very logical when it comes to their mates."

"Yes, males rarely are logical. I am not certain about the human part. The combination must prove difficult to manage?"

"Yes." T'Mara said almost smiling "Yes it is, fascinating and exhilarating. I …feel…alive with him. I am content with my choice. Unless of course he is being foolish. Then it is exasperating."

T' Mir nodded as she could understand. Ones mate generally could exasperate one. Even if ones mate was a Vulcan. "Perhaps it would be wise to check up on him?"

"I agree. I need to change this tunic as it is covered in blood. So going to my quarters is logical. I do not wish him to think I am checking up on him."

T' Mir's brow rose in amusement. It seemed her sister was concerned for her humans ego. The two sisters went to the family wing. T' Mir ducked into her room and stripped off her shirt. She dressed and returned to join T' Mir who was knocking on the door.

Daniel cursed as he now had to answer the door. "Come in." He said knowing he could not hide his work. Blood soaked into the towel he had laid out to protect the bed. His wounds were draining.

T'Mara gasp and went to his side. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to his profusely bleeding wound.

"What have you done?" There was a trace of panic and fear in her voice that she could not quite hide.

T' Mir walked over and scanned the human. She sighed. She might not like the technique but she knew he was right the wound needed to be drained and cleaned.

She removed anapestic to clean the wound. "Allow me T'Mara the wound must be cleaned and then sealed."

"You cut yourself." T'Mara said clearly worried. "Why?"

"The wounded needed to drain. It is logical. There was an infection." Daniel defended.

"That is hardly the point. You should have called for medical assistance." T'Mara said clearly distressed.

"It is just a small wound." Daniel defended. He blushed defensive. He could not believe he had been caught momentarily forgetting the bond.

T' Mara glared. "You could have injured yourself. Daniel you are vital to me. You can not risk yourself."

He sighed "I did not want to worry you."

T' Mara traced his face lightly. Her fear transmitting to him_. I could not bear to lose you._

_I wanted to protect you. _He touched her hand back lightly. "I wanted to spare you this."

T'Mara sighed deeply and counted to ten. Knowing he was only acting according to his nature to protect her. She sighed and thought the same thing human women thought for centuries. _Men with their pride were just fools at times._

**Part 90 (Working out the Kinks and Movie Pictures)**

Daniel looked at her not understanding why she was upset. He was just cleaning his wound. He had always taken care of this type of thing. Bergman never took him to the life centers unless he had no choice in the matter. He hated to waste credits on him. He said noting more as T' Mir cleaned his wounds. He supposed it was that they thought he was to young to understand what to do. He had to admit he was glad T' Mir had set his hand and arm. That was not something he could have done himself. He winced ignoring the pain not wanting to appear weak.

T' Mir prepared a hypo spray and before he could object injected him.

"There is no need to suffer pain Daniel." She said "It is logical to accept relief when offered.

Daniel did not complain as he felt the pain melt away.

----------

Amanda dressed for dinner and looked at T'Lara. "I hope we can all relax tonight. I am so excited about tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow will be an important day. I do believe it will all go well. We have planned for every contingency."

"I hope so. After the fiasco on Earth we have to have success." Amanda said

"I concur." T'Lara said "That was most unfortunate."

Amanda knew that the situation had unsettled her mother but the Vulcan was calm and did not show it. She hoped to one day have such poise and control.

"Amanda all will be well. Everyone will wish this to be a success. "

"Yes I do suppose everyone will be on their best behavior." Amanda said smiling. "After all it is not every day they get invited to Vulcan."

"Indeed. I believe you are correct that having the conference her increases the chances of success by 33.58 percent. Most of the races have never been here to Vulcan before." T'Lara said. "It will be interesting to see their reaction to our world." T' Lara said

Amanda grinned as she tried to imagine Felix's reaction to the lava flows.

-------------------------------------------

"Daniel you must keep this wound clean and dry now." T' Mir explained.

"Yes doctor." He said. "I feel better now. Can I go work out?"

"No. For the next four days you must rest. Your body has suffered an extreme Trauma it needs time to mend and rejuvenate properly. Your hand and fingers have not completely knitted. If you attempt to use them extensively you could cause permanent damage to yourself." T' Mir explained "You must rest and heal because our mother and father will return in five days. I believe you wish to make a positive impression so they may agree to your bonding with my sister?"

Daniel sighed and had to agree it was logical. He was human and would be judged as a weaker species. He did not want to be seen as an invalid as well.

"That true. I do not want them to believe I am not strong enough to care for T'Mara. I appreciate your honesty T' Mir."

"You are my sisters chosen bond-mate Daniel. I find you to be a worthy human male. While I do not understand the reasons for T' Mara's choices I will support my sister. She gave me support for my choice in mate and I can do no less."

"I will not let either of you down." Daniel said "I swear it. I just want to make her happy."

"Vulcans can be neither happy or sad Daniel. Yet in a bone contentment is acceptable. I wish that for T'Mara and you. I find that cherishing ones mate makes life most worthwhile."

Daniel grinned (_So you love your husband_.)

Daniel nodded. He would follow the doctor's orders and work out the kinks in his wounded body. He had to be fit so T' Mara's family would see him as a worthy mate. He briefly wondered if Vulcan's had shotgun weddings? He grinned hoping they did because he wanted to get married as quickly as possible.

Daniel watched T' Mir leave and held up his paired fingers to T'Mara who came back to his side. They touched and he sighed with contentment. If anyone had told him how fulfilling this simple touch could be he would have laughed at them. He was flooded with peace and caring. He stroked T 'Mara's hand

. "Honey I am supposed to rest some more. Can you lay down with me a little while? I could put on a Vid to watch."

T'Mara sighed and knew Daniel was bored. He was not used to inactivity but he needed to rest. She opened her com unit and told her second she was going to take a rest break. "Put on the vid. I can stay a short while."

Daniel smiled and grinned wickedly as he put in the classic Spencer Tracy can Catherine Hephborn movie. "Look who is coming to dinner." He kind of liked the idea of being in the role of Sidney Poittieea. The man had been a skilled actor.

He flipped it on and laid down drawing his bond-mate close to him.

"Why would someone coming to a family dinner be unusual?" T'Mara asked.

Daniel smiled. "You will note a difference in the races T'Mara. Imagine me in the lead males role."

She looked at him not understanding. "It is interesting. I will explain more latter. Come you can see how far humans have evolved. Well most of us anyway."

She laid down next to him and was surprised to mote the movie was in Black and White film. She wondered why Daniel seemed so amused at her confusion. Sometimes it was hard to understand humans. She felt him pull her close and she rested her head on his good shoulder and arm. She stroked his face briefly as the credits rolled. "You can explain the significance of this Vid after it is over."

"I will. "He said kissing her cheek. He looked forward to teaching her all about he movies and in doing so about human culture and traditions. It was fun to watch Movies with T'Mara because she watched with such innocence and wonder. He grinned this was going to be fun. "Watching these vids will show you a range of human behaviors the good and the bad."

"Why would one wish to watch the bad?"

Daniel grinned. "Because it is fun to watch the bad guys get beat. We will watch X-men or Superman then you will see why most people/humans think good will always wins."

T' Mara wondered at the logic of believing that the forces of good were stronger merely because of entertaining movies. Surely they were only written that way?

**Part 91(Reunions and Ramifications**)

Amanda dressed and followed T' Mara out. They were meeting Skon and Sarek to drive to the spaceport. It had been decided that they would at least meet Felix and Farina. Amanda had convinced them that friends deserved special considerations. Sarek had agreed as they had been the first invited. No one would take offence as most of the other Ambassadors would not arrive until latter.

Amanda was shocked to see the flitter. It was an impressive sight. She had seen her fathers limo but this one made the other appear to be a toy. It looked as if it could comfortably seat 10 adults. They climbed in and sped to the spaceport.

"Sarek when will the other diplomats arrive" Amanda asked

Sarek answered "Most will only arrive shortly before our dinner. I am afraid the change in location was difficult for some. Earth seemed particularly unwilling to arrive sooner."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I am sorry Sarek." She said embarrassed her people were being so troublesome.

"It is not your responsibility Amanda. Earth will need to understand that the galaxy does not revolve around them."

Amanda winced. It was true but she just wished Vulcan did not need to be the one to teach that lesson. She could see this as a point of contention. Humans were and arrogant race and the current leadership was especially bad.

Amanda was grateful that she would not have to return to meet them. She had never been overly impressed by them and recent events made her almost contemptuous of them. She considered that perhaps it was true she was leaning more toward her new home world. Amanda sighed and recalled a biblical passage that said a wife must follow her husband. In a way Sarek had asked no more of her then this. She knew her human counterparts would never understand this. They would have expected she move Vulcan to Earth's point of view. That made her smile as Vulcan's were far to logical to be lead by humans at least at this point in time. Maybe in a hundred years or so when humans grew up a little.

She grinned thinking that humanity at this point of time was actually acting more like a child in the throes of the terrible twos. Maybe it would take two hundred years. She frowned at that thinking she would never truly see Vulcans and Humans in true friendships. She sighed suddenly saddened. Sarek looked at her sharply as if he sensed her sudden shift in emotions. His brow quirked.

_I am fine t'hy'la. I just realized how immature my species is._

_Amanda humanity is growing . Remember my wife it took Vulcan 5000 years and we to are still learning._

Amanda smiled weakly " Thank you Sarek. It is sweet of you but we both know Earths current leaders are morns."

Sarek did not answer assuming the statement was rhetorical even if he was uncertain what a moron was.

Amanda smiled brightly as Felix and Fannie disembarked. She went over to greet them. Sarek sighed and followed her realizing that proper protocol was not going to apply to Amanda's "Friends" he just hoped Felix did not take offence. Skon quirked a brow in amusement and T' Lara simply followed her husband and son. If they saw no harm in Amanda's enthusiastic greeting she would say nothing. She made a mental note to speak to Amanda latter about protocol.

Felix was surprised to see Amanda rush forward. Her smile was infectious and he found her greeting warm and enthusiastic. While protocol was the guise of diplomacy he had to admit the human's greeting after so long a journey was truly welcoming. He watched as his wife embraced the human.

"OH I am so happy you both arrived early. Come I can hardly wait to show you around." Amanda said

Sarek and Skon arrived as the elder Skon raised his hand in the formal Ta'al.

"Greetings Ambassador. Live long and prosper. Vulcan welcomes you and your lady."

Felix grinned at Skon's formal greeting and replied "Peace and long life councilor. I am honored by the invitation and the greeting. I never thought to be welcomed so pleasantly to Vulcan."

Amanda blushed.

"Felix stop you are embarrassing Lady Amanda after her kindness in coming to greet us. "Farina chided.

"Amanda I am pleased to see you too." Her antenna bobbed up and down a sign of happiness that Amanda was beginning to be able to read.

Amanda smiled "Come we should get you both out of this sun and heat. Farina this is My honored mother T'sia T'Lara."

Farina bowed formally. "I am honored ma'am."

"Vulcan is honored at your visit. My daughter is correct this heat and sun are harsh even for Vulcan's please come I am certain the flitter will be more comfortable." T' Lara said " We have arranged for you to stay at the fortress if you do not mind? Amanda thought you might like to rest before dinner this evening."

Felix looked at Sarek puzzled.

"Amanda thought you might be suffering from warp lag. I can arrange for secure communications if you wish to inform your consulate. We do not mean to impose."

"No, That will be acceptable Ambassador Sarek. We are honored to be your guests. I will contact my people from your home. It is most kind of you to share your dwelling with us." Felix said honored and surprised. "I hope that this can be the first of many such visits. I know I look forward to showing you and your lady my home world. Amanda mentioned she enjoyed snow and ice."

"Indeed. My wife loves winter activities. While fortunately she watches hockey she ice skates very well. It is aesthetically pleasing to watch." Sarek replied knowing that unless something really went wrong this Andorian at least could be counted as a friend. Amanda was correct they just had to let go and find common ground. Who would have believed it would be enjoyment of a Terran sport?

Felix's antenna moved around even as he looked about. He could not believe how warm and red Vulcan was. It was lovely but warm. He was glad he had chosen the light warriors cloak.

**Part 92 (Reactions)**

The preservers watched as their children actually seemed to be enjoying each other for once. The Elder smiled. Yes, this was indeed the beginning of true racial harmony. Amanda was charming Vulcan's fieriest foes with ease. Felix and Farina both were pleased to be on Vulcan. Peace would become a more. Gabriel watched as Sarek walked along side of Felix.

"That ice you have sent us has been most beneficial. We have never had access to so large a source of clean water. Our engineers were most impressed with your gift. " Sarek said

"We hoped it would prove useful. While we accept that Vulcan helped us because we are allies I felt it still only proper to thank you." Felix explained "I am just sorry so much was lost in delivering it."

Sarek's brow rose. "It was the perfect amount to refill the sea of M 'Larin. "

Felix looked a little shocked and then laughed. "I am pleased and should not admit it since you think we did accurate calculations but that was more by chance then design."

"Was it? It is still a welcome result. Our scientists feel that with this large infusion of water the sea and its life may be restored. It will now allow us a second large open water habitat. The fact that it is a fresh water source is most beneficial to the region as well. Many species may be reintroduced to the wild in time. Vulcan is most grateful."

Felix was stunned he never considered such a simple gift would create such an impact. Then looking at Vulcan he had never really considered what a dessert world might mean. "Then I am pleased I was able to supply this. Vulcan and Andoria are allies. If this small gift helps us grow stronger ties then it was well worth the effort."

"Indeed, I concur. You will be long remembered for your kindness to our people." Sarek replied." An Andorian who shared his world's water wealth with us and became our whole world's guest friend."

Felix turned a deep blue . 'I am honored Sarek."

They arrived at the house and Skon lead them in. He poured the ritual water and it was excepted with grace and a few blushes. Sarek took Felix to make the call and T'Lara and Skon lead Farina to the sitting room. They all sat down and Amanda could hardly wait to hear the news from Earth.

Skon listened with care as Farina relayed Terra reaction to the events at Star Fleet and Federation headquarters. The "spin" as humans called it once more put the spot light on his people and what Earth considered interference. Skon was not pleased with this. What choice had they? The Government had been compromised. Sarek had made the only logical choice. The Terran Media however was stating that Sarek had done this so Earth would owe them and to prove he was superior. Skon just hoped relations could be salvaged at this conference.

T' Mara laid in Daniel's arms strangely at peace. They had been watching the movie for an hour and she was fascinated by the interactions. She nibbled the popcorn finding she enjoyed the texture and the faintly salty taste. Daniel held her close and began to relax as she laid her head on his shoulder. He to became engrossed in the movie and the simple joy of sharing. He relaxed as T'Mara fingers traced his muscles on his arms and chest. It was highly relaxing and he felt himself begin to drift to sleep. T' Mara watched as his breathing slowed and he drifted to sleep despite his interest in the movie. She allowed her shelf a deep sigh as she to closed her eyes deciding to finish the movie latter. Logically she would not get much sleep tonight so a short rest period would be rejuvenating for them both. She drifted to sleep.

Farina laughed as she Amanda told her of her first attempt to use the Vulcan cheese to cook.

"I thought it would be like cheese on earth. That it would melt smoothly and we could put it over the vegetables. Instead it became a glob of gooey mush."

"How did you compensate? " Farina asked having a hard time.

T'Lara looked at them both strangely. "Amanda stuck the tuber into the cheese."

"You should have seen it. It looked like a cheese popsicle."

Farina laughed familiar with that Terran treat.

"It actually is very tasty." Amanda said

This made her Andorian friend laugh harder. "Amanda do not feel bad. I remember the first time I tried to make Felix's mother recipe for Targ."

"Targ is that not a Klingon animal?" T 'Lara asked interested despite it being a form she never would do.

Sighing Farnia nodded. "Yes. Felix and his father grew to enjoy the food after a mission to Quonos. It was not pretty."

Amanda laughed and even T'Lara had to admit that that was indeed a disaster in the kitchen. Really it was bad enough the male expected his mate to cook the food but to expect her to butcher it as well.

"So what happened?" Amanda asked.

"Killer is at home in his pen. Really I could not butcher him. He was to cute. And he is such a loving pet. Besides the Tofu I got from Harry Mudd worked just as well. Everyone loved it. Well at least until Killer got out and joined the dinner party looking for a snack."

Amanda laughed thinking of the pictures she had seen of Targs they were hardly cuddly pets. Yet she had to admit she agreed with Farina and it served Felix right to have to eat tofu.

"So this trader was useful?" T'Lara said.

Farina giggled. "No T'Sia he is really wicked. Yet it was an emergency. I do believe I have grown fond of this tofu."

"Actually that is not a bad idea. " Amanda said "It is a high protein source and it is not made of animals. I must remember to speak to T' Para about trying it is some recipes. I know it makes excellent burgers. It might make it easier for Daniel and I to change our diets."

"Indeed if it is a healthful alternative it would be wise to employ it." T' Lara agreed.

"I think we should but it might be wise not to inform Daniel."

Farina grinned. "I take it your brother is a carnivore?"

"Yes, He loves a juicy steak. "Amanda said she was smiling. "I have to admit craving a juicy hamburger. I had forgotten about Tofu as an alternative. Thanks for reminding me."

The women continues to speak of food and how it might affect the dinner and conferences. T'Lara listened to the easy report between Amanda and Farina and was most impressed. They were not discussing anything of grave intellectual importance yet in this last three hours she had learned more about

Andorians then she had in the last 30.2years. She listened as Amanda moved the conversation along with skill probing and gaining intimate knowledge of their guest and her people while apparently merely being friendly. T'Lara knew Amanda was enjoying the conversation she noted also tell Amanda was filing information away for future reference. She was certain that this causal air was actually a very effective interrogation method. One that she knew no Vulcan would ever employ. Was this the reason humans seemed to find it easier to connect to other races? That was a point worth considering and discussing with Skon before her meditations.

T' Para entered the lounge and brought them tea. They all sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped it. Amanda leaned back and for the first time felt truly at home on Vulcan.

TBC….


	19. Chapter 19

-1**  
By : FireStar **

**Beta Terry**

**  
Any mistakes after are Lisa's alone.**

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey to Vulcan. An unexpected outbreak on an Andorian colony requires the Surak to lend humanitarian aid. The Surak is attacked but escapes. In an effort to avoid war the colony's Governor Felix gives a reception honoring the Vulcan's assistance. Amanda uses this to help foster better relations. Sarek, unwilling to disappoint his new bride and seeing an opportunity, allows her to invite them home to Vulcan.

**IDIC-New Frontiers**

**Part 93 (Conquerors) **

The dinner was in full swing. President Adar watched the room with dismay. He watched, as diplomats from all over the Federation seemed to be attempting to curry favor with Amanda Grayson. While it was, clear to all that this was Vulcan has most revered family and revered house all knew whom they owed their invitations to. The small human sat beside her Vulcan with a regal grace that belied her youth.

"Mr. President she looks like a queen holding court. "Admiral Wilson said.

"Softly Admiral. Do not for get Vulcan's have excellent hearing."

The reprimand made the officer blush. The President could not deny he claim.

While it was Skon, who now sat on the Vulcan council it was clear that Sarek now would be the one to speak to others for Vulcan. It was also clear that he would be listened to because his human wife had managed to charm every delegate here. He narrowed his eyes and realized what a dangerous combination that pair could be. Sarek with an intellect that was razor share and a logical mind that could find any weakness and exploit it and Amanda so sweet and charming that she made it impossible for anyone to be threatened by Sarek.

After all, who would believe that the Ambassador could be that strong and dangerous when his human wife clearly adored him? Everyone looking on could see that the Vulcan clearly indulged her.

This party / conference were as much social as political. No , Amanda disarmed the delegates and made them relax and Sarek then swooped in and herded them to his side. Worse yet ,they liked Amanda so they followed him like sheep to be sheared.

Adar swallowed his whiskey and it had a bitter flavor. Earth newest threat was not the Romualns or the Klingons ,no it was one of their own. He never saw that Amanda could actually help smooth over their relations.

"She is totally wrapped up in him." Admiral Wilson said a little disproving.

Farina heard that and signed. While Andorian hearing was not as sharp as a Vulcan's she could not let that comment pass. She walked over the two humans.

"A wife should be wrapped up in her husband and so should he in her. Amanda clearly loves Sarek. She is loyal only to him. Do not speak to make trouble between them."

Both men looked shocked. Andoria was Earth's second closest ally after Vulcan. Yet now they wondered.

"Amanda is my friend. Sarek has done our people a great service. We will not forget that."

The Admiral stiffened. "We do not like threats Madam"

Farina smiled. "Neither do I like my friends being threatened. Understand this Admiral Amanda came down to our colony when there was great risk. She helped with the sick when it could have endangered her. Amanda and T'Lara helped us nurse the worst cases and offered to take them back to our home world. Her husband risked much to bring us the antidote even if we have not always been the closest allies. They opened their home to us and shared what they had. We do not forget our fiends and does something bad happen to either of them. Earth will lose two allies."

"You are not the Ambassador." The President said angry now. Ho dare she threaten him.

Farina smiled. "No I am not. 'She sipped her tea. "I do not have to be as polite as Felix. If harm befalls them, I will claim blood vengeance and all my house will side with me. That includes my younger brother. "

The admiral laughed. "And why should that worry us?"

Felix came to his wife side sensing her anger. "Because My wife is head of her house even if her brother rules our people."

The president paled. "Your brother is-"

Felix grinned, "To quote my Vulcan friend "Indeed. He is the commander of the Imperial Guard and our people's supreme commander. He is very indulgent to his sister, even if he makes me her mate work hard and long."

-----------------------------

Sarek watched the by play as he stood by Amanda's side. Even with his keen hearing, he could not hear what was being said. Yet it was clear that the Humans felt threatened as they paled. He glanced down and was pleased to see his wife had not noticed her friends threatening her compatriots.

-----------------------------------------

Garak danced with Adrianna as he heard the threat Farina made. One more piece of information to file away. He decided he had better warn Sarek and perhaps his own government. He would wait on that and consider all sides. He liked the Andorian and did not wish to see her used as a pawn. He held his wife close and wondered why he could not just stay here forever. His mind drifted as he listened to the soft waltz. He wondered again how he had been conned into coming to Vulcan. Garak had sent a message to his commander telling him of his trip. He sighed and admitted it was a little strange to be the first Romulan on years to be on Vulcan. The moment he had steeped off the shuttle pad the heat had hit him. He looked out across the plain and his mind had screamed "Home" A strange peace had enveloped him and he at last understood why his government wanted Vulcan back. It was almost as if the planet itself called to him on some deeper level. He loved Romulus but even now accepted he would likely never again see his home world again. Vulcan had hit him on a deeper primal level. Garak knew he did not want to leave it. This was where he belonged and he knew he would defend her to his last breath. Adrianna sighed as she read his thoughts. She had expected this would happen after what Amanda had shared about the planet. She could not be disappointed though she loved Earth dearly. Yet, like Amanda Earth would now only be a place to visit. Vulcan was going to be home. She laid her head against Garak and smiled. It was a good thing she loved the sun.

Skon watched, as their guests seemed fascinated with the fortress. To him it was simply his home. What he saw in the eyes of the visiting dignitaries was awe and perhaps fears. He was perplexed at this response. T' Lara walked to his side.

"They seem disturbed my husband?"

"Yes, I wonder why they seem to fear this home of ours."

Daniel and T' Mara walked over each carrying a drink for their parents. Daniel grinned. "This place scared the poogies out of them. It is a reminder of what Vulcan's people can do. "

"It is only a building." T' Lara said

Daniel broke out laughing unable to contain himself. "Mother it is carved out of a mountain. More over it was carved out before humans were even using bronze tools. You tamed a dessert and there is water flowing out there. A garden that rivals the best we have on earth."

Both his parents still looked confused. They clearly did not understand what Daniel meant.

"Daniel it was a long time ago." T'Mara said She to not understanding what simple architecture could mean.

"Yes, but it shows how strong you are, that you are warriors at the heart of it. You tamed a world harsher then any other. I mean look at it from a human point of view. While Vulcan is lovely it is a living hell for a people used to water richness. Your people mastered hell and that is scary."

"This is our home not hell." T' Lara said stiffly. She was slightly offended at her son's words.

Daniel grinned. "I know. However, they do not think they could have done it. Do you understand? Most races would never settle such a world without extensive terra forming. Your people built this and it just a building to you. It is just there. That is what shocks them the fact that such great deeds are simply taken for granted as if they have little importance."

Skon brow went up as understanding hit. The awe was not for the buildings bit for the people that built them. "They see us as conquers?"

Daniel smiled "Yes father they see that you have tamed your world. Of course that is worthy of respect."

**Part 94 (Alpha Pair )**

"Daniel Vulcan is a peaceful world." T 'Lara insisted. "We have no desire to conquer anyone."

Daniel brow rose a trait he was rapidly picking up from his family. "Lematya , firestorms, lava wind that can ripe the skin from your body and this is peaceful?"

The three Vulcans looked at him clearly perplexed.

"That is just nature. We do not harm the wildlife and we do not tame natures forces." Skon said

Daniel laughed "Maybe that is the point father. You could but choose not to. "

It was T'Mara who gained full understanding as a security chief she long ago learned to temper her responses to fit the situation. "It is that we have the power though we choose to not use it."

"Yes, Look at it this way. Everyone sees Cerberus as a puppy funny and sweet. A pet that is loving and kind." Daniel pointed out the Pup who was sitting at Amanda's feet. "Now watch."

Several Star Fleet officers walked over to Sarek and Amanda and the pup stood up his hackles rising and his teeth bared. He may have only been about 60 pounds but he was protective. They watched as the animal they had all regarded as harmless placed himself between Amanda, Sarek and the Star Fleet officers. As if he sensed their unease.

In an instant the pet became the protector ,and predator more wild then tame.

"See, they are realizing that appearances can be deceptive. Vulcan may be peaceful but it is capable of protecting itself and shedding its civilized facade. In the last months that point has been driven home most clearly. Now they come here and see what forged your race. Of course they are afraid. You will get any concessions you ask for Father because they are afraid. In time they will relax but given that it was Vulcan and not Terra that saved the diplomats you are now "Top Dog" No pun intended. " Daniel said "In many ways Terra is like a wolf pack. They see others in that light and aspect. As of now Amanda and Sarek have just become Vulcan's Alpha pair and Earth is concerned. "

"Daniel Vulcan does not have pack animals." T' Lara said

Daniel grinned "You do now." He was clearly enjoying this picture.

-------------

Amanda watched Cerberus and sighed he had been being so good. She hated the idea of having to lock him up. Sarek leaned down and placed a calming hand on the pup. He knew the animal was reacting to his emotions. He forced his controls tighter. The animal looked up at him and then sat back down between his mistress and her mate.

"That is an interesting dog you have." Admiral Wilson said.

"He is a mutt but he is sweet." Amanda said

The admiral looked at her and then at Sarek. That animal was solid muscle and he had the jaws of a pit bull. He was protective and clearly warning everyone he was protecting the two beings behind him. Wilson was surprised to see the animal relax at Sarek's light touch. Watching now he saw the animal shift to Amanda Grayson's side as if ordered by Sarek to guard her. Amanda reached down and stroked the animal and it seemed to relax more dropping down at her feet it even closed its eyes.

"I am afraid he is very protective of Sarek and I." Amanda said

"Well dogs are man's best friend." the Admiral said smiling falsely.

Amanda laughed as she watched Sarek's response. "It would seem Cerberus is different.

"He is as protective as a Sehlat."

The pup looked up and Amanda laughed.

"Really , Sarek , that is alright Cerberus I know you are not like that giant kitty/bear. He is a dog Sarek you insulted him." She was clearly enjoying teasing her husband to Wilson's shock Sarek merely raised a brow.

"Kitty/Bear ?" Sarek said.

Just then IL Echia came barreling in. He did not like that he had been locked in his masters room. He sensed Sarek's unease and came running to protect his master.

Admiral Wilson and several officers froze as the giant Saber toothed Cat came in. He had leaped from the balcony and was now stalking the terrified Starfleet officer.

"Ah Sarek you better get your kitten." Amanda said laughing.

"Kitten?" A pale admiral thought "Kitty/ Bear that thing was a bloody saber toothed tiger as big as a grizzly bear and Amanda called it a kitty/bear kitten?"

Cerberus began to bark as everyone turned as Sarek reached down and caught his Sehlat fur.

Daniel looked on and was laughing hard. Garak looked on and hid his amusement at the humans terror. Not that he blamed him a fully grown Sehlat was a frightening thing growling and baring its six inch fangs.

Sarek leaned down to his pet. "Go to our quarters all is well."

The animal growled clearly not agreeing. Amanda bit back her laughter and quickly looked away at Sarek's glare. _I told you he was not going to like being locked up._

_He was not locked up merely allowed to rest in our room._

Amanda grinned as Cerberus went to the sehlats side the two animals each determined to protect their human and Vulcan.

"Sarek that is not a kitten." Admiral Wilson said rather loudly and with fear in his voice.

"IL Echia is over 60 years old well past his cub stage." Sarek said "He should know better then to charge in when we have guests."

"Sarek the poor baby has likely never seen so many different people around of course he is going to be protective of you."

"Indeed that would seem the case." Sarek said feeling a little sheepish at the animals stubborn natures.

**Part 95 (Caged power)**

The Admiral was paralyzed with fear. He had faced Klingons and Romulans and not blinked and eye. Yet here stood Sarek petting a saber toothed tiger like it was a common house cat. He been slightly afraid of Amanda's dog, but a dog was something he understood. This cat on the other hand was a thing of his nightmares. It had to be over 200 pounds of solid muscle and it had six inch long fangs. The paws were as large as his size fifteen shoe.

The claws on the creature looked like sharp daggers and Sarek Damn him was petting it and running his fingers over its fangs. Wilson swallowed hard and wondered how such a people could be so fearless as to tame such things as pets. He watched as Sarek attempted to move the creature out of the room. It stubbornly remained at his masters side.

"Sarek maybe you should take the puppy out. You know that "IL Echia will follow you both."

"Perhaps you are correct, It is logical to assume IL Echia will follow us." Sarek said He looked at the pup. "Come Cerebus lets go outside. IL Echia come."

The puppy jumped up eager to go play he was on Sarek's heels. IL Ehcia growled clearly not pleased and followed after Sarek and the puppy. He was not going to be left behind.

Amanda stifled a giggle Sarek had such a look of contrition on his face. She knew he was battling laughter at the situation and sending him out would help his controls. The look on the human's face was amazing. She rose and excused herself to gain control herself. She walked over to see Skon and T' Lara hoping their presence would help her control her own emotions.

--------------------

Garak watched the Sehlat and Dog follow Sarek outside. He grinned and decided that Rordan would need a pet. He rather liked the Sehlat and the dog had presented a reasonable option as well.

"Oh no. We are not having one of those things as a pet. It would eat Rordan."

"Adrianna we will need one. After all you are soon to have a baby. Rordan already asked me if he could have a puppy. I said we procure him one once we found a house."

"Do you have any idea how much work a puppy is?"

"No, he said every boy needed a dog. He showed me several documentaries on it. One was called Benji, then there was Rin Tin Tin. I believe a dog would be a good protector and a Sehlat would give us all extra comfort and protection here on Vulcan. I gave him my word."

Garak gave her a look like a little boy eager to please.

Adrianna sighed and realized her son was very resourceful. "It is not required and that was a video."

Garak looked at her and she sighed knowing that they would be getting a puppy and a Sehlat cub. The look was just to much to resist. Garak looking like a little child pleading. Her heart melted. Her husband was trying to make it work with her son. She sighed. "Alright. Buy him his pets. Garak you get to help teach him to care for them. "

Garak smiled and hugged her. Adrianna wondered how many more times he would wrap her around his fingers because she suddenly knew she would never deny him anything.

Fifteen minutes latter Sarek came back in. He quickly went to his wife's side as T' Para came out to announce Dinner would be served. Sarek escorted Amanda into the dinning area and they were followed in. Everyone took their seats as Sarek and Amanda joined Skon and T'Lara at the head table.

Skon looked at Sarek for a moment his eyes showing a pride that slightly shocked his eldest son. Skon then faced their guests.

"Welcome to you all. I am going to hand this over to my son and his lovely wife as it was their idea to invite you all to our home. Know that we are honored to have you all here." Skon said

Sarek bowed slightly to his father and faced the now seated guests. He extended his fingers to his wife. Amanda took them and stood at his side. A united front that calmly faced delegates from every Federation world and Vulcan's allies.

"Welcome to the Keep. Once this great building defended the city from invaders now it is a reminder that to have peace one must remain vigilant and strong. It reminds us all that family and our friends are the most important things. Everyone here is a family member or an ally. That is what the Federation is an alliance of individual worlds and domains united to protect each other. I hope that our being here at the keep helps us all remember that Peace comes through eternal vigilance and strength. That the unity of purpose ensures prosperity for all. Now please satisfy your huger and thirst and know that Vulcan only seeks peace with her friends and allies. That we seek to find new ones to greet as equals. As Surak said Infinite Combinations and Infinite Diversity that is what makes us strong. To New Frontiers where we may find many new peoples who will someday be friends."

The Preservers watched as Sarek's golden tongue one over the delegates even Earth a few hours latter would agree that the Prime Directive should be adopted so new peoples could gain a starting point of trust.

"Amanda has done it. She has show Sarek how to bend." Harmony said

"Yes and she is blending the cultures. Soon it will be as North America a mosaic piece. Each adding a different shade and texture to the Federation. They will together lay the ground work to peace in this Galaxy." Gabriel said smiling.

"And with Garak's help reunification with Romulus and Remis will also be possible." Michael said smiling.

"The child Amanda will soon carry will bend those worlds to his will. He will help save the Klingons and he will take a Romulan as his bride. His friendship with the Regent will mend the rifts between humans and Romulans. "

"Their grand daughter will sit upon the Romulan throne and that will draw them to an alliance with the Federation. Young Daniel will protect them and help create the new race. A race of human/Vulcan children. "Harmony said smiling. "His and T' Mara's example will ensure that Sarek gifts his wife with the son we must have."

"Adrianna will tame Garak and this will ensure that Romulus will be wary of the Federation long enough for their to be peace. "

Gabriel frowned "The children that are being bred for Romulus will frightened Vulcan. We can not stop those crimes from occurring."

"Yes but it is because of them that She will be born. A warrior strong an true. One with the will to protect her mate against all odds and to birth the ruling line." Harmony said "She will be forged in Hades itself but her light will be a balm to his confused soul. She alone will understand him."

"We have done all we can for now." The eldest said "Come now we must check on our other children. They to must be made ready."

Gabriel laughed as he watched the Federation being bent to the will of one small human girl who wielded her power so subtly not even her Vulcan mate understood she was guiding them to peace. Gabriel wondered absently if Amanda even realized the influence she was having? Did she even know her presence was changing everything? He decided it did not matter as long as it lead to peace.

The End

Or is it perhaps the beginning of a New Galaxy?

Next Installment : IDIC - Future King.


End file.
